A Dragon Returns to Fight (Adopted)
by danielanthonymartinez08311994
Summary: This is a sequel series to Jauneforevers A Knights final fight series as such I would plead for you to read it before reading this series. The fight against Salem was going poorly when someone thought dead returned to help stronger then ever with new and surprising allies by his side. adopted originally Jauneforever's story possible JauneXHarem
1. Chapter 1

**A Dragon Returns to Fight (Adopted)**

 **Chapter 01**

* * *

 **So I hope you enjoy this after reading this series I had to adopt it. It was just so good. This story was originally made by Jauneforever one of my top five favorite fanfic writers. take note this is a sequel to his series a** **A Knights Final Fight.** **Hope you like it.**

* * *

(13 years ago Vale)

"Ruby. I'm sorry we can't go on and be the best leaders ever. You'll just have to be the best by yourself. I still can't believe you, the prodigy, were willing to lend me a hand, me the weakest hunter."

"No! Stop please! We can still be the best don't do it. Jaune!" Tear welled in her eyes as she stared at him.

"Weiss. I'm sorry I annoyed you so much. Who knows we might have actually been friends if I hadn't bugged you so much. I would've liked that. 'heh' If Neptune doesn't treat you right I'll come back from the grave and kick his ass."

Weiss fell to her knees she felt so much regret as her hearts clenched streams of tears fell from her eyes as she watched the only man who ever loved her for more than her name die. "…Please… Don't… Don't die Arc… Don't leave me JAUNE!"

Blake. I know you'll get your people equality someday. Don't drown yourself in guilt over your past. You couldn't stop the Fang from turning out how it is now.

"No, no, no, NO! Don't do it I haven't even told you yet! Please how can I save my people when I can't even save You!" Blake feel to her knee but never turned away from the scroll she took in every detail she could that way she'd never forget the face of the man she loved

"Yang. You always used me for jokes or just messed with me. But you meant well. After I failed at flirting you would always fake flirt with me to cheer me up. Try to cheer up Pyrrah for me okay. If anyone can do it you can."

Blake looked to her partner unconscious on the floor with no sign of waking yet as Jaune said his last words to her tear fell from her resting eyes.

"Ren. You once told me I was the closet thing you had to a brother. That truer for me then you know. You always helped me even with school, the big idiot that I am. At least I won't hold you back anymore, and hurry up and ask Nora out Already I know you both want to… Nora. The absolutely, most unpredictable girl I've ever met. You helped me live like a kid, something I was denied growing up. You had better keep that smile on your face. I'm not worth a frown marring your face."

Ren and Nora weren't watching they ran towards the CCT with all they could, Ren felt his broken leg plead for him to stop, while Nora's ribs surged in pain. Both could only scream one thing "Don't leave us Brother!"

Pyrrah. What would I have done without you? You helped me so much and I never gave you anything back. After I gave up on Weiss I noticed your Feelings but was too much of a coward to make a move. Besides you only wanted to be treated normally, plenty of people could do that, you didn't need a loser like me dragging you down.

each word dug deeper into the Spartan's heart as she propelled herself forward using her semblance on her armor determined to save her love. "Don't die. You can't die. I still have so much to tell you."

When I left my parents told me they hoped I died a bloody death, and that the cemetery was always opened for me to return to. Not entirely false given the situation but I don't care. I always did want to go out with a bang. 'heh' looks like I finally get your puns Yang.

the CCT collapsed from the force of the explosion. The blast pushed back the nearing Pyrrah sending her into the earth to look up and see what her knight had accomplished in his final moments she felt her hope die as she looked on a despair taking her that no amount of tears or time could ever mend. Ren and Nora fell from the shock waves as they both looked to the explosion they held each other as their shared tears stained the earth and their cries match the volume of the blast.

(Few months later)

Team RWBY and (J)NPR looked unto his grave they we're glad his family was dead they didn't deserve to live their selfish lives when he died to give everyone in Vale a chance Ruby and Yang had both noticed their uncle drinking a little less since just before the news came in they knew but they didn't hate him no in fact they wanted to thank him but they knew that wouldn't make Qrow happy.

As they stared at his grave they made a vow to stop whoever stared this Ozpin had told them and now they were determined to end thing so that he didn't die in vein.

(Cavern in Southern Mistral)

Pyrrah launched forward at the true monster responsible for the fall of Vale. Salem wasted no time effortlessly hitting away Milo and grabbing her by the throat she turned to the man who had vexed her so. "Ozpin why would you bring these… weaklings two fight with you?" Salem begun to choke the life out of the young huntress bending the metal neck piece. Team RWBY launched forward at Salem.

Salem merely rose her hand allowing the energy to collect before her palm and fired a blast of concentrated energy that barreled into Yang launching her into the ceiling of the cave exploding upon impact. Yang fell her synthetic arm shattered and her torso exposed and severely damaged she fell to the floor, a thick pool of blood forming beneath her. Blake yelled out as she thrust Gambol Shroud forward the blade stabbed into the back of Salem head shattering upon contact with her skin. Salem swung her arm back tearing through Blake. Blake's shadow faded only for her to scream in pain as she reappeared with Salem's hand inside her abdomen where Adam had once impaled her. Salem smiled watching the Faunus writhe and squirm in agony before retracting her arm and allowing her to fall.

Weiss stabbed forward thrusting Myrtenaster multiple times into the Grimm bitch but Salem merely stood there amused at the Schnees attempts before raising her hand to the heiress and piercing her scarred eye with her fingertip Weiss screeched at the pain Salem pushed the girl back. From behind her a Glyph appeared from it a knight made of ice resembling Jaune lunged forward and simultaneously grabbing its Snow Angel and thrusting into Salem's face only for its sword to shatter upon impact. Salem struck the Ice Jaune at its center shattering it Weiss fell to the floor disheartened and in pain.

Nora and Ren rushed forward to save Pyrrah they wouldn't lose some else never. Salem allowed another energy blast to form and fired at Ren Knowing his partner would shield him Nora looked to her love as the blast tore into her form and cried as it penetrated her and pieced Ren as well.

Qrow, Taiyang James and Gynda starred in horror at the scene before them while SSSN, CFVY and CRDL fired away at the bitch trying not to hit Pyrrah. Taiyang looked to his eldest daughter bleed on the floor and him and Qrow roared in anger as they dashed forward Salem wasn't bothered by the two even as she saw James right behind them. She looked to the older huntsman a bellowed before letting go of Nikos and disappearing only to reappear behind Ironwood severing his robotic halve from his flesh but making sure he was still alive she wanted him to see Atlas fall after all.

"Oh don't worry Ironwood you'll see that Schnee subordinate of yours. After You see everything you value crushed and destroyed."

Salem rose both her hands firing a smaller beam into the two older huntsman's chest Qrow fell glaring at the bitch while Taiyang crawled towards his daughter. Ozpin gritted his teeth knowing he had to continue protecting, SSSN, CFVY and CRDL from her wrath. Salem looked to her true enemy and smiled as she stepped towards him. "Ozpin, Ozpin didn't I tell you you'd failed." Ozpin assumed stance readying himself for Salem assault only for her scream out as she felt Ruby impale her from behind Salem turned to the petite reaper stabbing Crescent Rose with her war scythe Salem turned to the girl Ruby's eyes begun to radiate silver Salem gripped Ruby by her head covering her eyes with her palm. Salem slammed the girl into the earth.

Ruby looked up to Salem barely able to remain conscious. Salem lifted the girl by her hood. "Do you really think you'd win just because you and your friends managed to kill my inner circle." Salem stroked Ruby's cheek. "You never were a threat to me… Don't worry though soon you and all your friend will see that pathetic knight again." Ruby glared at the women with burning anger alongside her and Jaune's former team. Salem raised her hand a ball of energy formed in her palm. "So long and say hello to your mother for me." Ruby never broke her gaze neither did her friends who clung to their lives unwilling to die so easy.

The blast launched out towards Ruby. "Cero Amarillo." A yellow blast collided with Salem's attack creating a colossal explosion. Ruby and her team stared in shock looking out just out of range her, Yang Qrow and Taiyang looked to their savor with tears in their eyes as her white cape fluttered from the blast of the attack. "Mom?" Summer looked down at the smiling. "I'm so sorry sweetie we couldn't intervene until we were sure you needed us Aizen's been quite stubborn about acting upon the worlds of the living with incidents that don't involve hollows." Ruby buried her face into the women's chest while Yang looked to her friends noticing Blake and Weiss being held by two familiar faces, Blake glared weakly at the man. "You!" Roman smiled to the cat faunus "What wrong kitty not happy to see me?" While Weiss stared at Neo who dropped her immediately. Through they all had strange pieces of mask on them. Ruby looked to her mother "You came here to save us?" Summer smiled sweetly to her daughter.

"Yes but I'm afraid a simple Fracción like myself isn't nearly enough you really should be thanking him."

Pyrrah looked up to see the man holding her that shielded Ren and Nora from the blast. Tears welled up in her eyes as she stared into his cobalt eyes. "J-jaune?" Jaune smiled to her sweetly "Hey Pyrrah sorry I'm so late." Jaune wore a black kimono and white sash alongside a white haori with the number seven on it as well as gold lined bracers and spaulders. Blake blushed at the sight while the others looked on with tears of joy. Jaune turned to Salem. Before another word could pass the three members were wisped away from their leader Pyrrah looked up to see a very shapely Tanned women with blonde hair and a terrifying mask of sorts that covered her mouth, and an extensive area below and around her neck extending down and covering, her nipples. a tattoo with the number 3 on the left side of her right breast. Nora looked up to a curvaceous and annoyingly well-endowed adult with long waving greenish-blue hair a scar ran down her face her as well as a red line running across it. a cartoonish ram skull laid on her head. Ren looked to the man before him holding his shoulder who wore an outfit like Jaune's but with a 6 instead appeared very handsome with grey eyes and silky black hair. Jame's was terrified as the behemoth of a man stood over him smiling he looked fierce and wild donning a white haori as well with the number 11 on it. "You look kind of strong how about after this we fight?"

Jaune looked to the four smiling. "Thanks guys" Nel smiled "No problem can't leave a friend alone when he needs one." Tier looked to Jaune. "If the shingami were going to help you it would be a disgrace for us not to as well considering your status as Esparda, Number Cero" Nel looked to her quizzically. "I thought you came because he always talked about these girl." Tier turned away from Nel the smallest hint of red on her cheeks. Kenpachi grinned menacingly. "After this we're fighting. You and Kurosaki are the only guys that are any fun." Byakuya looked to Jaune. You've aided 6th division as well as the Kuchiki Clan before I'm merely returning the favor." Jaune smiled. At his friends before turning back to Salem who glared at him. "I thought you were dead."

"Yeah but Neptune didn't treat Weiss right kind of have to kick his ass now. You know how it is with us Arcs and our promises." Jaune disappeared reappearing before Salem punching her with enough force to send her flying away Salem sneered at the blonde raising her hand to let loss another blast. Jaune rose his hand to his face while features of a dragon like Grimm begun to form. "Cool looks like I'll get to show you my and Pecus's Cero again." A yellow energy ball begun to form between his curved horns. "Cero Amarillo." The two blast collided with Jaune's ultimately overpower hers and tearing into her ripping off her arm. Salem looked to Jaune complete and utter hate radiating in her eyes. "I'll end you." Jaune appeared before kneeing her in the stomach. "You'll die trying." Jaune kicked her away.

"ENOUGH!" Salem rose her hand and a swarm of Grimm appeared cover the sky in darkness. Jaune looked up annoyed. Before someone stepped beside him and he smirked.

"Think you can help me with the small fry." She smiled at him and sighed. "Must I do everything?"

"What can I say the queen is the most powerful piece." She looked at him and chuckled. "I thought we'd established that flattering will get you nowhere but very well." Salem starred in utter shock. "C-Cinder? What are you doing here." Cinder looked to her former master. "Helping Jaune of course as Espada Primera and 7th divisions lieutenant its only to be expected." Cinder snapped her fingers no sooner did Emerald, Mercury and Adam appear kneeling. "My dear Fraccións please protect Teams SSSN, CFVY and CRDL and Adam also protect Ozpin it only natural that our 3rd seat do a bit more." The three vanished appearing before the groups and Ozpin each forming a brilliant green series of hexagonal panels that wrapped around the teams forming a barrier. Jaune whistled "Man Hacchi is really teaching them well huh?" Cinder smiled at her captain before looking back up to the swarm of Grimm and smiled. "Don't worry Jaune I'll take care of this."

"Cinder you would betray me?" Cinder looked to Salem a bit taken aback by the question. "Betray you. Heavens no." Cinder walked to Jaune. "I did everything one could expect of their subordinate I died for you." Cinder wrapped her arms around Jaune who slightly blushed. "So I fulfilled my duties as your subordinate." Cinder let go walking facing the upward to the Grimm. "After I died I finally got to live." Flashes of her and Jaune in District 80 of west Rukongai flashed into her mind. "I fight for not a master but a leader."

Cinder lifted her hand to her face forming a plain white horned hollow mask unto her face. her eyes turned from amber to green with small slit-shaped pupils, similar to a cat's. "Salem I'd like to introduce you to Ulquiorra Cifer my hollow."

"Your what?" Cinder smiled at her former master. "Let just say I invited someone to share this body with me, and their happens to be some benefits. Although this isn't all I have." Cinder withdrew her Zanpakutō with one arm "Sing Ōkina hidori (Greater flame bird)." Cinder's outfit appeared much longer as the black ends licked at the air like fire. While her sword was coated in a flame that formed a birds head. Two large, black bat-like wings sprouted from her back and she flew into the swarm of Grimm tearing into the mass without restraint. "You all are nothing compared to a Menios." Cinder rose her Shikai into the air combining her maiden powers with the blade a wave of devastating fire wiped out the Grimm instantly.

Jaune smiled. "Well now can't let her take all the credit can I guess maybe I should use my Zanpakutō instead of Stark's and Lilynette or Pecus's powers huh." Jaune withdrew his Zanpakutō which seemed an exact replica of Corcea Mors.

"Unite Chevaliers Blancs! (French for White Knights)" A gust of wind blew forth team RWBY and JNPR stared at the sight that emerged as four figures stood around Jaune. Jaune smiled. "Meet Paladin, Wanderer, Vanguard and King my White Knights."

* * *

 **Sorry this was so short I did it in like a 2 hours after I got Jauneforever's approval going to work hope you enjoy and leave a review also read Jauneforever's work they're really good. Also word like " this" mean their are multiple voice like how the visored sound with their mask.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Dragon Returns to Fight (Adopted)**

 **Chapter 02**

* * *

 **Okay so heres it is Chapter 2 also I went back and heavily modified and changed Chapter one increasing its length by more than 1000 words so I would ask if you would be so kind as to read it again.**

* * *

(13 years ago)

Cinder stared at him. The boy responsible for her death and sneered at his and that damn peaceful expression of his. "Why?" Jaune looked to her. "Why what?"

"Why are you so happy? you- we're both dead, So way aren't you despairing over it, Tell me?" Jaune looked to her solemnly but gave a weak smile. "Because my friends didn't die of course. I mean that's the who reason I was willing to do it remember." Cinder was stunned. "Your dead now, we've been in this endless darkness for what must have been months. don't you regret it?" Jaune turned to Cinder starring deep into her amber eyes.

"Never."

"Than you're a fool!"

'chuckle' "Yeah… your probably right about that." Jaune's smile grew wider and… warmer. "But even this fool knows that he wouldn't be able to live with himself if his friends died when he could have taken their place. Hell I can't even call them friends their more like my… Family." Cinder adopted the lightest frown which quickly morphed into a sneer. "Family 'heh' how idiotic 'hahahaha' truly you're a fool." Cinder looked to Jaune with a smile. "You died to protect your friends from me and now we're both going to hell together how does that make yo-"

"They were monster every single one of them especially the adults that taught their children to hate you." Cinder looked up to the knight. "What?"

"I implanted some of my soul inside of you remember it may have been to kill you but it seems I learned about your past." Flashes of a girl hidden in her pathetic makeshift house as people pelleted rocks into the shanty screaming witch and monster. So scared but unable to cry she didn't have the liquid to do so, her ribs visible her form barely able to move. she pleaded to whoever would listen for someone to help her someone to love her… just for someone to hold something for her besides hate. And if she dared ask a… friend.

Cinder glared at him while he looked to her with sorrow. "You done many terrible things but even so the world has shown you just as much hatred from the moment you were born." Cinder looked to the boy her anger only growing in intensity. "I don't need pity from you from the man who killed me!" Suddenly flashes of memories that weren't hers appeared in her mind. Memories of a laboratory and here fellow member of Salem's Inner Circle doctor Watts who smiled as he injected black liquid into her, pain surged into each of her nerves, her blood boiled and her body thrived her bones erupting from her form and her skin dying and turning black. in the reflection of a pool of her blood she saw not herself but the man that killed her. But only half the face was his the other half looked like the dragon Grimm she summoned. She felt a great despair that evened her own in these memories as she realized she had never truly had a family but his had always treated him as less than tool… his family sentenced him to that existence.

Cinder felt a hand grab her shoulder she looked up to her equal in pain. "How? How did you not become like me." Jaune smiled to her. "Because I got lucky I met my friend. Unlike you who met that women who saw you as a mere tool. Before Cinder could speak she felt his arms wrap around her.

"I can't forgive you for the lives you taken because nobody but the people you've killed have that right. Who knows maybe we'll see them and then you can write your wrongs… but I'll be your friend." Cinder felt the tear she hadn't been able to form in her childhood take shape her body went limp as she cried out in pain, sorrow and… joy.

(Unknown Amount of Time)

She looked to him as they talked in the darkness even laughing as he explained his mishaps with team RWBY and JNPR. But she felt a clenching at her heart when she thought how because of her he wouldn't be able to see them again but even worse she felt a sliver of joy because since he died he became her first and only friend at the thought filled her with guilt. No sooner than she begun to contemplate it did Jaune flick her head. And she turned up to him. he stared at her with a deadpan expression.

"Stop it."

"Stop, What?"

"Hating yourself for killing me and being happy we're friends because of it." Cinder looked up to him. "I took them away from you I nearly killed them." Jaune rose a hand and smiled to her. "If you had killed them that'd be different but you didn't, besides for all that bad that happened if I hadn't died killing you. You would have gone further down that path and we would've never become friends." Cinder looked to the ground still ashamed. "Are you sure you don't regret it."

"Of course I do." Cinder looked back at him feeling a pain in her chest at the word.

"If I could go back I would've made friends with you that way you'd be friends with team RWBY and JNPR instead of just a worthless guy like me." Cinder's eye narrowed on the boy at the words, she stood up and stepped towards him. "Take that back."

"Huh?" Cinder gripped his hoodie and starred into the cobalt of his eyes "You're not Worthless. Now, Take. It. Back." Cinder's eyes begun to glow like fire. Jaune immediately rose his hands. "Okay, Okay I take it back." Cinder let go a sat back down before something new appeared before them a small crack of light and soon they were over enveloped by it. Cinder slowly begun to open her eyes and noticed a ragged worn down village.

"This doesn't look like hell." Cinder looked back at Jaune feeling ashamed as she saw his arm missing and an obvious scar where her arrow had pierced him. Jaune looked at her and waved his spar hand. "Its cool I wished I be completely healed when I got to the afterlife but this isn't so bad."

out of nowhere a large mean looking man appeared before them before he could speak Cinder struck forward and almost instantly subdued him.

"Start talking.

"Okay, okay what do you wanna know?" After a few hours of interrogating the man Cinder and Jaune understood most of it. finally they asked their final question. "What's the date."

"February ninth, Please let me go." Cinder released the man who quickly ran away. Cinder turned to Jaune. "It's the same day. Even after all that time in the darkness it still the same day we died."

(February 28th)

Cinder had grown quite use to Rukongai she carried a pair of pork buns and entered a small makeshift shanty and handed a bun to her friend Jaune. Cinder looked to the one-handed knight and once again felt her own guilt. Only to stop her train of thought as Jaune smiled. the two begun to talk.

"Man I don't get why we get hungry. None of the kids or other adults are acting hungry like us… why do you think."

Cinder shrugged and the two continued their meal until a fierce demon like noise emerged. People begun to run through the streets. "Hollow! Run for your lives!"

She quickly looked to her side to see Jaune who pulled her up and started to run alongside the others. Cinder looked back to see a terrifying monster before her that was donning a mask rushing after the people she didn't care about the people it might hurt though nobody here had help her or Jaune some had even tried to get in between her and Jaune something she made sure to teach them never to do again. A cry reached her ears she turned to see a small baby cry out she looked out to see a women cast the infant she was holding to the earth to distract the hollow.

She made sure she'd remember that women's face there were something even she couldn't forgive. She wanted to turn back and grab the baby but she knew she'd be too late. Until she heard a giggle she looked back in horror. As she saw Jaune cradling the infant in his arms as the claw of the hollow dug into his back.

Cinder bolted forward blinded by her rage only to stop as the form of a Dragon Grimm emerged from his spilling blood the Grimm turned to the hollow and slammed into the creature tearing it apart with a ferocity she had never known.

Before she could act the creature begun to fade into Jaune's shadow. Cinder ran to him. Jaune fell to his knees Cinder kneeled beside him supporting Jaune who just looked at her and smiled. "I saved her." Cinder felt tears begun to form even after sacrificing himself and dying was still being a hero. She looked to the infant and was a bit shocked to see a nearly naked baby wrapped in rags She had light brown hair and soft and puffy cheeks that would make anyone want to touch them her adorable little face had a button nose and a pair of shining blue eyes but most surprising was her squirrel tail and a tiny pair of little squirrel ears.

Cinder felt her heart warm at the sight as a terrible thought entered her mind she must have died young to be brought her a baby. It was never heard of for someone appearing in soul society under the age of 8 unless they died younger. She looked at Jaune and saw the same sorrowful expression on his face.

"Why did you rush in so recklessly you could have died then… I'd be all alone again." Jaune looked to her. I couldn't watch her die she was abandoned… They didn't love her just like me the fact that her parents aren't here is proof of that. Cinder felt his words ping at her heart. Jaune looked up to her "I taking care of her." Cinder was surprised at the words. "Wha, Jaune that isn't something you just decide all of a sudden."

"I won't let her be alone and not cared about." Jaune looked to Cinder. "I'll help her the same way I wished I was able to help you." Cinder felt her heart skip a beat at the words.

The twos line of thought dissipated when the sound of the baby's stomach broke them from their stupor. Was she like them. Cinder didn't waste a second taking the baby and walking towards the forest. "Jaune you rest and heal while I get some berries from the forest we'll crush them up and feed her." She knew Jaune wanted to argue but also that he couldn't stand she'd see if she could find a boar. After all her friend, no hero deserved a good meal.

(March 11th Rukongai District 80 )

Cinder held the infant in her arms as Jaune carried a the basket filled with food over his shoulder. "It should be Hazel." Cinder looked to him. "No Makoto fits much better, the women said it meant sincerity and truth after all." Cinder brought Makoto close to her face and kissed her forehead. Cinder was glad they found someone who knew about babies. she never understood how amazing diapers were until she was forced to wrap linen around little Makoto.

"Jaune grumbled knowing he lost this round."

Just as the two turned to their notably improved shanty a figured appeared pushing Cinder Jaune sensing the danger throw the basket away and pushed Cinder and Hazel away.

before a word could pass Cinder saw blood raise up and splash her face as a man in a black kimono stood over Jaune his katana running through Jaune's back. Jaune looked to Cinder eyes filled with pain. "Run get Hazel out of here."

"Shut up Hollow!"

Cinder looked to the man who stared down at Jaune and saw it in his eyes the same look she had received so much. Utter hatred. How dare he look at her friend with those eyes!

"What do you mean Hollow are you blind?!" The man looked to Cinder panicked I saw it I saw a strange hollow with almost no soul exit his body! Don't you dare try to lie!" The man rose his katana into the air and lifted it above Jaune directing the edge to him.

She didn't think she just rushed forward she felt her eyes glow and flare with the maiden's power she didn't waste as second she felt her aura flare much larger than before the man turned to her terrified she notice the man struggling to stand as if a great force was bringing him down, he looked to her with fear. Good he should!

"Such a strong Spiritual Pressure… How" Cinder didn't care what he said she knew what he was about to do she wouldn't let him take him away from her. She grabbed the man's sword. "My Asauchi!" Cinder felt the blade shift in her palm it hilt became smaller and more fit to her size. She felt it changing to suit her.

(Soul King's Palace)

Ōetsu Nimaiya stared out he felt one of his Asauchi transform but he knew this blade and certainly not the women wielding yet… the blade seemed much happier with her than it did with its Shinigami but that's not what startled him it was that it was already becoming her Zanpakutō.

(Rukongai District 80)

Cinder looked before her before a saw a small red bird. "I'll help you save him. but in exchange you must become my true wielder." Cinder didn't waste a second. "Deal."

Cinder drew the blade and impaled the man. Before grabbing Jaune and running only to see a group of similarly dressed man appear the drew their swords and rushed forward only to slow as Cinder's Spiritual Pressure begun to force them down. Matoko cried out She looked to Jaune and saw from the trail of blood a familiar figure begin to emerge as the dragon like head seeped out of the crimson and roared.

Every one of the katana wielding men froze, except one who walked forward but from him she felt no ill intent or rage. he had a rather distinctive pompadour-like haircut and wore black sunglasses. The men stopped and turned to him he motioned them to be at ease and each man reluctantly sheathed their blades never taking their eyes off Cinder or Jaune. The man stepped forward just before the Grimm

"The names Tetsuzaemon Iba lieutenant of the 7th division." Cinder slightly calmed the man looked back at the man. "Put those swords away."

"But lieutenant she killed Kazuto and with his own blade they need to pa-"

"Kazuto drew his Zanpakutō to her husband!" Cinder blushed at the word and what it implied. "It's only natural she would attack isn't it! besides they're noting against killing a Shinigami and taking they're Asauchi 11th division's captain did it himself in fact."

"But he's a hollow!" Iba turned to the man allowing some of his spirit pressure loose subduing the men. "Is he now I didn't feel a hollows presence did you?" Iba looked to the Dragon Grimm and cracked a small smile. "I'll admit it was rather unique but definitely not hollow after all if it was a hollow it would have eaten that kid not save it besides do you think captain Komamura would approve of killing someone for being different."

The man lowered his head, Iba looked to see the Grimm fade back into the blood. He stepped to Jaune.

"Well now mister Arc we've been looking for you the Arc Clans been searching for their greatest member."

Jaune looked at him surprised. "My Clan?" Iba smiled. "of course don't know why you showed up here thought all members of your Clan buried in your family gravesite appeared before the house. Well come can't leave a house that equals the Kuchiki Clan waiting." Jaune looked to Cinder a Hazel and than back to the man.

"Sorry I can't leave them behind." Iba shrugged. "Then take them with you you're the future 28th head of the Arcs after all."

"Wait what!" Iba again shrugged. "Well yeah with them disowning your old man after he showed up with his family calming your sacrifice as his own victory you were naturally decided to be next in line."

Jaune looked to the man trying to process what he was saying before Iba finally placed a palm on his shoulder. "Let me put it this way. Come with me and give your women and child a better life." Jaune smiled taking the man's hand. Iba looked to Cinder. "To bad it wasn't 13th division Rukia would've loved to meet someone else adopted into a strong household, but she's getting ready to be deployed to the world of the living next month."

(Destroyed Cavern in Southern Mistral)

Paladin attacked Salem from far away. While Vanguard and Wanderer closed in on her keeping her occupied. King slammed down into her creating a explosion upon impact the four retreated back to Jaune.

"Do you see how out matched you are Salem?" Salem sneered at the boy. "Damn you your suppose to be dead." Jaune smiled. "I am." Jaune rose his hand to his face and on a Hollow mask formed in the shape of a helmet, with two horns on the top of his head. The left horn looks as if it has been cut off and the left half of the mask covering his left eye with a flame design over the eyehole and a fanged bottom jaw which positioned along his neck he looked to Salem with his unmasked eye turned pink and his other a blue-gray.

"But we have unfinished business." Jaune dashed before Salem and ripped off her remaining arm Everyone stared in shock at the display of power and the three simultaneously speaking voices.

"Go ahead Salem do your worst I want to show you what it's like to be the weaker one for a change." Salem smiled as she swung what remained of her limbs around causing blood to spill out and hundreds of Grimm to emerge from behind Gioliaths charged forward Salem laughed. "Now you die!"

Jaune shrugged "Let show her something good huh Stark, Lilynette" Jaune once again placed his hand on the mask.

"time to show you my teachers powers. Kick About, Los Lobos!"

Blue flames wrapped around Jaune creating a pillar of pale azure flames as a wave of wind brushed past everyone. Roman smiled "There it is. The reason he's our boss and Numero Cero of the Espada "

(Flashback)

Stark descended to the ground knowing had lost. But it was only just now that he realized he was never really alone was he. "We're both together now… Forever." Yet he didn't die but instead felt warm slowly he looked up to see six figures above him and somehow he was in Hueco Mundo he slowly things begun to clear and he was looking upon a blonde blue eyed boy with tears in his eyes. "Don't worry your both okay." He looked and saw that four of the figures looked almost identical to the boy just wearing different armor and donning yellow glowing eyes instead of blue one. "Wait… Both?" Stark turned and tears begun to form. As he saw the petite form of Lilynette. "How?" Jaune calmed himself and smiled, only for the six figure to speak a very beautiful women that reminded him of someone "Jaune's Clones have the ability to heal others by staring into one's eyes. Ulquiorra told me you split your soul to make that girl, it would seem that when your soul rekindled it brought back her half as well." Stark stared at the women. " Ulquiorra… You do have his energy… how? Are you a Visored?"

Cinder smiled. "You've been out for quite some time let me explain I've taken in your friend Ulquiorra through a process called Hollowfication though I'm not a Visored I'm closer to being like him." Cinder opened a Garganta to show an odd four-armed hollow that was less than pleasing to look it was only after hearing it that he recognized who it was. "Is that Kanme?" Cinder nodded. "I do hope mine and Ulquiorra's Resurrección looks less appalling than that." Starked stared out before noticing his fellow Espada were nowhere to be seen Jaune looked to the Arrancar while Cinder answered him. "Aizen betrayed you all." Stark couldn't speak he knew it was true even if he didn't want admit it. "Why did you heal me." Cinder shrugged.

"Because of him." Stark looked to the boy. "Why?" Jaune looked to the Arrancar. "Because I heard you, I know what it's like to be Lonely and weak. So I want to help you." Stark looked to Lilynette than back to Jaune. "It looks as though 'm not needed again." Stark turned to the boy he understood why the girl was standing she had a Espada within her but how had his spiritual pressure not killed the boy. Stark smiled and looked to the kid. "Why would you help a stranger let alone an enemy?"  
Jaune smirked. "Strangers are just friends you haven't made yet." Stark sighed and chuckled before raising his hand to the boy. "I've never had a friend before but I know you're supposed to give them presents, right? So, tell you what You give me and Lilynette place to live and we give you a nifty new power. Deal?" Jaune smiled and took his hand.

(Flashback End)

The blue flames calming dissipated to reveal Jaune who stood before Salem Jaune's outfit changed drastically his upper body covered in a gray fur-lined jacket over a double-breasted vest, while his legs were covered in dark, skin-tight pants, with gray knee-high fur leggings covering his lower legs, and his arms covered in gray, elbow-length fur armbands, each ending at his wrists a ribbon covered bandoleers emerging from his upper back and disappearing into his upper forearms. With fur-covered holsters his left eye was covered in an eyepiece connected by two chains around his right eye. (see Stark's Resurrección) Yang felt her face redden at the sight noting how Jaune cleaned up nicely.

Jaune rose one of his guns to the air "Ready Lilynette?" The gun begun to bounce and thrive in his hand. "Sure let's do this!" Jaune smiled before turning serious again and looking to the mass of Grimm.

"Cero Metralleta" hundreds of blue streaks of light emerged out from his guns tearing into the group and instantly destroying them. Salem backed up in fear from the blast unable to speak as Jaune turned to her walking forward. Jaune rose his hand to his face and the form seemed to dissipate.

"Sorry about that but to be frank you're not worth Stark's or Lilynette's time." Jaune drew closer to the now backing away Salem. "I just wanted you to know I could've just shot you and ended this quickly." Jaune once again drawled his Shikai. "Now let's see if you're a Grimm or human by seeing if you'll fear me."

Cinder smiled. "So your gonna use that then."

Jaune rose his Shikai to before him assuming the stance Pyrrah had taught him raising his shield before his face and tightening his grip on his sword his left foot forward.

"Bankai." A mass of golden aura enveloped the area. The bodies of the four other Jaunes shattered like glass. The wisp of ivory light rushed forward colliding with Jaune's form shattering it as well, the shattered piece begun to merge and glow with a firce intensity until the flaked off revealing Jaune He wore an armor with a design similar to the Paladins but with Vanguards Pauldron and Kings Gauntlets as well as a massive and long cape with the familiar symbol of two crescent moons. In one arm he held a now beautifully modified shield now accented with gold, including a design similar to Pyrrha's circlet at the point of the shield. While in his other he held his Zanpakutō still appear as Corcea Mors but now looking heavier and with a more elaborate cross-guard and hilt with a golden strike running up the center. (picture Tales of The Wanderers Jaune but with Vol 4 Corcea Mors).

Cinder looked to Pyrrah. And than to Jaune's sword. She new the reason it had taken on the gold coloring was due to Pyrrah unlocking his aura she'd admit it irked her a little, none the less it did fit rather nicely.

"Vrai Chevalier Blanc (French for True White Knight)" Jaune stepped towards Salem who broke from her fear induced stupor and begun to fire blast at him from her mouth but not a one reached him as his spiritual pressure dissipated them before they could reach Jaune stood before the women. "So tell me are you feeling fear?" Wing popped from Salem's back and she flew away Jaune looked up and smirked. "Thanks for telling we here's your reward." Jaune swung his blade and from it a wave of yellow energy emerged and launched towards her. "Corcea Mors!" (Latin for yellow death). The blast tore apart Salem she didn't even have time to scream. Jaune sighed before his Bankai reverted back to its sealed state.

He turned to his friends smiling. "So everyone oka-" he looked to them with a large grin. To see the injured Yang and Pyrrah rocket towards him anger evident just before they could make contact a Dragon Grimm broke from his shadow staring down the two now a bit frightened girls. Jaune quickly got between the three raising his arms to the Grimm.

"Wow Pecus chill everything's fine!" The Grimm narrowed its eyes. " **Are you Sure**?"

"Yes please just calm… down."

" **Fine.** " The Dragon looked to Yang and Pyrrah. " **Reframe from attacking my other half.** " Slowly Pecus faded into Jaune. Jaune felt a collection of bodies hug him as he turned to his former team as well as RWBY embracing him he smiled.

"I'm glad to see you guys to."

* * *

 **Okay thanks for reading this chapter if any of you read Papa Jaune by Kegi Springfield you'll recognize Makoto/ Hazel from it if not I'd suggest reading it it's a good series. Also Twilight AngelDemon I would like to address something you said yes Jaune is op I appreciate you noting that this is due to them dying and entering soul society two months before the beginning of bleach and this fanfic beginning 8 months after the ending of the final chapter of it. when I compared the Grimm to hollow they were tragically weak consider how a Grimm is probably around equal to a hollow but then compare the strongest seen Grimm the Dragon is and compare it to the Gillian aka Menos Grande the weakest of the Menos Classifications by size alone it would win and when you consider its Cero it's just not fair so I decided that Salem wouldn't be strong enough to stand to this Jaune. Also the reason that Jaune's so op is simply because of how bleach works Ichigo who has a large portion of Reiryoku which is the equivalent of aura since both are the essence of the soul achieved the feet of combating captains like Byakuya in a mere 5 months from the beginning of the series also Stark who was able to combat both Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake with a regular sword his training him. which is why he so powerful thanks for bringing it up. Till next Chapter thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Dragon Returns to Fight (Adopted)**

 **Chapter 03**

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

(March 12th Rukongai District 01)

Jaune fidgeted nervously before the colossal man sitting before him. The many people sitting in the stadium like room staring at him, Cinder and Hazel definitely didn't help either.

"So your my great grandson?"

"Um, yeah…" The man narrowed his eyes while the crowd eyes left Cinder and Hazel and begin to focus exclusively on him. the head lifted himself and stepped towards Jaune standing before the young Arc. The man lowered his head in shame as he and the entirety of the room bowed to Jaune, each wearing a expression of complete and utter shame.

"There are no words that could ever express the amount of shame we feel! What my son did and how he treated you I can never forgive myself for raising such a man." Jaune looked to the man before him the grandfather he'd never met and begun to chuckle. "Don't apologize grandpa Jaeger." Jaune looked to the many bowing people. "All of you raise you head you shouldn't be bowing to me your all my ancestors write I recognize a great amount of you from the stories I read your all heroes."

Jaeger looked to Jaune. "You would forgive us so easily" Jaune let out an annoyed breath. Remembering the man who sold if off and essentially told him to die, the man who refused to train him and most importantly the man who abandoned so many people to the creature of Grimm. "You've done nothing wrong That man is the did please raise you head grandpa." The man looked to Jaune and stood a grin crossed his face and he bellowed in laughter,

"Truly you are an Arc!" The man patted Jaune on the back each time nearly toppling the boy. "You will make a fine heir." Jaune looked to the man. "I don't think I'd make a good head."

"Nonsense any man who would give his life for others earns the right to be acknowledged by the Arc Clan. We may one The Noble Houses of Soul Society like the Kuchiki Clan however we are not so dragged down in our traditions as to betray the people that is why the Shihōin and Schnee Clan would rather befriend us then betray us." Jaune smiled at his grandfather who then smiled. "though I must say none in the histories of the Arc have ever made our killers in life our lover in death." Jaeger as well as the people surrounding broke into laughter as both Jaune's and Cinder's face flustered at the words. Suddenly Jaeger grew quiet and gave a rather serious look to his grandson. There is somethings we must discuss the entire room seemed to quiet As the man once again sat.

"It is of your siblings and mother." Jaune looked to Jaeger and sat never braking eye contact. "Let me say this Jaune Your father Jacques has been stripped of his right as an Arc and his title nothing you say or do will change that cannot and will not be forgiven for what he has done to shame the Arcs in life." Jaune looked to Jaeger. "I'm sorry I know it must have been hard on you he was your so-"

"That man stopped being the son I loved the moment he abandoned his own to that heinous lab to be used as a weapon!" Jaune looked to the man he saw the seriousness in his grandfather's eyes. And looked to him nodding.

"Now than secondly is the matter of your mother and sisters let be blunt with you everyone here has agreed they're fates are yours to decide." Jaune was shocked at the word and in that moment, he felt a multitude of emotions that is until a hand grips his shoulders he turned to Cinder and the sleeping Hazel and took a deep breath before looking back to Jaeger. "Let them back into the family" Jaeger was genuinely surprised at his chosen heir answering so quickly. "Are you sure?" Jaune looked to his grandfather. "I may not be loved by my mothers and sister but that doesn't mean I don't care for them even if I wish to never speak to them again."

Jaeger give the man closet to the door a gesture with his hand and no sooner did eight familiar women greet Jaune's eyes Cinder feels Jaune shake at the sight of the women she pressing herself against the knight to embrace him Matoko clings to her father.

"Aaliyah step forward." Jaune's mother stepped forward enduring the glares of the Arcs and looked to "Praise Oum Aaliyah, you will not be banished like Jaeger nor any of your daughters." The women begun to smile as tears of joy ran down their faces. Jaeger rose his hand. "However you are forbidden from becoming a Shinigami or ever sitting among our council of 26 nor shall you learn any spells of Kido." The women bowed to Jaeger. Jaegers nose wrinkled at the notion. "Do not bow to me while I would never forgive myself for banishing yet another of my blood I would do so." Jaeger's hand gestured to Jaune.

"It is only due to the choice of a man kinder than me. A man who knew not of a father's care yet is a caring father nor mother's love or sibling bond who died knowing his death would please them, Yet still choose to bare them the love of a family member that his friends he died for taught him. The one who spares you the fate you deserve is Jaune Arc the man to be the 28th head of the house of Arc and the boy will never have the right to call son."

Aaliyah looked to her only son the boy her husband hated and that she abandoned she begun to raise her hand to him.

"Don't You Dare!" Aaliyah pulled back her hand as the sight of molted amber staring back at her as Cinder sneered at the women. "LEAVE!" The women rushed from the room. As Jaeger smiled looking to Cinder. "Truly ironic that you are the reason he died yet you show more love to him than the women who gave him life." Jaegers line of thought broke upon seeing her Zanpakutō. "Come girl I wish to see you better."

Cinder placed Makoto in Jaune's arm and stepped before Jaeger. "What is your name girl?" Cinder grabbed her other arm looking away nervously. "What is your name!?"

"Cinder, Fall."

"…I see." Jaeger stood up and withdrew his Zanpakutō showing it to Cinder. And taping the blade against the ground. "Radiate the dishonorable Gemina Luna (Latin for Twin Moon)" The blade split into that of a Rapier and Claymore each radiating a pale light. Now come forth my eight phases eight pale forms emerged from behind holding a perfect replica of his Shikai's outline with a azure blue energy filling the form. Three of Jaegers phases grabbed Cinder restraining her. Jaeger stepped before. Placing the Rapier before the base of her throat. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now. For what you made my grandson do." Cinder looked to the man unable to answer in truth she couldn't answer him with a valid reason.

"Grandfather what are you doing!?" Jaune stood up rushing to Jaeger. Only for two phases to appear behind him. one taking Makoto who seemed oddly happy despite being taken from her father. While the other pinned Jaune down. Jaeger looked once again to Cinder. "You won't answer fine." Jaeger walked to his grandson withdrawing his claymore allowing it to release sparks as its edge scraped against the floor. "Jaune tell me why I shouldn't kill her?" Jaune glared at the man. "Stay away from Cinder!" Jaeger looked at the boy eyes narrowed. "Or What? Just to tell you once activating my Shikai it won't revert tell it takes a life."

"Then take mine!" Jaeger seemed momentarily stunned before readjusting. "Don't be a fool this woman killed you." Jaune glared at the old man. "Because she important to me so please! Take my life instead!"

"Jaune don't be an idiot! I'm not worth dying for!" Jaune smiled to Cinder as Jaeger stepped towards him. "I think you know better than anyone what I'm willing to do for the people I love." Jaeger lifted the claymore above Jaune head. "Yes I think all three of us know how much you're willing to die for others. Any last words."

"Promise you won't hurt Cinder or Hazel." Jaune say the faintest smile on Jaeger's face. "Very well you have my word as an Arc." Jaune smiled as he lowered his head in conceit. "Thank you Grandpa." Jaeger seemed to pause before swinging his claymore down on the young Arc's head. "Nooo!" Gemina Luna erupted in a flash of pale light as it collided with Cinder's Zanpakutō. Molted Amber met cold cobalt "Don't… touch him." Jaeger adopted an enormous grin before bellowing in laughter. The man suddenly patted Cinder's head. "Good, very good!" Jaeger stared out to the other men and women in the room. "So than any of you still question Jaune's Woman!" Cinder face redden as Jaeger grabbed his grandson standing him up and patting him on the shoulder.

"Well damn boy you just keep on impressing me don't you!"

"I… uh, what?" Jaeger grinned at the kid. "Oh well the opinion on the hot little number there wasn't exactly unanimous." Jaeger pointed to Cinder who blushed harder as she yanked Makoto from the phase's arm ash she noticed the older members of the Arc trying to stare up her dress. "So when I saw the sword I thought I'd test her and I'm glad to say she broke all my expectation." Jaeger lifted Gemina Luna the blade quickly reverted to its sealed form.

"Wait, what the fuck!"

"What?"

"You said it has to kill someone first." Jaeger gave Jaune a deadpan expression. Before facepalming. "And… You believed me, why?"

"I… because you said so." Cinder looked to Jaune as Jaune looked back to her.

"What?"

"Nothing just thinking it's a good thing your cute."

Jaeger proceeded to sit back down looking to Cinder. "Now than Cinder we have a small problem." Cinder looked somewhere between worried and nervous. "Cinder fall it, it just not a name fit for my new granddaughter now, Cinder Arc that I can work with." Cinder felt her face flustered. "Mr. Arc I think that could be misunderstood it make us sound like we're, well together."

"Why not you already got a kid." Cinder's felt herself losing the argument but strangely not feeling bad. "Okay I got to ask how'd you get that Zanpakutō."

Cinder explained the earlier incident to Jaeger who listened intently. "Well seems you saved my grandson, let me ask you would you consider becoming a Shinigami." Cinder looked to the man quizzically. "What's a Shinigami?"

(August 3rd)

Jaune was happy for Cinder. "Oh come on now the outfit suits you." Cinder struggled not to smile the last thing she wanted to do was make Jaune feel bad in a little more than four months she had achieved Shikai the feat of having a full actual Zanpakutō before even entering Shin'ō Academy had caused the Gotei 13 to consider making her skip it altogether thou after Jaune requested he be allowed the chance to become a Shinigami she insisted on entering alongside him. As it turned out every leader of the Arc Clan could use Bankai and upon giving the clan to a new leader the previous would join the council of their clan this was the reason why the Arcs were so feared among the Goitei 13 only 14 can utilize the power of Bankai while in the Arcs All 26 council members and the leader can do so as well. Because of this Jaune would have to learn how to use a Zanpakto not that he had any problems with that.

Jaeger sent Jaune and Cinder to Shin'ō Academy thou after learning how to utilize her Shikai Jaune had told her himself to listen to them and she finally relented. She looked to her friend smiling he did look good in that school outfit she was gonna miss seeing him all day though in 5 five more years that would change at least she'd get to see him at nights. Before she could further the thought a familiar blur enveloped Jaune.

But just as quickly Jaune disappeared Cindered looked to the petite tanned figure the amber eyed figured disappeared before finally appearing alongside Jaune hugging him. "Jaune! Why didn't you show up for to pla- Train!"

"Yūshirō, I already told you I'd be with Cinder today to celebrate becoming a Shinigami." The ebony haired heir to the Shihōin Clan. Cinder felt her eye twitch, even now she still couldn't help but envy Yūshirō's being so okay with act of physical contact. Though she knew knowing Yūshirō helped Jaune he was already capable of Shunpo thanks to Yūshirō's 'training' though he insisted on not telling anyone. Cinder took note of her now fellow Shinigami, many staring at her and Yūshirō while leering at Jaune. Cinder was glad that nutjob Yumichika wasn't here the… 'man' had been obsessed with her. She begun to note the man closing in them she couldn't wait till they figured out Yūshirō was a dude.

Quickly a Shinigami ran through shouting. "Ryoka have invaded!" Cinder turned to the man not wasting a second grabbing the man. "What did you say."

"A Ryoka has invaded and is locked in combat with 3rd seat Ikkaku Madarame." Cinder turned to Jaune and Yūshirō. "Jaune! Get back to the Arc Clan Household befor-" Cinder looked to a confused Yūshirō who looked back to Cinder. "Where'd Jaune go?"

"God Dammit Jaune!" Cinder felt Jaune's spirit pressure heading to two others colliding that she could only assume was the Ryoka and 3rd seat Ikkaku. Cinder leapt towards where she felt Jaune's spirit pressure.

"Dammit Jaune don't do anything stupid!"

(Bullhead heading towards Vale)

"So you're like a Ghost Hunter!?" Ruby eyes glittered at the word while Jaune rubbed the back of his head. "Um yeah I guess."

"That so cool!" Ruby and Yang clung to their mother while Ozpin listened to his former student taking in every tidbit of information. "Mr. Arc if I could ask I'm somewhat curious where your compatriots have gone."

"Oh well Cinder and Adam are going ahead of us while the other captains and most of our Fracción are going about our own mission." Ozpin's brow raised. "My I ask what that mission is?"

"Later in a more private location." Team RWBY, (J)NPR, (S)T(R)Q and CFVY rode alongside Ozpin, Jaune Nel and Tier while the others rode to Mistral, Vacuo and Atlas to report Blake and Weiss stared out to the blonde tan women, while Tier stared back. Pyrrah finally looked back to Jaune. "Um Jaune if what you said is true then, wouldn't coming here and helping us defeat Salem be against the rules."

Tier looked to the redhead. "Jaune may be a captain of the Shinigami but more than that he is Cero of the Espada and the ruler of Hueco Mundo. Any who would dare attack him will have to do so over my dead body." Jaune looked to Tier with a somber smile. "Tier please don't talk like that we just got the Soul Society to accept allowing Gotei 13 certified Arrancar inside the 7th division, beside I don't like hearing you say stuff about being dead."

Tier's face reddened as she turned away. Weiss and Blake felt annoyed seeing how dense the blonde knight still was. Velvet looked to Jaune quizzically. "Um, Jaune if what your saying is true than why is Tier calling you a Espada when you're a Shinigami and not a Arrancar."

"Well Tier decided to call give me and Cinder the titles of Cero and Primera." Because of our ability to use Resurrección."

"Is that why your aura transformed to be similar to those you call Arrancar?"

"Yeah you probably noticed how when I formed my mask my aura amplified that's called Hollowfication there are only a few capable of it called Visoreds."

"But that's felt more like a mixture of your aura and a what do you call it hollow's aura."

"Oh yeah well that's what you call Resurrección only me, Cinder, Adam and Amber can use it among the Visored."

"Ozpin and Qrow went wide eyed at the name." Jaune looked to them understandingly. "After becoming a lieutenant Cinder searched for her now she's an honorary part of the Arc House."

Ren looked to Jaune curiously. "And why would that be?"

"Look guys Cinder has done a lot of bad there's no doubt about that but, for the past 13 years we've been helping each other out. I'm not asking you to forgive her but please try to understand she lived a life similar to mine."

Yang leaned back mumbling while Weiss looked at him clearly annoyed. "Well we can't very well be mad at her when you exploded to kill her and somehow became friends can we? Now then you were saying how you were different than other Visoreds."

"Oh yeah well that's because the four of us didn't have an artificial hollow injected into us but took in enough of an actual Arrancar's Reishi or Spirit Particles into our actual souls where they feed on our auras to reform themselves within us. Thou apparently only the people of Remnant can do it because we use our aura to fight when we're alive the process of taking a hallow in is sort of like having someone unlock your aura but instead of a person aura it's a Arrancar's reishi they can even manifest in soul society because they can draw in the surrounding Reishi. But they can't really do that in any of the worlds of the living."

"Worlds?"

"Yeah turns out we're not the only one." Jaune looked to the Nora who hung to him. "Nora what are you doing."

"Making sure you don't leave us again Jaune Jaune." Jaune smiled down to the pink themed powerhouse placing his hand on her head. "Sorry Nora but I'm not a part of this world anymore, I want to stay but I'm a leader their to."

"But you were ours first!" Jaune sighed. Before Nora perked up. "Then we'll go with you!" Jaune frowned. "Nora you'd have to be dead." Nora looked to Jaune tilting her head placing a finger to her chin. "I wouldn't mind but Renny would be sad." Jaune looked to her with a frown. "Nora do you even get what you're saying." Nora looked to him with a pout. "But I wanna go with you."

"Me too." Ruby pouted as Summer patted her daughters head. "Honey you still have a lot to do don't go talking about dying." Qrow and Taiyang refused to brake eye contact with they're leader. "You have a lot of question to answer." Summer laughed nervously positive she wouldn't be allowed to leave. Yang noticed Jaune staring at her. She smiled to him crossing her arms to push out her breast to him. "See something you like Vomit boy?" Tier and Blake glared at the blonde.

Jaune smiled. "Yeah I love the arm shield." Yang felt the red enveloped her face when Jaune answered her with yes only to try to collect herself but found her face brightening further as Jaune appeared before her grabbing her artificial arm examining it. Yang wasn't able to look away from the blonde. "So vomit boy why don't you look any different than when you um..."

"Went boom."

"Y-yeah."

"Well Shinigami longevity is quite notable." The bullhead landed and the group was greeted by the sound of clacking glass shoes. Team RWBY, (S)T(R)Q, (J)NPR and CFVY turned to see Cinder waiting. "I must say it's been a while since I've seen Beacon" Jaune jumped out of the bullhead landing by Cinder and Adam. "Come on guys hurry up and say it. That's a command." Cinder was the first to speak kneeling before the groups. "I've done more things than I could ever make up for I won't ask for forgiveness I will however ask that I not be impeded by you while here." The 14 hunters looked on annoyed by her Ozpin however was the first to speak. "I understand I can't very well go on and punish a ghost, do what you deem necessary Tarsus and miss Fall."

Adam stepped before Yang and Blake the two guarded themselves before noting the many scars on his chest as well as that he was missing his right arm Yang narrowed his eyes. "The hell happened to you?" Jaune stepped forward. "When Adam appeared in the soul society I made it a personal goal of mine to find him pay him back for what he did to you to."

(10 years ago)

He looked down to the women angry and betrayed but more than that saddened. "My love don't you see who pointless this is they'll never accept you, never love you!" her amber eyes looked to him and he felt his heart race. He saw it in her eyes the pleading the want and the regret. "We can make a world for our people my love, We can create a world without suffering for the Faunus." He saw her waver and he smiled. "What have the human taught you besides they're selfishness and their hate!" Adam looked to his love and spoke the word he knew would bring her to him. "Didn't Vale prove it to you!" Her ears perk as she looked to him. "They fight each other and die together just like those fool on the CCT, My love… Please don't fall with them I've talked to Sienna Khan and she's agreed to allow you back to us, back to your family." Adam landed before her he saw her tears fall as she stepped to him even now she wanted equality, he hated that part of her but still he loved Blake slowly she stepped to him and entered his embraced. He felt her shift in his arm. "I knew you'd come back to me." Blake looked up to him. "Adam, Would you answer something for me?"

"Of course my love."

Adam rested his chin on her head. "Do you know the name of the two that died on the CCT?"

"the woman was named Cinder as for the that weakling that managed to kill her I do not know. 'heh' but then who again who does."

"I do." Adam looked down to her before feeling all his strength leave his form. He feel to his knees as scarlet seeped from his throat he looked up to his love to see Gambol Shroud the black blade was coated in his blood and he knew. He looked to her amber eyes as they glared back at him, her heel stomped into his chest and forced him to the ground. "His name." Blake trembled as her heel dug deeper into him. "Do you want to know what his name was Adam?" He looked to her to see the barrel of Gambol Shroud lined at the center of his head.

"His name was JAUNE ARC THE MAN YOU AND THAT BITCH TOOK FROM ME!" Blake eyes gave nothing but hate to his form as her tears fell to the earth, and it was then that he knew. The pleading, the want and the regret they weren't ever towards him but to that boy who was no longer here. No sooner than that did he her the bang of her gun and he entered the darkness.

it felt like an eternity he felt who he was begin to fade from his mind, but he wouldn't, never he still had something to do kill the one who took her from him. Jaune Arc the man he must kill as the thought entered he saw a light appear before him.

Adam woke within a desolate land before he could speak or even take in the place around her heard a single word.

"Bankai" Adam begun to turn only for a yell flash to rush past him and his arm with it. He begun to faint before a hand seized him by his thought and choked him forcing him conscious. "You don't get to faint like Yang did!" He looked to the person and felt only rage at the sight the boy he saw die. The boy who took Blake. "Jaune Ar- AH!" he felt the steel of his blade pierce his abdomen. "Does it feel good, This is the pain you inflicted on them!" Jaune threw Adam but just as soon rushed forward piecing Adams chest Jaune lifted Vrai Chevalier Blanc and the impaled Adam. "Now that you've felt their pain I'll show you what happens when you hurt my friends!"

(Beacon)

Adam lowered his head to Blake. "If you need to strike me down than do so I won't fight back For so many years I wished to bring end to humanity but their I learned that our souls will eventually come back here again as human and Faunus." Adam trembled. "I've killed so many, To many to be forgiven." Blake lifted Gambol Shroud and brought the blade down only to stop she turned to her partner Yang gave her a weak smile and nodded. Looking back to Jaune who smiled back. Blake felt her cheeks reddened.

Cinder narrowed her eyes and walked past Ozpin. "Oh Ozpin." The headmaster looked to her. "Yes miss Fall.

"Its Arc now." Pyrrah alongside the girls of team RWBY went wide eyed at the word. While Jaune quickly raised his hands. "Cinder if you say stuff like that they'll misunderstand."

Cinder stepped towards Jaune cupping his face and leaning in to kiss him. "Misunderstand what?"

"Destroy Tiburón!" just before Cinder could kiss him an unusually broad pata, which resembles an elongated shark tooth was placed between the two. Cinder turned to the glaring Tier with a playful smirk. "Oh seems someone's a bit angry." Tier glared at her. "I would ask you to act appropriately here."

"Of course just having a little fun Tier, Arc." The blonde Arrancar's face brightened once again before reverting her form. Jaune chuckled but turned to see Pyrrah face to face with him. with a disturbing smile. "Jaune care to explain."

"Um, I plead the fifth." Cinder begun to walk away smirking to Pyrrah and team RWBY possibly earning even more of their hate. "Jaune we should really hurry Makoto will be very said if her Mommy and Daddy don't show up soon." Cinder than looked to Tier and smiled wider. "And don't forget to visit Las Noches Lily will be just as sad if you don't visit her as well, after all she must really miss her father I'm sure Tier can only do so much as the young Arrancar's mom right." Tier's nearly passed out in embarrassment before finally deciding to walk away alongside Nel. Jaune sighed but felt the eyes of his teams on him.

(Dracova)

Swarms of pink petal like blades tore apart the many Menios Grande and Grimm Kenpachi smiled as the three Arrancar leapt towards him cleaving them apart one by one with an unholy grin. "Thanks for the fun." Kenpachi looked to Byakuya and smiled as he saw the many more Grimm and Menios converging on the two of them. He smiled who ever that guy was he got away though at least he left them a a few presents.

(Vale)

Magnolia opened the door to Ren with a smile she had grown use to the young man's nearly weekly visits alongside his friends but upon opening it she froze in shock and covered her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes as she looked to the boy how had saved her and her husband looking the same as he did when he died her husband walked to her side only to freeze upon seeing the same sight that shocked her. Jaune smiled to the two. "Um hell-" before a word could pass the women hugged the boy. It was only a whisper but a single word, but it was more powerful than any other. "Thankyou." The women shacked in the boys arm as her husband stepped towards the boy placing a palm on his head while tears feel down from his face as well as he looked to Jaune fully believing him to be a ghost realizing how truly young the boy was when he gave everything for his kingdom. Jaune hugged the women back. Happy to see that his death mattered and that these people were alive because of it.

(30 minutes later)

Magnolia smiled to Jaune watching as he ate her cooking. "Thankyou for what you did." Jaune waved his hands. "Please stop you don't have to keep thanking me." Magnolia's husband interrupted the boy. "Nonsense you gave our Kibo a chance at life and saving my wife." Magnolia looked at Jaune smiling. "Still to believe you're here before us even for just a while is incredible." Jaune felt bad for lying in truth he wanted to tell them but he knew it would be wrong, besides Tier had lied and said she was able to revive Jaune with her semblance but only temporary. Yet this is where he needed to visit no matter what. Heard the door open and was greeted the image of a young boy with silver hair as well as a pair of fox ears and tail stepped in holding a broken stick. "Mama I broke my practice stick can you help me find anot- Oh its uncle Ren! Hey do you think we can train today?" The boy stopped after notice a blonde man that seemed familiar to him. Jaune looked to the boy and was surprised to see the eyes of a Arc looking back at him even thou he knew seeing the two azure orbs was something else.

"Who are you mister… Are you a Huntsman!" Jaune smiled to the boy. "Yep now what's this I hear about training?" the boy seemed nervous at the question before his face took on expression that left no room for debate. "I'm gonna be a Huntsman like the man who saved mama." Jaune was surprised. "Don't you know what happened to that man?" Kibo lowered his head slightly. "Mama said he did the bravest thing any hero could do, but to do that he had to leave all his friends." Jaune smiled knowing that Magnolia must have spoke greatly of him. "But still, I want to be a Huntsman like him! I wanna protect mama and papa and my friends and sisters to and I wanna finds him and thank him for what he did for my mama and save the world with him." Jaune looked to the boy and smiled maybe the Arcs were no more in blonde but… Jaune rose from his seat and stepped before the young Faunus. "Well than you can't very well stick to using a stick now can you." Kibo looked down. "We don't have a lot of money so I can't a real hunters weapon." Jaune looked to Magnolia. "Is that true?" Magnolia nodded in response. "Yes paying for his tuition at signal left us quite low on funds." Jaune stepped before the child and smiled. "Well than I have some good news." Jaune thrusted a sheathed sword before the boy it sheath white as bone. The boy looked wide eyed at the sword and Jaune looked back smiling. "The best weapons are the ones money can't buy. This blade help that man you want to meet a lot it's a good sword, a strong sword."

The boy stared at the blade mixed between excited and scared. "Why'd he leave it behind?" Jaune smiled. "Because he took it somewhere it couldn't go but also because he never truly earned this blade nor was he given it." Jaune palm rested on Chevaliers Blancs and smiled. "He found a blade just as amazing and it is his alone."

"Is it really okay if I take it. I'm not strong like him and I don't think I could leave everyone behind either wouldn't he be mad if I took it." Jaune smiled sweetly at the boy and kneeled down to met his eyes at equal level. And placed a palm on his head. "You deserve it more than anyone else because you feel that way and don't worry he decided that you would be Corcea Mor's next partner." The boy hugged the blade against himself looking at it. "Now listen there is three rules to this weapon." Kibo looked to Jaune. "first you must always fight for those you love, second you can never give up in yourself understand." The boy nodded. "And finally, Only a Arc may ever wield Corcea Mors." Kibo's ears dropped. "Then I can't can I?"

"What do you mean?" Kibo looked to Jaune, who smiled back. "Jaune Kibo Arc, has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" Jaune looked back to Magnolia and her husband. "The Arc a alive again in this boy and by extent in you again I've already spoke to Ozpin as long as Kibo here works his hardest he'll be entering Beacon. Who knows maybe there'll even be a new Team JNPR in a few years." Jaune handed the parents a deed and on it was rights to good amount of land and a generous sum of money. Tears once again welled up in the women's eyes as she looked to the blonde knight. "Thankyou." Jaune shook his head and smiled back. "No thankyou." He looked to the boy as he withdrew his old partner sword. "Because of you the Arcs will become a family worthy of their name again." After teaching the boy a few moves the group left.

(Beacon)

"Byakuya were you able to find the source of the of the odd Reishi?"

"We did however it manage to eludes again." Jaune sighed. "If it managed to escape you there's not much we can do about it, but wait till it attacks again." Jaune fist clenched before turning back to Kenpachi. "Do you think its strong?" Kenpachi smiled. "Very it had Arrancar fallowing it and enough reishi to draw in a horde of Menios."

"Understood than we shouldn't linger here too much longer otherwise the hollow will be further drawn here by our own spirit pressure. Ozpin." The headmaster raised his head to the former Huntsman-in-training. "Yes mister Arc."

"We'd like you to welcome some new people to remnant." Ozpin shrugged. "Of course." Jaune and Ozpin stepped outside. Jaune rose his hand a colossal Garganta opened from within a woman with ebony hair looked down upon him whose form Qrow and Taiyang recognized despite the new pieces of mask remaining on her a four on her cheek and a hole where her belly button should be. "Raven!" Yang looked up shocked she remembered what Jaune said about Arrancar her mother had died yet only in death did Yang finally find her. Raven fell before Jaune. "I've rounded them up like you said every last one of them." Jaune smiled back to her. "Thanks Raven we would want to leave any poor souls alone in Hueco Mundo. From the void figures clad in white emerged each looking to the world with wonder but one among them stood out the most among them.

He had a slender build with chin-length black hair that framed both sides of his face. His skin was pale though that only allowed his cobalt eyes to stand out more. He wore a white and blue mantle as well as white jeans. The man stepped before Jaune pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, Jaune smiled to him. "So what do you think of Remnant Uryū?" Uryū looked to Vale and Jaune saw the lightest of smiles on his face. before the pale man looked back to him. "Are you sure we can stay here undisturbed." Jaune smiled. "This world is unique in that it is plagued by Grimm beings who don't even have souls because of that, killing them will not disrupt the cycle of souls. Meaning the Shinigami won't have any reason to hunt your kind." Uryū smiled to the blonde. "Thankyou as we agreed we will help this world and live alongside its people." Jaune turned to Ozpin. "Ozpin allow me to interduce you to Uryū Ishida Emperor of the Quincy." Ozpin and Uryū Ishida bowed to one another. "Uryū makes a great coffee." Ozpin perked at the words. Uryū eyes lingered to Coco and he appeared behind her sitting her down as he pulled out a needle before she could speak he repaired her ripped and tattered clothing. adding some rather tasteful frills to her collar. Coco looked to her new frills than turned back to Uryū and rose her brow.

"What's was your name again Uryū right?"

"Yes." Coco gripped the man's collar before smirking. "Dibs." Before Uryū could speak Coco pulled him down locking lips with the man rendering his face red as a tomato. Coco pulled back her grin even wider. "Got any problems with me?" Uryū looked down to his feet but never commented. Jaune coughed in his hand before turning back to Ozpin. "Listen these men can help remnant all they ask is that if they clear Dracova they be allowed to make it their nation there."

"Big brother!" The girls turned to see a few unique looking individuals a tall individual who wearing a white helmet and cloak as well as an emerald eyed man with a red mohawk. In front of them were four girls. A tall and well-endowed girl with light skin and long wavy pink hair and short bangs jumped towards Jaune hugging him alongside two more girls one with blue eyes and long, black hair with two strands sticking up like antennae and a petite young girl with chin-length blonde hair and purple eyes. Jaune smiled at the three. "Liltotto, Giselle, Meninas so glad to see you guys. Oh, Bazz-B and BG9 are here to you guys moving to remnant?" Bazz-B smiled and pointed to Jaune and grin. "Yep I'm gonna be number one here. BG9 may be good with being Ishida's third in command but I'm not good with being number 2, one day I'll beat him in a duel." Jaune looked to Candice who seemed less than pleased to be there Jaune walked to the girl smiling at her. "What's wrong Candice?" The green haired Quincy avoided Jaune's gaze a blush covering her face. "Oh she's just sad that her sexy big brother leaving her here."

Candice glared at Giselle. "Shut up!" Liltotto looked to her smiling. "You're the only one slutty enough to have that kind of 'fun' with a person who you consider a brother."

"Shut up pipsqueak!" Jaune flicked Giselle's and Liltotto's forehead. "Stop teasing Candice." The two shrugged in defeat while Meninas giggled. Jaune pulled Giselle, Liltotto and Meninas into a hug. "I'll come visit soon once the reishi levels lower." Candice tackled into Jaune. "Don't leave me behind dammit!" Jaune smiled at Candice placing his hand on her head.

"What are you talking about, your coming with me your sister and Uryū already decided you'd be the best choice to stay at the Arc house to collect Reishi, also." Jaune begun to blush. "You remember what grandfather said." Candice's face blushed "Yeah crazy ol gramps…. So I can stay with you." Jaune smiled placing his hand on the girls shoulder." Yeah Jaune looked to his team and gave a weak smile "I'm glad I got to see you all, but I can't stay here much longer." Nora grabbed Jaune leg as did Ruby. "No Jaune-Jaune you're not leaving again!"

"Sorry." Jaune disappeared from their grips inside the Garganta. "But the longer I stay her the more it'll hurt."

"Why don't you take them with you." Jaune turned to Uryū who walked to the seven handing each a small green ball. Jaune's eyes widened as he looked to the seven of them before he could act Uryū raised a hand up to Jaune. "This is their choice Jaune not yours." Uryū turned to the seven listen these a Mod-souls if you choose to consume them your spirit will be separated from your body however they've been modified to do so permently it'll be no different than dying except your bodies will be inhabited by them artificial souls and continue fighting for this world. The choice is yours to make nobodies else. The seven looked to Jaune and then each other before swallowing.

(10 minutes later)

Jaune alongside Team RWBY and JNPR walked through the Seireitei he looked back to his friends both sad and happily. The seven looked in amazement at the soul society especially Rena and Nora. Until a black cat caught they're attention the feline quickly jumped on Jaune purring as it nuzzled against him. Weiss and Ruby wanted to cuddle it while Blake was just glad it wasn't a dog like with Ruby and Yang though she was curious why Cinder, Tier and even the new Candice girl that reminded her of her partner.

"Guys I'd like to interduce you to Yoruichi."

"Aw hello Yoruichi how are you?"

"Quite well actually thankyou."

"Why does that cat sound so sexy!?"

"Jaune!" Jaune disappeared as Yūshirō struck the earth Yoruichi still on his shoulder the two begun to fast enough to create after images as Yūshirō attempted to grab Jaune. Finally the knight missed his footing and was tackled down by the tan beauty Blake begun to step forward only for Cinder to press her hand against her chest. "Don't go jumping to conclusions."

Pyrrah spoke out. "I think it very obvious she like Jaune there's no need to jump to any conclusion-"

"That's a boy." Yang burst out in laughter. "Oh my god it an actual trap!" before the others could join int he laughter Jaune was envelopes in a large mist Pyrrah and team RWBY look back to him only to see their knight on his back while above him a slender well-endowed women with beautiful dark skin looked upon him her vibrant amber eyes stared into his as she straddled the blonde the beautiful woman leaned down to him close enough for her dark purple hair to tangle with his blonde locks. The women looked to the girls with a playful smile. "Hello team Teams JNPR and RWBY. Jaune's told me a lot about you the names Yoruichi Shihōin, though" The woman leaned in close to Jaune. "I'm hoping to change it to Arc."

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

(Unknown Lands)

Slowly her eyes opened Salem woke up breathing both heavily and frantically.

"Well hello there."

Salem's eyes darted up to a man but what surprised her were three of the six beside him. "Watt, Hazel… Tyrian?" The man behind them walked forward Salem fell back saw him he gave off the same twisted aura as the Arc boy had. The man shrugged "Please don't be difficult Salem. I've been waiting for quite some time to meet you." The man leaned down to reveal dreadful azure pupils with black sclera. He wore an odd mask the seemed to be a amalgamation of five other partial mask on opening of his white kimono the numbers 0, 2, 5, 7 and 8 were tattooed on him. he smiled at her three hallow holes were on the blonde man one on his left eye, at the center of his chest and a third just above his crotch. He kneeled to face Salem at level and grinned. "I've been waiting to meet you." Salem narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

The man smiled at her. "That's easy because I need a seventh underling." The man grinned while Salem sneered. "And why would I help you?" The man begun to chuckle. "Because I can make you stronger." he pulled out an odd glass like object with a small, bluish-purple orb inside Salem felt herself change in its presence. "You like it made it myself call it the Hōgyoku. thou one has been made before." The man grabbed Salem and pulled her in close to him she felt the orb morph her very soul into something stronger she looked to the man, he cupped her face staring intently into the woman's eye, her black vein begun to fade as mask begun to form and a hole begun to open at her abdomen.

"The names Jacques. I believe me and you have a similar enemy who shares my blood."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter so Jaune romantic interest on the Bleach side will be Tier Harribel (Hollow), Candice Catnipp (Quincy) and Yoruichi Shihoin (Shinigami) review.**


	4. Chapter 4

A Dragon Returns to Fight (Adopted)

Chapter 04

(August 3rd Seireitei)

* * *

Jaune stopped as he looked at third seat Ikkaku on the ground heavily injured but more surprising was that of the ginger Shinigami by him Jaune assumed was the Ryoka seemingly applying medicine to both himself and the third seat while a part of Jaune wanted to go and attack he also started to wonder why the ginger teen was here, Jaune wouldn't assume the Ryoka was evil after all the Shinigami weren't perfect the fact that he was attacked by one a few months ago proved that still though. Jaune begin to focus his aura to his senses a nifty trick Velvet taught him and hears Ikkaku laugh telling the boy where some girl named Rukia is. Before the teen leaves. Jaune fallows the ginger trying to keep a low profile like.

After a while he sees him and some 4th division petite boy escape from a group of Shinigami into the sewers Jaune fallows the three trying to stay hidden. After fallowing them up he stares shocked to see the Ryoka rushing towards the lieutenant of the sixth division Renji Abarai.

Jaune watched as the two clashed Jaune was surprised to see the Ryoka seemingly fight on equal grounds with the lieutenant, both even wielded Shikai though the spiritual pressure resonating from the Ryoka was incredibly vast.

"You not strong enough to Save Rukia?" Renji swung his blade downward. The Ryoka seemingly apologizes his Reitsu waved out and he swung his Shikai cleaving into the center of Lieutenant Abarai's chest. Jaune looks as the Ryoka refuses to kill him and he then witnesses the Lieutenant grip the Ryoka and pleads for him to save Rukia. Jaune looks too the ginger haired man and can't help but wonder if he's really evil.

Jaune than shifted his focus to the injured Lieutenant and rans towards him Renji lied unconscious. Jaune focused his aura/ Reishi and applies it to the lieutenant closing most of his more grievous wounds Jaune turns to see other Shinigami who look to him in surprise as well as Renji in shock. Jaune looks to the petite hazel eyed girl whose black hair was pulled into a bun she kneels by Renji and thanks Jaune whose recognizes her lieutenant armband.

"I'm no expert, he need a proper medic." Momo nods before turning to the lieutenant of the 3rd division. "Izuru get a 4th division medic." Before Izuru could respond a captain Jaune recognized as Byakuya Kuchiki who steps in and stats that there's no need, as Renji is to be thrown in jail. Jaune looks to the fellow heir in shock at his cold words. Momo pleads for Byakuya to allow medics to operate on him.

Byakuya turns to Momo and tells her that since Renji went alone to fight, it was unacceptable that he lost to the Ryoka calling it Ichigo something Jaune would remember. Momo begins to asks him how he can say that, but she is stopped by Izuru, who apologizes to Byakuya, Eventually Momo does the same which causes Jaune to clench his fist in anger.

"You bastard." Jaune stands up to the captain who maintains his calm visage Momo and Izuru look to the blonde and are greeted with an equal amount of animosity from Jaune. Jaune looks to the remaining Shinigami. "Get a medic immediately, these to cowards may be willing to abandon a friend but I refuse to leave their fellow Lieutenant in such a state. As for captain Kuchiki's orders, disregard them and prioritize Abarai's medical treatment." The Shinigami looks stunned, as do both lieutenants. Byukuya steps forward towards Jaune. "And who are you to say such things a Shinigami going against a captain's order is an act of treason." Jaune looks to Kuchiki as if looking at a common criminal. "obviously you're not very an observant person I'm clearly not a Shinigami yet." Byakuya's eyes narrow as both lieutenants begun to draw they're Zanpakutō at the Arc.

Jaune readied his Asauchi regardless of his chances he wasn't about to back down not when these people were about to punish a man for merely being weaker than his opponent. He looked to his blade and gave a silent apology to the sword for drawing it against such unfair odds. Byakuya glared at Jaune. "who are you to question the orders of a captain as well as the heir of the Kuchiki." Just as Momo and Izuru begin to close in Cinder appears infront of Jaune she turns to Momo and impales her with the back of her Zanpakutō's hilt, hitting her square in her chest. She points her index at Izuru.

"Hadō number 1. Shō (Thrust)" from Cinder's finger, a small amount of energy thrust out with a considerable amount of kinetic force and pushes Izuru back. Cinder looks to Byakuya who begun to speak his shikai's name. "You asked who he is." Byakuya regards the girl who directs her Zanpakutō to him. "Sing Ōkina hidori (Greater flame bird)" A mass of flames envelopes the area around herself and Jaune hurting neither while beginning to catch fire to Momo's and Izuru's uniform a bird head begins to form by Cinders shoulder as she looked to Byakuya. "Hes the air to the Nobale House Arc and considering that we're in a possible wartime that makes his Clan outrank your oh so noble head to the Kuchiki lift your blade any further and I'll be the least of your problems." Byakuya withdrew his blade and turned away. "Do as you will." Just as quickly he disappears. Jaune looked to Momo and Izuru. "Give the Friend you abandon the medical treatment he needs."

The two Lieutenants wasted no time grabbing Renji and taking him away. Jaune begun to make way to where the Ryoka named Ichigo went only to feel a palm clamp on his shoulder. Jaune turned to a animus looking Cinder who wore a vastly unsettling smile of which was directed at him.

"And pretail, where are you going?"

"Um… to fallow the Ryoka."

"Cinder?"

"No." Cinder grabbed Jaune by his shoulders and stared directly into his eyes. "I won't let you put yourself in danger again." Jaune looked to Cinder giving a somber smile before embracing her. "Thanks Cinder but, that Ryok- no Ichigo is trying to save his friend. Even if it'll cost him his life."

"'Sigh' I can't very well tell you to abandon someone who's willing to die for their friends can I?"

"You idiot." Cinder leaned closer to Jaune her face nearing Jaune, but at the last moment she hesitated and looked towards the direction Jaune was going to head in. "So we're helping the Ryoka now are we?" Cinder looked back to Jaune smirking. "My first day here and I'm already about to commit treason."

"What are talking about I can't let you help me do this as risk your life." Cinder glared at Jaune, finally snapping she slapped Jaune across his face before he could react she grabbed his collar bringing his face not even an inch from her own, Her eyes radiating a molted amber.

"Don't You Fucking Dare Say Shit Like That!" Jaune starred at her shocked Cinder trembled her teeth gnashing and tearing running down her eyes. "What's The Point Of being Her If Your Gone!? I'M NOT LOSING YOU!" Cinder begun to falter only for Jaune to hold her close.

"I'm sorry."

Cinder let out a long breath and then stared back at him. "Promise me you're not gonna die."

Jaune hand lifted to her face wiping away her tears. "I won't I promise on my name as an Arc." Jaune and cinder launched forward using shunpo to quickly close the distance between themselves and Ichigo.

Cinder froze as she felt the presence of a monstrous Spirit Pressure that froze her in place she looked to her side to Jaune only to not see him. she looked ahead to see Jaune still running forward as if unaffected by the Reiatsu. Thou what terrified her was the being forming from his shadow a being she recognized from when she first gained her Zanpakutō, the dragon Grimm.

Jaune looked in horror as he sees Ichigo attempt to block the beast of a man he recognized as captain Zaraki Kenpachi the arguably most terrifying Shinigami in soul society other then head captain Yamamoto. Ichigo raised his Shikai but it proved a futile effort as his own Shikai was pieced by Zaraki's and impaled him. Ichigo begun to fall only for Jaune to appear. Kenpachi looked to the boy and frowned. "You here to save the weakling? Whatever I don't care it stopped being fun anywa-"

"Fun?" dark Reishi like shadows begin to form around Jaune and intertwined with his Ivory aura. "This man is fighting to save his friend." Jaune's Asauchi begins to shift and writhe forming into a proper Zanpakutō that resembled that of a European sword instead of the traditional katana.

"And all you can think about is fun!" Jaune starred back to Kenpachi his azure eyes looking to the captain with a fierce intensity and behind them a the reishi took form a massive dragon head looking to him as well with its crimson eyes. Most people would be intimidated by the sight however, most people were not Kenpachi, who smiled at the prospect of this terrifying unknown.

Kenpachi lurched forward only for an women to appear before him blocking his Zanpakto with her own as flames lurched from it and enveloped him. her yellow eyes meeting his own she felt his blade dig into her own she herd Gurēto enchō begin to crack. Finally, Zaraki lifted his other hand and hit her away bringing up his Zanpakutō and slashing her across the abdomen causing a streak of blood to spread out, Kenpachi ignored the flames that licked at her arms and smiled.

"…Cinder?"

Jaune looked to Cinder, trying to process what just happened his reishi begun to drop alongside his aura.

"…C **i** n **der…** "

Jaune looked to Kenpachi and begins to sneer. "You… **Bastard.** " Jaune's reishi erupted outwards shattering the ground beneath him. "You Bastard!" The Dragon begins to leak into his form as black veins begun to become visible on his face and arm, his nub exploded into a black miasma and from it a new limb grew out identical to his old arm but grey as charcoal. Jaune's Zanpakutō radiates with the same sinister energy as his left eye glows scarlet. Jaune leaps forward as Kenpachi does the same. Jaune raises his left index to Kenpachi's Zanpakutō. " **Hadō number 1. Shō** " Kenpachi's Zanpakutō was launched away from his hand.

" **DIE!** " Jaune's Zanpakutō tore through Zaraki's chest, from his body a black dragon like beast composed of the same sinister reishi emerged grabbing Zaraki within its maws and tore into his shoulders and legs. And slammed the captain into a wall, destroying it. Jaune walked to cinder the blackened veins beginning to dissipate as he fell to his knees above her and checking her pulse Jaune looked up to Zaraki who stared back at him grinning like a deranged maniac Jaune slowly lifted his sword struggling to even do that much. Zaraki stepped forward his new wound clearly leaving a mark.

"So you're not finished either?" From behind him Jaune felt Ichicgo raise his Reiatsu renewed and lurching forth.

Kenpachi lifted his blade and his grin growing even wider at the new prospect before him he removed his eyepatch, his Reiatsu rising outward with great force. The two launched at one another the collision of their Zanpakutō's breaking apart the building by one another. Ichigo falls and Kenpachi soon fallows admitting defeat to Kurosaki as well as the blonde knight.

Jaune poured his aura into Cinder until she stopped bleeding. Jaune than turned to the two downed Shinigami. Stepping beside them and putting in what little aura was left hoping it would help the two survive. Jaune looked to his newly formed Zanpakutō and smiled. "Guess you're my new partner in battle huh… treat me wel-" Jaune collapsed on to the earth as his flesh begun to split open.

 _ **Fool using too much of my power is far too dangerous.**_

"Well that was quite unexpected." Before the four collapsed people a black cat landed she stepped by Ichigo. "Well now you're better off than a thought." The feline turned its gaze to Kenpachi noting the bite marks made from the two unexpected defenders of Ichigo. She turned to them checking their vitals surprisingly the girl was nearly healed though she still had a few minor wounds, though the blonde on the other hand hadn't seemed to sustain a single wound yet his condition was arguably the most critical as huge lacerations had opened upon his body, she saw his skin blacken and pale while his blood seemed to boil though what concerned her the most was the way his reishi wavered and shifted to that similar to a Hollow she had only encountered a very similar phenomena once before back when Kitsune framed. "It's almost like Hollowfication." If the Shinigami's saw this most likely they'd kill to boy. The cat sighed as a blue light enveloped its form. "Guess I'm taking you two with me."

(?)

Jaune opened his to see himself standing on clouds as that radiated a black miasma similar to that of the creatures of Grimm while the rest of the sky was a deep scarlet. Suspended above him was an upside-down Beacon though it resembled what could only be considered a photo negative of its true self.

 _Where am I?_

" **In my realm my other half.** " Jaune froze at the sheer force of the voice he turned to see a terrifying beast that he thought he'd never have to gaze upon again. The Dragon Grimm and behind it Nevermores and Griffon fallowed. From the cloud Beowolves, King Taijitu, Ursa, Creepers, Death Stalkers, Boarbatusk and even Grimm he had never seen before but in books like Goliath, Beringel and Sea Dragons. Jaune tried to grab his Zanpakutō till he realized it wasn't there.

" **Do not raise a blade me my other half!** " Jaune heard every voice of each Grimm speak the words in unison and through them only one massive voice. The great Dragon landed before Jaune Staring into his eyes Jaune looked upon it, confused why he was still breathing.

"Why aren't you attacking me?" The massive Grimm regarded Jaune with complete focus.

" **Because I brought you here to speak.** " Jaune begun to lower his hands and calm himself. Though he was scared he had never heard of Grimm hesitating they're attack so he felt he could assume they had a goal beyond attacking him.

"What are you?" The massive Dragon folded in its wings.

" **I am what you suppressed within. The being born from that man doctor Watt's experiments.** "

The memories of that man's twisted experiments flooded his mind. "You're the Grimm samples that were injected into me. Guess that explains why there are some many oof you around me they did use multiple types." The dragon mouth twisted into what one could assume was a failed attempt of a smile.

" **Correct I am the result of those supposed failures.** "

"Supposed? But they were failures."

" **The expected result was for a human-Grimm hybrid. They were successful though you suppressed me within yourself, how do you think you heal so fast even here in the Seireitei.** "

"But I heard him say a human couldn't maintain a Grimm within themselves due to their lack of a soul."

" **I was forced to feed off your soul to survive and over time I somehow gained one myself.** "

"Then how'd you get out?"

" **When You Went And Bombed Us!** " Jaune flinched at the Grimm's booming voice.

"Umm, sorry." The dragon Grimm breathed out and once again regarded the boy before it.

" **Good to hear, thou it probably was a good thing you did that.** "

"Wow you really don't like me."

" **No fool what I mean is that when you died you gave me access to the Dragon Grimm miasma so thankfully I was able to take it in and grow in power. If not for that I wouldn't have been able to guide you and the girl to the soul society.** "

"Wait you brought us there." The Dragon Grimm nodded to that. " **No I went there you two just happened to be close enough to fallow along. Though I guess without you I would have been misunderstood as a hollow.** "

"Is this what you wanted to tell me."

" **No. What I wanted to speak to you about was our current predicament.** "

"What do you mean."

" **What I mean is that now that you decided to turn against the Seireitei I have no choice but to he-, Hel-… Heeel-ugh.** "

"Help me?"

" **Yes that. I still can't believe you assaulted a captain for a stranger, then again you are the idiot that killed yourself because you couldn't think of something better to do.** "

"Get to the point."

" **My point is that without me you'd have gotten yourself twice already, three if your mate hadn't shown up to help you against the Kuchiki man. Now than I think I've been stuck in you long enough to know your gonna help them even if you'll die, so I have little choice but to help you.** "

"You'll help."

" **To be more accurate I'm helping myself. Now listen when you need help call on me but be warned I am not your slave I'm helping you because you're like a home to me. Now then I think it's time you leave.** "

"Wait."

" **What?** "

"What should I call you?"

" **Hmm. Good question. For now, let's go with Pecus, that will suffice for the time being. We will speak again but you're waking now so we will speak another time. Till next time.** "

(Yoruichi's Hideout)

"CLOTHES! PUT ON SOME FREAKIN' CLOTHES!" the abrupt yell pushed Jaune from his stupor Jaune dived for his Zanpakutō. And begin to withdraw it. Jaune stopped his assault upon seeing a familiar tanned violet haired beauty crouched before Ichigo, though he could only see him from behind Jaune recognized his friend. Jaune sighed in relief.

"Oh thank god I thought I was in trouble." Jaune stood up as the two around other conscious people stared at him though Ichigo's face was still shaded red. Jaune pulled off his kosode and tossed it her leaving his bare chest out which caused her the slightest blush at the prospect of being on the receiving end of her usual trick.

"Yūshirō don't go running around naked I know you're a guy but you really don't look like one."

The person looked back at him wide eyed and obviously, a bit angry. "What did you just say?" Jaune begun to stretch himself out.

"Yūshirō stop playing around. Though seriously thanks for the save." Jaune turned to see the person he had confused for his friend looking him dead in the eyes with his kimono on. He noted that this person was clearly a woman, then again he thought the same thing when he met Yūshirō. "Ummm, are you Yūshirō big brother or something?" Yoruichi sneered at the boy while Ichigo laughed at her whole tricking people into thinking she a guy thing backfiring.

(Few Minutes Later)

Jaune rubbed his head as well the new large lump that decorated it. he sat by the sleeping Cinder a light smile plastered on his face knowing her condition was stable. Finally he looked back to the woman.

"Sorry Yūshirō said his sister had been gone for years." Yoruichi refused to acknowledge Jaune's apology. Yoruichi didn't consider herself a vain person but being confused for a boy was only something that happened in her cat form so this boy's words had hit a little hard on her pride.

Finally Ichigo spoke up. "So basically, you brought us here by using this thing to fly?"  
Yoruichi regarded the ginger male "That's right. It's a precious object, the only one of its kind in all of Soul Society. Impressive, isn't it?"

Ichigo looked up to the women. "But. why is such a precious object in your possession?"

"Hm."

"You can transform… You can heal wounds… You have precious objects… Yoruichi, who in the world are you?"

Yoruichi eyes begun to narrow at Ichigo's words.

"That's," Before she could continue they felt a great spiritual pressure engulfed them. One that all three recognized. Byakuya's

"Him."

"In the direction of the Shrine of Penitence…"

Ichigo didn't waste so much as a second quickly pulling away his blanket and rushing to the door. He turned to the concerned Yoruichi. "Ganju and Hanatarou are heading for the Shrine! I'm gonna save them."

"If you go now in your condition, what can you do?!"

"If I don't go who's gonna save them?!"

Ichigo pulled out the strange device before Yoruichi appeared behind him having taken it. Ichigo glared at the woman who maintained her stern face unwilling to let him go. Jaune looked to Cinder. "Sorry." And lifted himself up and turned to Ichigo who in turned looked to him. "Let me ask you something Ichigo? Even if you knew you'd die, would you still go there to save them."

Ichigo didn't hesitate. "Of course, but I'm not gonna die!" Jaune smirked and stepped to the man. "Then your already better than me." Jaune clenched the center of his chest his fingers digging into his flesh drawing blood.

Time for you to prove to me you're not just full of shit Pecus.

I'm not.

A black miasma begun to take the form of a giant bird and dragon wing on his back. Jaune turned to Ichigo smiling one of his eyes crimson while the other was surrounded by blackened veins. Jaune stretched out his hand to Ichigo. "You just gonna stand there or are we gonna save your friends?" Ichigo smiled back taking the man's hand. Jaune's wings busted open the door as he leaped out towards the direction of Byakuya's spirit pressure.

Ichigo looked to the man. "Why are you helping me."

Jaune looked back to Ichigo with a huge grin. "because it's the right thing to do."

(12th Rukongai District 01)

Pyrrah and team RWBY starred at Jaune and the intimidatingly beautiful tanned women hanging off of him while Cinder seemed to heed her no mind holding Jaune's hand an act that was seen by all the members of both teams. Jaune looked back to his friends smiling innocently. "Here it is." The seven looked up to see the massive structure with that of a familiar twin moons on the gate. Jaune smiled to them. "Come on I'll show you around."

"Daddy, Momma!"

"Papa, Mommy!" A small squirrel and Tiger faunus leaped at Jaune pushing him down as the two snuggled against him, surprising the group especially Blake they both appeared the same age of 6. Jaune rubbed their heads soon the two looked to his sides the Squirrel faunus ran to Cinder proclaim momma while the Tiger ran to Tier Shouting Mommy excitedly.

Cinder and Tier hugged their respective girls. Jaune looked to the children smiling. "Lily, Hazel have you been good. The two looked up to Jaune and proceed to run back to their family. The girl noticed then the hole in Lily's chest and the fragment of a mask that hug from the back of her head. "Kazui and Ichika are here! For training with you Papa."

"Oh I see are Ichigo and Orihime here?" Hazel shook her head. "They said they had business with Aunti Rukia and Renji." Jaune sighed tiredly. "I see. Well come on now let's get started." The adorable Tiger Faunus turned to the two huntress teams. Her eyes widening at the sight.

"Daddy! They look like the people in your pictures!" Jaune chuckled at his daughter and gently laid a hand on her head. "Yep they're my friends from before I came here. Girls I'd like to interduce you to teams RWBY and JNPR."

Lily ran to the seven new people smiling while Hazel hid behind her father's leg tail and all. Lily looked to the group. "Hi my name is Lily Traver Arc I'm 11 years old and 2nd in line to the Arc clan." Yang scooped up the little tiger scratching her ears.

"She's so fucking cute!"

Slowly the squirrel Faunus begun to peek from her dad's leg starring at Blake. Jaune motioned for Blake to approach which she did. Jaune leaned down before his daughter. "Hazel this is Blake the one of my friends she loves books just like you." Blake's ears perked at the notion of hearing the girl loved books as well.

The small girl looked up to her nervously and a bit scared. "M-My name is, Makoto Hazel Arc but Papa calls me by my middle name… I'm 13 years old and first in line to inherit the Arc Clan. I-I like books especially the ones Papa and Momma read to me before I go to sleep though they don't do that much anymore." The girl looked down sadly only for Jaune to pat her head.

"Hazel Blake will be living here for a while maybe she wouldn't mind reading you a few stories before bed every once in a while." Makoto looked up to Blake with wide hopeful eyes.

Blake smiled at the girl. "Of course I can do it every day I'm here at night I always read before bed anyways." Makoto's face twisted into the most adorable display of happiness Blake had seen. Blake felt her ovaries ache at the sight of the adorable child and hugged her as tight as possible.

Ren was the first to notice. "Wait why'd they refer to Cinder and Tier as they mothers?"

(3 Hours Later)

Pyrrah was less then pleased with learning that Jaune was apparently very popular here not only was Cinder interested in him but it would appear he was in fact quite close to four women in this apparent Soul Society the fact the three of said woman had his last name didn't help either. But she digress what had truly frightened her was that both Cinder and Tier in fact had children with him adopted maybe but still she couldn't very say the thought calmed her.

"Jaune if you wouldn't mind me asking why aren't Cinder or that Yoruichi women here." Jaune regarded his friend with a smile.

"Oh well they're busy running 7th division."

Ruby looked to her first friend confused. "Aren't you their leader though."

"Well being the leader to the Arcs gives me quite a bit to do so while I'm Captain of the 7th division it more in name only Cinders actually the one handling everything alongside Yoruichi. Now then I think it's time we talk about something more important. Ruby, Blake, Yang, Nora, Pyrrah and Ren, You guys and Weiss are my best friends and without you I don't know how'd I'd make it as long as I did in Remnant. So now I'm gonna do for you what you did for me You are now members of my house and have the right to take on our name if you wish to do so."

Weiss looked to Jaune a bit hurt. "Am, I not allowed? I… understand forgiv-" Jaune placed his hand over her own. Causing the heiress to jump in surprise. "No Snow Angel it's not like that really. Its just that the Schnee are a Noble House equal to the Arcs in political power, The others don't have such fortune as us though that all."

"O-oh okay I Understand now." Weiss felt her cheeks redden at the her old nickname she wouldn't admit to liking it now though, yet.

Jaune rose his hand and a women stepped forward holding a large case of ridiculous proportion lowering it before the seven. "Also I want to make sure you guys are safe which is why I pulled a few strings and got these." Ruby opened the case to see seven rather plain yet beautiful katana. Jaune smiled to them. "These are Asauchi I asked Ōetsu for." The seven stared in shock at Jaune.

"But didn't you say that the guy who made Zanpakutō was very protective of them."

Jaune shrugged "During a certain war I managed to get him and the other members of his Division to Orihime in time to be saved so he listen to my request though I warn you to treat these blades with care. They my not seem like it now but each one has the protentional to both reach and even exceed even mine just as much as any other Zanpakutō.

Ren was the first to grab his blade and was surprised as a jade hue of light radiated around the blade enveloping it and reshaping it to that of a Wakizashi that's guard resembled that of a lotus the lining of the hilt was a pale green while the Habaki (Blade Collar) as well as the Kashira (Buttcap) were that of a pale magenta. Ren looked to the blade surprised as did the others.

Jaune smiled to the man he considered a brother. "I thought so."

"Huh" Ren looked to Jaune for answers. "Cinder went through a instant transformation with her Shikai as well at first we thought it was merely because we were from Remnant yet mine transform nearly as fast. Now I know it's due to your training with aura. A Zanpakutō is a extension of your soul and since we come from a world where we weaponize and train to use our souls it would seem we can imprint much faster on our Zanpakutō. The only reason mine didn't instantly shift was because I always put off training my aura."

The teams looked to the blades with a much higher appreciation than before. Ren looked to his blade and then to Jaune. "Can I name it."

"No it already has a name Ren that's part of the training to find." Ren seemed to accept this he looked to the sword.

"Hello my name is Ren I hope we spend many years together."

"Jaune-Jaune is it my turn is it? is it?" Nora didn't wait for a answer she dived for the closet blade but unlike Ren's hers did not calmly turn instead an explosion of pink occurred and upon the dust clearing she held a thick massive blade that couldn't even be called a katana (Shapes similar to Ichigo's original Zanpakutō.) The massive guard and Habaki were pink as Nora's skirt while the lining was white and the Kashira was black. Nora smiled at the blade. And begun to cheer while swinging it much to everyone else's terror.

One by one each of Jaune's longtime friend grabbed they're Asauchi and each blade became a Zanpakutō.

(2 Hours Later Arc House Hot springs)

"Man Vomit boy really manned up didn't her. Yang stood before her friends bare for the world to see. Even missing an arm, she still saw the people outside staring at her when Jaune walked them to the House.

"Yeah Jaune-Jaunes like a superhero!" Nora stood by Yang.

Blake looked at the two calmly. "It's still so odd to see you so like that I can't believe we look the same as when we first met. It's also odd that we're considered one year old's."

Yang gripped Ruby from the back smiling. "Yeah sis is all tiny and adorable again I love it."

"I hate this I final stopped getting confused for a child." Ruby lowered the bottom half of her face into the water, embarrassed.

Weiss looked in the reflection of the water were an eye patch greeted her from the wound Salem had left her. "I wonder why Arc wanted me and Yang to go and meet this Orihime girl."

Pyrrah shrugged. "Well Jaune said it was for a really good reason so I would trust him. EPP!" Yang groped the scarlet haired Spartan from behind, Grinning at her.

"The fact that it's a married woman also helps doesn't it P-Money?"

"Yang stop!"

"Oh man they're as big as mine!"

"My aren't you all lively." Before they could act the group looked up to see Cinder before them alongside Tier and Candice with both Makoto and Lily by they're sides. Cinder made her way to the spring dropping her towel the six huntress looked to see a clear scar along her abdomen the wound being the only thing that stood out upon her otherwise flawless skin Cinder quickly washed herself and then turning her attention to that of her daughter while Tier attended Lily.

Candice sat beside Yang. "Nice hair."

"Thanks you to."

"Yours a nightmare in the morning to."

"God Yes!"

Candice smiled to the blonde. "You should have Jaune do your hair, he's amazing at styling pretty quick to."

Yang smiled. "I'll remember that."

After a few minutes to they're surprise Cinder got up "I'm getting out, Candice can you watch Makoto?" Candice looked to the tiny squirrel faunus and hugged her giving a thumbs up to Cinder.

"Don't go breaking poor Jaune after showing off to his old crew the poor guys must be exhausted."

"Oh Candice don't go giving me ideas." Cinder proceeded to walk away from the bath.

After a few moments Ruby shot up. "Well I got to go polish my new sword."

"Yeah I think I'll help ya sis."

"I need to catch up on Ninjas of Love."

"It would be pitiful of a Schnee to not properly maintain such a present."

All four members of team Ruby lifted themselves up just before Pyrrah could fall Lily walked to her. "So you were Daddy's partner? Please tell me."

Candice looked to team RWBY as they rushed out. "'exhale' Could you be any more obvious."

The four sneaked through the house until they stood outside were a servant directed them. "Cinder Holdup!"

"~No.~"

Cinder was laying untop of Jaune kissing the Arc, she knew those four would fallow her honestly she was a bit surprised Nikos hadn't fallowed them. None the less she was going to make sure they understood the pecking order. Cinder allowed her nightwear to slip open revealing a generous amount of her supple pale skin to Jaune. "Come on Jaune I had a long shift I could use some release. We haven't had any fun in quite some time."

"We just did it Tuesday!"

"That's 72 hour Jaune!" Cinder quickly lifted herself straddling the young Arc. "And that's 73 hour to many." Before Jaune could argue Cinder hand dug beneath his garments and took hold of his member.

"Little Jaune seems ready to play what about Big Jaune."

"I-I, Dammit Cinder what if Lily or Makoto walk in again?!"

"We'll just tell them we're wrestling like before."

"I don't think that will work again!"

"Why not, it did the last six times."

"Cinder that's not th- Ahhh!" Cinder smiled resisting the urge to moan out his name as she buried him within herself.

"Shhh. Just slip into the pleasure." Finally Jaune grabbed her waist and begun to repeatedly plunge into her. Team RWBY was flipping the hell out behind the closed door as they heard the sound of Jaune viciously fucking Cinder.

Yang begun to shift and squirm feeling more than a bit jealous of the fire bitch, While her sister seemed to be in a state of denial. Blake was mixed between that of light heartbreak and overwhelming arousal an odd as hell feeling, even from the other side of the door she could smell Cinder's juices change with each thrust of Jaune marking them a mixing his scents with her own the scent drove her crazy as the smallest part of her pleaded for her to rush in and have Jaune mount her like a lion. The only thing keeping Weiss from rushing in to stop them was that the fear of Jaune questioning why she was there in the first place. She did know one thing though.

"Ruby please tell me you packed our underwear like you said you would." Ruby froze again turning to Weiss and chuckling.

 _Oh god dammit! I can't walk around bare in this skirt. What if someone sees me. What if Jaune figures out?! ~What if Jaune figures out~?_

 _NO! Bad Weiss! Bad Weiss!... Later away from your team._

Cinder started to feel bad for the girls after a particularly good deep thrust she decided to throw them a bone for they're troubles. "Jaune Are you happy to see your friends again?"

"O-of CouRSe 'pant, pant' I am CINDer. Oh god keep doing That!"

Cinder smiled and heated her body up to make herself much warmer inside something she knew Jaune liked. "I mean you seem very happy, A bit Too happy to see them, am I starting to bore you? I saw how you looked at them."

Team RWBY quickly shut up and leaned in close to the wall each anticipating his answer.

"No, no there not even into me." Cinder's eyes narrowed and she took a deep breath. "Jaune Know I do this cause I love you."

"What are you talkin- AGHHHHH!"

"Stop putting up such an act!"

"OH GAWD YOU BENT IT!"

"You heard what they said to you at your grave. Maybe not all of them confessed but the Schnee and cat did, Frankly I surprised the sisters panties did drop when you appeared like some kind of alpha god! I'm pissed that I owe Candice money I was sure that flower boy was gonna confess to!"The four members felt their faces brighten at the words. Especially Weiss and Blake who were now aware that Jaune had heard their confessions.

"Fine I'll Stop Acting! Yes I Know They Like! Now Get A Fourth Division Medic You Sexy Bitch!"

"Jaune enough dirty talk!"

"WHY?!"

"Enough of This! Hurry up and get in here I know your there already!" The girls froze in fright. Each sharing a single thought.

Shit!

The girls stopped as they heard the doors on the other side of the room open. "Fine you caught us."

"My King! Are you alright?!"

"My Dick Looks Like A Boomerang What Do You Think?!"

Candice was the first to answer. "Well at least now it'll have a nice curve to it." Yang punched herself in the gut to keep from laughing. At least they'll stop now.

"Where are Makoto and Hazel?"

"That Nora girl and the Spartan are watching them."

"Good… Candice, Tier kiss his booboo."

"Don't have to tell me twice!"

 _Oh god Dammit!_

"Are you gonna take it out of yourself Primera?"

"And where's the fun in that dear Harribel? Consider this pay back for speaking against my conduct with our Cero earlier in Remnant."

"…Understood."

(2 Hours Later)

Pyrrah looked to the four girls who seemed an utter mess. "Where have you four been?"

"We Don't Know?!" The four decided to make their way back to the hot springs they had a lot to discuss.

(Extra)

12th Rukongai District 01

Ruby looked to the three unfamiliar girls. "So um how do you three first meet Jaune?"

Harribel looked away her face blushing.

(Flashback 10 Years Ago Wandenreich's Castle)

Harribel had failed she couldn't protect her Fraccion and she had been imprisoned she was truly a failure as Hueco Mundo's leader. She was sure soon the Quincy would kill her. Suddenly the sound of destruction enveloped the castle

A wall exploded before her.

" **Kido Number 1# Sho** " The chain retraining her shattered she struggled to raise herself and look to the being that came to her aid. He leaned down before her and though the Reiatsu was massive it was also gentle and yet she recognized it to an extent.

"…Stark?"

" **Heh kinda, about 30 percent.** " She looked up to see a Shinigami donning a mask similar to Stark's and Lilynette's but his eyes were scarlet and small black veins spread over his face. he smiled to her and placed a palm against her chest she felt his soul penetrate he and give her strength.

"Found the intruder!" Tier froze she looked up to the man.

"Leave now! They'll kill." The man stood up before her and stared at the group of men lifting their Reishi Bows at him. They fired the reishi arrows at him yet he didn't move. Opting instead to take the attack head on. The hits did nothing to him breaking apart upon contact. The next second he disappeared and five of the enemies disappeared reappears against the walls as splatters against it.

" **Pathetic I don't even have to use Shunkō against you lot** " The man looked back to her his other eye a calm blue. " **I can't very well leave you here after all your Fracción begged me to come to your aid… and besides.** " Lighting burst from the boys back. "Hueco Mundo needs a benevolent leader like you." **Now then I think it's about time I get you out of here.** "

Jaune drew Chevaliers Blancs with one hand while holding his mask with the other. " **Number Cero of Hueco Mundo let me show you something cool.** "

four voices spoke in unison of each other "Bankai/ Kick About, Los Lobos/ **QUEMADURA, LARGATO CON ALAS! (Burn, Winged Lizard!)** " the sheer spirit pressure caused her to faint she felt his tail coil around her and she knew she was safe.

 _I could never dare call myself Cero as long as a being like you exist._

In that moment that he overwhelmed her in his vast Reiatsu she became forever intoxicated by it… and him.

(Flashback End.)

Tier looked to Jaune blushing. Before turning to Ruby. "He saved my life."

Ruby turned to the green haired Quincy "What about you Candice?"

She looked to the girl a light pink forming at her cheeks. "Well, uh…" She begun to remember her first meeting with the knight.

(Flashback 10 Years Ago After The Thousand-Year Blood War)

She awoke to in a cell that's right she had lost to that Byakuya guy if she's imprisoned it must mean… they lost, Why wasn't she dead. Before she could think a nefarious spiritual pressure enveloped her and the sheer force of it causing her to tremble. "What is that!? Hollo! Shinigami!... and something else!" The door opened and she looked up to what had terrified her so only to see a very young looking blonde kid who didn't look a day over seventeen. Yet she knew better she watched his haori fluttered about.

"A Captain so I really was captured?"

"Afraid so, Names Jaune Arc Captain of 7th Division."

Candice rolled her eyes. "Okay… Captain why don't we skip this and get to the point where you start torturing me." She was surprised by how stunned he looked. Finally he begun to advance towards her. She flinched back and struggled against the wall. Closing her eyes.

"Your hairs a mess to bad it looks so pretty to."

"Huh." She looked to the boy who was but a inch from her face he held a Neon Green lock of her hair. She looked to it and saw how dirty and unkempt it was and her mind flooded with rage. She headbutted Jaune away. "God Dammit! My Hair!" before she could say another word she was surrounded by Shinigami they all reached forward to impale her at once.

" **STOP!** " Jaune's Reiatsu amplified the pressure of it causing the lesser Shinigami to faint while she herself nearly vomited. The 14th seat of the 7th Division looked to his Captain terrified.

"When did I order you to attack her?" The man was unable to form a sentence. "Leave now order 4th division top pick up the rest and from here on out this cell is not to be interfered with." The man bolted away.

Jaune turned to Candice whose fears were renewed. Jaune merely looked to her and laughed. "Damn you hit hard. Don't mess with a girl's hair huh. You'd think after knowing Yang I remember that huh?"

Candice looked to the boy confused before he stepped towards her. "Look I went through a lot to get Byakuya and the other members of the Gotei 13 to let me assume right over your punishment so could you please act a bit nicer." Jaune clapped his hands together in a pleading matter.

(1 Hour Later)

Candice was shocked to hear from him that some many Quinces survived let alone that he intended not to kill or punish them but help them. Though what surprised her more was how he expertly groomed her hair at first she was to terrified to deny his request but now it was a welcomed action.

"Hey can I ask you something?"

"You just did, But you can ask another."

"Why do you wanna help the Quincy after what we've done?" He paused for a moment.

"Where I was from before I died their was a people different from us called the Faunus they wanted to survive no different the us and even though there was monsters that threatened us all a group of people decided their lives were less important than our own. So they became something worse than those monsters and then we ended up focusing on them while those monsters grew stronger under our noses."

Jaune looked to Candice and smiled warmly. "The group you joined wasn't right but I understand why you went with them and I want you all to live a life worth living without continuing this cycle of hate."

Candice starred into his warm blue eyes and saw no hatred for bias towards her Quincy heritage but acceptance of her. Jaune grabbed the restrains on her hands and crushed them with his grip and just as soon cut the chains that bind her. She couldn't help but ask. "Do you trust?"

"No but I would like to, and I would like to earn your trust as well."

She felt the tiniest blush on her face at him. "Y-Yeah I'd like that." Jaune took her hand and guided her outside. "Where are we going?"

"Outside to my house The Noble House of the Arc clan will tend to the Quincy refugees needs"

She followed him and for the first time felt cared about.

 _He has a nice ass._

(Flashback Ends)

"Same as Tier there." Candice looked to Blake and Yang who looked back to her curiously.

"What is it?"

"You mean a lot to him." The twos face lit up as brightly as her own.

Ruby pouted, she didn't like how those two looked at Jaune or more truthfully was a bit jealous. She then turned to the third unfamiliar women. "You didn't tell me how you knew Jaune Yoruichi."

The tanned women looked straight at the petite reaper and grinned. "I'm his teacher… and instructor."

"Aren't those both the same thing."

Blake understood and grabbed Ruby's shoulder. "No they don't Ruby."

"Blake why are you blushing?"

"No reason Ruby."

"But-"

"NO REASON!"


	5. Chapter 5

A Dragon Returns to Fight (Adopted)

Chapter 05

* * *

 **Let me just say this is a sequel series to Jauneforevers A Knights final fight series as such I would plead for you to read it before reading this series.**

(August 5th Senzaikyū)

"I see, so you are of the Shiba clan."

Byakuya stared sown the large oaf with clear cold discontent directed towards him. this man is related to the idiot who nearly got Rukia killed the lieutenant that failed the 13th captain and that he assumed was the reason Rukia cared so much for that dammed Ryoka, if not for his filthy family she wouldn't be here, she wouldn't have to be executed.

Byakuya drew his Zanpakutō. "Then I apologize for going easy on you." Byakuya brought his sword to the center of his face. "I shall not let you leave here alive."

"You mustn't big brother!"

"Scatter, Senbonzakuta." Byakuya's Zanpakutō begun to glow a pale pink before flaking apart into the winds. Leaving him with only that of the hilt.

"What the. The blade disappeared."

Rukia shouted at the top of her lungs pleading to the Shiba clansman not wanting to be responsible for yet another of his clan's death. "RUN!"

Petals danced around Ganju's form and in but an instant his body tore open in deep massive wounds. The burly man fell to his knees and then collapsed unto his back.

Byakuya turned to the fourth division Shinigami who aided the Shiba clansman. Rukia rushed before him her arms spread out before him in a vein attempt to block her brother from killing Hanatarō. "Please stop, Brother!"

Though such attempts were but a practice in futility. Byakuya rose Senbonzakuta's hilt ordering its petals to envelope the 4th division traitor and to end his life. Byakuya readied his final directive to his Shikai only for his wrist to be grabbed.

"Dear, oh dear. How dangerous. Why don't you stop about there, Captain Kuchiki."

Byakuya looked back to the white haired captain Ukitake. Who merely saluted his sister with a idiot's smile. "What do you think you are doing, Ukitake?"

"Hey, hey that's my line. Releasing one's Zanpakutō in a place like this is a class one forbidden act. Maybe it is for the sake of repelling Ryoka, but what are you thinking?"

Byakuya understood his concerns. "By special wartime order, the release of Zanpakutōs has been permitted."

Ukitake looked shocked by the statement. "Special wartime order?! The Ryoka invasion has become that serious?! Don't tell me the one who killed Aizen was-" Just as the question begun to leave his lips a great combination of Reitsus closed his mouth. Both he and Byakuya stood momentarily stunned by the sheer force of it.

"What is this Reitsu."

"It's clearly captain level! But I don't recognize it." what Ukitake wouldn't say was that it was like that of a hollows and by the sheer amount the prospect of what class he thought it was sent shivers through him. it was on par with that of a newborn Vasto Lorde.

Rukia recognized this spirit pressure at least partially it somewhat resembled Ichigo or about half. Yet she refused to hope it was so. And feared what gave of the other sinister half. A being flew up past the bridge its wing dark as a starless night. Rukia looked up as the two beings blocked out the very sun. Ichigo who was slightly wounded clocked in the black kimono of a Shinigami but by his side gripping his shoulder was a shirtless… thing she didn't recognize who was covered in black veins and pale skin and whos's left eye glowed a bright hellish scarlet. And around it a bony exoskeleton beginning to form. Yet she could tell it was not the same as that of a hollow, no it was a much more primal wrong than that a darkness that predated humanity and yet in the other eye a kind yet determined azure starred down as intent as Ichigo's

The blonde figure let go of Ichigo allowing him to land before Rukia while itself landed between them and the two captains, it drew a Zanpakutō out directing it to the two in warning.

" **So we're allowed to draw a blade here for once huh, so this should be alright.** "

Ichigo walked past her to Hanatarō and checked on him then apologized to the boy. Ichigo stepped to Rukia. "Rukia." Rukia turned to him, Ichigo didn't look to the man who had helped him here, but to the captain beyond him Byakuya Ichigo spoke to her. "I'm here to save ya." Ichogo looked to her clearly a bit annoyed.

"What's with that look?! I came to save ya! Act a little happier!" Rukia could only remember the final words she spoke to him before leaving. The words she told a man who was so close to deaths door.

(Flashback Night of July 20th)

Rukia looked to the downed and dying form of the person she had accidentally given all her powers to Ichigo Kurosaki. She laced her words with as much coldness and uncaring as possible in hope it would repel him from coming to her aid.

"Let us go, big brother. Just try moving one step. Just try coming after me. I… will NOT forgive you!" He looked to her with pitiful eyes. "Eventually you will die…so lay there and live as long as you will."

Rukia left with her brother hoping her words would be enough yet deep inside she knew they wouldn't be.

(Flashback end.)

"You fool. I told you not to come…That… I wouldn't forgive you if you came…Your all torn up.." Rukia begun to tremble at the sight of her friend her hurt as pained as if she was the one who had sustained Ichigo's injuries. "You fool!"

Ichigo looked to Ganju who was covered in deep painful wounds. "Got that right. So… I'll let you yell at me as much as you want later." Ichigo starred to the same man Jaune looked to, Byakuya. "After I beat him."

Rukia stepped closer to her friend. "Ichigo…"

"What? You ain't gonna tell me to back down after I've come this far, are you?"

"But."

"I'm not backing down!" Jaune clenched his Zanpakutō as if to signify his agreement with Ichigo's statement a action that had not gone unnoticed by either Byakuya or Ukitake.

"I'm not kidding. I came this far to save you. It doesn't matter if you say you wanna face the death penalty…I'm gonna save you even if I have to drag you away."

Jaune felt a burden on his chest lighten now knowing without a doubt he was on the right side even if he were to die again here it would be worth it.

"From this point on, All your opinions are rejected! Got that dumbass?!"

"What the hell is that?! You're ignoring all of the rescuee's opinions?! What kind of tyrannical way is that to save someone?!"

"The one being rescued doesn't get to complain! You just act the part and stand around trembling and say "Oh, save me!"

"Oh save me!" my butt! I don't tremble!" Ichigo taunted Rukia who resonated with annoyance at the antic. Jaune nearly broke his iron resolve in a fit of laughter at the skit like scene behind him but luckily he hadn't forgotten who his blade was directed to.

Rukia suddenly calmed herself and gave a somber smile. "You never change, do you…You still never listen to a word I say."

Ichigo turned to face the same direction as Jaune. "Of course not. Everything you ever say is out of worry for me. At least at a time like this, worry about yourself."

"Ichigo…"

"Don't worry, I won't die. I may not look it but I think I've gotten a little stronger."

Ichigo looked to Jaune and smirked. "What do think our odds are?"

Jaune didn't take his eyes off the two captains. " **Definitely zero…** " Jaune recalled his fight with Cinder and smile. " **Thou I've beaten those odds before.** " Ukitake looked to the ginger before him who resembled his former lieutenant so much that he felt his chest tighten in resentment.

Byakuya stepped forward. Jaune readied his advance he didn't now how'd he'd win but he wouldn't faultier, Ichigo walked forward alongside him. Ichigo was about to speak only for Jaune to interrupt him. " **If you want to save her you don't have the luxury of fighting him one-on-one unless saving her isn't your top priority.** " Ichigo didn't speak against it and reluctantly agreed, knowing without the blondes help he wouldn't be here.

The threes spiritual pressures collided the force of which had surely informed the majority of the Seireitei of their presence. Ichigo felt the force of Byakuya's Reiatsu while Rukia and Hanatarō were brought to their knees by it, yet Jaune's composure was unaffected by it to Byakuya's surprise.

Byakuya disappeared from vision. Reappearing behind Ichigo and surprised to see he had blocked him but more so that a European Zanpakutō hand pierced his outer shoulder, staining his white Haori crimson. He was shocked at Ichigo's ability to fallow and block him just as much as he was that the unknown Ryoka had managed to strike him as well. "I see you. Kuchiki Byakuya!" Jaune flew up and Ichigo gripped his blade tight and swung it outwards against Byakuya the force of the colliding Zanpakutōs enough to give both a bit distance.

Jaune raised his hands outward " **Bakudō number 35# Kyōmon (Mirror Door)** " an almost invisble barrier formed before Ukitake arms than locked behind his back as Jaune spoke again. " **Bakudp Number 1 Sai (Restrain)** " Ukitake looked up in surprise at Jaune, who didn't waste a second looking back to Rukia and Hanatarō. He raised his hands to them. " **Bakudo Number 15# Kami no Hikari Shōgen (The Light of Gods Testimony.)** " A cube like barrier of heavenly gold light that surrounded the two who stared in shock at the speed of his incantations despite the uniform he wore telling them of his experience.

 _How'd I do that I don't know these Kido._

 _ **But I do I need only see it once. Now focus on your goal!**_

Jaune begin to feel his flesh open up. You can't handle my power much longer I will have to depart soon.

 _Wait can you still apply Kido?_

 _ **What are you planning boy?**_

 _Something I noticed Yūshirō doing._

Ichigo launched towards Byakuya only for him to vanish once again. Ichigo quickly turned his assault and struck at the unseen Byakuya only for him to block. Ichigo smiled at Byakuya without a moment to rest Byakuya was met head on by the other Ryoka who's dark veins and exoskeleton begun to flake off his body. From his form streaks of lighting broke off. Byakuya stared in shock using Shunpo to dart away. Somehow the Ryoka was attempting to combine Kido with his martial art skills he had once heard of captain Sui-Feng doing a similar feat though such information was rumors at best.

Byakuya understood the change in the nature of this match, thou hit had become apparent that the Ryoka hadn't even learned to access Shikai while Ichigo still lacked the final power of his Zanpakutō he decided the appropriate action to it.

"I see. It is apparent you have improved more than I had thought, as well as the fact that you have dangerous allies in league with you. I have no choice then. Before you two have become intoxicated by your own power, I shall show you both… a decisive power gap that neither of you could not overcome in even a millennium of struggling."

"It's no use, both of you! Run!"

"Scatter…" Just as the name was about to leave his lips a bandage wrapped around his blade and crouched before him her back to him laid a familiar form. "You!"

Yoruichi stood up. "Long time no see, Little Byakuya." She turned to the captain she hadn't seen in quite some time.

(4th Division Medicalbay)

Renji awoke to the ceiling of a healing center he saw his Zanpakto in the form of a white ape with a serpent in place of a tail. It did not concern itself with his condition but rather of fighting the Ryoka's blade again, of fighting Ichigo again. Yet Renji knew.

"Idiot…what are you yapping about. He ain't my enemy anymore."

"I see. Then who is your enemy? Whom will you fight now?" Renji clenched his fist fore he knew the answer yet he was still scared to say it. To say Byakuya Kuchiki. He stood up and walked away from the medical bay knowing what he must do.

(Senzaikyū)

"Shihouin Yoruichi…Former Supreme Commander of the Secret Mobile Corps, as well as…Corps Commander of the 1st Squad thereof, the Corrections Chorps…Shihouin Yoruichi. I have not seen that face in a long time. You have hidden your whereabouts for over a century. I considered you long dead."

Ichigo regarded the woman standing before him and Jaune. "Yoruichi, you came to help us, didn't you? Thanks."

Jaune was next to speak " **We need you to move outta the way. Otherwise we won't be able to take that guy out.** "

Yoruichi looked to the two more than a bit shocked and impressed by Jaune and the Pseudo Shunkō he had activated. But even that didn't change the situation or their odds especially since she could see the blonde's newfound power ripping him apart. "Take him down?... You two take him down?" She knew they stood no chance, yet. "Fools!" She disappeared faster than Ichigo could see and impaling her hand into his injured abdomen.

"Wh-What're you doing… Yoru-" She retracted her hand scattering the crimson fluids Ichigo fell forward and she grabbed him. Jaune looked at her shocked.

" **What did you inject into him?** " She was honestly stunned the boy had kept up with her movements he must have trained extensively with her younger brother though that still didn't explain how he had utilized such mastery with his Kidō.

"Medicine. Piercing Point of Collapsing Point… you pounded some kind of powerful anesthetic directly into his internal organs." Ukitake answered his question still restrained despite his vast strength something else she pondered.

" **So you haven't betrayed us?** "

Ukitake starred dare center at her. "What are you going to do with him, Yoruichi?"

"Ukitake…" She heard Byakuya step forward Jaune readied himself though she could hear his breathes becoming hard and labored, soon he would succumb to the recoil of his own powers. She had to act fast.

"Whatever you are going to try it is useless. You cannot escape from here."

"Oh? You've learned to talk big, haven't you, Little Byakuya? Was there even a single time you beat me in tag?"

"In that case, shall we see..." Byakuya disappeared once again appearing by Jaune's side but as did Yoruichi who was behind him. Byakuya drew his blade out seemingly swinging it out at Jaune who jumped back from the attack only gaining a slight cut but in reality the attack was meant of Yoruichi who expertly dodged the blow using her own Flash Step though Byakuya was quick to give chase.

Though Jaune could see their movement keeping up with them was all together impossible, he understood that before him stood a whole other level of skill. Jaune gritted his teeth for he realized, even now he still laxed the skill to save those he considered friends. Yoruichi landed just before the end of the bridge, only to be met by Byakuya who starred down upon her. "Did you think you could elude me with such sluggish Flash Steps?" Yoruichi turned to be met the cutting end of Byakuya's Zanpakutō.

But with a movement that neither he nor June could see she appeared on his sword drawn hand. "Did you think you could capture me with such sluggish Flash Steps? Jaune!" She leaped from his arm to the top of the building happy to see Jaune beside her having understood her request.

"Three day."

Yes with the two of them that would be more than enough. "Three days, I will make these boys stronger than you. Selfish as it may be, until then, we will take leave from the fight. Fallow us if you wish. Flash Goddess Yoruichi… is still far from being caught by the likes of you, and I can easily subdue and carry this boy away as well." Despite the two enemy captains before him it was those words that sent shivers up his spine.

Byakuya faced the man he had thought to be a mere Ryoka. He heard Yoruichi call him Jaune. And recognized the name, he had just heard it earlier. "Arc Jaune next in line to succeed the Noble House Arc."

Yoruichi stood stunned At the declaration of the boy she'd have never guessed that he was to be leader of a family equal to her own and Little Byakuya's. "Is your involvement with this Ryoka proof of your own families betrayal of the Soul Society and Seireitei." Yoruichi looked to him but was greeted by the last thing she expected. Jaune gave a somber smile to Byakuya one that expressed a accepts to loss something one had always dreamed of grasping in exchange for doing what could only be right.

" **No I Jaune Arc denounce my name as well as all rights to the Arc clan not because I wish to, or because I see what I'm doing as wrong… but because I my title will mean shamed if I must abandon a friend for it weather I had just met them or not. Even so-** " Jaune met Byakuya's silver eyes with cold determined cobalt that somehow even than radiated an odd kindness.

" **I will not drag my family into my own affairs even if they are just.** " Yoruichi looked to the young upstart remembering her own resolve when a similar situation made her leave behind own clan for her friend Kitsune. She felt a smile form on her face alongside the lightest blush. The boy hadn't stolen her heart, she wasn't some naïve virgin maiden. Though she would admit he had gained enough note in her mind to learn more about the boy and perhaps if he continued to impress her even take interest.

Jaune Arc huh? "Well you heard him Little Byakuya." Her as well as Jaune disappeared from sight.

Jaune struggled to keep up with the her only managing to barely keep her in sight. His blood spilling around the area from it small Nevermores emerged sharing their sight with him confirming that Byakuya was indeed not fallowing them. Finely the world begun to turn black and he fainted.

(Yoruichi's Secret Hideout.)

Jaune was covered in bandages, Cinder now awake and furious at him for what he had done securing them while Yoruichi spoke to him. "Explain what happened earlier now."

Jaune looked to her. "What part?"

Her eyes narrowed. "All of it."

Jaune gave in to the request telling her not only about Pecus but of his life in remnant as well as his relation to Cinder. After hearing the entirety Yoruichi breathed out nearly overwhelmed by the sheer amount of information.

"So than you've already decided haven't you?" Jaune didn't break her gaze for even a second.

"I told myself I wouldn't abandon them." His fist struck the earth beneath as a sneer enveloped his face the expression seeming unfit to even plaster his form. "I wasn't strong enough to bring them with us!" Cinder pressed herself him in a vein attempt to comfort him, an act not unnoticed by Yoruichi.

"We'll have a lot to discuss later for now though-" Ichigo begun to shift from his rest and Yoruichi regarded him. Ichigo opened his eyes to see Yoruichi and immediately they turned to that of a unequaled rage, he lifted himself grabbing her by the collar of her shirt and pressing her against the wall.

"Why?! Why did you bring only me back?! I'm the one who was most likely to survive if left there! Now Ganju and Hanatarou… and Rukia will be killed!"

Jaune grabbed Ichigo's wrist and pulled him towards himself. "Stop Ichigo!"

Ichigo looked to Jaune who looked just as furious as himself though his anger was directed at both himself and Ichigo. Yoruichi didn't waste a moment to respond. "Don't be so full of yourself." Ichigo discontent for her seemed to grow even bigger yet he stood still to listen.

"Not one person there could have survived against Byakuya." The word left a pitiful feeling in Jaune's gut at the truth of them.

"You Bitch." Yoruichi bypassed Jaune flipping Ichigo over to fall unto his back. Ichigo coughed in agony. "Don't make a fuss. Are you trying to open your wounds that just finally closed."

"Screw you!"

"Carrying one person was my maxium in order to escape Byakuya for certain. It was fortunate the Jaune was able to maintain his strength while he could otherwise I don't know what would've happened."

"Then… why not leave me and take Rukia?" Jaune knew if he were Ichigo he'd be asking the exact same thing.

Youruichi turned away from him. "Dertainly, there was no one there at that moment who held the possibility of defeating Byakuya. Not even the two of you together alongside Cinder would mange to accomplish that." The three in question felt a slight anger at the words.

"But each of you, Alone do hold that possibility. I brought you back because that is what I feel." Jaune felt his heart leap at the word as did Ichigo who struggled to stand.

"Not to mention, Ukitake was also there. He is Rukia's immediate commanding officer and a duty-bound man. I know he wouldn't recklessly kill anyone who'd come to save Rukia, even if they are enemies. So do not worry. Stay here and become stronger. As you are now, none of you can defeat Byakuya. But I will train you so that you can defeat him."

Yoruichi than choose to speak directly to Ichigo. "And once more, save everyone at once by your own hands." Ichigo looked to her accept what she had said as did Jaune.

"Ichigo rest for another three hour than we'll begin." Cinder noticed how Yoruichi starred at his Shikai. "Cinder there's a hot spring that can aid in Jaune's recovery nearby take him there unlike Ichigo I won't need as long for his training though it will require him at full strength." Cinder nodded in understanding and looked to Jaune guiding him to the springs.

(One Hour Later)

Jaune felt his wounds begin to fade quickly he new that it was more so due to Pecus but he imagine the spring helped. Jaune finished his saying his message to the Jigokuchō (hell butterfly) his grandfather had given him and allowed it to fly off, He didn't want to leave them in the dark so he informed them of his disowning of his title as the next leader to the Arcs as well as why. The Jigokuchō flew away out of the area to his House and Jaune was surprised to see it met by that of another that flew alongside it.

"So you finished your message as well?" Jaune turned to see Cinder before him enter the spring wrapped in a towel the show the figure of her shapely body.

"What do you mean Cinder?"

Cinder shrugged. "I'm defecting from the Arc clan." Jaune starred at her wide-eyed in shock at the statement.

"You can't do tha-"

Cinder turned to Jaune pressing her lips against his while embracing him. Jaune froze in that moment that his first kiss was stolen unsure of what to do. Cinder finally pulled back and gazed into his eyes. "And why not I refuse to watch you sacrifice yourself while I just stand by and watch! I refuse to be helpless!" Before Jaune could speak Cinder wrapped her arms around his neck and once again embraced his lips with her own. He feels her hot breath invade his mouth alongside her tongue. She pulls back tears complimenting her amber orbs.

"I won't leave you to perish so that I may live in bliss. I won't leave the man that I love!" Jaune head begin to sizzle at word she all but yelled at him. Jaune made his decision and grabbed Cinder's back pulling the woman in close to him. Cinder smiled pressing her head against his chest, hearing his heartbeat. She looked up to Jaune giving a sultry smile.

"From now own your mine, and I won't have you going and dying understood?" Jaune face begun to fluster at her rather bold statement.

"Yes, I won't die." Jaune smiled sweetly to the seductress cupping her cheek in his normal hand. "Both my soul and Zanpakutō will fight for me."

Cinder's smile seemed to soften into that of a cuter visage but still retained a hit of less than upstanding motive. "Why I love hearing that."

'grasp' "Ahhh!"

"Your Zanpakutōs not the sword I particularly interested in at the moment." Jaune's expression grew more surprised and embarrassed as she gripped his manhood.

"Please don't hurt Little Jaune, he's innocent." Cinder looked to Jaune her smile only extending. "Oh don't worry I have no intentions of hurting My little Jaune." She leaned against Jaune, kissing his neck and marking him as her, her hand begun to lightly stroke 'Little Jaune' and with each movement of her palm the name became more ironic. Cinder finally looked directly into Jaune's reddened face smiling to her flustered knight she pressed her lips against his, her tongue attempting to coil around his own.

Jaune hands lowered unto Cinders firm ass cupping a handful of her cheeks, an action that she was more than pleased with. Jaune starred up to her to confused and embarrassed to think straight. Jaune moved his grey hand from her ass and beneath her towel filling his fingers brush against the lips of her maiden's flower Cinder increased both her strokes of his member and lifted her head to his ears playfully biting his earlobes.

She let the tiniest moan as a pair of Jaune's fingers entered her wetness. "It so much warmer than the hot spring." Cinder reluctantly let go of little Jaune and cupped his face in her hands looking down to her knight she struggled to not squirm with each pleasurable movement of his fingers as the shifted within her. To her surprise it was Jaune who acted first grabbing the back of her head with his free arm and pulling her face to his own she was shocked as his tongue broke past her lips into his mouth she tried to pull away from him but he wouldn't have it, finally she learned to breathe through her nose as to prolong the moment of simplistic lust.

Jaune fingers burrowed deeper into her form causing the amber eyed beauty to buck back. Jaune felt a new sensation hit the offending fingers. Jaune retracted his fingers from her only for the femcum to be washed away from the waters. Cinder shifted her body above  
Jaune she looked to him smiling.

"I think it's time we get to the funniest part." Cinder stared dead into Jaune's eyes and smirked letting her towel fall, she was most pleased with the Arc's reaction. Before Jaune could act he froze in shock and anticipation as he felt Cinder position herself above his trembling girth.

Cinder rose her index to her mouth lightly biting it while looking down to her blonde knight. "I can't wait any longer Jaune."

"C-Cinder Wait!" Cinder kissed her knight her eyes not leaving his own she pulled back a string of saliva connecting them. "No! I'm through waiting, besides my names already Arc! We even have a kid I think this is long overdue!"

Cinder was but a inch from his face. "Now let play hide-and-seek with Little Jaune."

"I need a, adult!"

Cinder stroked her about to be lovers face. "Oh sweety." Cinder pressed her body down engulfing little Jaune into her slit allow him to nestle at her core. Jaune threw back his head in ecstasy at the sensation only for a very pleased Cinder to purr into his ears.

"I am an adult… and I take what I want"

(40 minutes later)

Cinder looked up to Jaune smiling. "That went much better than expected." She nuzzled her head into the gap of his neck satisfied with the results of her bold action. Finally she lifted herself standing still for a while to allow her Arc look take in the sight of what now belonged to him. After he starred at her for a sufficient amount of time dumbfounded she walked away to her next appointment knowing that as much as she wanted to stay by Jaune she need to become strong enough to protect him.

Cinder stepped out to the clearing in the hiding spot and saw a surprised Ichigo as well as a expecting Yoruichi. "Why if it isn't Cinder why are you here?" Cinder looked to the tanned women without so much as a hint of hesitation.

"Because I know your training with him involves Zanpakutōs. And seeing as how Kurosaki needs only have a Shikai"

Cinder rose her blade. "Sing Gurēto enchō" the Zanpakutō became enveloped in flames the form of a bird head taking shape. "Then I to meet the satisfied requirements."

Yoruichi smiled at the girl's resolve. "Fine than but let me who is your enemy."

"All who would attack Jaune."

Yoruichi seemed satisfied with the answer and continued her lecture.

"As I was saying Do you to now that your Zanpakutōs have yet another stage that can be reached?" The too looked on shocked. Not just your blades either, all Zanpakutō have two possible staged of release. We call the first release Shikai, but the second release is referred to as Bankai. The ability to achieve these two releases… is one of the required conditions for becoming a captain."

Cinder hadn't known that. "So each captain has access to this power then?"

"Correct all captain have achieved this feat but one."

"One?"

"Zaraki Kenpachi. In the long history of the soul society and Seireitei, he is the only one to attain the rank of captain without achieving Bankai or even that of Shikai. Which shows you how big a factor his combat ability is."

The two stood shocked at her words but more so at the revelation that came with it. "The difference in power between a Shikai and Bankai of the same Shinigami, while it differs based on an individual's nature and degree of training, its generally thought of as being five to ten times greater."

The two spoke in sync. "Ten times stronger."

"It's a shocking degree of improvement, isn't it? Because of that, it requires over ten years of training, even for the most talented as well as blessed of people."

"W-wait a minute. Does it look like we have that much ti-"

"Of course, I know… But there is a way. It may be filled with near impossibility and peril, but… through a completely different method, the two of you will achieve the power of Bankai in three days." Yoruichi rose three finger to signify her statement.

Yoruichi rose what appeared to be two odd looking dolls before the two. "What is that?"

"They're Spirit-Transfer Shells. It is one of the S.M.C.'s most essential specialized spirit tools. In can transfer the Zanpakutōs main form and materialize it."

"I see." Ichigo looked to Cinder questionably. Cinder was more than happy to explain to him. "If what she says is true than it can be assumed that we need to speak to our Zanpakutōs again the same way as when you achieved Shikai am I correct."

"Yes though there is more. Manifesting ones Zanpakutōs form is essential for Bankai and usually takes a minimum of three years those through this you can bypass that stage entirely. After seeing you fight Ichigo I believe you reached materialization or at least an equivalent level of skill relating to such." Ichigo begun to recall the image of an odd old man stepping towards him.

Yoruichi smiled. "I see I'm ringing some bells." She then turned her gaze to Cinder looking to her Shikai.

"As for you Cinder… originally did that face form in the flame." Cinder looked to the visage. "No Gurēto enchō only recently begun to do that."

Yoruichi smiled to Cinder. "Then I'm right. That is your Zanpakutō manifesting itself though it lacks the means to do so without the flame because of the short amount of time that you've had it." Cinder looked to the bird face surprised by the statement. "With this tool you will be able to form a full manifestation."

Yoruichi once again adopted a serious look to match her tone. "Though listen you two, the time limit of the materialization with these is only that of three days. Within that time you must, at all costs, defeat your Zanpakutō and force them to submit to you. If either of you can't the-"

Yoruichi never had the chance to finish as both struck into their own respective dolls with their Zanpakutōs. "I don't wanna hear what happens if I can't. If there's no other way, then I'll just have to do it."

Cinder smiled at the gingers words. "I refuse to submit to such things as such I needn't hear of the possibility of failure… besides if I fail here then I won't be able to stand by Jaune as his equal." The dolls begun to take shape Ichigo's forming into the visage of a man while Cinders burst into flames of all colors which formed that of a bird the size of a bullhead.

Yoruichi looked to the two manifestations. "You heard our conversation, yes"

"Of course we did."

"I will leave the fighting methods to you two then."

Zangetsu approached Ichigo. But Cinder choose to walk to Gurēto enchō who regarded her. "You wish to obtain my true power."

"Yes."

"Then my method is simple." Flames of all colors broke out around Cinder who didn't waver even as ebony flames licked at her heels.

"You who have always lived with the flames of your soul. I can only think of one way you can prove to me, you have the right to claim my true powers." The voice shifted at each word between that of a child, men and women the flame bird roared out and then once again regarded the girl. "You must overwhelm my own flames with that of your own!" Cinder looked to Gurēto enchō her eyes burning like molten gold as great flames begun to engulf her Reiatsu. "Is that all?"

(Three Hours Later)

Jaune stepped out before Yoruichi who was honestly a bit shocked but at the same time pleased to see him noting how he stood a little straighter. Something good must have happened. "Good to see you."

Jaune looked to Ichigo and Cinder as both struggled with what he assumed was their respective training. "Am I going to do the something."

"No you're not ready for that yet." Jaune begun to speak back only to be silent as Yoruichi rose a finger to his face. "However that doesn't mean you can't become just as powerful. Against Byakuya you fought alongside Pecus and more importantly upon your strength waning you accessed some unknown power didn't you?"

Jaune recalled the fight. "I wouldn't call it unknown It just I noticed a oddity in Yūshirō's movement it hard to hold back my partner Pyrrah did the same thing. I could tell he wasn't holding back any of his Martial Arts skills but instead it seemed more like Kido." Yoruichi rose a brow surprised he had noticed that he must be more perceptive then she gave him credit for. "I'm no expert at Kido but Pecus only needs to see it once to perform it, the damn things brain is like a super computer. So I asked him to do what her thought Yoshiro would if he hadn't held back, while I merely released my aura and allowed it to mix with the Reiatsu."

Yoruichi grinned at Jaune. "That's quite a risk but it did increase your combat prowess to that of Ichigo and Cinders. Listen Jaune you can't achieve Bankai yet I doubt you can even reach Shikai in a mere three day." Jaune was hurt by the words. "But you can still become as strong as them" Jaune looked to her surprised in her eye he saw the same kindness and belief Pyrrah had always shown him.

"How."

"That power you used was not created by my little brother the technique combined that of Martial Arts and Kido, upon mastering it you'll have to remove your shirt otherwise you lose it." Yoruichi smiled. "Yoruichi extended out her right arm. From her clenched fist a streak of lightning like Reishi launched forward. A dense Kido begun to envelope her back and shoulders. From it the lightning begun to rise from her back. Yoruichi's body begun to lift up from the surges of lightning that suspended her in the air. Jaune looked on in amazement. As the lighting shattered the earth beneath it. the display leaving him dumbfounded.

"and it does indeed have a name." A pale light radiated from her form as she stepped before Jaune the lightning reined in to her but still moved with a deadly ferocity. "Its name is Shunkō (Flash War Cry), and in three days you and Pecus will be able to master this skill to the level I've obtained." Jaune starred at her form only being able to compare her image to that of a War Goddess.

"If I can properly use it… will I be able to match Byakuya and the other captains."

"No?" Jaune felt a weight in his chest. "With this technique at hand I no longer require my Zanpakutō." Jaune looked to Yoruichi taking in her next words.

"If you wield the power of Shunkō properly you can exceed their strength."

Jaune looked down. "Then I won't reach your ability to utilize it." Jaune's left eye became Crimson red a single black vein running down his eye like a tear ending at his chest. Jaune raised his left hand as if lifting the opposite arm of Yoruichi, as if he was stating his refusal to fallow her path. A bolt of Reishi as red as his eye streaked forward. From his back Reishi exploded forth creating a unstable replica of her own Shunkō with bolts of white and scarlet leaping out.

"We'll surpass it on our name as an Arc!" Yoruichi hadn't expect such a display. For him to reach the level she expected on the final day on his first attempt. She smiled looking to the boy who had manage to blow any of her expectations.

"You should really stop impressing me otherwise I could fall for you… Now then." Yoruichi darted forward colliding with Jaune. "Lets begin."

(Noble House Arc 5 AM)

Blake awoke stretching out her arms she felt her stomach growl she after the incident they had spied on Blake found herself without an appetite. She rose and stepped out of her rooms navigating through the blackened hallways till she reached the kitchen area. Blake won't lie she loved this place. The soul society was like a dream come true to her she adored how it resembled the world of her favorite series Ninjas of Love.

Blake looked down to her Zanpakutō she was pleased with it the Ninjato's blade was a beautiful shade of ebony while the linen was a deep Violet the closer it was near the Collar but paling by the golden Kashira (Buttcap), the fact it was a gift from Jaune only increased its value to her. Blake opened the door her ears twitched and she turned to the direction of the sound. She looked outside to see Jaune and Yoruichi alongside another petite woman with gray eyes and black hair, who's hair. Blake blushed as she looked Jaune who was shirtless revealing many scares on his lean and muscular form. But Blake was also curious as to why both the women and Yoruichi wore strange backless and sleeveless outfits.

Before she could finish the thought the unknown women disappeared as did Jaune. Blkae felt the back of her head heat was sparks flew behind her from the two Zanpakutōs colliding. Blake turned to see Jaune pushing back the women.

"Carful Sui Feng you almost did something that would've make me very angry."

"Forgive me I merely assumed she was intruder this place is so unguarded, surely you couldn't blame me."

The women who Blake assumed was named Sui Feng seemed neither scared nor angry at Jaune insult. Which only meant she considered him a equal meaning she was either a lieutenant or captain. Before she could act she was outside by Yoruichi being held against Jaune in one of his arms against his chest, her face was red as a rose as took in the moment. "Sorry about that me and Sui Feng usually start our training with master early in the morning I should've warned you."

Jaune placed Blake down on the earth her heart beating erratically from the feeling of fear from nearly dying, gratitude from Jaune saving her and attraction from being pressed against his chest. Yoruichi grinned to the Faunus giving her a wink. "You're as easy to read as a romance book." Blake turned away from the teasing Shinigami instead opting to try and keep track of Jaune and Sui Feng who weren't even blurs but still after images she was shocked by the god like speed. Only ever managing to catch a glimpse of two blurs at random chance.

"You have good eyes if you can manage to spot them on only your second day here." Blake turned to the tanned women who smiled back to her. "So you're the kitty girl that in heat over my cute blonde student." Blake felt her cheeks redden once more.

"I-I don't know what you're taking about."

"I'm talking about how you wanna practice the horizontal hula, making the beast with two backs, feed the kitty you know."

"Stop"

"Oh come on don't tell me that's all it takes to get you hot and bothered if so that boy will eat you alive… hehe a few time actually." Steam begun to leak from Blakes ears as she imagined the Arc Speading open he legs a viewing her flower as he tasted her honeypot Blake fell to her knees as Yoruichi laughed at her expense. "My point is that boy knows what he doing and you need to prepare yourself."

"Why are you telling me this."

"That's easy. Me and the boy have done the old lust and thrust to many times for me to count-"

"Whao Sui Feng! It Just Training Don't Use Your Shikai!"

"So I just wanna make sure his buddies know what to expect and make sure they understand that Jaune isn't just they're anymore."

Yoruichi looked to Blake seriously. "I wanna make sure you and your friend don't go thinking that you're the only ones who are close to Jaune… Anyways looks like they're done now."

Yoruichi disappeared, reappearing by the two-exhausted looking captains a huge smile on her face as she teased the two. Sui Feng's face reddening. "I don't have a crush on Captain Arc!"

"Riiight just like how you didn't like my pal Kistune… Gotcha."

"I didn't!"

"Fine, fine whatever you can deny you liked my old pal but it's hard to believe you don't like Jaune when you slept with him." Yoruichi grinned as the other twos face lit like a red light.

"That because! you said, you wanted… us at the same time for your birthday." Sui Feng looked down to the ground as did Jaune. Before Sui Feng finally just disappeared completely.

Yoruichi turned to Jaune cupping his chin and pulling him into a light kiss she looked over to Blake their yellow eyes meeting as Blake clenched her fist Yoruichi pulled away from Jaune grinning. "See ya later." Giving a final wink she disappeared as well.

Jaune turned to the blushing Blake who was still ogling his form, Jaune put his outfit top on and regarded his faunus friend. "You okay Blake you haven't gotten up yet?" Blake nodded vigorously to his question while he just smiled back at her. "Were you really able to keep up our movements?"

"Well every once in a while thou I saw little more than blurs."

"Still that amazing. You should really consider learning Shunpo, I'm sure I could convince Yoruichi to train you."

"…Couldn't, you?" Jaune mouth snapped close as the raven haired beauty of team RWBY looked up to him the golden pools that were her irises looking up to him hopefully. Jaune felt his cheek once again heated up.

 _Calm down Jaune, Calm down._

 _ **Why don't you just go for it?**_

 _we don't even know if she still feels that way._

 _ **Than find out!**_

 _Fine._

Jaune turned turned to Blake extending his hand which she took. "Um, Blake."

"Y-yes."

"I have a question for you?"

"What is it Jaune?"

Jaune rubbed the back of his head. "Do… you, like m-" Just as the words were about to leave his mouth Blake's stomach growled out interrupting him. Her face somehow grew even more red and Jaune merely laughed. "Let's get something to eat."

 _ **Coward!**_

Jaune had Blake sit down as he prepared her a meal. Jaune placed a meal of steamed rice, Miso soup and grilled fish before her She looked to Jaune who seemingly went from battle hardened captain to the male equivalent of a house wive almost immediately. "Go ahead eat up. I'm just making breakfast for you guys also box lunches for Lily and Hazel." Blake looked to the image of Jaune cooking, even now she could hardly believe he was actually before her. Blake got out of her seat and walked up behind him her heart pounding harder the closer she got. As she looked to the man who comforted her on the roof top, the idiot who died thinking she wouldn't care and most importantly the man who she had never gotten to confess to. Blake pressed herself against his back with Jaune only flinching momentarily.

Jaune looked back to her his cobalt eyes digging into her golden ones as tears ran down her eyes, her lips begun to tremble and finally she couldn't hold it back anymore her face buried itself into his chest her tears soaking his top. "YOU IDIOT! How could you think that I would ever get over you! I Never even got to tell you!"

Well now you don't got any excuses… now if you'll excuse me Stark just lost a bet I I'm going to collect.

Blake felt Jaune place his hands on her shoulder, Blake looked up to Jaune who faced her with a gentle smile before pulling her into a embrace. "I'm sorry, really I am."

"You moron, you're not the one whose supposed to be the one apologizing." Blake looked up to Jaune tears still running down her face but at the same time she was smiling so sweetly at him, Just happy to actually be looking to him after so many years.

"Listen Blake I already knew you felt that way but Um, you see."

"Cinder and the other three, right."

"Y-yeah…"

Blake let out a tired sigh before looking back to Jaune she had spent all night thinking about this and she wasn't about to back out now. "Well I'm not about to just give up after waiting 13 years." Jaune was honestly taken aback by the bold statement.

"Well now it seems like we've been issued a challenge, haven't we?" Blake turned to see CCYT (Cat= Cinder, Candice, Yoruichi and Tier) each wearing less than modest sleepwear with an emphasis on Cinders risky black laced nightwear. Cinder stepped up to Blake the two starring down one another. "Well than we have quite a bit to talk about miss Belladonna. Come now let's head to the bathhouse." Just as Jaune was about to speak Cinder turned to her man smiling. "Don't worry dear just gonna talk things over and make a few things clear is all maybe get some much needed skinship with your friends here. Trust me."

Jaune sighed tiredly. "Sure, I have to take Yang and Weiss to Ichigo's world anyways." Jaune looked to Blake. "You gonna be okay?" Blake smiled before her eyes furrowed and she lunged at him kissing him deeply to her surprise Jaune's arms wrapped around her form and his face pressed forward his lips greeting her own. Blake pulled back with a unusual smirk plastered on her face.

"That was worth waiting 13 years" Blake pressed her head against his chest before separating from him and walking towards Cinder. "Be ready it's been 13 years since you've had to deal with Yang's puns"

As Blake and the other four women made they're way to the bathhouse Cinder finally decided to speak. "So then I'm assuming that you're not willing to just back off. Am I correct?"

Blake starred daggers at the women who Jaune died to save her and his own team from. "Of course I'm not and I'm guessing the same goes for you four." Cinder merely shrugged as Yoruichi smiled.

"I like her."

Candice looked to the tanned women "Of course you would cat girl." Cinder rose her hand silencing the lot before regarding Blake. "I'm curious why you would be acting so civil towards me, could it be that you've forgiven me?"

Blake sneered at the witch. "Of course not, after what you did to Jaune nothing you say could make me stop hating you, with that being said though Jaune seems to have forgiven you which is the only reason I haven't tried to do to you what I did to Adam, thou I doubt Yang or Pyrrha would be able to retrain themselves. Any problems with that?"

To Blake surprise Cinder chuckled before looking to her with a more than pleased smile. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear from you Belladonna. If you were that willing to forgive the woman who killed the man you loved, then you wouldn't have really loved him now would you?"

"With that being said we do need to be civil for the time being. I do believe we both know our fair white knight well enough to know he wouldn't want us fighting and while I do have more to say I'd rather wait until we can speak to the entity of your team and miss Nikos. So for now lets at least attempt to better know one another.

(Karakura Town)

Yang and Weiss looked before them to the form of their old friend Jaune. Yang looked to the city frankly a bit surprised to not see a wall, Jaune had told them that this world didn't have Grimm but still. At least the two had their two Zanpakutōs, Weiss's Zanpakutō took the form of a saber the grip was white as snow while D-guard and pommel were a pale blue its guard appeared as that of a snow flake the blade was truly beautiful. Yang's Zanpakutōs was that of a Tanto at first Yang was very disappointed until she practiced a few swings with it and found how easy she was able to handle it and mix the small blade in with her quick jabs. The blade was normal except for the Chinese dragon that ran along it. the Habki (Blade Collar) was golds was it guard the wrapped linen was orange while the Kashira (Buttcap) was a earthy brown.

"Here we are." Jaune smiled before the Kurosaki home clinic. Jaune knocked on the door and was greeted by two girls, something Weiss quickly took note of. "Hey Yuzu, Karin is Orihime here?"

The Ebony haired one of the two looked to Jaune. "Yeah She's been expecting your friends, Ichigo's with Kazu at the park."

"Oh okay thanks Karin." Jaune motioned the two inside of the house if you Weiss had been intimidated by the two sisters than Orihime nearly made her faint as Yang merely tried to take in how the girl was able to stand upright. The beautiful ginger looked to the three and smiled upon seeing Jaune leaping at him but misjudging the distance and headbutting his jaw instead. Weiss was about to speak out until she noticed a rather beautiful wedding band on her finger. "Orihime I'd like to interduce you to Yang Xioa Long and Weiss Schnee." Orihime looked to the two with a colossal smile. "So you're Jaunes friend from before we met him." Orihime pointed to Weiss and looked to Jaune. "So id that the Snow Angel you lov- mffgh." Jaune covered the well-endowed woman's mouth a clear blush on his face as he merely looked to the two smiling while Weiss donned a similar expression.

"Anyways um, Karin, Yuzu mind showing Weiss around while we treat Yang?"

Karin smiled at the opportunity to tease her sister. "Sure thing Yuzu's been all down without Ichigo or Kazu around."

Yuzu looked to her sister he cheek blushing before she remembered Jaune was there and smiled to herself. "Well I'm sure you must be holding yourself back quite a bit seeing as Jaune is here." Karin turned to her sister sneering lightly with a clear blush on her face.

"Oh shut up!" She turned to Jaune and coughed into her hand in a attempt to calm herself she wasn't about to lose her cool just because the guy she had crush on for the last few years was here. "S-sure thing Jaune." Jaune merely smiled back to her causing her to blush and turn away guiding the Schnee out trying her best to avoid staring at her eye patch. "So Jaune said you're a princess or something."

"Heiress."

"So your loaded then. Crap."

"What's wrong sis don't like the completion?"

"I swear to god Yuzu!"

As the three made their way out Jaune and Orihime took Yang to a more secluded room. Yang looked to Jaune with a sexy smile. "You leading lady killer?"

Jaune smiled. "Don't worry I know what I'm doing." Yang had not expected that. Jaune seated her before Orihime. Orihime looked to the nub on Yang's arm. "Ayame, Shun'ō. Sōten Kisshun (Twin Sacred Return Shield) I reject!" from the hairpin on her head two petal surged forth transforming into what yang could only described as badass looking fairies. The two quickly surrounded the space where Yang's arm once was and formed a half-oval barrier around it. Yang begun notice an odd feeling from right side… that she could feel it. Yang looked inside the barrier to see her arm just before she could act Jaune placed a hand on her shoulder looking directly at her and giving her a reassuring smile.

Finally the light of Orihime's barrier begun to fade Yang looked to her arm and begun to shake and tremble she looked to Orihime unable to express her gratitude to the woman before she could though Orihime smiled to her. "Don't thank me it was Jaune who made me promise to heal you when we finally met, though I would've done so anyway still without Jaune and Ichigo I probably wouldn't be here right now."

Yang looked to Jaune and was surprise to see him wipe a few tears from his face. "W-why you crying Lady Killer?"

"I'm just happy after what happened to you in Beacon I, I'm just happy your okay." Yang looked to Jaune who seemed on the verge of crying out in joy. Jaune looked to Orihime. "Hey mind giving us some time?"

"Of course take as much time as you need." Orihime left the room leaving the two blondes alone, Yang looked to Jaune. "So what'd you wanna talk about?" Yang noticed how Jaune's expression seemed to dull and he shifted his hands around nervously, Yang placed her newly acquired hand on his shoulder. "C'mon Jaune, talk to me what up."

Jaune begun to shack she noticed his hands going white. "I wanted to, No I needed to talk to you about this with but, I needed to make sure your arm was healed first." Jaune looked to Yang. "Yang I found your mom… and I, I."

Yang placed a hand reassuringly on his shoulder looking at the struggling knight he looked to her, the cobalt of his eyes meeting the lilac of hers. "Just tell me Jaune nothing you could've done would change how I feel about you." Yang grinned to Jaune. "Friend to the end as far as I'm concerned." Jaune begun to tell Yang of how he encountered Raven.

(Hueco Mundo)

Summer looked to her old friend Raven as the two destroyed the Hollows less willing to obey Jaune's rule. "man after watching you go off I can see why your number Cuatro." Raven sheathed her Zanpakto and turned to her old team leader.

"Don't play dumb if you weren't so okay with being a mere fraccion you'd eaily take my place." Summer grinned to her teammate.

"Yeah Jaune's told me that plenty of times… So have you put any thought into seeing Yang?" Raven looked to her friend. "I've been ordered to watch over this place while Tier is gone though Cero has advised me to do consider doing such."

Summer looked to her friend annoyingly. "Geez that's good to hear, when are you gonna start calling him by his name instead of title."

"When I feel it's appropriate."

Summer grinned to her former teammate. "You mean when you finally get Tier to let you join his little harem right." Raven froze in place and turned to Summer glaring daggers at her, Summer rose her hands in surrender in response. "Okay, okay calm down. But you know I'm right."

Raven turned away from her and begun to step to Los Nochas the group looked to the many hollows who ran from the castle each holding on them two different but noticeable bite marks upon them.. "Seriously I just don't get how your into Jaune after he well, you know."

Raven begun to ponder the past remembering her first encounter with the Arc.

(Flashback 9 years)

Raven breathed heavily as she saw the being before her lift yet another of her men and tightening his grip around his neck crushing his throat and vertebrae together in the large Grimm like hands. More of her clansmen launched forward only to be struck down by the straying bolts of lightning that emerged from his back. The blonde disappeared only reappearing and kicking into one of her men the force of the impact causing his upper body to explode. The bone fragments launching out and piece her men and the surrounding tree killing with by the force of the fragments simply tearing what the collided with apart.

Raven rose to her feet and glared at the abomination even though its resembled a human it could only be described as unholy two pairs of wings came out of its back that of a Nevermore and a Dragon Grimm its arms resembled that of a Beowulve yet it still wielded two blades on resembling the blade she remembers the Arc boy wielded and the other looked to be a Kodachi yet both were stained in the blood of her clan. Raven ran forward but only hit that of a afterimage around more than 15 after imagines of the boy appeared she felt a pressure on her ribs and no sooner did she get launched into a rock wall the earth shattering behind her. She looked up to the being only to see the flash of the Kodachi as it flew through the air impaling her mid-section she felt it glide through her and into the wall behind her.

The being looked to her wearing a odd bone like Coyote mask that only covered one eye leaving the other scarlet one to terrify lesser people then her. Yet she knew who he was she had killed his family. She heard her remaining tribesman run forward she quickly looked to trying to warn them of the futility of it.

The being merely stepped forward as a yellow energy ball begun to form between his curved horns. "Cero Amarillo." From it a blast of energy ripped into the earth towards the men the attack obliterating them and turning the area near by the point of impact to glass. "Why are you doing this, I killed those monster that made you this didn't I?!"

The being turned back to her. " **Shion Village.** " Raven recognized the name she looked up and met his eyes as a terrible pressure seemed to weight down her very soul she felt herself beginning to slip from consciousness. " **The only good memories I had before Beacon were there. This is for what you did to them.** " She felt his tail pierce her chest just barely avoiding her vital organs. " **You won't die but I'll make sure you never forget this.** " His tail retracted from her she begun to feel the beings aura enter her closing the wound enough to avoid them being fatal but not nothing more. She looked to him as he let out a unholy roar that sounded like that of every Grimm she had ever encountered she looked as Nevermores turned away from their location.

The figure turned away from her. " **I've killed every man and woman of this band of murderers, ensure the children a given proper home and don't fallow their parents footsteps otherwise I will come back and show you where you men have gone.** "

"W-why spare me? Why'd you kill us?!"

" **I believe I just told you why, as for why you have been spared... Yang Xiao Long is the reason I don't want her mother's blood on my hands. I've repelled the Grimm from this location, consider it my thanks for killing my father.** " She looked to her men's corpses or at least what remained of them. " **What did you say again that you would do everything in your power to ensure their survival, well congratulation your decision just led to their destruction."**

"How dare you!"

" **The weak die, the strong live.** " Raven froze at the words she had lived by so long.

" **How does it feel to be on the other side of those words Branwen? How does it feel to realize that because you killed those you deemed weaker than yourself a being stronger than your entire clan emerged to destroy it.** "

his remaining sword leveled with her face she flinched back in fear. " **Heh, pathetic you call yourself stronger than other, but in the end your no more powerful against me then they were yet they were the ones who will not die hated but loved.** " Jaune pulled the Kodachi from her body causing her to fall forward she looked up to see him walking into a rip in space he removed his mask and looked back at her his azure blue eyes looking at her with both pity and resentment. " **Remember it was the weakest of Beacon who killed you supposed belief in the strong.** " He stepped in and disappeared not knowing she would soon fallow.

(1 year later Hueco Mundo)

She bowed before the figure who had once obliterated her people he had never guessed she would being bowing to him as a Vasto Lorde composed of the entirety of the Tribe and victims of them all of who she had made agree to allow her to lead. Jaune looked to her. "Why are you here?"

"To serve you if you are willing." Jaune looked to her the hate had faded as she felt the souls within her at peace. "You are made of all your clan had killed as well as your clan themselves? Why?"

"Because ewe were weak but together we can truly become strong I… could only see that after you killed them. Please! Allow me to serve you the strongest!" Jaune walked to her and gripped her mask. "I will have you serve me but remember this I didn't beat you because I was strong, but because I knew what it meant to be weak." Jaune tore the mask from her face.

(Flashback end)

Raven would never forget his words she had seen him kill those stronger then himself again and again. "He's the strong."

The lightest blush took Raven's face. Summer merely looked to her with a deadpan expression. "You like a super masochist you know, that right?" The two finally stepped before the sight of two Adjuchas who grabbed hollows and proceeded to consume parts of them an act that made them stronger and kept the victim hollows from progressing forever.

"So how long do you think it'll take till Qrow and Taiyang reach Vasto Lorde?"

(Karakura Town Kurosaki Residence)

Yang looked Jaune as she shook tears coming down his face she could hardly believe what he had just told her. That not only had he found her mom, but that he had killed her entire people yet she knew it was true no to be more accurate it had to be true if they had indeed destroyed Shion she knew what he was willing to do for those he loved and the thought of what he would do to someone responsible for killing them sent shivers down her spine. Jaune's next words broke her heart.

"I knew if I told you, you'd hate me so I had to get your arm healed while you trusted me. Don't worry the Arc have enough side branches so you'll never have to see me again and can still live in piece in the Seireitei." Jaune lifted himself his face looking as though he had expected her to despise him. "I know you won't want me around Rub-"

"Shut Up!" Jaune stopped dead in his track as Yang lifted herself to him embracing him. she knew he had assumed she would hate him. just like how she did back when he told them about his transcripts something she always regretted. "You're A Fucking Idiot Vomit Boy!" Yang forced him to a wall tears running down her scarlet eyes as she glared at him though she knew the person she was mad at was herself. She looked to him remembering.

(Flashback 13 Years Ago)

All she could see was him as he stepped towards her drawing his sword the red of his hair and masked glowing demonically he smiled and then he struck. Yang awoke panicked but stopped as she looked to the sight of her team who looked at her wide eyed alongside her uncle Yang looked to them and saw the tears begun to form. She quickly threw away the her self-pity and forced a smile.

"C'mon guys don't start crying I'm the one in the hospital." Yang looked to her Uncle who she noticed was actually sober. "Hey uncle mind giving your little Firecracker a hand." She saw as her little sister fell over her lap and broke down alongside the other members of her team in tears. "W-we thought we lost you! The doctor said he didn't know if you'd wake up." Yang smiled down at her sister rubbing her head.

"Don't worry sis I'm fine. Before she looked to them she saw the many flowers by her side they were from her team, CFVY people classmates she didn't even know, Hell even CRDL sent her some and it seemed everyone at Beacon sent her flower except for one person.

"Heh that jerk Vomit boy didn't send we anything." Of course she wasn't mad a little hurt sure but maybe he didn't have any cash. Yang suddenly heard her team go quite. "Huh what's wrong guys." Yang felt Ruby tremble beneath her as she watched Blake fall to her knee even Weiss fell back against the wall.

Just as she was about to ask what was wrong she looked to the TV that was muted and say the headline on the news Lisa Lavander was speaking but what surprised her was the headline hero of Vale and who's picture was up. "Oh wow Vomit boys on TV!"

"Yang."

"Guess he had it in him after all guess I owe you 50 lien sis."

"Yang!" The blonde brawler turned to face her uncle who wore a grim expression as he walked up to her handing her his scroll she looked at it to see Jaune and some sexy ravened haired girl who wore a red dress.

"What's this?" Yang took the scroll and pressed play.

She heard Jaune taking about buying some time. "Wait what?"

Jaune looked to them and spoke. Wondering how the guy she fought Mercury was standing something Yang hadn't even realized. Mercury smiled and lifted his pant to reveal prosthetics shocking Yang. He then said something about emerald being an illusionist. What truly shocked her was how they just so nonchalantly confirmed it. "What the fuck I told ya! Way a go Vomit boy maybe you deserve a reward."

their next words shocked her as they asked him to join them than she heard them say how his family viewed him forbidding him from going to school or even healthcare how they even tried to feed him to Grimm she saw her uncle tense at the words. Jaune begun to laugh at them something that made Yang see her fellow blonde in a new light.

She watched as the women literally flew at Jaune and a giant Grimm Dragon tried to attack. A flash occurred and Yang froze in shock as Jaune's arm was sent flying. "Jaune!"

She looks as the witch draws an arrow pointing it at the Arc. "Get out of There!" She fires it dead Center at his chest the scroll begins to warp from the heat her semblance lets out. She sees Jaune fall to his knees. "No, no, NO! Don't give up Vomit boy don't give up Jaune!"

Yang hears the women taunt him on his failures each word chipping away at her soul because she had thought the same thing even if she had never said so. Finally witch steps to Jaune and stabs a dagger into him. "I'm gonna find you and I'm going to kill you!" She wanted to yell at her team for being her instead of finding this bitch! Then she sees Jaune grab the women's hand and watches as the last of his light enters her. For a moment, Yang thought he had accidently healed her until three words are spoken and those words sent a shiver through her.

Jaune with what little energy remains in him looks to her. "Pawn takes Queen." The women begins to clutch her gut as her lackey's support her. Jaune tells the women his semblance and by extension Yang who feels her heart drop she watches as Jaune falls on his back seemingly accepting his fate the women ask him how he could throw away his life and his answer makes tears run down her face.

Jaune spoke his final word then and from it Jaune spoke five lines she would never forget are spoken then "Because you're a threat to my friends."

 _Vomit-boy… don't._

"Yang will be fine and with her name cleared the skies the limit for her."

 _No_.

"In the end it all comes down to the fact that I'm the only one replaceable so why wouldn't I do it."

 _No you aren't! Please Stop!_

"Yang. You always used me for jokes or just messed with me. But you meant well. After I failed at flirting you would fake flirt with me to cheer me up. Try to cheer up Pyrrha for me okay. If anyone can do it you can."

 _Stop You Idiot! Get Out Of There Please! You Can't Just Save My Future and then go off and Die!_

"When I left my parents told me they hoped I died a bloody death, and that the cemetery was always open for me to return to. Not entirely false given the situation but I don't care. I always did want to go out with a bang 'heh' looks like I finally get your puns Yang."

"JAUNE!"

As the white light enveloped the Screen Yang watched and fell back into her bed Yang Xiao Long the definition of tough cried like a child alongside her team knowing she'd never get to thank or apologize to the person who died so she and her team wouldn't.

(Flashback end)

"You saved my future, my team me and all of Vale and you think I'm mad at you cause you killed a band of murderers and hurt a women who never even cared enough to visit me once! You Idiot." Yang begun to punch at his chest but there was no real force behind her fist.

"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" She begun to fall to her knees only for Jaune to support her Yang looked up to him tear welling in her eyes. "You died and saved my life and future while I fainted. Yet you took the same hit got shot through the heart and stabbed and kept on! You thought you were replaceable! You idiot! Idiot, idiot." Yang looked to him before collapsing on the ground Jaune sat by her.

"Don't you ever apologize to me, Got it?"

Jaune smiled back to her and nodded slowly the two made their way outside to be met by a shocked Weiss who looked to Yang's arm in disbelief after a few minutes of explaining she fallowed Orihime to have the eye that was taken treated. Just as Weiss came back without the need of a eye patch or even the signature scar over her eye a get pressure was felt by the three. The group looked up to see as hands seemingly appeared from a dimensional rip. The seams furthered opened and from them more than twenty Menos appeared each looking down towards the group.

Jaune turned to his friends "Yuzu Karin, Weiss, Yang! Get behind Orihime quick!" Jaune turned to Orihime. "Orihime quick form a barrier!

"Hinagiku, Lily, Baigon, Santen Kesshun (Three Sacred Links Shield) I reject!" before Orihime a massive triangular barrier emerged shielding the Kurosaki sisters as well as Weiss and Yang. Jaune didn't waste any time jumping up towards the closet Menos. Jaune stabbed his Zanpakutōs into it. "Unite Chevaliers Blancs! (French for White Knights)" before him four other knights appeared and launched towards other Menos. Jaune grabbed another blade that was hidden under hi haori just above his buttocks Jaune withdrew a that had a plain copper guard and buttcap while the rest of the blade was ebony. Jaune quickly rose the blade to his face.

"Roar! Ebonī no yoake (Ebony's Dawn)" the blade was quickly enveloped in a black miasma upon the miasma fading the blade changed shape to resemble a 7 foot black Bo Staff Jaune quickly begun to strike at the Menos somehow drawing enough strength to actually push the beast back Jaune rocked forward stabbing Chevaliers Blancs into the hollow Jaune pulled back Ebonī no yoake the top have of the staff fell off revealing itself to be a sheath revealing what appeared to be a pitch black Ninjato but with an unusually long 5-foot blade. Jaune stabbed the Zanpakutō into the Menos. A very high pitch noise erupted force causing the close by Menos to turn and regard Jaune with for being met by the white knights blade. Though the Menos who was stabbed by the blade writhed in pain as the blades sound waves tore through its body before the Menos finally splattered apart.

Jaune quickly made his way to the next Menos his Grim wing emerged and his hollow mask begun to form on his face. Jaune flew through the next Menos's face instantly killing it Jaune looked to the next three and saw them charging their Ceros yet he merely smiled beneath his mask.

"Let's see if I can copy Hiyori." Jaune begun to form his Cero in between his horns he threw his Zanpakutōs in the air and formed yet two more Ceros in the palm of each hand. The Menos unleashed their blast and Jaune released his own his blast over powered theirs and tore through them.

Weiss and Yang looked in awe as Jaune fought Weiss didn't waste a second as she focused her glyph and summoned Frost Jaune who plunged towards the beast to assist. Five Menos turned to the fire girls a charged their Cero blasting simultaneously at Orihime's barrier, the combined force of the blast shattering her Santen Kesshun and Orihime fell back and was quickly supported by Yuzu and Karin while Yang and Weiss stared up to the Menos as they prepared five more Ceros. Yang and Weiss didn't waste a second standing before Yuzu and Karin in a vein attempt to shield the three.

The Menos let loose their attacks which obliterated the surrounding area. The five expected to have died yet they were unscathed.

" **You all alright**?" Weiss and Yang looked up to see Jaune over them his uniform torn apart and pieces of his mask shattered blood dripped down from him unto their faces Jaune smiled happy his friends were okay.

 _You alive Pecus?_

 ** _Yes just because I took the brunt of the damage don't think a mere Menos could kill me._**

 _Would never dream of it._

" **Sorry I didn't think they'd focus on you guys.** " Jaune turned to the offending hollows. Jaune smiled to Yang. As he withdrew his Zanpakutōs and proceeded to raise a hand in the air. " **Yang I know you weren't too pleased with your Zanpakutō, but I never intended for you to just use that. Now let me show you something that I think would greatly help your combat ability.** "

Jaune clenched his hand streaks of white, black and crimson lighting broke from his form and begun to surround his friend shielding them. Jaune looked up back to them. " **Watch closely Yang it'll take awhile before you can use Shunko but trust me it'll be worth it.** " Jaune disappeared and struck a Menos sending the tower sized hollow flying. His lighting lurching out tearing into the propelled Menos burning it to ash. Jaune disappeared again appearing above another with a massive downward strike Jaune punched in the Menos face shattering the mask and forcing it to collapse in on itself. A Menos fired another blast at the Yang and the rest.

Jaune appeared before them. " **Once Shame on me.** " The cero blasted forth Jaune pulled back his hand and punched forward the force splitting apart the blast. having its attention Jaune flew at it. and struck it, leaving multiple holes within its form. As the Menos fell another looked to him a blasted another blast Jaune merely smiled as he allowed the lightning to coat his body Jaune flew straight at the blast entering it and flying through the crimson beam, only to reemerge from it just before its head. Jaune kicked forwards breaking apart its head.

Yang could only star at Jaune she felt her heart begin to beat faster. Jaune had always been the lovable idiot and while she thought he was cute, she'd never actually considered Jaune as more than a friend but after sacrificing himself to save Vale, clearing her name, coming back from the dead to stop Salem, healing her arm, and taking such a blst to shield her with hesitation and letting loose some kind of awesome power that made him look like a thunder god and beating these giants to death Yang thought of him has changed.

 _Mama likes._

The remaining 14 Menos looked to Jaune and begun to charge all their Ceros simultaneously at the girls. Jaune appeared before the five his Grimm wings wrapping them as he spread out his body to take as much of the blast as he could. "Orihime! Form another Barrier!" Yang and Weiss looked uo to Jaune who smiled back at them.

"Jaune stop!"

" **Sorry Snow Angel I'd rather die again then watch you guys get hurt.** "

Yang pressed herself against Orihime's barrier. "No! You Can't do this again Jaune!"

" **Sorry Yang.** "

"Getsuga Tenshō!" a wave black energy flew through the Menos destroying all it made contact with leaving little more than two highly damaged Menos. Ichigo appeared above them falling down and carving through them with his two blades.

Yang was dumb founded at the spectacle, Jaune merely smiled. "Well Orihime your hubbies here."

"What the fuck was that!?"

Jaune mask faded as did his the black veins of Pecus "Oh, you mean Getsuga Tenshō it's like my Corcea Mors but cooler and he doesn't need to be in Bankai to do it either." The Orange haired man appeared infront of Jaune.

"You guys okay."

"Yeah thanks for the save hard to kill a lot of Menos while guarding people especially without being allowed to go Bankai."

"No problem you leaving."

"Yeah still have to bring Weiss to her actual family but first I'm gonna go check on my friends."

As the three left to the Seireitei Yang had made up her mind.

 _I want him._

Once they had a moment alone she was going to have a talk with Jaune.

(Arc House)

Jaune entered the house before he could so much as breathe Ruby launched towards him a huge smile threatening to permanently stay fixed on her face. "Jaune, Jaune you won't believe it!"

"Wow. Calm down now tell me, what is it Ruby?"

Ruby smiled and jumped back eager to show her best friend. Ruby rose her Long Odachi the linen was scarlet red. While the buttcap and guard was black and the collar of the blade was the same crimson as that of the linen. The foot stood at five feet while the handle was two feet Ruby quickly spun the blade lifting it above her shoulder and having it run along her back placing the dull end against herself the edge of her blade pointing downward to the ground.

Ruby smiled to Jaune and what she said next utterly shocked him. "Reap Kuresentorōzu! (Crescent Rose)" A light begun to envelope the blade as it shifted form to that of a black Scythe with a long Crimson blade. Jaune looked as from it reishi leaked out taking the form of rose petals. At its end two long scarlet ribbons flew out.

Ruby hugged the blade against herself. "Guts meet my new baby!"

Jaune could only say two words at his friend staggering progress.

"The Fuck?!"

(Extra)

A ebony haired boy leaped away from the centipede demons attack. He starred it down with his yellow eyes and pulled out his mother's bow firing his sacred arrow at it and obliterating the demon.

"Nice shot Brother!" The boy's black dog ears twitched looked back to his sister.

"Hana what did I tell you call me Akihiko in public."

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

Another centipede demon launch at the girl She just smiled and jumped directly at it, lifting her hand before its spreading out her fingers as if she was reading to claw into it, he nails were long and sharp.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

Hana easily avoided the shot and rushed to her brother drawing the demonic sword her father had given her. She withdrew the ancient looking sword that glowed as it was drawn the blade became massive and was shaped similar to that of a gigantic dog fang, its cross guard turned into that of a large patch of fur beautiful fur. She smiled as she rushed forward lifting the gigantic she smiled.

"Wind Scar!" Three massive white streaks of energy launched out that tore through the earth and destroyed what was left of the demon horde. The white-haired quarter demon rested the dull side of Tessaiga on her shoulder she turned to her brother pouting her dark brown eyes wide.

"They were sooo weak!"

Akihiko quickly withdrew his arrow. "Stop whining, it's the least we can do for the village."

"But there's nobody to fight around anymore."

"Have you ever considered it might be because of the, I don't know… Giant fucking sword that can kill not one, not two but a hundred fucking demons with that of a single swing."

"S-shut up your just jealous dad gave me the Tessaiga."

Akihiko glared at his sister. "Sit Girl." Before she could act the beads around her necks glowed and she was forced to the ground by some unseen force.

Akihiko smiled proudly "I'm so happy mom taught me how to do that." He looked back to his now unconscious sister and lifted her over his shoulder and proceeded to return home.

"I swear to god Hana if Shippo gets mad that we took so long I'm pinning it on you."

Hana's eyes opened at the mention of her teacher. "No, no anything but that you can't leave me alone with master he'll kick my ass!"

"I'd be more concern about Kilala, seriously Masters Shippo's wife is just as scary."

"So are you ready to go?" Inuyasha looked to the blonde boy and then back to his chest and sighed as he looked at the chain connected to his chest. Eventually he sighed and turned to Jaune. "Oh shut up! Seriously every for the past five years you've come her to bother me! Look I get you got a job and all but I'm not leaving yet!" Jaune sighed god dammit was this guy stubborn but he couldn't very well leave him here to become a hollow, but he can't exactly do that he made a promise to her after all. "Come on man they big and you pal Shippo is still there to watch over them."

"Are you kidding me your telling me to leave things to Shippo! You know how many times I've had to save that brat."

"Okay I've had enough this. Just remember I gave you a out. Tier!" from behind Jaune a Garganta tore open.

Inuyasha sneered at Jaune. "So you went and called the cavalry huh! Fine bring it!"

"Inuyasha, Sit!" The chain of bead that travelled with him even in death begun to glow and sent him plummeting into the earth creating a gigantic crater though despite the sheer amount of pain he was in Inuyasha starred up to the figure by Jaune in disbelief.

"K-Kagome?" The black haired beauty looked down to her silver haired love before her cheeks puffed up and her eyes narrowed on the dumbfounded half demon. "Do you have any idea how long we've been waiting!?"

"W-what?!"

"I gave you a out."

Inuyasha looked to Jaune still trying to gain a handle on the situation he looked back to the mother of his children. "How was I suppose to know you've been waiti- wait a second what do you mean we?"

"Seriously Inuyasha you've been keeping poor Kagome waiting for so long."

"You've gone and kept us waiting for over 200 already because of that stubborn personality of yours we even had to go and become Shinigami just for the longevity alone."

Inuyasha starred in shock at the three companions he had lost so long ago. "Miroku, Sango…" Tears ran down his face as he starred at them. "G-guys?" Jaune smiled and looked back to Kagome.

"C'mon you can't stay mad at him for waiting here the previous captain told me about how you did the same thing." The three looked away in denial. Jaune looked Inuyasha and smiled putting out a hand to him. "Tell you what if you manage to achieve Shikai I'll let you guys take over watching this world okay." Inuyasha smiled and took the blondes hand. "That's all? Easy?" As the four made their was to the Seireitei.

"So... What's a Shikai?"

(Abyss)

Salem looked to Jacque, who was very pleased with his new subordinates. "Well Naraku you really do bring just the best gifts and here I thought you were the only person of value from this world I'd manage to get on my side since Sesshomaru denied my offer but this man, Why I could kiss you for bringing me him you baboon faced bastard but you'll just have to settle with being number 8 of my fallowers."

Naraku smiled the top left quarter of his faced covered by a baboon shaped Hollow mask. "Thank you my lord. But It wouldn't have been possible to reach you without your sending out the Menios against those Kurosaki and Arc." Jacque smiled at the man. "Lord huh I could get used to being called that." He looked to the man Naraku had brought, who would be his number 9 and here he thought Sesshomaru was tough. He looked to Salem who seemed less then pleased but would never admit it.

Jacque cupped the woman face and directed it to himself "Why, whatever is wrong my lucky number 7?"

Jacque smiled at the women and pulled her into a kiss which she didn't resist, he knew she had become addicted to his power and he just adored how jealous she'd get over him finding other powerful allies.

"Don't worry my dear Salem you are still my favorite." Jacque pulled the women in close. "And if you serve me well I will have no reason to abandon you." He gently stroked her hair.

"U-understood."

"Good now let's welcome our newest members."

Jacque turned to the two demons and raised the Hogyoku to them as to remind Naraku why he served him. "Welcome number 8 Naraku and 9… Inu no Taishō."

* * *

 **Okay so this came out way longer than I intended it to be hope you like it also yes Jaune does have a Zanpakutō which I intend to explain in the next chapter also Ruby achieved Shikai due to her always being so close to her weapons.**


	6. Chapter 6

A Dragon Returns to Fight (Adopted)

Chapter 06

(August 6th, Sōkyoku Hill)

* * *

 **So this one took me a good amount longer sorry about that it was rather embarrassing to write still l I hope you enjoy, also I need to state that this series is a sequel to JauneForever's series A Knight's Final Fight (AKFF) and should be read prior to this to give you insight on the characters warped history and traits as well as feelings towards Jaune this part has scenes that even directly aligns with event and character traits shown in the most recent chapter of ANFF.  
**

* * *

"Rukia Kuchiki any final words?" Rukia looked to her brother and readied her final word at the Head captains question.

"Yes, just one. Please after my death I would plead for the Ryoka to be spared. They only act due to my failure to erase their memories."

After a long pause Yamamoto looked to Rukia. "Agreed, your last request will be honored, After your execution I shall allow the Ryoka to return home, unharmed."

Despite knowing she would die Rukia could only smile. "Thank you so much Head Captain."

"Release the Sōkyoku's seal!"

The Shinigami broke the massive halberds bindings. Three prisms rose before her each talking hold of a limb and lifting her into the air. She looked once more to the captains, content with her fate. Rukia looked to the means of her demise and just as her eyes met the massive blade the halberd erupted into that of a pillar of flames so massive that ever person in the Seireitei could see. The Sōkyoku's begun to raise in the air and morph into the form of that of a bird of ungodly flames.

It looked to Rukia, its intent clear.

I am not afraid, I have lived a good life. I was blessed, by meeting Renji and all the others. My brothe Byakuya's adoption, the guidance of Kaien and finally by Ichigo's attempt to rescue me. This is not suffering, this is not pain. I have no regrets, my heart leaves nothing behind. Thankyou. In what she knew would be her final moments everyone she cared for flashed through her mind and ended upon him.

The sight of his back even in only her mind brought her to tears that not even the Sōkyoku's to vanquish.

"Farwell."

the Sōkyoku flew to her form and she was dead.

"What?"

The captains looked up in shock at the sight before them. And Rukia opened her eyes to see a face she though would never greet her again. He smiled to her as Zangetsu blocked the mass of flames that was the Sōkyoku. "Hey."

"I-Ichigo?... Idiot! I said don't come back!"

Ichigo seemed genuinely shocked by the reaction.

"What's it gonna take for you to realize."

"Unfortunately man like him are dense. You could say so a thousand times and they still wouldn't understand, trust me he's just like Jaune in that way." The raven haired appeared above the two of them the flams of her Shikai keeping her afloat Ichigo looked to her in annoyance.

"Shut up Cinder!" Cinder merely sighed than looked down to Kurosaki.

"That's no way to talk to the woman helping you."

Rukia felt her rage boil up. Shut up Ichigo! You can't defeat my brother! He'll kill you for sure this time! I'm not asking you or anyone to rescue me, I'm resigned to my fat- Ahh!"

Jaune sighed. "It doesn't matter if you've resigned to your fate or whatever." Rukia looked up to the Blonde behind her who wore a white Kimono with that of the seal of the Shihōin upon it. though it had been opened to reveal his chest as to allow his Nevermore wings out and keep him afloat.

Jaune looked down to her. "Would you abandon him if he asked you to?" Rukia froze at the odd question. "Of course not!"

"Then don't you dare ask him to!" Jaune looked to Ichigo and nodded. "Get her out of here. I'll draw as much attention as possible." Ichigo's eyes turned serious the Sōkyoku roared and pushed Ichigo forward. Ichigo turned to the bird of flames. "Preparing for a second attack huh, bring it on."

Just as he readied to charge Cinder appeared before him Smiling. "No Ichigo leave this one top me." Cinder turned to the Sōkyoku and pointed the hilt of Ōkina hidori to the bird of flames. "Bankai." A sphere of rainbow like flames enveloped her form the spear slowly begun to take shape forming a bird of even greater mass than that of the Sōkyoku emerging from Cinders who wore a dress of flames that resembled that of the one she donned during the fall of Beacon but where it was once yellow instead was a glowing white "Come now oh so great Sōkyoku allow me to show you the gap between yourself and Saikō bakuhatsu hidori (Supreme bursting flame bird) the Sōkyoku roared forward and Cinder met it in kind her Bankai opened its maws and devoured the Sōkyoku whole and act which terrified those watching. "Pathetic that was the limits of the Sōkyoku?"

Cinder looked down to the Shinigami the flames from Saikō bakuhatsu hidori darted forward into the Shinigami trying to close in. Ichigo not wasting second jumps unto the gallows and destroys it grabbing Rukia. Ichigo tossed her to Renji who begun to run away, Jaune rose his hand to the lieutenants as Pecus's veins begun to extend to his face.

"Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and tear out your own throat! Bakudō number 9 Hōrin (Disintegrating Circle)" From Jaune's middle and index a rope of flames emerged and grabbed two of the lieutenant Jaune rose them high in the air and slammed the two into one another. "Now time for the big one." Jaune rose his palm to the two.

"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws Hado number 33 Sōkatsui (Blue Fire, Crash Down) Byakuya looked to the former heir of the Arc in complete shock as a mass of pale blue light enveloped the lieutenants. Jaune didn't waste so much as a second before launching down to the final one appearing behind him and lifting from his neck from behind, Jaune looked to Ichigo. "I can handle them here take care of Byakuya." Ichigo didn't bother arguing opting to instead take the chance. Jaune looks to the oncoming Shinigami and grins withdrawing his Zanpakutō and rushes forward. Jaune collides with the first not even needing to parry the blow. The blades shattered upon impacting his skin due to his high Reiryoku.

Jaune allowed his wings to spread and launched out his feathers piecing the surrounding Shinigami. Jaune turned to see a captain standing over a petite women dark blond hair and gray eyes. Just as Jaune readied to rush her a form he was all too familiar with grabbed the captain taking her and the figure over the cliff to the tree. Jaune gritted his teeth not even wasting so much as a second before fallowing.

Cinder watched as Jaune left before turning to the largest threat to the plan she launched towards the being known as Head Captain Yamaoto. She landed before the man who was surely considered the strongest in soul society. "Cinder Arc, Aiding in the escape of a criminal, traitorous intent and destroying the Sōkyoku's what you have done is unforgivable I am sad to see such a promising member to the Seireitei betray us but I will not hesitate."

Two captains walked alongside Cinder one who donned a pink cover coat and another who had long white hair. "Do not worry miss Arc you do not fight alone."

"How about after this we have some tea together. After all tea is always so much better in beautiful company."

"Ukitake, Kyorakuyou would fight alongside her."

"Fight? No." Shunsui gripped both Cinder's and Ukitake's shoulders and smile to Yamamoto. "We're running away."

"Are you some kind of coward!" Before Cinder could react she vanished alongside then as they brought her with them.

"Come now, if we didn't get out of there a lot of people would've died" Cinders attude calmed in understanding.

"Why are you helping me."

"Cause you guys in the right simple as that." Upon landing Cinder rose her Bankai before her as the all to familiar figure of Head Captain Yamamoto waited there. "Must say I certainly expected it to take longer for you to catch up."

"Chasing children as if you could escape me. Let us finish this." Yamamoto's spiritual pressure let loose the force of it causing Cinder to nearly faint for a moment he stared into her eyes and Cinder felt herself waver as if her very being was being crushed she heard the women behind the two captains collapse while she was barely doing any better. Shunsui quickly carried her away by a staggering distance that left Cinder shocked. The Head Captain begun to praise the two even stating how they were his pride and joy. The Head Captains walking stick begun to catch fire, before ripping apart to reveal a Zanpakutō and gripping it.

"Do not speak. The time for words is long pass. I must admit I did not thick a novice would be worthy of my blade and yet here you stand now Shunsui, Ukitake draw your swords." He swung the blade out causing the two other captains to jump away while the wing of Saikō bakuhatsu hidori merely blocked the blow.

"What is the meaning of this you two do not tell me you do not intead to even use your Shikai against me."

"We're still hoping to not have to fight old man."

"Silence! I taught you better than that. You both know there can be no forgiveness for those who defy justice."

"You also taught us that sometimes we must carry out justice on our own master."

"That is the reason we carry these swords in the first place. Is it not master?"

"Such foolish talk you have the right to decide for yourself what is right and wrong? I is your duty toi accept the true justice of the world."

"Than what is the true justice of the world master!? Who determines right and wrong!?"

"Did you not hear me before? The time for words has passed!" Yamamoto's body burst into flames as he spoke his next words. "Reduce All Creation to Ash, Ryūjin Jakka (Flowing Blade Young Flame)" Yamamoto swung his blade forward at his former student's intent on destroying them quickly.

"Saikō bakuhatsu hidori! The gigantic flame bird flew forward opening it maws and consuming Yamamoto's flames to all there surprise. Cinder didn't waste the opportunity firing out Hado at the man she looked to the two friendly captains. "Quickly activate your Shikai you fools!

Don't have to tell me twice. Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer. Katen Kyōkotsu (Flower-Heaven Bone of Madness)"

"Yes it would seem the time for words truly have passed. All Waves, Rise now and Become my Shield, Lightning, Strike now and Become my Blade. Sōgyo no Kotowari (Truth of Pisces)"

Cinder looked in amazement at the Zanpakutōs as well as the Reishi that radiated from them She than looked back to the Head Captain. "Saikō bakuhatsu hidori, Enjō suru seifuku-sha "Flaming Conqueror" The giant bird begun to stand straight before a pair of human like arms emerged forth from it. and a familiar and incredible weapon was held in its hand.

"I see so you didn't destroy the Sōkyoku." Saikō rushed forward striking the large halberd at the Head captain who merely beaconed more flames to block the attack. "Fool do not think the Sōkyoku flames are powerful enough to match my Ryūjin Jakka." Just as the words left his mouth the flames of his shiklai were consumed by Cinders Bankai.

"What?" The head captain blocked the strike with his sword instead.

"My Saikō bakuhatsu hidori consumes any Reishi based attack and assimilates it into itself allowing it to utilize it later it also has the power to consume flames and lightning weaker then itself and grow permently stronger from it. after consuming the Sōkyoku it would seem that even the flames of the almighty Head Captain's Ryūjin Jakka are immune to my Bankai."

Ukitake and Shunsui couldn't believe it that such a Shikai could exist. The head captain looked to Cinder's Bankai impressed by its power. "How unfortunate that you have betrayed the soul society such a blade could've greatly assisted soul society. Truly your Zanpakutō is great it has been many years since I been forced to do this however I see no other way."

The flames surrounding Ryūjin Jakka begun to be absorbed into the blade. Both Ukitake and Shunsui grew pale knowing what was happening.

"(Shunsui and Ukitake) MASTER NO THEY"RE BE NOTHING LEFT!"

"Ban…"

(Seireitei Forest)

Just as Yoruichi readied to begin her assault and figure got in front of her. Yoruichi's brows farrowed. "What are you doing boy?" Jaune turned to his teacher.

"Please Yoruichi go help Renji Ichigo's other friends."

"You can't be serious, who will deal with Sui Feng then?"

"I will."

"No! Sui Feng is too big a threat!"

Jaune smiled to his master. "Come on master we both know this is the smartest move can you really tell me I truly don't stand a chance. Besides you mentioned this woman right, she was your former protégée right. Let me prove that the last three days weren't a waste."

Yoruichi narrowed her eyes on the boy before finally sighing "You make a point." She grabbed his collar and stared into his eyes. "That being said Ichigo will defeat Byakuya I expect the same of you."

"Understood."

Sui Feng rushed to her former teacher as she tried to leave. "You're not going anywhere traitor!" Just before she could reach her Jaune appeared above her axe kicking her back to the earth.

"Hadō number 4 Byakurai (Pale Lightning)!"

A pale concentrated lightning bolt struck forward at Sui Feng exploding the surrounding area. Sui

Feng launched forward Jaune lifted his Zanpakutō up blocking her foot only for her to draw he own blade a nevermore wing shielded him from the attack. "Hadō number 1 Shō (Thrust)" Jaune's Zanpakutō flew out of his hand Sui Feng Struck him dead center sending him into a tree.

"You called Yoruichi master, which means you're her new student." Sui Feng gripped her Zanpakutō before smiling smugly. "truly if she couldn't even make the heir to the Arc powerful than she really has become a disgrace." Sui Feng stabbed her blade into the earth, more than 20 men of the Stealth Force emerged each readying to kill the blonde at a moment's notice. "Jaune Arc I sentence you to death." The man advanced upon the boy.

Jaune didn't waste a second drawing his second blade. Sui Feng froze in place as she felt the force of Jaune's Spiritual Pressure, while her man struggled to so much as stand. Sui Feng glared at Jaune as she saw him raise a second Zanpakutō a familiar Zanpakutō.

"Roar! Ebonī no yoake (Ebony's Dawn)" a black miasma that morphed the blade to resemble a 7 foot black Bo Staff Jaune withdrew the top part of the staff fell off revealing what appeared to be a pitch black Ninjato. Jaune focused his energy into the air and the blade begun to 'roar' the soundwaves rendering the men unconscious.

Sui Feng gritted her teeth at the sight. "How? How can you use Yoruichi's Zanpakutō?"

Jaune didn't answer her, only irritating the captain further. Ebonī no yoake 'Roared' out causing Sui Feng to grab her head as the sound of its 'Roar' Jaune leaped before her kicking Sui Feng into an tree. She looked to him and more importantly her mentors Zanpakutō her frustration at the sight clear. "That blade… How did you gain it." She jumped forward clashing against Ebonī no yoake with her Zanpakutō she felt herself losing ground to the boy. She leaped back surprised she looked up to see the hilt of Jaune's Zanpakutō.

"You asked how I wield this sword. That answer should be clear to her former student." Ebonī no yoake 'Roared' out once again disorienting Sui Feng. Jaune appeared before her his Zanpakutōs piercing both her shoulder the captain quickly backed away glaring at him. Jaune merely looked to her a layer of black skin enveloping his form.

"Because she would do anything for her comrades the same as me."

"Enough!" Sui Feng placed her hand unto her Zanpakutō. "Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi."

Her sword now taking on the form of a black and gold gauntlet. "I'll be ending your traitorous life now." Sui Feng dove forward. Jaune remember what Yoruichi had told him. Sui Feng gritted her teeth. "How are you able to keep up and read me."

Jaune once again narrowly avoided her attack and attempted to deliver a counter only for the captain to leap back. "A Beowulve has incredible hearing some say it can hear up to 5 miles away under the right conditions."

"A what?"

"And a Ursa has a nose that would put an entire pack of blood hounds to shame, King Taijitu can literally taste their enemies in the air and theirs another Grimm called a Nightwing that can utilize echolocation like a bat… Now, having heard that what do you think would happen if you took someone with such creature spiced into himself and made him fight an impossible opponent for 48 hours straight."

Jaune disappeared behind her deliver a kick to her face. "He would learn how to utilize them efficiently in the first 10 minutes or die. Guess which I am." Jaune leaped forward managing to cut Sui Feng. "Your Shikai may be deadly but it limits your reach meaning against a regular Zanpakutō you're a clear disadvantage." Ebonī no yoake 'Roared' launching her away She looked to him only to feel his other Zanpakutō piece her form impaling into a tree. "Pyrrha would be proud, that throw might just be as good as her own."

Sui Feng disappeared from the spot appearing behind Jaune. "I've underestimated you. But that ends now." She stabbed from behind piecing the boy only for it to fade. "Utsusemi!"

"That's right. Hadō number 4 Byakurai!" Sui Feng felt the Jaune place a hand upon her waist she felt the bolt pass through her.

"'sigh' To fast for I missed." Jaune rose his sword and blocked her back slash while before them the pierced after image faded. Sui Feng pushed herself away from him. "I see I've been far to foolish assuming you were weak because she was your mentor" The wind begun shift around her form.

"You've never seen such a fighting technique before have you. It unique because it combines elements of both Hakuda and Kido. It's something I created myself. You should feel privileged actually, this technique has only been perfected recently. So you're the first to victim of it in actual combat conditions. It doesn't even have a name yet. this is my proof that I've surpassed Yoruichi."

"Perfected?... How foolish."

"What?"

"You've become so obsessed with surpassing her and abandoned what she taught you." She felt his Reitsu shift. "I will show you how utterly wrong you are." Bolts of lightning begun to form around him. "That technique already has a name given to it by its true creator, Yoruichi Shihōin and its name." The bolts tore through the earth Sui Feng looked to the boy in utter disbelief and fear as she looked to the boy with pale ivory hair and royal purple eyes. "Is Shunkō!"

(Flashback Yoruichi's Secret Hideout 1 day till Rukia's Execution.)

Yoruichi hadn't expected this she jumped out of Jaune's way. Jaune fell to his knees as the scarlet lightning dissipated from his form leaving him utterly exhausted and without breath. "You've done well boy, you have better control over Shunkō than me, though that is mainly due to Pecus isn't it. Still you've exceeded all expectation I had." She grinned upon remember his word, he may not be a physically strong and weak compared to her but it couldn't be denied. He and that odd creature somehow progressed further in 2 days then she had in a hundred years. Yet what she felt wasn't anger or jealousy. As she saw Jaune struggle to stand and once again form his Shunko only for it to dissipate with in a second bringing him once again to his knees to vomit blood., she felt nothing but respect for his resolve and admiration for why he was putting himself through this.

Yoruichi crossed her arms and forced a less than approving expression on her face.

 _This is my best chance to figure the kind of man you truly are now that you're at your limits._

"Jaune can I ask you something? Why are you willing to go through all this instead of risking your life to learn Shunkō why not try to achieve Shikai? The result may not be as powerful but they would still be vast, and you would probably be able to stand on even grounds with any lieutenant."

Jaune didn't speak at first instead once again standing up and looking to her and again attempting to form Shunkō. "I refuse, No that not right." Jaune body was completely enveloped by a thin layer of black. He looked up to her, his pupils an intense duo of crimson and azure, the white of his eyes now black as night. "I won't be the weakest who can do nothing for the people he's cares about but die, leaving the people he loves lives to mere chances." he clenched his fist, the action alone visibly tearing open his muscles allowing blood to spray out and mix with the lighting of his Kido turning it a sickening black.

Jaune's spiritual pressure multiplied, the forces of it making the hideout quake. "I won't take the easier path. I'll fight and struggle tooth and nail till I'm strong enough." The black lighting begun to spread apart revealing a rainbow of yellow, scarlet, cobalt and ivory.

"Strong enough So I won't make them cry ever again!" The black skin of Pecus begun fade away as did all his veins. Yoruichi's looked to Jaune his hair platinum and his eyes no longer the fierce conflicting colors of red and blue but a deep breath taking Violet. Yoruichi's eyes widened and her pupils dilated.

 _Impossible? I never even thought Shunkō could develop like that and this Immense Spiritual Power?_

Jaune rose his hand. "I've… exceeded you" blood begun to leak from his mouth a he fell forward she supported the boy up. "See a Arc always keeps his promise." The boy went limp in her arms and she smiled at him.

"Well damn kid, you got me there." Yoruichi laid Jaune down. "Hey you, the thing inside him helping out come out we need to talk." The pool of Jaune's blood formed into that of a Beowulve that kept its gaze firmly on her.

" **Speak.** "

Yoruichi examined the figure. "Look I already know the basics about you so let's just cut to the chase. He said you feed on his soul like a hollow does and it allowed you to make your own, right?"

" **Yes**."

"My next question is simple when he fought Kenpachi was that really him of you using the Zanpakutō?"

" **Both I despite my soul being different from his we are still connected?** "

Yoruichi 's eyes narrowed "Then what would happen if you consumed a Shinigami's soul?"

Pecus looked to her curiously. " **Why do you wonder, no matter I feed off the soul of a living person not of Jaune after he died so while he may be a Shinigami I am not.** "

Yoruichi contemplated before remember the sight of the boy a image that brought the slightest flutter in her chest. "Tell me Pecus what do you know of the woman we're trying to save."

 **"Absolutely nothing.** "

She chuckled at the monster's honesty. "Rukia offered that boy Ichigo the ability to temporarily become a Shinigami by piercing his chest with her Zanpakutō and transferring half of her power to him. though he in turn ended up absorbing the majority and became a Shinigami."

" **I see so if someone were to do the same to me I could pos-.** "

"No. because in the end Jaune and you already have a Zanpakutō so stabbing you in the chest wouldn't help much."

The Beowulve begun to snarl. " **Then why ask me this?** "

"Hold up you didn't let me finish, because you and the boy share a Zanpakutō between both your souls. Causing you to not make one of your own, why not just inherit one?"

" **Inherit? Aren't Zanpakutō reflections of one's power and soul?** "

"Yes and while it may seem farfetched it is possible Shinken Hakkyōken, of the Ise Clan is such a blade and captain Hitsugaya's Zanpakutō was one that could've gone to two people as well. After considering this I've come to both a conclusion for myself and a question for you. Wake up Jaune"

Jaune woke looking to his teacher.

"Do you know what me and this beast have spoke of."

"We share the same being so yes."

"Good then I don't need to repeat myself." Yoruichi rose a blade to the Beowulve and boy along with undoing the top left half of her top revealing a large portion of her bare flesh. "We of the sprit world are composed of Reishi or spirit particles hence all of our body is our soul. So Pecus I tell ask you to consume enough of me to imprint my soul into both of your boy and Jaune I've not use this blade since leaving the Seireitei and have no intentions of using it ever again. I've spoken to the spirit within and he's agreed that you are worthy of him. So I ask you take this Zanpakutō and your new found strength and save Rukia."

(Flashback Ends)

Sui Feng couldn't believe this no matter how fast she was she couldn't escape the boy with every one of her moments he reacted with a tamed ferocity and lightning. "How!?" Jaune and Sui Feng struck each other before pushing away Raven looked as Jaune literally ripped the limb off that Sui Fengs Shikai struck only for it to regenerate. "What Are You?!"

"Someone who refuses to lose to a person like you." Jaune flexed and the lighting responded. The two leapt towards one another the screeching of Suzumebachi colliding with Ebonī no yoake Jaune thrusted his other Zanpakutō at the Sui Feng who barely avoided the strike. Sui Feng leapt back clearly irritated until she heard Jaune panting and a smile emerged on her face.

 _Pecus how long do we have?_

 ** _A minute at best, we shouldn't have trained till the last minute._**

Sui Feng appeared beneath Jaune grinning and thrusting the now sealed Suzumebachi square into his stomach before letting it go. "Hadō number 58 Tenran (Orchid Sky)" Suzumebachi begun to rotate like a fan tearing apart Jaune's abdomen. Sui Feng jumped back and rose her hand to the Arc. "Hadō number 87 Kongōbaku (Adamantine Blast)" A colossal sphere of flames emerged from her palm and rushed to Jaune.

 _ **Other Half!**_

Jaune roared and from him the bolts of lightning struck into the fireball slowing it Pecus formed a series of Grimm armor around Jaune to block the attack the area exploded around them incinerating the earth surrounding them.

Sui Feng Smiled before she scowled at the sight of the Arc inside the blast. "You call this a explosion? You got nothing on me in that regard." Jaune stood at the center of the crater his Shunkō dissipating. Jaune fell to his knees.

"Bakudō number 4 Hainawa (Crawling Rope)"

Ropes of lighting coiled around Jaune's form Sui Feng looked to him. "I must say I'm impressed that a novice like yourself could go this far." The wings of a nevermore broke out from Jaune's form launching feathers at her. Sui Feng easily avoided them reappearing in the air around him. "Even restrained you still pose a slight threat." She looked to Yoruichi's blade her eyes narrowed. "You who haven't even learned the name to your own blade have no right to challenge me." Sui Feng looked as the Arc struggled to stand against the coils of lightning. "Allow me to show you the difference between one that fallows the woman like you and myself… Bankai!" a pillar of azure Reishi surrounded her form and what appeared was golden missile launcher that encases Suì-Fēng's right arm all the way above her shoulder. A face shield covered the right side of her face. "Jakuhō Raikōben. This Bankai of mine offends my pride as a Covert Ops agent. It's too large to hide, too heavy to move, and its attack is too flashy for an assassin Still."

She pointed the weapon to Jaune. "Still this Bankai will be what kills you traitor this is proof of my surpassing Yoruichi when her Zanpakutō returns to her she will know her foolishness for believing in you and will despair as I hunt her down like the pest she is. Now die." The missile launched forward at Jaune who was helpless to avoid it.

 ** _Other Half!_**

 _I can't… Give up._

 _I'd knew you'd say that my Jaune._

Jaune opened his eyes to the sound of the familiar voice only for them to see he was no longer in the destroyed forest, but above the clouds before him was someone he thought he wouldn't see in a very long time.

"P-Pyrrha?" the redhead smiled back to him she wore a plain white dress. She stepped before him and wrapped her arms around him. "Yes and no."

"Huh?" The woman pulled back and cupped his face in her hand.

"I'm your Zanpakutō but I'm also the part of Pyrrha's soul used to awaken your aura. I've been here by your side the whole time my precious Jaune. I" Jaune starred in near disbelief.

"Why would you stay by my side?" she embraced him.

"fool… because I believe in you just like she does."

"Why have you brought me here?"

"Because Your finally ready to use me." She smiled to him.

"Don't I have top prove myself to you or something?"

She gave the blonde a somber smile. "You already have when made the ultimate sacrifice for those you love. What more could I possibly ask for you prove you deserve to properly wield me. I'd even let you use Banka if you were ready to wield that form yet, though regrettably you aren't quite there yet. so you'll have to settle for my Shikai."

Jaune could hardly believe what was happening. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course why did Pyrrha believe in me?"

"That's an easy one silly, because despite everything you wanted to use your life to protect other. Even though you were weak, even thou you were scared you wanted to save other." Tears begun to form around his eyes. The Pyrrha look alike tightened her embrace. and looked up to Jaune. "Are you ready?"

Jaune breathed out and nodded. "Please… tell me your na-" Jaune felt the warmth of her lips against his own she pulled back smiling and gazed into his eye. Jaune looked to her and finally saw the four white shadows beneath her. "My name is-"

(Seireitei Forest)

Sui Feng looked in shock. As he rose shattering the coils binding his form. He rose his Zanpakutō to the oncoming missile. "Unite Chevaliers Blancs! (French for White Knights)"

Jakuhō Raikōben exploded upon contact and Sui Feng smiled sure she had eliminated the boy. "We're not done yet." She looked down surprised to see him standing at the center unharmed and around him four figures stood.

"H-how?" Jaune didn't speak the figure to his left leaped into the air and rose its lance to her Sui Feng darted forward striking it square in the chest with a deadly kick the shattered the armor plating. But to her surprise inside wasn't flesh but a bright white light. The figure exploded as the smoke cleared Sui Feng breathed heavily. "How, How are you this strong?" Jaune looked to her and lifted Chevaliers Blancs and Ebonī no yoake making both blades face her.

"Because people believed in me even when I didn't, and I will prove them right."

Jaune launched towards the captain there who fired a second missile. King rushed towards the rocket punching it at the tip causing it to explode prematurely with only him being obliterated. Sui Fengs Bankai reverted to its sealed state she rushed to Jaune. The two collided striking one another yet she realized not one of her attacks landed on him she focused seeing that just as her blade was about to hit him it ran off course. "What?"

Jaune struck hard sending her flying. "I was surprised to." He rose his Zanpakutō to her. "Who would've though Chevaliers Blancs would have her semblance as well." Suifeng felt her Zanpakutō warp under the intent of his Shikai. "Chevaliers Blancs ability is to form and create metal that I can then pour my Reishi in and manipulate perfectly." Jaune lifted the blade and Sui Feng's sword flew away out of her reach can sheathed his Zanpakutōs and begun to advance. "Now, no swords let me show you the difference between one who fights to protect and another who merely fights to kill thoughtlessly." The two exchanged blow but even though he was injured, even though he had suffered grievous wounds it was her who was being pushed back. "I refuse to lose here, to fail!" Jaune's Shunkō took form as did Sui Feng.

"Silence!" a large wave of Reishi exploded out from his fist and she realized she couldn't win. He stopped just before landing the final blow. "Tell me why." She looked at him with tears. "Why did she abandon me. I would've gon-" Jaune embraced his enemy and fellow student. "That why she had to leave without you don't you see, she couldn't bring you down alongside herself that's the kind of women she is." Sui Feng froze at the words deep inside she always knew that yet why was it only now she could see that. Jaune let go of the women who looked to him ashamed.

"I-I understand- Ow!" she glared at Jaune who had just struck her.

"come on my senior shouldn't be apologizing to me."

"Senior?"

"Well yeah she's both our teacher isn't she." Jaune looked to her with a infectious smile before adopting a more serious expression and turning back to the fires of the head captain. "I won't ask you to help me but I will ask that you don't stand in my wa- dammit that hurt!"

Sui Feng grabbed her blade and begun to leave to the mass of fire. "Come now between my junior and master how could I not assist after all I two wish to become one who protect now." Jaune didn't talk back instead choosing to leave with his new comrade. "Master Yoruichi will be ecstatic to have back her favorite pupil." A slight blush emerged on her face.

"S-shut up."

(Arc House)

Jaune launched forward Chevaliers Blancs clashing with Ruby's Shikai from behind her king launched down at her ruby quickly split apart into two streams of rose petal and reappearing behind king roses broke off her scythe like Shikai Ruby slashed the blade through King and jumped back she looked to Jaune and aimed. The loosely fluttering rose petals begun to glow before turning to that of a small bolt of energy Jaune jumped out of the way and used flash step he alongside Paladin, Vanguard and Wanderer appeared on all four sides of Ruby each with their blades to her neck.

"Good job Ruby. Hard to believe it's only your second time using it."

Ruby pouted at his name. "She has a name you know, Kuresentorōzu. (Crescent Rose)"

Jaune nodded his head at her smiling. "Yeah sorry it amazing you could form a Shikai this early." Ruby smiled at the praise from Jaune and hugged him.

"Thankyou, Thankyou, Thankyou. if not for you I wouldn't have Kuresentorōzu!"

Jaune patted her head happy to see such a smiling on her face. "Don't mention it." Ruby looked up seeming to remember something.

"Oh yeah Winter's waiting up front for you." Weiss froze at the words shocked.

"W-winter?" Jaune turned to his crush feeling stupid for forgetting to tell her. Jaune walked up to Weiss and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey Snow Angel listen your sis came to discuss some matters between our houses I pretty sure she has no idea that your even here I know it's asking a lot but I need you to give me a bit to explain to her that you're here you understand."

Weiss nodded to Jaune before her cheeks begun to blush and she felt Ruby's and Yang's eyes on her. "F-fine I understand now take your hands of me." Jaune let go of the heiress his face flushed as well.

"R-right sorry."

Yang struggled to smiling she wasn't above admitting she was more than a bit jealous of the Ice Queen. "Even after all this time you still crushing on Ice Queen."

"I thought that would be obvious." Jaune smiled to Yang. "I mean she's still snow angel after all." Yang and Ruby but felt the slightest ping of pain at their hearts at the word. Jaune begun to make his way to Winter. No sooner did Ruby and Yang rush to Weiss both staring dead at her.

"What?"

Yang groped her teammates breast just as Weiss was about to yell. Yang sighed. "I just don't get what he sees."

"Can you take your hands off my breast you buffoon."

Yang pulled back her hand and crossed her arm beneath her cleavage to accentuate her breast. "If you'd call those breast."

Weiss sneered. "All that is fat."

Ruby froze at her partners retort. Four things you don't do with yang touch her hair, pick on Ruby, comment on her breast and touch her hair. Yangs eyes flashed red as a purely sadistic smiled crept on her face.

 _Ah… Here we go…_

"Well considering how much the boy hit on me I'd have to disagree with you there especially since Neptune flirted with me the same day he rejected you at the dance before ladykiller went and had to convince him otherwise."

To both their surprise Weiss didn't seem phased by the commit instead she seemed relieved and only Ruby knew why.

 _Now she knows she doesn't have to hold back._

"Please… you can go ahead and have the those boys and… Neptune." Weiss smiled.

 _And it was at that moment that my sister knew… She gone fucked up_.

"After all the boys can like what they want. I saw how you starred at him." Weiss came in close. "The same way he stares at me."

Ruby was honestly scared for her partner's life as her sister was beet red and fuming. "I-I, You!... AGHHH!" Yang punched the earth as her hair glowing as she breathed heavily.

"Now, now you two. No need to destroy the place over such petty a thing as breast size, beside rest assured that is the furthest thing from my knight when he's looking at one of his women bare." The three turned to Cinder all a bit on guard by her smile.

"What do you want?"

Cinder sighed at their feeble attempt to look threatening. She allowed her spirit pressure to let loss. Causing the girl to struggle, making her point clear for them to give up trying to intimidate her. "To speak I already have miss Nikos and Belladonna waiting in the kitchen."

"And what would we have to speak with you about?"

Cinder turned away from them instead choosing to leave for the kitchen. "The only thing worth my time. Jaune of course."

(Kitchen)

Pyrrha alongside Blake starred at the rest of Team RWBY curious as to why they were here as well. Cinder looked to Yoruichi who merely nodded. "Right then so I'm going to get straight to the point. Your all here because weather you'll admit it or not you want MY Jaune." Yoruichi gave Cinder the stink eye forcing the false maiden to exhale annoyed "Fine our Jaune, Listen we all know the kind of man he is. He's hopeless, too good for his own good and a utter full when it comes to caring about other… and I couldn't love more. I suspect you lot are the same right?"

Thou none of them spoke she knew they agreed. "So the reason I brought you lot here today is to lay down some ground rules. Jaune is a Shinigami as such he will live thousands of year that why most people of the Arc family allow polygamy."

The five seemed completely unprepared for that something Cinder expected. "While it may be hard to grasp it is a fact and unlike most Jaune has made it a point to speak to us anytime he feels interested or in a woman so much so that both Tier and Candice required both mine and Yoruichi's consent before he would so much as hold them." The Five seemed to become rather serious after that listening intently.

"I've already given mine consent to you lot pursuing him as has each of the others. So now let me ask which of you have feeling towards our blonde knight? If you deny it I will inform Jaune to not so much as think of you as more than a friend." To everyone's surprise the first to raise her hand was Weiss whose normally pale face was bright red as her partners scarf.

"'Tsk' dammit you were the one I hoped would deny it the most." Blake and Pyrrha were tied for second each caught between glaring at each other and Weiss.

"Fuck it I wanna taste of what Ladykiller's selling!" Yang rose her hand not even blushing. Ruby looked to the four shocked and flustered before she struggled to lift her hand.

"Dammit at least one of you were supposed to bitch out. Well fuck whatever. Pyrrha you and your team will be going with Yoruichi for some intensive training."

"What! But you just said we can pursue him!"

"Yeah that's why I'm giving them a chance to gain some actual ground. Seeing as how Jaune knows both the form and taste of you in very vivid detail."

Team RWBY looked to the Spartan their face twisted into envious sneers. Pyrrha face reddeded as she shrieked out the her next words. "What are you talking about! me and Jaune haven't ever done anything like that!" Cinder sighed before lifting an odd video device to the five. At first they couldn't tell what they were looking at as a shining red mass bobbed up and down on a tan surface that was until the emerald eyes looked up at the device with a full mouth. Pyrrha let the dick pop out of her mouth as she begun to swallow something and then returning to the shaft of the mass with her tongue never breaking eye contact until a pair of hands grabbed the sides of her face she smiled at the device.

"I want you back in my mouth Jaune." guiding her back she consumed the member and continued her blowjob with an eagerness that would shock any of her fans.

Pyrrha fell back her face red and steaming as she struggled to remain conscious, while Weiss was much the same I be to a lesser extent. Ruby's hands covered her face while she felt an odd tingling between her legs. Blake stood their more envious than angry or shocked while Yang could take her eyes off the device noting Jaune's length unintentionally licking her lips.

"Damn Vomitboy guess I can't nickname it Lil Jaune now."

"I thought the same thing but decided to anyways."

Pyrrha finally gaining back some of her baring's looked to Cinder. "I never did that with Jaune!"

"Never said you did."

"Huh but you sai-"

"I said Jaune knows both the form and taste of you I never said it was you. Though technically it is, though it my just count as masturbation."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Cinder looked to the flustered girl.

"Never mind my point is that Jaune already sees you sexually so we need to give the others here a chance and besides while it is important for team RWBY to get strong you lot are his team meaning the standard you'll be held to is ridiculously high we can't have you making the Shinigami of seventh division think less of him due to you now can we?"

Pyrrha wanted to retort she really did but she knew Cinder was right reluctantly she nodded. "Now as a sign that we accept you we will not. 'cough' engage Jaune in fun activities. If you wish to make a move now would be ideal. Understood?"

(Arc House)

Weiss wanted to yell both in anger and excitement anger because she wouldn't be around Jaune at this  
crucial time leaving him to the remaining three of her team and excited because she'd be with Winter and see her ancestors. Jaune waved to Weiss and she mumbled annoyingly giving one last glare to the remaining members of team RWBY.

Hazel and Lily rushed out past their dad and hugged Weiss tightly puzzling her. "What's wrong?"

"Daddy said you're going back to the Schnee does that me your never coming back?"

"We like Aunt Weiss we don't wanna let you leave." Weiss felt her heart skip a beat at the adorable duo wasting no time she scooped the two up in the air.

"How foolish can you to be! I could barely stand not seeing you for a day let alone three there's no way I can I would leave for even a second more than that my adorable little dunces!"

"Heh so Ice queen has a maternal side." Yang grinned to the others only to frown when she saw Jaune blushing as he looked to Weiss.

 _God dammit… wait I got an idea_

"Well why don't you take them with you Weiss, I mean I'm sure Jaune will trust you and they probably just be sad until you get back right Vomitboy?"

Hazel and Lily looked to their father eagerly. "I don't really have a choice when you look at me like that now do I? Hey Winter, Weiss do you think they can go?"

"(Both) OF COURSE!"

Yang grinned.

 _Seems they both have a weakness for cute thing. Worth noting._

"I still wish Papa was coming with was though."

Weiss smiled as a certain idea popped in her head. "Well I doubt the dunce can come but I have someone that would love to see you."

A Glyph appeared beneath Weiss and from it a knight made of ice emerged. Lily and Hazel looked in amazement before finally pointing to the figure. "It's like an Ice-Type Papa/ Daddy!" The two ran to the figure and were shocked to see snow falling from small clouds of that formed around it. "It can make snow! I love you Ice Daddy!" The little tiger girl embraced the ice knight only for her eyes to widen as it wrapped its arms around her. "It's warm?"

Jaune smiled as he walked to them. The Ice Jaune turned to him. "Huh so even in the Sereitei I can still use this thing huh?"

Weiss looked to Jaune shocked. "What?" Jaune smiled to his snow angel.

"Sorry guess I should've mentioned it. remember how I said I've been watching you guys? Well this guy is how." Weiss looked at him shocked at the words.

"You mean?" Jaune rubbed the back of his head. Pecus absorbed enough of the Dragon Grimm to send me and cinder to soul society but also he absorbs fragments of some of the other surrounding Grimm my guess is you killed one. Back when I was in the void with Cinder I remember seeing you fighting against your father since than anytime you summoned it I would be able to see through it and even fight in it to, but I couldn't speak." Weiss felt her heart beat quicken.

"You we're always by my side." She felt tears roll down her eyes Jaune pulled her into a hug. "hehe how else would I have known if Neptune treated you right or not?"

Weiss looked to Jaune her eyes still wet with tears. He looked down to her smiling wiping her tears away with his hand. "A knight always protects his princess." Her face reddened finally she turned away a warming smile plastered on her face. Jaune looked to Winter.

"You'll make sure she'll have some alone time with him right?"

Winter nodded in understanding. "Of course Jaune." Jaune merely nodded before hugging his daughters one last time. The little girl alongside Weiss and Winter made their way out. Jaune sighed and smiled back to his friends.

(20 minutes later)

Jaune looked around for his friend truth be told he really wasn't use to this much free time Adam, Cinder and Yoruichi had his work as a captain covered while Tier cover Hueco Mundo even Candice had gone to the human world with Yang to show her the fancy hair salon in the human world. He looked back to Ruby who was deep in meditation with her Zanpakutō.

 _If she keep that up she'll end up reaching Bankai in record time._

Jaune felt that Ruby was a bit of a cheat character as a Shinigami. "Everything okay Jaune?" Jaune turned to be met by Blake and her signature poker face.

"Oh, hey Blake thank god I've been looking for someone to talk to." Jaune stood opposite of his faunus friend. "Hey so have you been adjusting okay?" Jaune really wanted to continue their earlier conversation but well, he wasn't above admitting it was embarrassing.

Blake looked to the blonde with a slight smile. "I fine Jaune, we all are actually."

"Oh really guess I worried for nothing than."

"It would seem so. After all." Blake pushed herself forward and stepped up to Jaune smiling and wrapping her arms around his neck. "We finally have you back with us."

"Um… Blake this is sort of, embarrassing."

"Is it now." Blake brought herself closer to the blonde to where she could feel his breath.

"Blake you really close. Aren't you embarrassed? "Blake's lips pressed against his own very lightly but for a good minute before finally parting Jaune looked to the blushing Belladonna. Who looked away with a flustered face.

"Of course I am but. Don't make me say it again." Blake looked square at Jaune her face red and to cute for words. "I'm not about to just give up after waiting 13 years." Blake kissed her Jaune again making him nearly faint. finally, she hugged Jaune before he could react. "I-I l-love you." Jaune's arms wrapped around her and pulled her into his embrace she looked up to Jaune who stared into her eyes.

"I didn't know you liked me till after I died and when I figured out I was speechless, after all Pyrrha liking me was baffling enough. Why do you like me."

Blake narrowed her eyes. "You treat everyone alike you'd die for us even after all that happened and you did it with a smile on your face. you treated me the same even after figuring out I was a Faunus and you even came back to save us not even death could stop you if it was for the people you care about. But if I had to pick just one thing, it would be how even though we never worked together, never hanged out or even talked you were willing to accept me for all I was." Tears begun to form on her eyes only to be wiped away by her said love. Jaune rose her face to his and smiled to her.

"we were just stranger that hadn't become friends yet."

"'Sniff' idiot… idiot!" Blake leaped at Jaune slamming him against the wall. "Stop it already. Stop me fall for you even harder!" Blake sat on Jaune's waste as tears streamed down her face finally Jaune's hand wrapped around her and pulled her down into a kiss. At first, she struggled before embracing him. Jaune looked to her and begun to lower his hand to her waist every movement of his ads making her squirm.

"Blake I can't give you all of my heart and I can't say you're the only one for me but I can say that I would give my life for you and that to me you mean more than this world and any other but you aren't the only person I feel this for." Blake kissed the foolish boy.

"That more than I'd ask for. As long as you'll keep me in your heart I can endure sharing." As soon as the words left her mouth Jaune rose to her and brought her into a passionate kiss that shocked her. Jaune stood up picking her up into his arms like a bride.

"From this day to the day I die I will love you Blake I make this vow not as an Arc but as the boy you fell for Jaune." Jaune carried her into his room once again kissing her and pulling away leaving both panting heavily. Jaune laid her on his bed lifting her by the center of her back up to as he kissed her neck. Blake grabbed his remaining hand and guided it down under her toned stomach and beneath her pants until his center finger enter her womanhood causing her to lightly squirm as it shifted inside her.

Jaune looked to her with his beautiful blue eyes that promised nothing but love and care. "I-I've never been with a m-man that way before." Jaune gave a single nervous smile his finger beginning to further its decent making he gulp and hold back her moan. She shifted herself till her waist was centered with his and he looked to her obviously surprised. "I want this, I want you." To her surprise Jaune responded immediately his finger ceasing it exploration opting instead to rub against her walls while he kissed her once again his mouth seeming to devour her. His hand pulled out of her and pulled at her pants forcing them down mid-thigh. Before she could process it Jaune's girth pressed against her the lips of her vulva and he looked her dead in the eye with those same eyes she had fallen so in love with.

"I want to be your first and last." The words made her want to cover her face yet she couldn't take her eyes of his hypnotic gaze.

"O-okay." With a single thrust, he entered her. She hiked her head back as the sensation of their bodies meeting overtook her. She felt as his arm at her waist pulled her to him and made his dick drive deeper into her. Jaune grabbed her left leg and brought it to his chest. Despite her squirming movements were limited due to her pant still being one. Each of his thrust sending her sense of reason further away she felt the walls of her pussy clamp down on him seemingly pleading for him to continue his actions. Blake begun to scream out his name as she forced herself forwards. She wanted this she wanted his touch and she wanted is love. Finally, she felt the throbbing mass inside her begin to twitch Jaune reluctantly pulled out his dick only for Blake to grab it and take it into her mouth just in time to feel the warm ropes of cum spray out into her mouth. Blake eyes her knight whose face is both shocked and obviously aroused by the sight of her taking his cum in her mouth despite the its bitterness she looks to him and swallows his load before resting against his. Chest with an all too pleased expression plastered on her face. as she slowing fingered circles unto his bare chest smiling sweetly.

Her ears stood straight. "Yang's here. 'sigh' we have to get dressed before she finds us or I won't hear the end of her teasing."

(Schnee House)

Weiss had been a bit surprised to learn her family had such power even in the soul society she she was even more surprised by how quickly they both accepted and tried to integrate her into her families household though it was obvious she was always treated as something of a tool by her family mainly her father the seemed to regard her as someone of great worth and standing something which caught her off guard.

"You okay Weiss" Weiss smiled to her older sister.

"I'm fine, thankyou thou I was a bit taken aback by how quickly our family was willing to take me in even offer me such a high position." Winter shrugged.

"Well I am in charge of our family after all and due to your relationship with Jaune its not suprising why they would regard you so."

"What do you mean?" Winter looked to her a bit surprised.

"You do understand Jaune current political position right?"

"I can't say I do unfortunately."

"Jaune is the current head of the Noble family of Arc one that equals our own not only that but he's also fairly close to the Kuchiki as well as bound through marriage with that of the Shihōin."

"Marriage!"

"Yes with the previous head of the clan Yoruichi Shihōin thou it is polygamous in nature that doesn't change the fact that he has close bonds with two of the household equal to our own he has a close relationship to the former Noble clan of Shiba. Factor in his high political standing with the Gotei 13 as the seventh division captain alongside him ruling Hueco Mundo as leader of Los Nochas as well as the unspoken decision that should Head Captain Shunsui resign or pass on Jaune would take his place as Head Captain and it become easy to see why Our family would view you so highly as someone who he cares for."

"So I'm just a rather valuable pawn than?" Winter looked sternly to her little sister causing Weiss to momentarily flinch back.

"Don't be foolish after becoming head of the household Jaune assisted me in banishing all members who would resort to such greed filled tactics I won't deny that they see you relationship with Jaune as something of value but everyone within the household with so much as a pinch of political power values your action much more than that and respects you as a fellow Schnee."

Weiss let out a sigh of relief at her older sisters words. "Winter where are we going and why did you insist on Lily and Hazel staying behind with the other children?" Winter let out a nervous breath as they reached the door.

Winter opened the door Weiss entered to see six women turn to her and kneel while a seventh looked to her as she cradled a small bundle. Winter looked to her sister laying a hand on her shoulder. "Weiss I'm sure Jaune has told you that beings with great spiritual powers age can be significantly slowed down." The small bundle begun to let out the softest giggle.

"If say an infant from a noble clan's heir who was a mere month from being born were to suddenly pass." Weiss's eyes widened as she looked to the woman and nervously stepped forward.

Memories of that bastard Tyrian lunging forward and colliding with her ice knight who seemed to fight with a never before seen fury erupted in her mind as he nimbly and expertly dodged it even in the tight halls of the hospital and struck forward. It had only taken one false move on her partner's part as Ruby blocked his hands with her collapsed scythe while visiting what Weiss had though was Tyrian's ponytail lifted up above his head and lunged down at Ruby. Weiss didn't think when she lifted herself and shielded her partner.

"If it had a vast amount of Reishi it would retain its form upon passing on." She stopped mere feet before the bundle. She remembered her Ice knight and mercilessly impaled the monster it looked to her and fell to its knees before fading away

She didn't think about why she was at that hospital.

"And if a certain knight knew of such a young life passing and rescued it upon its appearance in this world and was fortunate enough to know how to pass on aura to it to help it survive and would need more than 10 years to finally reach full term without the aid of it's mother womb"

She didn't think about how when stinger pieced her form it wasn't just her life she and risked.

The woman took a step to Weiss and the bundle once again giggled.

She didn't think about how only her aura would naturally try to save her by casting the poison into anything else.

A small pale hand lifted out of the bundle towards her and she took a step forward without thinking.

She didn't think how much it would hurt when the doctors told her.

She took the small bundle in her arms and looked into the bright blue eyes she had never gotten to look into.

She never thought of how she'd never get to call her child by his name.

Weiss fell to her knees clutching the infant against her chest as tears ran down her face.

She cried out his name the name she had never gotten to speak, the name she had chosen so that he would never grow to be like a Schnee.

She his little hands grabbed at his mother cheeks she looked upon him he had his father's tan completion and her white hair but more than that was that the ends of his hair were the slightest bit blonde at the tip as if they had been grazed by gold, but his eyes even though both her and Neptune had blue eye his weren't like either of theirs. They were a brilliant and kind blue that she had only seen in two individuals. The blue of that unborn child he saved during the Breach and his own.

Jaune's eyes. She hugged her child screaming out his name. "Adeln! My precious Adeln! (German for Knight or Ennoble or to make noble)"

She cried as she held her forever lost child the tears seeming to never stop.

Winter looked on at her sister and reunited child remembering back to when he first was brought to her.

(Flashback Schnee House)

"WINTER!" She rushed down and saw the form of Jaune Arc clutching a small child in his arm he had donned masked and Bankai as the members of her household stood their ground before him though visibly outmatched. He saw a man strike forward at first Jaune seemed compliant with just avoiding him until the child cried out to which he grabbed the man seizing him by his throat and only stopping upon seeing her.

"What are you doing suddenly barging in her-!" She stopped upon looking closer to the child whose aura surged out she recognized the pale white glow and rushed forward to it. "That aura its Weis-"

"It's his mother's." She looked to Jaune and saw him tremble as tears flowed from his face. "That bastard Tyrian! He tried to kill Weiss!" Winter looked to him shocked. "But this little guy, he saved his mother." The knight fell to his knees "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I could be there to stop him!" Winter laid on hand on his shoulder and looked to him.

"You shouldn't apologize for that." She smiled bitterly to him. "But you could help me make this place a home for him where he and his mother, my sister could one day reunite."

Those words were all it took for him to act.

(Flashback End)

"Jaune saved that child and then left it in our care because he felt he had no right to be in its life." Weiss looked her sister surprised upon leaving he warned us. She remembered his words.

"Should a harm come to that child I while treat it as if you had slaughtered my own and wipe each Schnee that stands in this House from existence."

"That man truly there is none other like him."

Weiss held her child to herself and knew without a doubt. She loved Jaune Arc with every fiber of her being and would in both life and death.

(Arc House)

Yang rushed forward slamming her fist into Jaune, who seamlessly countered her pulling her towards himself and throwing her into the earth before standing above her. "god damn Vomit boy how'd you get so good you're not even breaking a sweat?"

"Oh come on I not that good at hand to hand."

"Bull I won't consider it serious till you use that lightning thing on me."

"Yang it'll be a few years before you're ready to train with my Shunkō." An explosion quickly stopped the two conversation Yang looked to her partner who stood beside a figure who looked like a Grimm version of Jaune. Yang was still getting use to Pecus just like Blake. Jaune and his Grimm side had seen potential al in Blake when it came to Kidō and had decided that Pecus would show her how to utilize it.

Yang looked to her little sister as she combatted the Arrancars Starrk and Lilynette who were helping her better use her Shikai Jaune had mentioned how his friend Ichigo's Zanpakutō was always in its Shikai state and Ruby immediately jumped at the word wanting to do so as well Jaune had decided the best course of action was for her to simply get better at using her Shikai to which the hollows within him offered to assist her with.

"I still can't believe these three came out of you."

"Yeah as long as the place is rich in Reishi they can manifest like my Zanpakutō it actually really helpful for multi-tasking." Yang got up and stretched feeling a series of pops in her back.

"Well I'm done for today after two hour of using my sword and three hour of sparring I'm exhausted."

Jaune shrugged and turned to Ruby and Blake. "You guys wanna call it quits." Blake simple shook her head as she recited the incantation alongside Pecus "Give me a few more minutes I almost got this technique down."

"She is a quick learner."

"Never! Not until I can once again be a full-on scythe wielder!" Yang chuckled at her friend and sister.

"Well no point in trying to convince them otherwise. Trust me on that." The blondes made their way inside Yang decided to have some fun she pressed herself against Jaune. "Hey I'm gonna take a shower wanna join~?" Jaune face turned red and he quickly looked away from the pun loving brawler.

Yang decided to stop her fun and spanked Jaune with a smile on her face. "Oh, I'm just fucking with you Vomitboy. Tell Blake I'm in the bathhouse kay."

"S-sure." Yang grinned and quickly retreated to her room grabbing a fresh pair of clothes and towel before making her way to the bath house. She decided to tease the adorkable knight. As she walked down the halls she begun to think about how great it was to be able to tease him like this again and how she thought she never would again. She remember all he did for her and how he never asked for anything of her in exchange. She felt her face growing warm as a unfamiliar warmth grew in her chest at the thought of the cute knight.

 _You really are my hero aren't you vomit boy._

Just as she was about to enter the kitchen, a moan rung out fallowed by a slapping sound. Yang peeked out the corner to see her partner on the table laying on her stomach her legs dangling off of it as Jaune greedily fucked her from behind his hands on her waist she looked as Blake bit into her knuckles in an attempt to stop her moans. Jaune's hands begun to raise from her waist to her breast as he pulled her to himself slowing down as she pressed in deeper with each thrust making Blake cry out. Jaune's hand quickly rose to cover her mouth her partner begun to lick his fingers and suck on them very provocatively.

"Blake I'm Cumming inside!" to Yang's surprise her Partner pressed her rather bountiful ass against Jaune's waist and like that Jaune gripped her waist and pressed forward into her as best her could burying his member as deep inside her as he could manage before Cumming into her. Yang then felt herself beginning to release she realized she hand actually been touching herself as on of her hands played with her breast and the other was buried beneath her shorts. Her face lit up at the realilatztion she looked back to the two and saw her Partner kissing Jaune as she held heis still hard erection inher hands gently stroking it.

Blake lowered to her knees and begun to work on his member. "Should I contenue of are you afraid someone will catch us?"

"Yang said she'd be in the bathhouse."

Blake looked up to the knight with her golden eyes as she begun to kiss the head of his dick. "So your saying we should take this to my room since yours is too close to the bath house and I tend to be a moaner?" Blake gave a smile to the knight before her she took his mass into her mouth and her head begun to bob making Jaune throw his head back in pleasure.

"Yes, oh god yes." Jaune grabbed Blakes head and pulled her off his dick She licked the tip before Jaune lifted her up and once again buried his dick inside her and actually walked away while preforming the act.

Yang couldn't take her eyes off the spot the scene still playing in her head as she felt the slightest trail of saliva leak from her mouth. Yang wasn't a prude she had a bit of experience both before and after Beacon but even so looking at Jaune as he fucked her partner she could help but envy the found herself think of the expression on Blake's face and wishing to make the same kind. Finally she decided to clean off in the showers and refine the scheme cooking in her head. A image of Jaune's dick floated into her mind and she couldn't help but lick her lips.

Now she was no loose woman it wasn't just that he looked good or apparently knew what he was doing it was… that he'd done so much for and her friends she thought about the adorkable blonde and remembered him during the Vytal Festival Tournament.

(Flashback)

Yang heard her team talking in JNPR's room.

"I don't believe it."

 _What._

She turned to the door.

"Jaune none of us want to believe she did it but we all sa-"

"I believe Yang, even if it doesn't make sense besides I got a hunch Ruby said Coc-."

"Stop being a Dunce for five minutes you think we want believe Yang attacked Mercury either but the proof is there so why are you being so stubborn."

 _Vomit boy…_

"Because Yang's my friend and she's never given me a reason to doubt her so even if nobody else believes her I do."

Even behind the door she could feel his stupid smile and it made her smile she heard Weiss stomp out and knew Blake probably followed.

"Sorry Jaune their just… well."

"Don't worry about it Ruby. I get it but still Yang my be violent but that's only against the Grimm I can't see her doing something like that."

"N-none of think she'd do that. It just-"

"Sorry Ruby I get it sorry it not like I'm trying to make you feel guilty or anything I heard what Ironwood said after all but that doesn't mean I agree with him."

"Well I'm leaving Pyrrha win for Beacon." She heard her sister leave and Nora trying to motivate the Spartan but to be honest she wasn't paying attention to the those members of JNPR at the moment. "Let go for a walk I need to stop by and talk to Ironwood in a bit thou."

"Jaune you really shouldn't after all we heard what he sai-"

"And I already said I don't agree with what he said. Ironwood said the people already drawn their own conclusions than it's just my job to change them. Besides she none of you guys went to Ozpin with my transcripts Yang included I can't believe someone that kind would do something like that." She heard the four walk out of the room and make their way down. Yang felt tears run down her face but they weren't of hurt or feeling betrayed but relief.

"Weiss is right you really are an idiot. 'hic' Jaune… thankyou."

Even after they all treated him so bad after he told them about his transcripts she never did apologize she definitely needed to.

 _I guess I should give you reward Lady Killer maybe I'll tease you a bit after the festival… after I find a proper way thank you._

(Flashback End)

She never expected him to convince Ironwood. But in the end he did that and so much more he gave her back her career and all it cost him was his life. She never even got to thank him or apalogize but she knew how he'd respond he'd just smile at her chuckle and be all modest. She felt her heart warm at the thoughts.

 _God dammit Jaune… calling you Ladykiller was suppose too be ironic._

She made up her mind. but first a bath if she was going to do this she needed to look her best. And she knew she looked hella sexy with wet hair.

(1 hour Later)

"Man she is still out there with Starrk and Lilynette."

Jaune and Blake had finished their… activities, currently Blake was sleeping like a log in his bed and as much as he wanted to cuddle he had worked up a appetite Jaune begun to make a sandwich for himself.

"Hey their Loverboy."

 _Shit, a new nickname._

"Hey Yan-" Jaune's eyes widened as he looked to the buxom brawler how stood before him in a only towel with a sultry smiling. her hair was done in a ponytail a look Jaune was not familiar with. Yang walked up to the knight.

"See something you like?" Jaune averted his gaze from her.

"S-sorry you'd think I'd be used to seeing girls in towels by now with Cinder here hehe."

 _Fuck he isn't nearly as flustered as I hoped. Still better than nothing step one complete now for step two. Lay against the fridge._

"You look happy Vomit boy."

"Uh, do !?" Jaune struggled not to stare but damn was it hard.

 _Come on Ladykiller you know you wanna. Time for the big guns._

Yang decided to walk up to him and lean close. "Wanna make me a sandwich. Oh sorry I'm suppose to ask that after the fun part.~" Jaune squeezed the mustard to hard sending a yellow string of the condiment out at the wall. Yang smiled at the adorkable reaction as the knight begin to fumble with the mustard. Yang sat up on the table directly across from her fellow blonde and crossed her very exposed legs she loved how much he struggled not to look at her.

"You really are a gentleman aren't you Ladykiller? Don't worry Cinder already gave us permission anyways thought… I probably would've tried even without it."

 ** _DO IT MY OTHER HALF SHE LITERALLY ASKING FOR IT!_**

 _Blake will kill me if I try._

 ** _And what a way to go!_**

 _No! come on Jaune think of something else to do. Oh… right._

"Yang."

"~Yes Jaune.~"

"Thanks for what you said earlier."

 _And there goes my lady boner._

Yang looked at Jaune very intently. "Jaune there's so much I wanna say to you so much I wanna thank you for and even more I wanna apologize for. You were the only one who never doubted me even though I doubted you." Tears begun to come down her face. "When I learned what happened what I sleep through and what you did for me. I-I." she begun to tremble and than she felt him bring her into a hug. "Ahhh! I let you die! 'hic' was safe and sleeping while you were dying to save us and clear my name. 'sniff' even after I turned on you when you told us about your transcript despite how much shit I've done outside the legal hell just before I came to Beacon I destroyed a place just for the hell of it!"

She buried her face into his chest. "I thought you deadweight! I thought that you dragged your team down! I didn't do anything when Cardin was picking on you despite all my big talk! We never even apologized!… I never apologized.

Jaune grip tightened on her. "You were the only one. Did you know that? Nobody else believed me, just you. The person I'd never helped. You even went up to him and told him what you suspected they told me in the hospital. You proved I didn't do it." She looked up to him and was greeted with a warm smiled he pulled her closer and spoke in her ears as his hands brushed down her hair so kindly. "Its okay Yang I forgive you. I've never held any of that against you and I never will. Each of you mean the world to me and if I had to I do it all over again I never stopped watching over you guys you know. Even after everything you still stood strong hell you even became the shield for both our team to make up for me, thanks for that. I never once regretted dying for you all." Yang looked at him and once again those tears of relief fell down her face as she stared into the cobalt of his eyes. And before she could think she kissed him. the two fell backwards and she was on top of him savoring the taste of his saliva.

She pulled back her eyes once again looking into his. Hey golden locks trailing down to him. he smiled to her and she felt the warmth return a smile grew across her face as she realized their current position.

"Well looks like my lady boner back."

"What?"

Yang grinned to the fidgeting knight. And begun to rock back and force she felt lil Jaune begin to press against her and smiled.

"Yang we really shouldn't-"

Yang once again took Jaune's lips.

 _Oh, Fuck It!_

Jaune lifted up surprising the blonde brawler he then pressed her against a wall. "Wow slow down Lad- Ahh, ~uhhhh~."Yang already was losing it when he begun kissing her neck but as now trembling with pleasure as one of his hands trailed down her back and onto her ass taking a firm squeeze before working around to her womanhood. She was definitely not use to someone skipping her breast entirely and the surprise was rather pleasant. She felt as his fingers slid into her snatch each movement sending shiver up her spin.

She felt disappointment was his pointer and index retreated from her vulva as well as his kiss on her neck ceasing. She looked to him with clears anger at his sudden stopping. Only to see him lift the fingers cover in her femcum up to his face as he tasted her. The action causing her to fluster he smiled to her before lowering to his knees and immediately pressing his face between her crotch and playfully kissing her lower lips. His hand once again went beneath her towel as he cupped her ass in his hands and lifted her up settle her down on the table on her back his tongue dug into her and she knew he was tasting her and enjoyed it.

"Well Yang looks like I have a new favorite flavor." She felt a shiver go up her spine at the words but it was cut short as he returned between her legs and continued his endeavor. Yang pressed against his head trying to make him stop after climaxing he finally retracted his tongue from inside her but begun to kiss her from the lower lips of her womanhood to her firm stomach and then breast and finally up her neck until he was once again kissing her. Before Jaune knew what was happening him, he was once again on his back.

"Um, what?"

A mischievous smile spread across Yang face. "I think that's enough foreplay don't you think?"

"I-I…" Jaune face turned red as a cherry Yang leaned in closer and cupped the boy's face.

"Hey Vomit Boy you know what?" Yang leaned in close to the boy and whispered in his ear. "You know I'm pretty experienced Ladykiller but you know after getting this young body I checked some things." Jaune could feel her breathe tickle his ear and gave it a light bite. Before settling herself just above his manhood the head of his dick gentling probing her vulvas lips. "Turns out I got a new V-card with this bod, So how bout it wanna be the second to take my first?"

"Ugh, uh, n-ye… maybe."

"Oh Vomitboy am I not good enough?" With out hesitation Yang felt his hand grip her and pull her down unto his girth Yang yipped in pain as she felt her hymen breaking. She looked to the knight with tears in her eyes despite all the shit she took from fighting who would've thought this would be the most painful. "Damn haven't even had this bod for a month and already I got a tear. Think the receipts still good." Jaune looked as the smallest bit of scarlet mixed with the golden hairs of his dick. He then looked to her in shock realizing what he did.

"Oh, god Yang I'm sorry! Did I hurt you!?" Yang looked to him ginning.

"You kidding me Loverboy. It'd take more than that to hurt me. Besides this is you're reward."

"Reward?"

Yang leaned against him, lightly kissing his neck before stopping her face directly above his the locks of her golden flowing hair intertwining with his own as her pale lilac eyes gazed into the azure of his. "You never doubted me and proved me innocent not to mention died for us. Don't get it wrong I'm not fuckling you as thanks. I wanted you after you protected us from those Menos. I just didn't pop my cherry that way you'd have the honor that's the reward. What do you think?"

Jaune didn't even speak instead thrusting her against himself again causing her to shudder she looked to Jaune who smiled back to her. "God dammit Yang you're the absolute last person I'd thought I'd be doing this with."

"Oh 'pant' Really?"

Yang felt Jaune shudder and smiled knowing that he was about to cum she smiled at him pulling herself from him and pressing his member between his breast. "You know how many guys have dreamt of this?" Yang leaned down and begun to suckle on the tip of his dick as she stroked his girth between her boobs. Finally, she felt him release inside her mouth. She looked up to Jaune and opened her mouth to show it was empty and then smiled she looked to Jaune and smiled.

"You think you can manage another round Loverboy?"

(40 Minutes Later)

Yang panted heavily as he continually thrusted inside her from behind slamming her against himself. The buxom brawler squirmed and quivered as he continued before finally going rigid as he shot out rope of cum into her pleading pussy. Jaune finally stopped and laid against a wall grabbing a drink from the fridge. Yang breathed heavily as she rested on the table never once did she think she loose Jaune of all people in stamina. As the thought entered her head she was suddenly hoisted up by him like a bride she looked to both blushing and exhausted.

 _Oh my god he's still not done!_

"J-Jaune I don't think I got another round in me."

Jaune cocked his head. "Huh I was just gonna take you to the bathhouse figured we should get cleaned up."

"O-oh yeah!" Yang's face begun to radiate crimson as he guided her out to the springs.

"Sooo, how'd you get so much stamina?"

"Four girls Yang, four girl."

After the two made their way out Ruby finally entered her face redder than her scarf and rendered completely unable to speak out of sheer embarrassment.

"What the fuck!" Ruby fell to her knees Starrk and Lilynette tried to comfort the girl to the best of their abilities. "I just wanted some water not a peep show!"

While upstars a certain faunus had her face buried in a pillow.

 _I heard it all… why?_

(4 hours later.)

Jaune fidgeted as Blake and Ruby glared at him.

 _God dammit tell me what I did?_

 _Maybe their glaring at you because you fuck a girl for nearly an hour straight seriously you think they wouldn't hear the two of you fucking like bunnies._

 ** _Seriously my other half this sort of shit is why Grimm only have one mate. After the Silver eyed girl you'll have seven in your harem I just don't understand the appeal when it clear that Yoruichi is the strongest._**

 _Now way me and Starrk know that Cinders the real powerhouse out of his harem._

 ** _Shut your whore mouths! Yoruichi is clearly the best!_**

 _Guys please stop shipping me with people._

 ** _Stop giving us the opportunity than._**

 _Enough if we keep having this conversation inside his head those three are gonna worry about his mental state._

 _Oh shit that right we're having dinner._

"So you've been improving fast Ruby?" The petite reaper stood up and decided to leave a blush plastered on her face.

 _She hates me._

Ruby rushed into her room blushing and jumped into her bed.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit dammmmit! Why did I flip out?"

Blake merely choose to walk away leaving just Jaune and Yang there.

"Man looks like you fucked up Ladykiller."

"And whose fault is that!"

"Oh come on you had fun. And don't worry like I said Cinder gave us all permission so they're in the wrong just give them some time we're all big girls."

Yang pulled out a flask but before she could take a swig Jaune gripped her wrist. "What the hell."

"Nows a good a time as any I guess. No more drinking your sorrows away Yang." Yangs eyes narrowed.  
"Jaune let go."

"So your using my name now huh?"

"I said let, Go." Despite her struggling she could get out of his grip Jaune looked to her with a stoic expression. "I said no more drinking let go of the flask."

"No!" Yang lunged forward slamming into the knight. And was atop him in mere moments. "I can't have that dream again!" Tear fell onto his face as he looked up to her trembling form.

"I don't want to see you die again Not again anything but that! Without the drinks, I can't sleep! All I see is blood as that woman tears you apart and it always ends the same no matter how much I beg! You never run away and always say those same last words! Why I just don't want to see it again! I can't see it again! I wo-" Yang paused as the sensation of Jaune lips against her own overtook her. Jaune pulled back and rose a hand that wiped away her tears before cupping her cheeks he smiled to her.

"I don't want you to have that terrible dream again yang."

"What am I supposed to do that's all I ever think about is how I saw you die.?"

"Then instead remember how I died remember how I came back! Dream, of that instead!" Jaune pulled her in close and she finally conceited letting go of her flask. Her face tinted red, the tears finally stopping as she let him comfort her.

"Yang it okay now, I already told you I forgive you guys. I need you all to forgive yourselves, please I had to watch as you all suffered from the guilt. I was only able to appear in remnant moments at a time and never to any of the people I knew. I saw how my death hurt you all so now I want to jelp you all forgive yourselves." The two blondes stayed like that for a while neither moving or speaking, each just basking in the others presence. Finally the two separated and Yang kissed Jaune lightly on his cheek before making her way out.

"I'm beat. think I'm gonna turn in early." Just as she entered the doorway Yang turned to Jaune. "Thank you."

Jaune finished his meal before he sensed the presence of others. "it a good thing Yang doesn't know how to sense others presence yet isn't it Adam?" Before him Adam alongside two other Shinigami appeared kneeling.

"I have reports on the individuals we've been tracking down."

"Go ahead."

"Sir, The unknown entity has been appearing in multiple worlds taking the souls of highly dangerous beings what worse is that these same beings have than appeared and done its bidding. What Azien has confirmed that it does indeed have a Hogyoku as well as a fragment of even the former Soul King. Its spirit pressure alone has killed any who attacked it besides lieutenants and captain of which it avoids completely. Most importantly it has yet to kill anyone still."

"The individual taken were all beings that wanted destruction or domination correct."

"Y-yes."

"Thanks Adam that'll be all."

"Right than."

"Wait Adam." The red haired Faunus stopped. "I've become intimate with Blake I felt you deserved to know." Adam neither yelled or grew upset instead he rubbed the scar over his throat that had even stayed on him after death.

"I became the Beast that wanted genocide and would've killed my beauty if you can be her prince than so be it." Jaune smiled at the words at first he hated Adam but after the 32nd year of beating the man he decided even he deserved a second chance and he was glade it didn't go to waste still teasing him was to fun.

"Yeah also Tatsuki would ape shit if she figured out you still had a thing for Blake." The bull faunus froze in place and Jaune snickered. "Oh come on now you two have been married for 2 years when are you gonna stop blushing everytime I mention her."

Adam begun to shake a act that only seemed to goat Jaune further. "I wander what kind of face Blake would make if she figured out the human hating Adam Taurus fell for a normal human girl."

"I-I will be heading back to the human world now to continue observations."

"Say Hi to Tatsuki for me!" Jaune didn't need to look to know the bull was blushing. After a a few more minutes of taking in the info from Adam Jaune finally righted himself and stood up walking back to his room.

(Undetermined Hour)

He launched forward colliding with the unknown figure who smiled beneath his robes but whose voice he recognized even to this day. "You foolish child." Their blades clashed each wielding the family blade Corcea Mors. "You were a mistake! No a demon child who took not just your grandfather life when born but our very name to the dirt with your revolting birth!" He overpowered Jaune destroying his blade and sending him to the ground. Jaune looked up to see teams RWBY and JNPR alongside all the friends he's made in Seireitei on the ground their lifeless eyes looking back at him.

"They'll die because of your weakness. They'll die because you existed!" Jaune looked up to see entire Worlds collapsing in on themselves and more figures surround the one robbed one, each presence as sinister as its own.

"Because of you they will all cease!"

"Nooo!"

"Ja…. Jau…."

The cloaked figured stepped towards him his azure eyes staring down the young Arc.

"Jaun…."

He stood over Jaune smiling like that of a mad man as he lifted the blood stained Corcea Mors above him as he readied to swung down.

"Jaune…"

The hood of his robe fell to reveal the face Jaune feared most the face of the man who called himself father. "Now Die like the rest."

"Jaune!"

"Nooo!" Jaune opened his eyes as he lifted himself up only to be forced down aby two unseen figures Jaune reached for his Zanpakutō only for one of the figures to force down his hand.

"Jaune calm down!" Jaune finally looks up to see Blake and Yang above him pinning him down. Jaune looks to them and begins to calm. Each looks to his sweating and panicked form as he take shallow breathes. Finally, Jaune looks to them calmed.

"I'm okay." The two let him lift himself. Each looking at him worryingly.

"Are you? Vomit boy what was that?"

"'pant' A nightmare nothing else." Jaune begun to stand only for Yang to grip his shoulder.

"Jaune I know that look I had it every time I woke up. Who died?" Jaune looked to her he knew there was no point in lying to her finally he breathed out.

"Nobody… yet. Look it was just a really bad dream okay I promise." Yang gave in when he said the word promise knowing he wouldn't lie.

"Fine but still you had us scared."

"Right sorr-… Wait, why are you two in my room?" The two look at each other before blushing and looking back to Jaune.

"We um were… trying to snuggle with you."

"Speak for yourself kitty I was trying to get laid. Than I ran into you and we were about to argue until Vomitboy started yelling like Cinder bent lil Jaune again." Yang Blake looked at Yang shocked by her boldness. "What? Do I really strike you as the type to get embarrassed over sex?"

Jaune looked to the two clearly thrown off but Yang declaration of lewd intentions. Blake looked to his embarrassed but willing face and her eyes narrowed on him before she kissed him to her partner's surprise. "No fair Blake!" Blake released her knight and looked down to him. "I want it to." Yang looked pleasantly surprised as Lil Jaune seemed to appear out of thin air lunging out of his sleeping attire. Thou she was the slightest bit upset that the action wasn't due to her. Yang lifted herself above his dick and begun to ride Jaune.

The sudden sensation of Yang's surprise attack caused him to detonate prematurely. Earning a laugh from the blonde brawler. "That all you got Ladykiller?" Yang felt as he once again hardened inside her. "Uh oh looks like I've gone and got you all worked up huh?" Jaune pulled Blake into a deep sensual kiss that the cat Faunus eagerly accepted. Yang looked to the two annoyed before she pushed herself down against Jaune to sheath him as deep in herself as she could manage. Earning her the feeling of his waist hike up in surprise.

"You better stop ignoring me Vomitboy." Yang begun to rock on his waist never letting his member exit the wet and willing folds of her womanhood. She looked as Blake's body begun to tremble at their deep kiss.

Blake felt herself succumbing to Jaune as he kissed her she felt as his lower half shifted curtesy of her partner. Blake let out a small moan as she felt a pleasant sensation between her legs she ceased her kiss with Jaune and turned to her partner whose face was buried into her backside as she ate out the cat girl. She than trembled as Jaune begun to kiss her neck as his left hand cupped a generous portion of her breast she felt as he nibbled on her ears playfully slowly his other hand disrobed her so he could look upon her bare form her pale skin bathing in the moonlight.

"You always were beautiful Blake." She blushed at his words. Before feeling a pair of arms wrapping around her she turned to Yang who also now laid bare.

"Taste good to."

"Yang!"

"Oh come on not like this is our first time doing this with each other."

"YANG!"

"What is she talking about?"

"Nothing!"

"twelve times isn't nothing Kitty."

"It was a phase!"

"You had a sexy phase? With Yang?"

"I wasn't thinking straight."

"I don't think either of us were thinking ' _Straight_ ' during any of it."

"Yang! Shut up! No Puns!"

"Oh come on Ladykiller is loving this."

"… She's not wrong."

Before Blake could speak Yang brought her into a kiss. Jaune looked up as the two naked beauties made out unto of him. he felt his manhood once again hardening. Yang's fingers gripped around his member as Blake begun to lightly bite her nipple she the two girls looked down at Jaune's dick with clear arousal.

"You know this head would like some attention two." Yang smiled back at him and begun to press herself against him. lightly peck his chest while gazing up at him. She felt his hand brush up her stomach before settling beneath her chin. He lightly pulled her up to him where the two locked lips exchanging each other taste. Jaune felt as Blake settled herself upon his groin she moaned at as he bared down upon it. Blake begun to vigorously move upon it lifting her form up before eagerly delving down upon it again. Yang's and Jaune's kiss become more intense and heated with each lift of Blake's form.

Finally, Yang Pulled back before looking to Blake. "I really wish we had a strap-on." Jaune froze at the commit before pointing to a small drawer.

 _So that's why she said she's never had a 'Man' inside her._

Yang looked to him surprised. Before making her way to the it. she opened it and smiled back to him.

"So, wouldn't have pegged you for a bottom boy."

"Once again four girl's Yang as it turns out when you have four waiting women sometimes it helped to have an extra hand which Cinder was more than willing to supply."

"Don't you mean _leg_?"

Yang clipped the strap on before turning to her partner. Before Blake knew what was happening Jaune pulled her down into his chest she licked his pecks leaving long trails of her saliva she looked to him pleading for him to continue ravishing her She felt as her knight buried himself once again into her willing slit. She moaned out only to be quieted as he kissed her just than a second mass entered her digging into her ass and burying itself inside as well. She felt Yang bite her ear lightly as theit hair mixed falling upon Jaune's chest.

The two Blondes begun to thrust into her one after the other like that of a piston Blake lets out a loud moan as she climaxes and falls unto Jaune's chest Blake begun to tremble again as her partner continues. Jaune pulls out of her gaining Yang's attention as he get up and walks behind her. Yang smiles as she presser her partner down forcing her on all four. Yang feels as Jaune pulls her waist back she she feels a shiver go up her spine as his cock probe the lips of her labia.

"Come on Loverboy don't make me beg." Yang begun to press her ass against him and bites her lip as she looks back to him. Jaune pulls her back shoving himself inside her. The Buxom Brawler let out a cry of pleasure from his thrust as he buried his member within the her womb. The three let out a loud moan as they peak.

Ruby curled up in her blankest covering her ears in a futile attempt to keep the moans of the three out of her mind.

 _Whhhhyyyyy_!

finally she begun to feel her legs go weak as her lower half begins to feel a deep warmth.

"Jaune.. Why aren't you doing that kind of stuff with me?"

 _What am I saying?_

Ruby looks towards the direction of the colliding flesh and begins to imagine Jaune her face growing red at the thought. She looks a picture of her and Jaune one of the times they went out and hangout together and then to herself she begun to think of the feeling she had only started to feel towards her fellow team leader after he had passed she takes a deep breathe and makes up her mind she looks once again in the direction of the moans. "I not gonna loss Yang."

(Extra)

"My, my it would appear that you've hit you limit… But then who could blame you."

He looked up to the man that was his nemesis he felt it his right arm was gone and almost the entire top of his body had its fist layer of muscle disintegrated. Still he looked behind himself to them. His love held up the entirety of the city buildings protecting the people beneath. As the monsters closed in on her and the innocent. Flames and ice surged forth as well as colossal explosions.

the monster that he called his Nemesis stepped forward intent on killing him.

"Man am I happy. I wasn't able to beat the last games final boss and ended up rage quitting. 'heheheh' But now here I am about to win the sequels boss who arguably harder." He stepped forward to him his body hideously deformed no longer frail and unsettling but budging and menacing his brain exposed beneath his unkempt white hair and longer was he adored in his sick collections of severed hands but instead multiple limbs emerged from his own body grappling him as a shadow like mist seethed out of him.

"My biggest mistake was thinking that we would win as a party of three. After all he and you aren't the kind of bosses in MMORPGs, no you the kind in those over dramatic bigger than life fantasy adventure game so we need to become on strong being that could match you. Luckily Noumu can take multiple Quirks so it was just a matter finding a Quirk that could assimilate others. Now enough talk."

Tomura outstretches a hand to the head of the downed hero. "It might have taken the sacrifice of a thousand artificial human but to win the last boss it was definitely worth it. time to die." Before the man a large scaled explosion occurred pushing him back. "I thought the other artificial human were distracting the top heroes. Number two of the current heroes you would abandon the people."

A second explosion launched out pushing him further back he felt acid hit his body and then explode as well. "What the fuck are you talking about you dumbass villain!? My Dads the world's second best hero Hell no would he abandon anyone!" He looked to the girl standing before him she had pale pink skin, magenta hair and black Sclera of her mother yet her pupils were scarlet and she wore the same menacing grin as her father he hair was long and her outfits resembled her mother's but with pokey dot grenade gauntlets to store her explosive quirk up.

"That being said I couldn't just stand there and watch while my pops and his friends protected us." She focused flexed her palm letting small explosions erupt in her hand. "My name is Shiro Bakugou of UA academies 1-A, Katsuki Bakugou & Mina Ashido. But shit eating villain can call me the Pink Bomber now." She let loose the restraints on her gauntlets causing two colossal pillars of acidic chemicals to lurch at Tomura and explode out. "Stay Away From My Hero Deku!" Tomura opened up a portal to absorb the majority of the explosion and allowed his body to take the remaining. He stepped forward intent on finishing the boss only for a familiar sight to greet his as Deku rose. And starred at him clenching his fist. "At best I only have a minute left to fight. Defeating you is an utterly impossible task… Still even if it's impossible I have to stop you, Because I am."

His muscles flex and released steam turning bright red he stared into Tomura's eyes and once more he was greeted by the same unbelievably powerful stares.

"THE WORLDS SYMBOL OF PEACE AND JUSTICE!" He launched forward destroying the earth beneath him do a spin kick that tore off Tomura's outstretched arm Deku gave an upwards kick that sent him flying and leapt up to meet him head on. His good arm launched another hit sending him even higher up. "Texas Smash!" He leaped up again even harder out pacing his ascending nemesis. He looked down on him from the clouds. Blood spilling from him over exerting himself even after Tomura disintegrated half of his insides. He swung down with a devastating Axe kick.

"Deku's United States of Smash" The hit connected at sheer force of it breaking the sound barrier around them and causing the villain to collide with the earth like a meteor. Deku landed before the struggling Tomura Dekus clenched his fist steam bursting from him and every vein in his body throbbing from the force he would die but not before this, not before saving everyone.

"It would seem you weren't paying attention last time my teacher taught the meaning of these words so allow me to show you."

Otherwise he'd never be able to look him in the eyes in the afterlife.

"Go Beyond!"

The man who believed in him when nobody else did.

"Plus!"

Allmight.

"ULTRAAAA!"

His fist dug into Tomura's chest sending him flying through the earth and quaking the entire area by the force of impact. "I-I can't move!" He looked to the exhausted Midoriya. "Damn. Dammit! Again I lost again no No NOOOO!".

"You'' never move again. 'pant' Tomura." Deku feel to his knees his body going numb Tomura smiled at him knowing the symbol of peace would die soon.

"'Heheheh' I win you may have stopped me but all I wanted was to kill the symbol of piece so I wi-"

"What nonsense are you spouting now all you did was kill me." Tomura looked to the dying yet smiling Midoriya. He looked behind him to Shiro. "Young Shiro come here." The girl stood before her father's rival and her hero dying before her, yet he smiled to her. She begun to cry yet he smiled at her putting his blood soaked hand on her shoulder. "Don't cry you should be smiling after all I've found my successor."

"W-what?"

"Of all the people here, only you a mere student who knew she stood no chance came to my aid. There's something that's said about the top heroes when they were just students."

Shiro looked to her hero as he looked to her kindly. "That their bodies moved on their own before they could even think just as you did." He rose his bloody finger to her face a single droplet entering her mouth.

"You will become the new Symbol of peace. Don't worry about training, Bakugou knows enough about One for All to teach… you."

The eyes of the most powerful man faded as the word left his mouth yet his intent and hope remained.

(Rukongai)

Ah. Where am I Izuku woke in the center of a dirt road surrounded by oddly dressed people.

"Ah young Midoriya there you are."

Izuku felt a shiver run up his spin as he turned to the figure a man he thought he'd never see again tears begun to run down his face as he looked to him.

"Allmight?"

Deku didn't waste a second running to embrace the man. "You did well Midoriya, truly I made the right choice indeed."

"So this is your succors huh quite an impressive display he gave out there wouldn't you agree captain Arc?"

"I would." Deku looked to the two unfamiliar faces. "Uh Allmight who are these to."

"Oh yes well allow me to interduce you to my captain Jaune Arc." Jaune merely smiled to the hero giving a friendly wave.

"And this woman is my teacher Nana Shimura." Deku's eyes widened at the words this was the woman who Allmight spoke of. "You'll have plenty of time to learn of one another since we'll be on the same team isn't that correct captain."

Jaune grinned. "Of course after that display he gave how could I not have him enter the Shinigami police force." Jaune pointed to Deku. "Izuku Midoriya! From this day forward you are to help these to maintain the peace in the soul society understood you will be part of a task force required to stop all forms of conflict within this place without killing understood."

Deku smiled to the man. "Understood!"

(?)

Well it does seem as though your student finally succeeded isn't that grand and al it cost him was becoming crippled. All for One looked to the man who would be his master from now on. Jacque held Salem close to himself as he fiddled with the Hogyoku he regarded All for One smiling. "So just to clear in exchange for your service I will gift you with powers and strength you never thought possible and all you must do is fallow my command."

He nodded to the man who could kill him in a instant. Jacque grinned maliciously. "Truly what a splendid choice." Jacque than turned to the other person he had pulled into this place. Stain laid on the ground each of his limbs pierced and punctured he looked to Jacque. "My good man when will give up your petty belief that you need be killed by a true hero?... Such thing don't exist." Jacque lowered himself to the man smiling. Instead of choosing to kill false heroes and sacrifice yourself to a true one that doesn't exist why not help me and eliminate every false world until all that's left is a world that suits your ideals.

Stain had been locked in battle with the man second in command for what seemed like years though this void did seem to defy time, he would never brake nor give in to another's ideals. Yet if this man spoke true. If he could truly give him such a truly just world than he would serve. Stain nodded and Jacque smiled. "Finally I been waiting for you to come to your senses. Yhwach you may stop now that Chizome has come to his senses."

(Extra 2)

The group finally let go of Jaune, reluctantly while Ozpin starred at the sheer destruction he had caused to the surrounding area He looked to the Blonde amazed before quickly once again composing himself.

"Well than Jaune that was quite the display." Jaune looked to his former Headmaster smiling.

"Yeah sorry about that I went a bit over board."

Ironwood raised his brow. "A bit?"

"If Jaune had been serious this whole kingdom might have fallen believe him when he says a bit." Ironwood and Ozpin alongside team RWBY and JNPR rose their blades to Cinder only to be surprised as Jaune appeared before her standing between them.

"She's with me trust me by trusting her." Slowly everyone lowered their respective weapon. Jaune smiled at them and Weiss, Blake and Pyrrha visibly blushed.

Cinder made her way past Jaune to them who looked to her filled with suspicion. "Bankai." He Sword erupted into that of a colossal Flame bird humanoid that held both a large Halberd and in its other it held katana with an ornate double-fanned hand guard and a yellowish-green handle Lightning spewed from the blade creating a dome of electricity around it upon its back laid a third ancient and worn katana, severely scorched by fire though strangely the tip glowed brightly with all the intensity of the sun. Cinder looked to them smugly.

"I I had fowl intent rested assured there is nothing you can do about it the fact that your still standing is proof of that."

Ozpin alongside Ironwood seemed to accept this begrudgingly, Cinder once again sealed her Bankai before turning to Jaune smiling. "I do believe it your turn to speak."

"Of course Ozpin we have certain things to discuss but first." Jaune turned to Neptune.

"W-what man." Jaune begun to make his way towards the blue haired boy stretching his arms and neck causing them to pop.

"I made a promise didn't I don't you remember what I said about treating Weiss right?" Weiss looked genuinely surprised while the other members of team SSSN moved out the way abandoning their friend. Who trembled before the blond boy. "Sorry Neptune I can't promise this won't hurt, I can promise you won't die… probably."

The survivors of that battle would be forever haunted by the display of raw power and aggression that took place that day as Neptune had been thoroughly beaten by the now massively powerful Arc. Ozpin still questioned how a human's body could bend in such ways while the three S's team SSSN were forever scared by that event though they still laughed at the memories of Neptune's girly screams. One things for sure even with aura healing. No girl would ever fall for Neptune based on his looks again.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for the length of it now let me say that in this series Jaune will be going to other world and I would love recommendations though there are a few rules 1. Can't ave hown us that worlds afterlife or take place in afterlife. 2. Can't be Naruto, One Piece, One Punch Man, any of the Drangon Ball series. not because I don't like these series in fact I love most of them its because I feel the series should focus on Jaune and Ichigo to a lesser extent and if I were to put in these characters I would focus to much on them. (Plus Dragon Ball and One Punch Man cast are to OP.)**

Also does anyone else wonder why Tyrian seemed interested in Jaune me and Jauneforever thought about it and I have a theory though it is farfetched.

 **I have a theory when Cinder absorbed the maidens power she may have gained some of Pyrrha's traits to be honest I can see her pulling a Zuko (And not just because she looks like him now lol) I think thats why she looks guilty on the opening ans why we don't see any sign of her fighting. the reason I think he was interested in jaune is simple ether his high aura or because Cinder has memories of Jaune far fetched but still I feel it has a small chance jaune seems like that kind of character that might turn cinder to there side since hes based on a saint that burned on the stake while she represents fire and Cinderella someone who was was saved by a prince (The only male heir to the arcs) from her evil step mom. (Salem) I can see him forgiving her (The biggest development to his character yet.) or seeing some of Pyrrha in her. still it all just speculations. that why the voice actor for Pyrrha would state she's gone and won't be doing anymore voice acting for that character but didn't straight out say she was dead. still its just a theory so take it with a grain of salt.**

Once again hope you enjoyed this and remember to read Jauneforever's series please leave a review it would be greatly appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7 New Years Special

**A Dragon Returns to Fight (Adopted)**

 **Chapter 07 (New Year's Special)**

* * *

"So what do we do?" The 7 wandered as they sat in Jaune's room.

"I have no idea sis, you got any ideas partner?" Blake looked to Yang and shook her head. Nora whined in frustration and Ren merely patted his lover on the head.

Pyrrha thought for a good minute before speaking. "Well for now let's make suggestion, after all this will be the first time we ever celebrate New Year's with Jaune." The entire group seemed to agree with her and pondered.

Ruby laid back trying to think of something good before she finally pulled out her Zanpakutō and played with the blade. From her pocket, she pulled out the knife Jaune had got for her but had never manage to give her due to the fall. She begun to think back on the New Year's after Jaune's sacrifice.

 **(** Flashback **)**

Ruby looked to the shattered moon above from her room she and then turned back to Crescent Rose, she sharpened it. She looked to a picture of teams RWBY and JNPR.

"Jaune…" she compressed her scythe and held it close, she missed him. Jaune was her first friend at Beacon and fellow leader. After he died she didn't know what to do anymore she still wanted to be a Huntress but the thought of losing someone else was unbearable.

Ruby laid back on her bed she looked to the opened door to see JNPR's room, feeling her eyes well up as she remembers all the time they hanged out in there. All the prank wars, The sleepovers, Movie night and even when they studied together. But now things were different, what remained of Team JNPR rarely was in there now opting to be just about anywhere else.

The petite Reaper lifted herself up and walked to the now forever empty bed was she looked to it seeing the ends of his comics poking out from beneath a pillow. Ruby kneeled before the bed laying her face on the mattress.

 _I miss you._

After a while Ruby finally decided to move Jaune's comic she'd figure he'd want them to go to the boy he saved knowing that Kibo would love them she moved them aside. She looked under his bed to see if there was something she could store them in but instead found a small box wrapped like a present. She read the tag.

To: Ruby Rose

From: Jaune Arc

Always a good idea to have a sidearm, from one leader to another. Happy Birthday!

Ruby opened the box inside was a combat knife with the sigil of a rose marked on it. she hugged the present against her chest and begun to cry, knowing she'd never see him again.

(Flashback Ends)

Ruby looked to them. "We could get gifts." The others six nodding before Pyrrha spoke up.

"We don't have that much time left though, it's only a few hours until midnight though." Ruby sighed disappointed knowing Pyrrha was right.

Weiss on the other hand paced in circles she not only wanted to celebrate with him but also wanted to Jaune not just for saving her but for what he did for Adeln as well, she especially wanted to apologize for all that she did and what she said to him and especially what she said to him.

(Flashback)

Weiss laid against the wall of her bedroom she held a half downed bottle of Bourbon in her arms as tears ran down her face. She had lost her sister to Salem, her son to Tyrian and her knight to Cinder, if not for Team RWBY she would have nothing. She looked to the figure before her. The frozen knight looked to her with its soulless eyes. She felt its gaze, she knew it'd never hurt her and it would always be there for her just like he would. Yet it would never smile at her, try to make her feel better or do the most as Yang would put it adorkable things for her. She stretched out a hand to it cupping its frozen face. Frost Jaune mimicked her action raising its frozen palm to her as well. A tear ran down her face.

"You're not him." she looked into it cold expressionless face and saw him in It but knew her knight wasn't there. She both loved and hated this ice knight.

"It's such a horrible joke, that you could look like him, but be as cold as me." She leaned into the knights embrace pretending for that it was Jaune and not a fake.

"You know Ren told me that Ar-... That Jaune didn't even know who the Schnee were. I assumed all he loved me for was my name. I'm such a fool. Pyrrha even told be how much he loved my voice." She looked to her ice knight and begun to sing

"I never felt That it was wise to wish too much.  
To dream too big would only lead to being crushed.

Then I met you.  
You weren't afraid of anything, you taught me how To leave the ground.  
To use my wings.

I never thought a hero would ever come my way.  
But more than that I never thought You'd be taken away.

Now it's cold without you here, it's like winter lasts all year.  
But your star's still in the sky.  
So I won't say goodbye.  
I don't have to say goodbye."

Weiss fell to her knees unable to continue as her body shook and she cried out before a pair of cold arms wrapped around her she cried throughout the night.

(Flashback End)

"I could sing." Blake rolled her eyes before turning to Weiss.

"I though you hate singing."

"I can make exceptions."

Blake visibly pouted. "Whatever."

Weiss's eyes narrowed at the faunus girl. "Yeah well what will you get him?" Blake ears hiked up at the question. She clicked her tongue in frustration before actually trying to think of something. She tried to remember how she spent her New Year's.

(Flashback)

She looked to the fireworks in the sky, yet she felt no joy from the colors nor any excitement at the thought of the new year. She turned to his grave, she spent most nights with him but she always spent New year's and his birthday by him she leaned into her knees and looked to the tombstone with the sigil of two moons.

"I miss you."

 _Even after five years I still come here, still come to you._

" ** _I'm the only one that's replaceable."_**

She felt her tears form as she clenched her fist together until they turned white.

 _Even though we made you feel like that you still sacrificed yourself._

She pressed her hands unto her chest tears falling from her face as she curled in on herself. Her aura flared out, melting the surrounding snow. She felt the grass begin to grow and to her surprise a familiar violet flower grew by the grave surrounding it.

"Nightshades?"

"Oh what a pleasant surprise." Blake turned to see her old professor Port.

"O-oh good evening professor, what are you doing here so late?"

"Well miss Belladonna I just figured I'd visit Taiyang and catch up, I do believe Bartholomew already hiked up on caffeine no doubt. Hohoho." Blake felt her heavy heart lighten by just the smallest amount. Professor Port turned to the grave and giving a somber smile as he looked at it.

"It's good to see the Nightshades growing strong." Blake looked to the old Huntsman surprised.

"What do you mean?" Port eyed the girl before finally relenting.

"Truth be told miss Belladonna, we took the liberty of planting them here with Arc."

"Why… would you do that?"

"Well Belladonna while you all do come to see your old friend I see you here most nights with him… I've lived many years and I recognize the sight of someone who has lost the person they love and because of that I panted these here for him. Do you know Nightshade are also called Belladonnas It's seems quite fitting for Mister Arc to always be surrounded by them wouldn't you agree."

Blake looked to the tombstone feeling a tear run down her eyes only for a hand to firmly grip at her shoulder she turned to Port. "Who was she?"

"Her name was Elizabeth, Elizabeth Summers she was beautiful and strong and smart she even made the weapon I use… I see her whenever I can."

"I never told him how I felt."

"It's never too late Blake" Blake looked to the man expectantly. "We huntsman fight with our souls I cannot believe that we merely vanish I must believe that he lives in those he died for. I believe young Kibo is proof of that." Blake looked back to the grave stepping before it.

"I loved, No I love you Jaune Arc with all my heart." She kneeled to the earth placing her hand gently upon the earth.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."

The Nightshades radiated with a beautiful lavender light. "Until we meet again Jaune, I won't hold back when I see you again."

(Flashback End)

"Perhaps flowers would be nice." She felt her partner pull her in close.

"Great idea Kittycat, but don't think I don't know were you got the idea from though." Yang smiled looking to her drink and recalling the same night.

(Flashback)

Yang downed her next drink, having lost count of how many she had. She had become quite use to being drunk, hell at this point she'd rather be drunk than sober.

 _Guess I can't talk shit to Uncle Qrow anymore._

"All I'm saying is that he was a fraud, really blowing his ass apart was the least he could do."

Yang turned to the conversation to see a group of four people that she recalled from Beacon. Fourth years now they were her under classmen by 2 years until Team RWBY and (J)NPR graduated. Team LVDR (Lavender).

She heard another group across from them. "Who cares if he got in with fake transcripts. In the end Arc still died like a huntsman."

The leader of team LVDR a Lion Faunus with died Violet hair smiled. "A huntsman would've won, I mean come on I talked to the teachers and even some of the Huntsman, Arc was a weakling. Hell, use your head how strong could that lady really be if Arc killed her." Yang gritted her teeth and felt her metal cup begin to melt.

"All he was, was a fake who died like a coward too weak to live to pay for his own Cri-" A heated drink collide with his face that sent him out of his chair. The man looked up to see a enraged Yang whose golden aura was like that of a inferno and begun to warp the room she stared into the second year leaders eyes.

"Get… up."

"Wha?..."

"GET UP!" Yang roared out he Crimson eyes starred down at the faunus. A katana was leveled at her neck she turned to see another member of the group looking her dead in the eyes alongside the remaining two behind him looked down the sights of their gun.

"Listen here I don't know who you are but you attacked my leader so you better get ready for a fig-" The boys voice begun to trail off as his blade warped from the heat that radiated off of her she turned to him gripping his warped blade with her synthetic arm and shattering it.

"I'm Yang Xiao Long three-time winner of the Vytal Festival Tournament member of Team RWBY and Friend of Jaune Arc." The leader visibly shuttered. There wasn't anyone in Remnant that didn't know of teams RWBY and (J)NPR. Yang looked back to LVDR's leader. "I said get up."

"B-but."

"If your willing to talk shit about the man responsible for Vale still being on the map, Then you better be prepared to face any huntsman that protect it." The team soon noticed the entire club looking to them, nearly all of which glared at them.

The Lion Faunus lifted himself to her raising his gauntlets up to the golden-haired huntress while his legs shacked, the crowd burst into laughter while yang tried hard not laugh knowing she would enjoy this. "Just be glad it wasn't Nora who heard you, unlike me she doesn't know restraint." Yang struck forward, in turn Leo rose his arm to block it only to feel pain shoot through him as his arm shattered from the impact of her left hook. The boy pulled back roaring in pain.

"Oh come on, that all you got that's not even the robot arm."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "The man you were insulting took far worse than that little love tap." Bullets slammed into her form she turned to the two gunmen of LVDR and shook her head. "I'll give you credit for sticking with your leader even if it's a poor decision on you part." Yang fired Ember Celica enveloping the two in fire. Yang jumped into the flames and onto one of the team members and begun to beat him till he was unconscious. She turned to the next member who quickly lifted her hands Yang delivered a single uppercut that launched her into the ceiling and unconscious. She turned to the sight of a Leo's partner facing her his broken blade held firmly, ready to battle and covering leader behind him.

"Leave now, he deserves this." The boy slowly shook his head.

"No he's right." Yang felt her eye twitch. "Jaune Arc was a fraud an-" He never got to finish his sentence as she slammed into the boy with her Synthetic arm launching him through the buildings wall and into another. Leo begun to run away.

 _Oh no you don't._

Yang used the propulsion of Ember Celica to burst towards him and stomp on the boy sending him plummeting to the floor. "Take it back and I'll stop at breaking your other arm." The boy looked up at her terror clear in his eyes.

"I take it back! I take it back! please let me go!" Yang still wanted to break his arm.

 _ **Yang will be fine and with her name cleared the skies the limit for her.**_

She wanted to but she wouldn't. "Your lucky day." She pulled back her fist and turned away from the boy. "You're not worth staining my name any further. I don't know why you think you can talk but if you do so again I'll personally end you."

"I spoke to his family, they told me." She paused at that.

"What did you say?"

"They told me everything, look you may not like it but that doesn't make it wrong." The man soon found himself lifted in the air by his throat. The skin burning from the metal of Ember Celica. He looked down to see a raging scarlet looking back her aura flared out threating to incinerate any who would dare intervene.

"I change my mind." Tear streamed from her crimson eyes. As she looked to the terrified boy. "It's not your lucky day." images of they boy tricking that bitch so he could clear her name enveloped her mind.

"You don't know anything Jaune!"

 _ **In the end it all comes down to the fact that I'm the only one replaceable so why wouldn't I do it.**_

"He wasn't a fraud. He may have come to Beacon falsely but he never dishonored us or Beacon!"

 _ **Because you're a threat to my friends**_

"He was the bravest of us!"

 _ **Yang. You always used me for jokes or just messed with me. But you meant well.**_

"Kinder than anyone I met and more forgiving than me!" She leveled her synthetic arm to the boy's face, it glowing orange from the heat her aura expelled. Memories of his face overtook her mind and ended like any thought of him did with that of the image of a white light enveloping everything.

So you're not allowed to talk about him like that… Nobodies allowed to talk about the only man I'll ever consider a hero like that!" She swung her right hook forward not caring if she'd kill him. Not caring if her life as a huntress would end here, at least it'd be on her terms, except the sound of his skull shattering never happened.

"Whoa Fire Cracker you need to calm down. Drinking's supposed to help you loosen up not go ape shit like Beringel on some up start with his head up his ass." She turned to see her uncle gripping her synthetic arm with his bare hand.

"Uncle Qrow?"

"Come on kid… Arc didn't go through the trouble of clearing your name just so you could waste your second chance." Yang's aura dissipated, she let go of Leo before she leaned into her uncle Qrow who patted her head, he returned to the Faunus and his eyes narrowed.

"I hope you learned your lesion kid" Just as Leo let out a sigh of relief a colossal scythe appeared around his head.

"Cause next time it'll be me coming for you. Oh and Ozpin will have a few words for you for slandering the name of his favorite student." Qrow escorted his niece away.

"Uncle Qrow… can you take me somewhere."

"Sure?"

(I Hour Later/ Beacon Academy 3 AM)

Qrow walked his niece to Jaune's grave she looked to it not surprised to see her partner here. Blake spent most nights here by him she really should've told him. Yang wanted to see his grave, to just lay here and remember him. she looked to the Nightshades growing alongside his grave and smiled laying down by her partner.

She remembered waking in the hospital and learning he was gone. He saved her life and all her friends… except himself, then again maybe she never made him feel like a friend and that hurt to consider. She looked to Jaune's tombstone and felt her chest clench.

"You moron… we needed you." She wiped away her tears before lightly bumping her fist against the tombstone. "I'll come visit more often, us blondes gotta stick together… heh I'll bring drinks next time."

(Flashback End)

"I'd say we get drinks and find somebody who can make a decent Strawberry Sunrise. So, Blakey what do you say? I think Ladykiller will love to do belly shots off the two hottest girls to ever walk through Beacon." Blake averted her eyes from partner with a wild blush covering her face.

"Oh, come on Blakey Loverboy's already had some of that Bella Booty and a taste of the twin, hell he's had them at the same time. Stop acting like the idea of a belly shot is so embarrassing." Blake glared at her partner. While Nora laughed

"Called it! You owe me five Lien Nora!"

"Ahhhh! Dammit Pyrrha you were supposed to be the first."

Pyrrha looked to the two confused. "What did you to bet on."

Ren sighed. "We made a bet I betted on Black Knight or Blondes and Nora betted on either Arkos or Lancaster. Now don't misunderstand Pyrrha I love you but you were simply to reserved and Ruby to shy." Both dunked their heads in shame.

"Lies! Your still just hung up on the fact that Pyrrha took so long to learn the routine for the dance!"

"Kick-step, kick-step, body roll WAS NOT ROCKET SCIENCE!"

Yang turned to Pyrrha pointing her finger at the invincible girl. "You liar! I knew that wasn't spontaneous!"

Nora looked to Ren "Renny what should we suggest?" Ren considered that. Nora smiled suddenly turning to Ren and whispering in his ear.

"That's actually not a bad idea Nora."

"I thought of when we visited Magnolia." Ren knew instantly what she meant.

(Flashback)

Ren was concerned as he looked to Kibo Jaune and Nora playing he was happy Magnolia invited them scared of what his partner would do to the kid if she got too worked up. fortunately just as the two were getting to rowdy Magnolia brought out the food she had gotten quite use to making Nora dinner pancakes and lunch pancakes… and breakfast pancakes, Nora spent quite a lot of time there.

Kibo cheered in delight diving into the pancakes alongside Nora Kibo had inherited Nora addiction and loved every second of it. Magnolia laughed at the now common spectacle before her. "I'm sorry Magnolia."

"Oh Ren stop apologizing. Kibo absolutely adores you and his aunt Nora and I enjoy having you both around to." She turned to her son who like Nora had his mouth stuffed with Pancakes. "It's almost midnight come on lets go outside and see the fireworks." Both Kibo and Nora's eyes lit up at the mention of fireworks and they made a mad dash for the door.

Ren exited just in time to see the first of the firecrackers explode in the sky.

"Look Renny it's so bright!" Ren nodded to his girlfriend before turning to Kibo who looked on in amazement. Ren smiled and turned back to the fireworks.

"Hey Nora do you have a new year's resolution."

Nora smiled to her best friend/ partner/ boyfriend and cheered. "To have a pet sloth and call him Senior Pancakes!" Ren chuckled at her goal but kissed her forehead the pink bombed leaned into him and he smiled.

"Hey Uncle Ren wanna know my New Year's resolution?" Ren smiled to the boy and nodded. "I wanna be a huntsman." Ren and Nora both froze at the words. "Like the man that saved mama! Your leader!" Ren felt his chest clench and he could see the tears in Nora's eyes. "I know I'm not strong like him, or smart either but-" Kibo looked to Ren with resolve he had never seen in the boy. "You and Aunt Nora told me he went far away right? So he can't save the day anymore right? I wanna protect my mama and all the people he saved. I wanna be a Hero like him."

Kibo looked Ren but he didn't see a child before him he saw his leader and even with tears running down his face he smiled.

 _I can see that same determination in those azure eye that he shares with you._

Without think he knelt before the child and was surprised to find Nora there as well both took a deep breath before smiling and placing their hands against his chest.

"Ren: For it is in passing that we achieve immortality."

"Nora: Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all."

"Both: Infinite in distance and unbound by death, we release your soul, and by our shoulder, protect thee."

The two Pink aura enveloped Kibo and from him a brilliant white emerged that was all to familiar. The boy looked to his hand to see his aura radiate.

"You have a lot."

 _Just like Jaune_.

Kibo looked to his aunt and uncle smiling.

"Does this mean I can be a Huntsman?" Ren rubbed the faunus boys hair.

"It'll take lots of training but I know seven people who would love to train you." Kibo smiled to the two hugging them.

Nora broke the moment. "Well if your gonna be a Hero like my big brother your gonna need to like Pumpkin Pete a lot."

Kibo's eyes lit up and he ran to the house only to remerge in a costume of said character. Nora broke down into a fit of laughter while Ren chuckled.

 _Well since he likes the cereal that much guess I know which hoodie to get him for his birthday. Fifty box tops will be well worth it._

(Flashback End)

Ren composed himself and turned to his friends. "Why not dress Lily and Hazel up I'm sure they would be adorable." Pyrrha and the members of team RWBY gushed at the thought and nodded their heads vigorously while giving a thumbs up to the two. Weiss looked to little Adeln and imagined him in a Zwei suit and nearly passed out then and there.

Finally four turned to the remaining member of their group who was obviously less then pleased with the attention. Pyrrha for her part tried her hardest not to freak out.

She tried to come up with something but came up blank each time. Finally she begun to think of how she had spent her New Years and a particular one flooded her memories.

(Flashback)

There was no fear or panic even as she was outnumber more than twenty to one. No there was only rage in her. Pyrrha roared as she struck yet another Ursa with Milo the attack tearing out its throat. She quickly pulled out her small needle throwing them at the oncoming Beowulves the moment they hit she used her semblance to make them shatter and spread inside the Grimm.

She heard the hisses and turned to see a King Taijitu She didn't even need to think as she threw Akouo at the large Grimm and lift her hand her polarity adding extra speed to the shield, one moment the King Taijitu was advancing on her the next it had a hole at the base of its body and begun to fade. The Spartan roared again her anger and sorrows still as strong as ever.

While most people would warn another not to let out one's negative emotions or risk drawing the attention of the creatures of Grimm Pyrrha thought differently she figured the Grimm were a blessing in disguise. After all whenever she thought of that night and that woman the Grimm would come running almost as if asking to relieve her stress by committing genocide on the monster which she was more than happy to supply.

She looked around her and saw the fading bodies if one were to look from far away they would confuse the Grimm essence for that of a forest fire.

 _ **You didn't need a loser like me dragging you down.**_

Tears fell down her eyes as she once again roared in agony her aura exploding out in a flash of scarlet. Then a screech of equal volume could be heard and the young spartan looked to see a Nevermore the likes of which she had never seen before. So massive was it that she thought it odd that nobody reported it. she smiled and stood up.

 _Maybe this will be the one._

She threw Milo the spear pushed forward by her polarity crashed into the massive Grimm tearing straight through its left wing, yet it seem not at all concerned. The Nevermore shrieked again and flapped its massive wings the force sending her flying away. Pyrrha slammed into three trees, each shattering and somewhat slowing her. Her aura worked double time to heal her wounds.

 _ **You helped me so much and I never gave you anything back.**_

She didn't rise nor fight she had finally found something that could do it. That could kill her and that she wouldn't be able to beat. The Nevermore Roared and fired off its feathers.

 _ **In the end I'm the only one replaceable so why wouldn't I do it?**_

"Jaune… you idiot you weren't replaceable." She readied herself accepting it and hoping that she'd once more get to see her knight.

"You're the one that's an idiot."

Pyrrha looked up to see a large figure dressed in grey armor before her who held a colossal shield before himself that stood more than 8 feet tall and was at least twice as long. Pyrrha only recognized him after the shield broke in half and collapsed into the gauntlets, Rerebrace and Spaulders of his armor he pulled out his mace and turned to regard her with his indigo eyes.

"You're not replaceable either."

"Cardin?" Behind the man Russel appeared in his hands were two of the launched feathers.

 _Was he actually able to catch those?_

"Russel, any other Grimm around."

The mohawked boy smiled. "Not anymore." Cardin nodded. Pyrrha heard the cries of the Colossal Nevermore and looked up to see Dove and Sky above fighting it. Sky seeming walkinmg on the air itself while wings of light held Dove up.

"Man their semblances aren't fair." The large man turned to her and stepped forward before raising his fist and punching her on the head.

"Ow! What was that fo-!"

"Are you some kind of idiot!?"

She looked to the genuinely enraged Cardin who glared at her. "Jauney boy didn't die so you could fallow him."

Pyrrha looked to the man and shuddered. "Then why did he die?" She glared at him. "Tell me why Jaune died!"

Cardin's expression didn't so much as twitch. "You know why and so do we and CFVY and SSSN and every other team who was there that day. He didn't die for Vale or for its people, Not even for Beacon though I'm sure to him it was a happy coincidence, No he died for seven people… of which he spent his last breathes speaking to."

 _ **Because you're a threat to my friends.**_

Cardin gripped her by her hair looking her dead in the eye. "So weather you like it or not your gonna live a nice long life because that's the least we owe Jauney Boy!" The Nevermore roared and pushed back the two flying huntsman and Cardin turned clearly worried about his teammates.

Pyrrha looked to team CRDL as they fought a clearly hopeless battle.

 _Jaune is he right, were we that important to you?_

 _ **My life is worthless without them.**_

The Spartans aura once more flared her eyes lit up with the powers she had received that day but had never used. The clouds above gathered and lighting came down on the gigantic Grimm Pyrrha flew up to it behind her rocks ripped out of the ground and fallowed she hit the monster dead center with her bare hands and from them lighting erupted, No sooner did the rocks bury themselves within the Nevermore's body.

The Grimm roared in pain but Pyrrha merely rose her hand and roots and branches wrapped gripped sand pierced its form and drug it down to the earth that seemingly swallowed it whole. Team Cardin looked on in amazement while Cardin himself shrugged and gave a light smile. "Still making us look bad huh." Pyrrha landed before Jaune old bully.

"Thanks Cardin."

Cardin's eyebrow rose curiously. "For what?"

"For saying that stuff for bringing me out of my stupor." Cardin smiled to her.

"What are friends for?"

Pyrrha was a bit surprised by the announcement. "You consider me a friend."

Cardin gave the invincible girl a deadpanned expression. "Yeah well I guess we've never really been on good term, really at best were stranger… Than again." Cardin grinned happily. "Aren't those just friends you haven't met yet or did I get that wrong?" For the first time in her life Pyrrha wasn't filled with complete disdain for the mace wielding huntsman and smiled back.

A explosion erupted behind her and she turned ready to attack only to be greeted with a brilliant variety of bright beautiful colors. Cardin merely sighed. "Seriously Nikos did you forget it was New Year's." Pyrrha cheeks blushed in embarrassment. While Cardin merely patted her on the back.

"Well whatever come with us we were heading for Magnolia's place to celebrate with Jauney Boy Jr. You'll just split the bill for the fireworks and barbeque meat with us." Pyrrha smiled at the thought of seeing young Kibo before a thought occurred.

"Didn't you hate the Faunus?" Russel laughed at the accusation.

"Man have you been out of the loop Cardin stopped being a racist the second he saw that kid that looked like Arc." Cardin's face lit up a bright shade of red and he punched his partner. Pyrrha smiled happy that the former bully intervened.

(Flashback End)

"Perhaps just apend time together." after a few more. Minutes of conversation the seven went quiet.

"I wonder if Jaune-Jaune will like any of the ideas?"

"Oh don't worry Nora I think their all good."

Before any of the seven could react the world turned into taht of a flurry of colors and just as fast the turned into that of the familiar sight of land but not that of the soul society but instead Kurakara Town.

They turned to the sight of a smiling Jaune who raised a soda. By him sat Teir and Candice though they were not the ones that had earned the girls stare but instead Yoruichi who sat in the Arc's lap and had her arms wrapped around his neck.

Jaune reluctantly raised himself and formally introduced the seven to Ichigo and Orihime alongside Rukia and Renji. After exchanging pleasantries the Lily and Hazel ran forward dressed in the most adorable bunny and puppy outfits earning the full attentions of the former huntresses. Ichigo's son ran out alongside Rukia's the four children begun to play while their fathers barbequed. Jaune excused himself and made his way to Weiss and little Adlen. The young Schnee rose his arm to the Blonde Shinigami Jaune hesitated at first until Weiss looked to him.

"You've been more of a father to him than Neptune ever was." at her words he seemed to relax and take the child from her the boy giggled as Jaune held him. Jaune rose a outfit to him.

"Hope you don't mind Weiss but I got him a Zwei costume. Without a word the heiress grabbed her child and begun to dress him up in anticipation.

Just as Weiss finished dressing Adlen a explosion of colors lit up the sky and they all looked up to regard its beauty. The sounds of glass heels against the earth became vastly apparent and the eight girls turned to see Cinder who gave them but a small smug smirk before wrapping her arms around Jaune and taking the first kiss of the New Year.

Before she could so much as speak Pyrrha pushed her aside planting her own kiss on the knight Cinder pulled the girl away and while the two exchanged glares Blake and Yang overpowered the embarrassed Arc taking his lips for they're own. After a sufficient amount of wasted time Ruby had finally gotten her kiss as well.

Ichigo looked to the fireworks. "So what're you guys resolution.

"Yoruichi: to be a spend a lot more time with my adorkable captain and wouldn't mind having a litter... Or two."

"Candice: To be by my love another year and having a bun in the oven wouldn't hurt ether."

"Tier: To serve Cero faithfully and without fail and... Give birth to the next lord of Los Nochas."

"Cinder: To give Jaune a yet another proper Heir.

The seven former hunters were shocked at the declaration but then.

"Ruby: M-me too!... AND I WANT TO REACH BANKAI TOO!"

"Weiss: I believe... A older younger sibling would be good for Adlen."

"Blake: I not losing to anyone."

"Yang: hell with how much we been at it with Loverboy me and Blakey probably already have some bundles of joy inside us."

"Nora: I'm gonna be queen of a castle."

"Ren:... I'll be king..."

"Renny!"

"Pyrrha: I want to be with Jaune thats more than enough for me."

Jaune smiled to them and vowed he'd never let them go.


	8. Chapter 8 Rewrite

**A Dragon Returns to Fight (Adopted)**

 **Chapter 08  
**

* * *

 **So sorry this is so long and l;et me say something I truly appreciate all the love I get for this series I know I use a lot of terms and names most won't get and I thank those who despite that give it a chance. I put my heart into every chapter I write now let me say I loved Volume four and I hope you did to I love how it set up Volume 5 and expanded upon the world and I can't wait to see how it progresses. once more I thank all those who read my fanfics. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

(August 6th, Seireitei)

"Shunsui and Ukitake: MASTER NO! THEY'LL BE NOTHING LEFT!"

"Ban…"

"You might wanna stop Genryūsai, or maybe you wanna kill everybody in the Seireitei." Cinder looked up and no sooner was he standing by her side along with the rest of their Clan. The entirety of the Arcs encircled her, Shunsui and Ukitake. The head Captain seemed to calm and looked to the leader of the Arc Jaeger. The old man looked back to him as well.

"I see perhaps I was a bit to rash thank you for your assistance." Cinder finally understood the situation and remember the letter Jaune sent. She had failed. Jaeger visibly frowned at the head captain.

"Yeah… about that. 'exhale' sorry." Jaeger quickly drew his blade taping it to the earth. "Radiate the dishonorable Gemina Luna (Latin for Twin Moon)" The blade split into that of a familiar Rapier and Claymore each radiating. "Come forth." Eight pale forms emerged from behind holding a perfect replica of his Shikai's outline with a azure blue energy filling the form.

Cinder felt a hand rest on her shoulder and looked up to see the previous head of the clan as well as Jaeger's father Jharl Arc and on her other side was s blonde women with wild blue eyes that she recalled was his wife Jean Arc.

"Now, now you shouldn't be so surprised." The men broke into laughter and his wife smiled to Cinder.

"We never abandon our own sweetly." From around her she head many triggering their Shikai and no sooner where the two she had just been comforted by stepping before her. Each withdrawing their Zanpakutō and directing straight up.

"Jharl & Jean: Bankai!" from their blades emerged a tiger as large as a goliath composed of pale white flames and a Chinese dragon longer enough the she could image it constricting the dragon Grimm. It was the same shade as the tiger but was composed entirely out of lighting instead.

Yamamoto glared at Jaeger. "What is the meaning of this."

"We have to stop you I'm afraid." The head captain looked to the Jaeger and exhaled.

"I'm sorry to hear that. The Arcs have always been valued by the Seireitei, however now that you  
betrayed us." Yamamoto rose his Shikai to Jaeger. "It truly saddens me, today I have been betrayed by both my former students and your clan." Jaeger begun to chuckle.

"We aren't betraying you Genryūsai." Jaeger rose his Zanpakutō to Yamamoto. "We are merely doing what is right. Can't you see that the decision of execution is far too harsh a punishment for Kuchiki's action."

"That's enough! We do not question the decisions of the Central 46!"

"No Genryūsai! You do not question their action. The Arc do not follow blindly! We do not stand by while an innocent girl is sentenced destruction of her very soul!"

"It would seem I must eliminate you as well…"

"Don't try it Genryusai if you activate you Bankai I and the council of 26 will activate our own. While I'm sure none of us can match you on our own I'm confident that all our clan together will suffice." The head captain looked to Jaeger furrowing his brow.

"Why are you doing this? Surely you could've appealed to Central 46." Jaeger begun to smile.

"Why, our heir of course. He sent us a message thinking that we would forsake him to protect our honor." The head Arc begun to laugh and all the surrounding members smiled. "What a glorious fool our next leader will be! Those are the best kind you know! Hahahahaha!... Bankai!" Waves of pale light enveloped the surrounding area and before Yamamoto the entire area seemed to have become night Jaeger stood holding two blade handles but with actual blade, but the head captain knew why as he looked up to the moon that hovered above them. The light fell forward from the pale mass and each wisp froze even the flames of the Head captains and Cinders Zanpakutō.

"I never imagine I'd have to use Ultimum Luna Gemina (Latin for Final Phase Twin Moon) Genryūsai… I am sorry for this but when that boy proved himself as a Arc and was willing to die by my blade for young Cinder here each and every one of us made a promise to never forsake him like our living members had, and I'm sure you know of us Arc's motto."

(Sereitei Forest)

Jaune and Sui Feng rushed through the trees before Sui Feng stopped and looked in the direction opposite to Cinder.

"I can feel Yoruichi Sama rushing back to the hill." Jaune paused to regard his senior.

"Well that's fine isn't it." Sui Feng begun to show panic.

"Theirs multiple captains there even the head captain and Cinder are heading there." She could see the expression change on Jaune and he quickly launched towards it.

"Good to see the two of you worked things out." Sui Feng looked up to see her former captain and teacher Yoruichi he faced flushed and she quickly burst into panic.

"I'm so sorry!" Yoruichi bopped the girl on the head giving her a annoyed looked.

"Whatever as long as were on the same page again it fine. Besides we have more important things to worry about." The two nodded to Yoruichi as they made their ways to Sōkyoku hill.

(Sōkyoku Hill)

Ichigo looked up to this man, Sosuke Aizen he felt his stomach ache from the wound he and Renji were utterly defeated. How could this happen he beat Rukia's older brother how could he and Renji both lose so quickly. Not only that but he was being told by the bastard that Rukia was being used by hat and clogs and he could see the sorrow in Rukia's eyes.

"Fortunately before it was too late, you were found in the human world and arrested. I went immediately to Central 46 and killed-" Without wasting a second a huge monster like animal appeared behind him bringing down his colossal blade while screaming the traitors name.

Aizen merely smiled as he looked up to his fellow captain. "Its been quite a while since the last time I saw your face. what's brought about the change of heart Sajin? Has something happened?"

"Aizen. How dare you stand there and smile like that. Aizen you betrayed everybody every one of us. You will not be forgiven." Sajin eyed Tosen Maliciously. "Nor will you! Kaname." Sajin struck forward, only for Aizen to dodge his attack effortlessly. "Kaname! If you got an explanation I need to hear it now!" Sajin old friend gave no words nor any indication of his guilt. "That's it nothing! To bad Kaname… Ahhhhhh Bankai!" Ichigo looked as Aizen seemingly appeared before Sajin.

"Hadō number 90." A black energy form around Sajin creating a box once faded it revealed his bloodied and battered form, Thou Aizen showed no sign of concern for the captain. Ichigo looked on in utter defeat ashamed by how helpless he had become.

Gin walked up to Aizen. "So… that unspoken Hadō number 90. Pretty scary stuff. I take it you mastered that little attack when I wasn't looking."

"No it was a failure. What you saw was only a third of its true destructive potential. Number 90s difficult to control." Aizen reached out grabbing Rukia's collar. "Now then." Aizen looked back to Ichigo. "Oh sorry, I haven't finished explaining things to you had I?" before he could speak further Uryū called out his name Ichigo saw his friends running to him and his fear reached new heights.

"No go away!" The five stopped chad fixating on Tosen Orihime screamed out to Rukia earning Gins notice. He smiled as he released his spiritual pressure, the mass of it forcing Orihime to her knees while chad and Uryū struggled against its sheer force.

Aizen begun to explain how he killed all the members of 46 and how he had taken them over. He explained how he manipulated them and the Gotei 13 alongside his intention for her and what was trapped inside her. He pulled from his robe an odd object claimi9ng it was originally from Kisuke. from it wind erupted and green pillars emerged from their tops pink lighting flickered without wasting a beat Aizen plunged his hand into Rukia's chest pulling out a small odd object. He looked down to it intrigued.

"How fascinating I didn't expect it to be so small. The Hogyoku." The gaping hole in Rukia's chest nearly instantly closed. "And no permanent harm to the soul, What a astounding technique." Aizen lifted Rukia by her collar. "It's too bad I don't have a use for you anymo-." From above Jidanbo fell upon him riding on his shoulder Kukaku launched her Hadō a giant blast of thunder struck Aizen exploding out. Aizen leaped away only to be cornered by both Yoruichi and Sui Feng whose blades were both placed just before his vitals. Yet all of these people were expected. All but one, behind him he saw a mass of darkness envelope Renji, Ichigo and Sajin the mass attempting to apply pressure to their wounds while the blonde teen creating them stared down Aizen.

 _My, what is this the only person I hadn't accounted for, what an oddity._

"If you even move so much as a muscle."

"Then were going cut off your head."

 _I don't have time for this._

"As much as I would love to have some banter my rides are here." Abruptly a ray of golden light enveloped Aizens form and he was carried up into the sky. The captains looked up to the sky and saw it distort and part to reveal the many Menos. The captains readied to rush Aizen only for Head Captain Yamamoto to stop them.

"That is an ability Menos use to rescue their fellow hollow while he appears to be there while in that light he is actually in another dimension there is no way beat this technique once one has been enveloped within it." Jaune looked down to his friend Ichigo who was heavily injured and he felt his rage boiling over.

 _No. He doesn't get to escape._

Without a moment's notice Jaune entire body was once more enveloped in black from his form bone like extrusion emerged he looked up to the Menos and rose his hand.

"Hadō number 4 Byakurai." from his hand a streak of pale lighting emerged and struck into the crowd of Menos tearing them apart within a explosion of lighting. The head captain stepped forward readying to stop Jaune only to notice the beam around Gin flicker surprising the surrounding Shinigami. "While destroying the Negación may be futile killing the Gillian responsible for it is a different story entirely." From Jaune's back a pair of Nevermore wings sprouted He launched into the sky after Aizen. Aizen merely watched the boy a bit impresses by his quick thinking most Shinigami weren't that smart. Aizen merely smiled.

"Unfortunately with so many Gillian are protecting the one creating the Negación I doubt you'd manage to kill enough in time to reach them." Pecus smiled before lifting his hand once more.

"Well then I should just try out my new Hadō. Thanks for showing me it by the way." Aizen recognized what he was doing and it honestly scared him. "don't worry even if it wasn't a perfect one it was good enough for me to learn. Hadō number 90. Kurohitsugi (Black Coffin)" Surrounding a mass of the Gillian a black column formed around them while the sky visibly darkened. And spears of darkness impaled the coffin before it faded to reveal multiple Menos of which were destroyed. Aizen eyes alongside the other captains looked in shock Aizen felt the Negación begin to fade around him. He looked to Jaune he had certainly not anticipated but no matter it wouldn't take long for him to rectify that. Azein vanished from sight only to reappear in front of Jaune. Jaune begun to draw his Zanpakutō and transform her but without hesitation Aizen drew his blade splitting both Jaune and Chevaliers Blancs in half. Both fell to the fell.

"JAUNE!" Cinder roared out his name as she ran to him. managing to catch his upper half she looked to him and tears fell from her eyes. She roared in anger only for a hand to grip her shoulder she looked up to Jaeger who starred down at his Grandson.

"He's alive the fact that his blade hasn't vanished proves that." Jaeger looked up to Aizen and without saying a word the entirety of the Arc Clan surrounded the former captain each aiming for his head. Aizen merely chuckled before noticing that the Arc boy was alive. He rose his blade to level with the boy.

"You could be annoying."

"BANKAI!" Flames enveloped Jaune's surrounding and the head of Saikō emerged roaring at Aizen letting loose the flames of the Sōkyoku at him. A Cero emerged from the Menos colliding with the fire blast and no sooner was Aizen once more covered in the golden light of Negación. He sighed in conceit.

 _Seems for now I must give up_.

Aizen vanished into the void planning his next step.

The void opened and he smiled as he entered the world, it had been so long since he had been in Vale he looked to the city and a smile crossed his face as he looked to the CCT. "My, my you were right Naraku it really is another version of Remnant." Jacques smiled as he looked to Beacon hanging off his arm was his beautiful Salem while behind him Tyrian and Taishō kneeled.

"I'm glad you enjoy the view Lord Jacques we were quite fortunate to fins this place though I do wonder how such an anomaly occurred." Jacques patted the masked man shoulder as he looked out to the city.

"Well all that matters is that this place existed though I must say I enjoy knowing that this world is also connected to Remnant you don't find very many worlds that bridge like this."

"That is true it also quite good this world not only is an alternative Remnant but even your world Saito?" From the void a young man stepped forward a fragmented hollow mask shaped like that of a dragon that covered nearly the entirety of his face except the upper left quarter of his face his blue eye and black hair were visible. He looked to Jacques and then to the attacking Nevermore dozens of Grimm were invading the city and Jacques couldn't be happier. He clapped his hands like a boy watching a performer. "Oh goody look this is during the fall maybe I'll get lucky and get to see my brat off himself with my own eyes."

Jacques focused his sights on the area where the action was taking place and more importantly on his son eager to see him go boom. But when he looked on to his son's aura he saw not his pathetic spawn dying on the floor of the CCT but something completely unexpected.

"Well I did promise a well-done steak." His hand suddenly was engulfed in black flames and he pieced the Faunus Jacques recognized to be Adam Taurus's back emerging from his chest. Killing the faunus giving nothing but a damn you.

"Well that not right." He watched as his son looked to Cinder leveling his hands with her, she begins to scream in agony and before she literally begins to fall apart. "Last time I checked my son couldn't do that." From Cinder's corpse the fall maidens power emerged and rushed back to its original host, Salem's eyes went wide at the sight.

"He killed Cinder."

"Yes and as painful as it is for me to say he did it quite brilliantly." Jaune was tackled by a petite pink haired girl. "Oh great yet another idiot has fallen for that mistake of mine."

 **"….Lou….ise?"**

What?

Jacques focused on the girl and smiled widely. "My you right! That is Void user. I never thought I'd get a second chance to obtain her."

 **"Lou..ise"** tears begun to run down the Vasto Lorde's face and he fell to his knees the runes on his hand glowed fiercely. Jacques was surprised by this display, he had followed one of Aizen's pet project and upon breaking the boys will by killing his love and making the former Gandálfr user his servant he remolded the boy soul when he become a Vasto Lorde when he was reborn as a hollow stripping him of all forms of rationality, memory retention, speech, and intelligence of which he purposely removed to enhance his power. He shouldn't be able to remember his former life let alone this girl.

Naraku looked to Jacques. "Is everything alright sir." Jaques looked back to him smiling like a mad man.

"Better then alright my good man It seems I can give my little pet friend I thought I'd never get the chance to give him." Saito reached out to Louise but froze as he saw her embrace Jaune and he felt odd he… didn't like that. lunged forward only for a mass of tendrils to ensnare him. Salem brought the child back to her side and Jacques smiled to her. "thank sweetums." He stepped before Saito cupping his face in his hands. "Now, now I'm gonna give you Louise I swear it." Saito seemed to calm down, an idea flashed in his mind as he considered the fact that there was another Jaune and he felt for three specific auras finally he locked on to them and smiled. "But first." He turned to his sweet Salem. "~Oh dear, You should've told me you had a twin sister and what a coincidence I have on two, Let's say hello~"

Salem was only confused for a moment before she understood. Jacques looked back to his son and saw him vanish into a shadow. Jacques smiled. "Who would've foreseen such a fortunate event. Don't worry son I'll be visiting you soon."

"Oh and do ensure that Yhwach gets here safely." Naraku merely nodded Jacques needed no more then that. Saito starred at the spot were his love had once been and another odd sensation enveloped him he once more outstretched his hand to the spot tears beginning to run down his face.

 **"…Louise?"**

(Arc House 6 AM)

Jaune woke up and starred at the ceiling before looking to his sides to see Yang's and Blake's bare forms pressed against him embracing him. He slowly moved himself out of their grips a bit reluctantly before he looked up to the sky noting the position of the moon he realized it was time to trains with Yoruichi. The Arc quickly made his way to the field fearing what his Sensei would do if he showed up late. Just as he exited the house his eyes were met by said person's glare and she crossed her arms. "Your late."

"I'm sorry I couldn't get to sleep."

"No need to explain I can smell their scent all over you, So I have just one question." Yoruichi assumed her stance and readied to strike. "Were they worth it." Jaune blushed making her smile. "I'll take that as a yes." Yoruichi vanished reappearing above Jaune striking down at him Only for Jaune to attempt to spin kick her away, but she was to fast flash stepping to avoid the strike. The two soon became lost in a flurry of flash steps colliding and countering one another hundreds of times within mere seconds. Finally, the two struck one another dead center pushing each other back a few yards Yoruichi and Jaune smiled at one another. "Well, well it's always a blast sparring with you."

"Same teach, So?" Jaune pressed his fist together and around him Shunkō formed. "Are we gonna get to the real workout or what?" Yoruichi smiled as she triggered her own Shunkō.

"~Aww what's wrong don't enjoy my foreplay anymore? Maybe I should ask the two in your room for advice." Jaune face flustered but he struck forward none the less his intent clear.

'Snap'

The two suddenly ceased their assault looking to the source of the noise and saw a surprised Ruby. "Eep… Um good morning."

Jaune exhaled while Yoruichi merely shrugged. "Ruby how long had you been there?"

"Umm, since the beginning." Yoruichi examined the girl.

"You've been up all night haven't you." Ruby begun to chuckle awkwardly while rubbing the back of her head and Yoruichi leaned close to the girl whispering into her ear. "Did old Jaune here get you all hot and bothered with his little performance in his room." Ruby's face flustered. "Don't worry I'll give you a out." Yoruichi looked to her favorite knight smiling. "~Oh Jaune! Lil old Red here been training all night on her flash stepping maybe you could give her a hand." Jaune smiled and walked up to Ruby.

"Sure I don't mind you wanna train with me it not too hard to get if you get shown the right way." Jaune patted his fellow leaders shoulder before smiling down at her while Ruby averted her gaze from the blonde her cheeks flushed before she nodded to his query."

(Arc House 10 AM)

Ruby wheezed trying to take in as much breathe as possible, she fell to her knees her reishi was depleted alongside her aura, she was still trying to wrap her head around the concept of Reishi. Aura she understood Aura was the manifestation of a soul while Reishi was essentially the makeup of all thing spiritual in essence those from Remnant were especially spiritually aware compared to other and unlocking their aura gave them the means to manipulate the Reishi within their own body.

"You're getting better and pretty fast to." Jaune sat by his fellow leader patting her back. "You're almost their you know I'm sure with just a bit more practice you could do it." Ruby begun to fiddle with her thumbs.

"You think so?" The two looked to one another before a idea hit Jaune. The blonde knight patted her head.

"Maybe you just need a bit more incentive."

"Huh?"

"Tell you what I don't mean to tout my own horn but here I'm a bit of a big deal here if you manage to do a proper Flash Step I'll grant one request for you. Within my power of course." Ruby looked to Jaune a smiling crossing her face.

"Really?" Without wasting a moment, the petite reaper stood up focused what energy she could. She begun to run and trying desperately to not use her semblance a habit she knew she needed to break. Just then Jaune gripped her shoulder firmly stopping her stride she looked up to him and he smiled down to her pumping his Reishi into her she felt it and also could sense it was somehow more… tamed and controlled then her own.

"Try to make you reishi like that okay." Ruby focused on the example within her and begun to render her own reishi much like how she did with her aura. "Now, don't run. Take long decisive steps." Jaune let go of his friend and she took as deep breath before fallowing his instructions. She slowly stepped forward, each step seemingly carrying her further. "That's right! You almost there." Ruby looked to Jaune and saw him smiling at her. Jaune had a thought and brought out his arms spreading them to her. "Focus on me and put all your spare reishi into it." Ruby stride across the floor towards the knight vanishing momentarily before reappearing into his arms. She was momentarily stunned before looking up to Jaune a smile spreading across her face as she begun to shack giddily before leaping into him, throwing the Arc into ground. The two looked to one another smiling.

"Good job Caterface." Jaune playfully flicked his best friend's forehead. Ruby responded with a pout.

"Meanie, you could've at least said good job… vomit boy." No sooner did she feel Jaune's hand pat her head and begun to gently rub it, his smile calmed to a much more gentle expression.

"You're right good job Ruby." She felt her heat beat quicken as she looked to Jaune she didn't think just acted.

'Chu'

Ruby pulled back from Jaune and the two blushed. Without wasting a second she hightailed it away from him as if her life depended on it.

(Precipice World)

Grimmjow rushed forward it was only for a moment no more than that but he felt it. He felt the bastard who leader of the Quincy's spiritual pressure. He wasn't as stupid as most people thought he knew he probably couldn't take on that guy but still he couldn't just leave it alone. So he decided he scout it out and if he did actually find him he'd send a message to Ichigo or Jaune for back up, hell maybe afterword's he'd finally get his rematch with one of them. Finally he reached the world Yhwach's Reishi was present within. "An abnormally world?" Grimmjow was confused by this sight it wasn't just one world but two connected and each seemed to be a almost perfect mimic of the original worlds he recognized one of them as Remnant the place where the current Cero originated from but the second seemed to be almost fantasy like. "Why would Yhwach be here?" he decided it really didn't matter actually after all the point was he was here and he was finally going to have his revenge for Hueco Mundo. He turned to his current four Fracción. "Hey get ready to run in case I get a bit over my head kay moron." None of spoke opting instead to nod Grimmjow didn't waste any time entering the world not knowing what he'd find.

(Arc House)

"Oh my Oum, Oh my Oum, Oh My Oum What Did I Do!" Ruby fell back into her bed her cheeks as red as her hood. What had she done things were going so nicely then she had to go and make them all weird like that. Cinder's word flew into her mind

 _If you wish to make a move now would be ideal. Understood?_

Ruby face lit up at the thought remember the video of him and the not Pyrrha as well as the noises he Yang and Blake made last night the odd tingling sensation between her legs made itself known once more and Ruby become even more flustered as she attempted to calm herself, before curiosity finally over took her. She had long since learned how to… stimulate herself from Blake's smut but she'd never really felt the urge for the most part it felt wrong, yet without thinking she slid her fingers beneath the soft fabric of her panties and let the penetrate her.

"Eep!"

She let out soft squeaks as the visage of his warm cobalt eyes and golden locks flooded her mind imagining how much longer and thicker his finger must be and even more so that mass the Pyrrha look alike had been taking in her mouth. And that was all it took no sooner did her petite form lock up and she felt a massive release from her form. Her body went lax and she breathed heavily thoughts of her favorite adorkable knight flooding her mind and leaving her unsatisfied with her small inexperienced fingers.

 _Jaune…_

Finally Ruby lifted herself up and begun to notice the sweat that had accumulated over her body from her Shunpo training and… exercise. With still flustered cheeks she grabbed a towel and made her way to the bathhouse within the Arc home. After washing herself she wrapped a towel around herself and made her way into the hot spring letting the warm water loosen her form.

"…um hey." Ruby opened her eyes to see Jaune who averted his eyes away from her form.

"Huh? J-Jaune." Just as she was about to yell Jaune bowed his head down in apology.

"I'm so sorry! I swear I was just kicking back after our lessen by the time I released you were here you were already washing yourself NOT THAT I LOOKED! And I didn't know what to do."

 _ **Ravage her like a Beowulve in spring!**_

 _PECUS! Shut The Fuck Up!_

"I-its okay."

 _Oh, Oum the tingly feelings back! Jaune looked up to her surprised._

"Are you sure?" Ruby admired the tone of his muscles and looked away embarrassed stealing glances when she could.

She put her hand to her mouth and starred up to Jaune , her eyes wide an innocent with the smallest hint of embarrassment. "I believe you."

 ** _This is so Kawaii it hurts._**

 _Kawaii?_

 _ **We've spent far too much time in Kurosaki's world it would seems**_

"Jaune could you please stop starring."

 ** _Oh, Come on other half no self-respecting predator would leave such a tasty lil thing untouched! Where you pride as a man!_**

 _Pecus, I swear to Oum!_

"S-sorry." Jaune laid back look up to the sky to try to not look to his fellow friend form perversely. Ruby starred at Jaune and saw him taking in the sky she than noticed the many scars that covered his body most notably two a line surrounding the whole of the area where he had lost his arm and a puncture wound on his chest from a glass arrow. She felt her heart tighten he lip begun to quiver at the memory. Jaune noticed her hiccups as she held back her tears he looked to her and saw the petite reaper tremble. "Ruby what's wrong?"

"'hic' I'm sorry 'sniffle' I'm So Sorry!" Jaune lifted himself to her placing his hands firmly on her shoulder Ruby looked up to him and her eyes widened before tears begun to form and she tears rushed out. "I'm, I'm so sorry Jaune." Jaune watched as she broke down before him the always happy leader of RWBY now collapsed in on herself wiping away the mass of tears flowing from her frail and grief ridden form. "We, no I'm sorry I sorry I wasn't there… I'm sorry you Felt like that. That we made you feel like that! Even In Your Final Moments! I'll always be sorry for that I'll always 'hic' always…"

 _ **This child… how long had she bared this despair.**_

Jaune didn't speak instead he wrapped his trembling friend into his arms and held her tightly against himself. "Ruby… You shouldn't apologize to me I'm alright an-"

"NO YOUR DEAD! And you died because we weren't there! You died and came back and saved us! 'hic' the Friends who shunned you… the friends who let you die."

"Is that what you think?" Ruby looked up to Jaune and his kind eyes. "Ruby I watched you guys after I died saw you all become heroes and was so happy knowing you all didn't allow the despair to overwhelm you but fought on despite it." Ruby begun to speak but Jaune cut her off. "I never once blamed any of you for my death I didn't even blame Cinder for more than a few hour even. I died so you all could live and I'd do it again in a heartbeat if need be." Jaune wiped away the tears from her eyes. "After all aren't we the only members to the Adorkable leaders' club." He grabbed Ruby's head and held her close to his chest.

"Eep"

"I never want to make you cry Ruby." Ruby finally calmed in his embrace her face heating up as she felt the hardness of his muscles. The tingly feeling once more resurfaced with vengeance making it hard for her to so much as breath.

"'pant, pant' Jaune? You said if I performed a Flash Step you'd grant me one request right?" Jaune seemed genuinely perplexed.

"Yeah I promise so did you figure out what you want."

 ** _I know what I want…_**

 _Pecus!_

Originally, she had intended to ask him for a thousand chocolate cookies but now… Ruby's hand reached down beneath the water and lightly gripped something long and limp. To the moment her hand made contact it begun to stiffen and grow. With fluster cheeks she looked into the captain's eyes and said "I want this..."

 _I think she broke Pecus Jaune_.

Jaune blushed as he felt Ruby's delicate hands wrap around his girth and felt lil Jaune grow to Gillian proportions. Ruby whose mind had seemed to finally catch up to her mouth suddenly turned beet red and begun to panic yet her hand never left his member. Jaune who had had enough grabbed both sides of Ruby's face and kissed her all her panicked energy seemed to dissipate as their lips locked. Her body went completely lax and her eyes widened in shock before closing in blissful acceptance.

Jaune released Ruby from his kiss long enough for her panting form take a few shallow breathes before he once more locked lips with the eager leader. Jaune laid her against the edge of the springs his tongue slipping into her mouth and hers in turn Ruby clenched her fist as the flood of feelings and sensations plagued her. One of Jaune's hands finally left her head and begun to fondle beneath her towel on her surprisingly supple breast earning and adorable squeak that only provoked Jaune to go further and his hand quickly left her breast a single finger running along the towel being the only barrier between his finger and her pale skin and thin stomach until it reach just beneath her pelvis and once more retreated beneath the towel and encountered the tight lips of her virgin flower. Jaune didn't wait his fingers gently dug into her slit.

 _Oh Oum!_

Ruby stiffened releasing another adorable squeak as her head shot up, without wasting a moment Jaune begun to kiss her neck as his digits explored her tight depths. Ruby released a flurry of cute noises as Jaune's fingers thrust in and out of her. Ruby finally released her grip as the sensation of Jaune suckling her breast enveloped her suddenly he stopped and his head lowered kissing her form along the way Jaune's fingers ceased their job and his arms wrapped around her thighs spreading them out as he begun to lightly nibble on the lips to her innocence. Ruby squirmed as he tasted her flower. Finally, she looked down to him her eyes pleading Jaune looked to her and ceased his meal instead raising up to her and kissing Ruby gently.

"Ruby, can I?" she looked up to him her face red and excited she nodded. Jaune leaned into her as his prick pressed against the lips of her flower. Slowly he begun to probe her slit. The lips of her maidenhood never taking more than the head of his girth Ruby expression intensified and she begun to moan.

"Jaune, please." Jaune kissed her deeply as he plunged inside her form earning a series of pleasurable writhes as he burrowed into her tight warm body. Jaune released her lips and Ruby looked up to him her face pained but happy. he gently thrusted in and out of her each stroke bringing him closer to release and lessening the pain for her while simultaneously increasing the pleasure and satisfying the tingly feeling within her. Jaune propped one of her legs up to his chest and increased his thrust knowing his member was digging deeper into her eager form. Ruby begun to repeat his name as he thrust into her each call only inciting him to increase his action. Finally Jaune felt her convulse as she reach her climax he felt the walls of her pussy clamp down on his dick and he released his seed inside her accepting womb.

Both cease their movements basking in one another's glistening forms before Ruby stands up and props herself against the wall. She looked back to him pleadingly the sight of her begging silver eyes stirring him once more. Jaune lifted himself out of the water settling behind his adorkable friend he pulled the towel from her form and admired her petite body. Jaune cupped one of her breast from behind his his other hand propped her face to his own and he once more locked lips with her. Finally her hands gripped and guided him into the warm fold of her being connecting them once more. Each thrust filled them with pleasure and warmth and both never broke their kiss until they peaked and his seed spread once more inside her.

Finally the two relaxed washing one another nervously and settling once more inside the each other's company while a stray thought entered Jaune's head

 _How do I explain this to yang?_

(DKOZ's Vale)

The student stared at the spot where Jaune had once been alongside Teams RWBY and (J)NPR starred in disbelief until a odd sensation overwhelmed them and they felt their auras begin to fade no that wasn't right. Not fade… be devoured. Around the seven teens students, soldiers and citizens alike begun to fall from them their souls emerged and lunged at the sky. Ruby was the first to look up and was shocked to see a familiar face, She had seen it in the report Ozpin gave them there was no doubt that was Jaune's dad. Thousands of souls lurched up into the sky and into the maws of a strange being whose wore a mask that covered most of his face The remaining Grimm begun to encircle a pair of odd women who stood alongside Jaune's father or fathers. There was two of him but one was retrained. The Ozpin rushed outside and looked up to the horrid sight of Salem.

She looked down to Ozpin smiling and what frightened him was that a nearly identical women stood right by her and yet Ozpin could sense that she was far from his biggest concern as he looked to the masked boy seemingly consuming the souls of not just his students but if the reports from Lionheart were correct all of remnant.

"Why hello Ozpin." The Head master turned only to feel a powerful hand reach out to him gripping him by his throat and lifting him into the air. Ozpin looked down to see Jacques looking at him a large smirk spread across his face. "Oh, man you have no idea how long I've waited for this." Before Ozpin could speak Jacques's hands punctured Ozpins chest and Ozpin felt the life leave his form while the last thing he saw was RWBY's and (J)NPR's terror filled faces and the last thing he heard was Jacques laughter.

Jacques looked to the corpse of the 'former' headmaster Ozpin and grinned oh if it felt that good killing a alternate Ozpin he could only imagine the joy killing his own would bring, But that little plan was still a ways off. He felt the green orb of life begin to leave the Headmaster's body He grabbed it and pulled it to his face smiling as he considered consuming it apparently the Hogyoku had made him a lot more Hollow then he'd care to admit. No he couldn't he'd have to follow the plan after all he was already taking this worlds Salem he couldn't afford to take another powerful soul from this world with him otherwise Saito's transformation wouldn't occur. He looked up to his modified Vasto Lorde. "Oh Saito here."

Jacques reluctantly threw Ozpin's soul and Saito immediately vanished reappearing with Ozpins soul in hand Saito opened his mouth and consumed the soul and almost instantly his Reishi grew making Jacques smile. "It would appear my research is right. There is another stage beyond it." Jacques looked to Naraku, Taishō and Yhwach. "It would seem my theory was correct however it won't work to well if our spiritual pressures kill to many people so as a precaution would you mind to the other world connected to this one." The three didn't answer him instead opting to open a Garganta to the other world and left. Jacques smiled before looking to the pair of Salem's smiling. "Well my lovies prepare soon we well witness something truly amazing."

"You Bastard!" Jacques was suddenly thrown across the place sent flying into a wall but it didn't even so much as phase the man as he looked to his assailant. Before him was the Glynda Goodwitch, James Ironwood Winter and team (S)TRQ.

"Now Glynda I understand your quite upset but still." Jacques vanished from sight. Qrow was the first to notice and he turned to see Jacques standing behind them hold something in his hand something familiar, something… wearing glasses over her green eyes…

"That's no reason to go losing your head like that." He looked back to (S)TRQ Winter and Ironwood smiling and Glynda's body soon fell from it a white wisp rose entering the maws of Saito. "What… don't get it?" Qrow vanished rushed forward wasting no time transforming his weapon to its scythe mode. But Jacques merely smiled. and raised his other hand to grabbed the old huntsman's weapon shattering it. "I'm guessing jokes aren't your thing huh?" Jacques grabbed Qrow by the arm and swung him back by it never letting go of his arm it tore apart from his body as he slammed into Taiyang. "Let me give you a hand there." Jacques withdrew his Zanpakutō and jabbed the blade forward impaling both men with lighting speed. "Oh, come on that was hilarious." Yang rushed forward roaring in rage Jacques smiled dropping Glynda's head to catch her fist which he then crushed in his palm.

"'Exhale' And here I thought I'd gained a fan." Yang roared out in pain but didn't stop instead punching Jacques with her free hand but he just stood there and took each blow seemingly unphased. "You know your pretty when your mad." he jabbed his fist forward at her free arm the impact exploding the limb into a cloud of red vapors. "There now you look just like the bitch from my Remnant… What's wrong don't like your brat's makeover?" From above him a portal tore open Raven lunged down on Jacques with her blade ready and pure rage in her eyes yet when her blade made contact with his skin it shattered.

"Bad move tweedy Bird." Jacques stabbed his Zanpakutō into her chest lifting her by it. "I'm afraid that won't work on my Hierro (Spanish for Iron, Japanese for Steel Skin) though it was a commendable effort I'll give you that. Now I think it time you split." Jacques swung the blade upwards inside the women cutting her clean in half from the chest up. Yang couldn't move as she looked to her mother's corpse. Jacques smiled to the buxom brawler. "What happened to all that rage girly." His eyes ran up and down Yang's trembling form and he grinned licking his lips. "You know even with the missing arm you are quite fetching no wonder my boy stuck it to you." without wasting a second his rose his hand to Ironwood from it a Bala emerged slamming into Ironwood tearing apart his robotic arm. No sooner did a second explode against his chest and a third upon his head. Winter was blown back by the explosion alongside the impaled Qrow and Taiyang. "Oh, how nice." A Cero formed before him. "Now you can all die together." The Cero lurched forward and the three disappeared inside it. Ruby fell to her knees tears welling up in her eyes She wailed in sorrow silver light flooding from his eyes, the light begun to charge towards Jacques the man merely smiled. the light tore apart the stadium alongside Ruby's wails while her friends just looked on in shock at the pure destruction.

"You know that might be dangerous to Grimm and Quincy, but not to me" Jacques stepped out from the light his eyes cast down upon Ruby in an expression of surprise. "Well it certainly is a good thing I told Yhwach to go greet my newer son and his friends." Jacques let loose his restrained Spiritual pressure the force of it bring the six to their knees eyes dilating. He turned back and stepped to his Salem's and the other him ensnared by them. "Well surely now you see I wasn't lying my good man." The human Jacques stared at him not knowing how to act.

"W-what are you?" Jacques smiled to his human alternative.

"I believe I already told you that." Jacques outstretched his arms. "I am Jacques Arc a god that will soon control all within this and every other universe." If anyone else had proclaimed such a thing surely they would have been ridiculed but from the man who had so easily killed Ozpin and (S)TRQ it didn't seem like a statement but an obvious truth. "Now then… I will ask again will you join me like our son you to have potential yet untapped." Jacques snapped his fingers and from the Salem not of this world she pulled eight individuals out from the Garganta with her tendrils. "Let me make this easy on you I ensured Saito there wouldn't consume your loved ones as a sign of good will if you so choose to join me I will bring them alongside you. However, if you refuse I will be forced to allow Saito here to devour them and the break your will and manipulate you into become a rather adequate lackey for me. Please do make the right choice."

His human self wasted no time immediately accepting his request. Jacque smiled widely. "Good from now on your name is no longer Jacques but Dos understood?" Dos nodded and Jacques looked to his Tyrian. "I would like for you to escort our new members home." The scorpion faunus begun to laugh and nodded.

"Gladly" and stepped into his own Garganta alongside the eight fearful Arcs and the alternative Salem. Once that was said he looked up to Saito.

"Listen up boy look for four other souls like the head masters you just consumed they withhold a quite notable amount of Reishi and I'm sure once you've devoured two or three of them it will prove adequate." Saito nodded before looking for powerful souls seemingly locating one beneath the earth he dove down into it.

"Hmm, seems he's already found one." Jacques looked back to Yang an idea struck him and he loved it. "Salem would you be a dear and record this on your scroll." He walked up to the brawler grabbing her hair he swung her by it into the others he flash stepped before to teams RWBY and (J)NPR. Nora was the first to stand only for Jacques to once more apply his spiritual pressure but aiming it upon the pink bomber. Forcing her on to her knees he gripped Nora by the collar of her shirt lifting up to eye level with himself. "Now that wasn't very nice. Now I think I'll have to punish you. But right now anything I'd do would kill you… Oh I know." From him a tendril emerged and pierced Ren's heart even on the brink of unconsciousness Nora looked to her partner in horror. Jacques's tendril retracted holding the huntsman's still beating heart. It crushed the organ and his blood spattered onto both teams. Jacques looked to the Valkyrie who had seemingly lost her will to live at the sight and he smiled giddily throwing her to the ground. "Hahahahaha Wonderful! That's just the face I wanted to see!"

Jacques stood up and leveled his hands with the six remaining girls of RWBY and (J)NP(R). "Hado number 90 Kurohitsugi" Around the group a Black coffin emerged destroying them.

(Arc House)

Jaune and Ruby leaned against one another in the springs before Blake and Adam who were carrying a heavily injured Arrancar burst through the door. Jaune was momentarily stunned before he recognized the Arrancar as one of Grimmjow's. "What happened? Where's Grimmjow?"

The hollow coughed and then looked up to Jaune "M-my Cero number Cuatro he held off the enemy so we could escape yet only I managed to… W-we located him." Jaune eyes widened a for a moment his spiritual pressure was unrestrained feeling Ruby and Blake alike with dread. The beaten Arrancar feel to his knees before Jaune. Jaune knew that despite his denial Grimmjow valued those who would fallow him above most else and more than likely this Fracción felt shame for leaving him behind. With his head to the ground he pleaded to Jaune ready to die if he must. "Please Cero help him save my leader king of Los Nochas." Jaune stood up and stepped past the kneeling Fracción and grabbed his Black Kimono and Haori.

"Cease your kneeling you still have work to do, go inform captain Zaraki, Kuchiki and Lieutenant Fall and lead them to him. Adam come with me." A Hell's Butterfly flew unto Jaune's hand and he gave it its message sending the spirit to Ichigo. Jaune formed his mask and opened a Garganta. He could feel the traces of Reishi from the world the Arrancar had left from and he created a route to it He entered the void and was surprised to see Ruby and Blake by him. "You both, turn back." The two huntresses looked to him seriously.

"You're not our leader and we won't leave you alone to fight some unknown enemy." Jaune saw the determination in their eyes he looked to Adam who nodded.

"I'll keep an eye on them" With a sigh Jaune accepted he wouldn't be able to stop them.

"Fine but follow my instruction if I say run do it. understood." Both girls nodded to him and all three entered the void. Jaune put a hand on Adam's shoulder and starred into the faunus's eyes "protect them with your life."

"I would've done that anyways." Jaune nodded before cracking a smile at his former enemy.

"Man I'm glad I didn't kill you."

"'Exhale' You and me both Captain."

(DKOZ Tristain)

Grimmjow looked on to his enemy he was pathetically out matched even though only one of the three were paying attention to him but then again that one was Yhwach former monarch of the Wandenreich

 _What the hell wasn't this bastard supposed to be dead._

Yhwach starred down at him in his hand was the oldest fire Zanpakutō of Soul Society a blade they had thought died with the former head captain Yamamoto's Ryūjin Jakka. "You hollow why have you interfered this should be of no concern to you?"

"No concern you're the bastard that laid waste to Hueco Mundo so it is my business you old fuck." Yhwach didn't acknowledge the Arrancar instead he opted to swing Ryūjin Jakka unleashing a torrent of flames in his direction he would hope this would finish the job The flames of Ryūjin tore into the surrounding hillside engulfing them in flames. Yhwach looked to Naraku and Taishō "Remember he wants the girl and Arc alive the rest are to be killed."

(DKOZ Magical Academy)

Jaune and Louise starred at the flames over the mountain and Louise hold on him tightened Jaune looked back to her and saw the fear in not only hers but all of the students eyes. He had just gotten out of Remnant and now here he was just in time to see a sea of fire envelope the hillsides. And what's more apparently only he and Pecus could even see the four three figures floating above the flames. Until one of them begun to make his way to the city close by and the other towards him. Jaune and Pecus weren't about to let them have their way from him a flood of Nevermore emerged each head marked with the twin moons of his clan. however, the baboon masked man merely lifted an odd sphere like hive from it a mass of odd insects emerged and overwhelmed the nevermore flock spreading a deadly poison throughout it. Jaune allowed a pair of Nevermore wings to sprout from his form and he flew to the man drawing out Derf. He spread forward intending to run him through and yet just as he was about to make contact Derf was blocked by a pinkish barrier sphere that surrounded the figures form. Jaune's eyes widen as from him a reptilian like tendril emerged ripping through his barrier and toward Jaune flew back from the tendrils but no matter how far he went the kept their pursuit.

"Get away from him!" An explosion tore apart the limb and Jaune turned to see Louise Tabitha and Kirche riding Sylphid Tabitha and Kirche let loose their spells on Naraku only for them to collide with his barrier.

"Quite brave you must be the void user." Jaune's eyes widened he had feared this these guys must have wanted Louise.

"You're not touching her!" Jaune's hands turned to claws and he slashed at Naraku only for that two to prove futile as the man merely laughed as tendrils ensnared Jaune Naraku opens his mouth and before it an odd orb of purple energy formed he let loose the Cero from it a blast of energy lurched towards Jaune. Jaune readied himself for the impact.

"Explosion!" Naraku's Cero was obliterated by he turned to see Louise who glared daggers at him she rose her wand up to him a let loose another of her spells a explosion erupted around Naraku's form shattering large segments of his barrier.

"What!" Jaune looked on in surprise while Naraku was caught off guard streaks of ice and fire struck him from Tabitha and Kirche tearing into his flesh. However out his wound his venomous miasma emerged.

 _ **Jaune that stuffs to dangerous back away.**_

"This is my chance, Black Hole!" From behind Naraku a void opened and begun to suck in the surrounding miasma as well as himself Naraku felt the pull forming another Cero he let loose the blast only for it to be consumed inside the void. Finally, Naraku raised his hand forming a Negación around the Black Hole ceasing its pull. He quickly turned to Louise and begun to close in on the girl understanding now the reason Jacques wanted a void mage so much. Just as he readied to nab her a colossal Dragon Grimm slammed into him from above force the man to the ground he. He looked over to see Jaune whose eyes were filled with hate. He begun to assume his Hybrid state. Without retrain he lunged at Naraku ignoring his flesh melting knowing Pecus could repair it just as fast. He tore off Naraku's limb and pierced his heart and then allowed his shadows to swell within his form. Yet to his surprise Naraku didn't show any signs of pain but instead laughed. He withdrew a blade smiling.

"Bestia venenosa (Venomous Beast)" Naraku let loose a vast spiritual pressure that forced Sylphid to the ground his miasma spread killing all it touched. Were Naraku once stood now was a Baboon like hollow the size of a Goliath with eight pairs of spider like limbs burst from his back as well as a thorax that produced his acidic miasma. Naraku roared out while Jaune starred at his disheartening Resurrección. Naraku let loose a series of Bala each of which Jaune dodged yet he knew he had underestimated Naraku's miasma and could feel it melt his flesh. He had to end this quickly. From his shadow a colossal golem appeared alongside the dragon both tackled against Naraku while Louise let loose another explosion Naraku roared in aggravation and fired off another Cero intent on obliterating Louise.

Jaune appeared before her drawing out both Derf and Corcea Mors and blocking with them both using Pecus's power to mimic Adam's semblance he absorbed the mass of energy though it was great he rang towards Naraku both his blades glowing. "Damn You!" He struck into Naraku's form and all the stored energy of his Cero ripped throughout Naraku's form Naraku roared in anger as his legs gave and he fell to the earth. Just as Jaune calmed he felt his aura seep out from him he turned to see Louise and the others collapsing and from the surrounding area white orbs lurched out to Naraku's form. Naraku's body begun to heal and he rose once more but in his humanoid state. "Your friend souls are quite strong to resist." Naraku's Zanpakutō cut into Jaune's before his face a Cero formed and blasted him away. Naraku stood up and glared at Jaune. "This time I'll end your life. Naraku formed an exceptionally large Cero letting it lose upon him."

Jaune couldn't move but as the blast struck forward upon making contact him it shattered. "Man, was that a close one eh boss." Jaune looked to see Neo propping Jaune over her shoulder while Roman and Fouquet stood on either side of him. Fouquet summoned yet another golem she looked to Roman and the ginger smiled to her. "let me show you what I got teach." Roman rose his cane and begun to chant from it a mass of wind erupted forward enveloping her golem and speeding it up almost like a buff.

Fouquet smiled to the well groomed man. "impressive Roman." Roman shot the green hair beauty a sly smile. "not really I had an incredible teacher after all." Fouquet blushed while Neo glared daggers at her partner. Naraku intercepted the Golem only for Louise to unleash yet another powerful blast of explosion. Tabitha and Kirche let loose their spells and struck Naraku suddenly from the earth metallic knights emerged striking his colossal form. Guiche rushed forward and struck his blade against Naraku's thick skin Montmorency rose up her wand from it a torrent of watered rushed forward pushing against Guiche's summoned knights pushing them deeper into Naraku's form. From far away hundreds of other spells tore into the Arrancars body. Jaune looked to see the students of his academy firing into Naraku. It looked as though he was actually being overwhelmed.

"Windscar." From above a massive wave of energy enveloped the far away students and tore apart the land and academy alike. Jaune starred in horror as from above another of the three waited. He had piecing yellow eyes and white hair that was tied up a white kimono and hakama as well as armored boots, and a long flowing sash he had on a breastplates with spiked rims and armored gauntlets, as well as layered spiked pauldron on each shoulder. A pelt that extends from both shoulders and trailed behind him in the wind. Despite his calm demeaner all of Jaune's and Pecus's instincts demanded that they flee Naraku looked up to the man smiling.

"Good just in time Taishō I assume all those bugs in the village have been dealt with."

"They will no longer bother us." Jaune felt his rage boil he had actually come to like that village it was wear he had received Derf from Louise He leaped up to the man and Louise fired out a explosion Taisho regarded Jaune yet to his surprise he sheathed his Zanpakutō and instead drew out another blade, So'unga. He directed the blade up skyward and begun to spin it in circles around it a purple tornado begun to form. "Dragon Twister." Taishō directed So'unga down and from the blade a large, powerful purple and black tornado was unleased it annihilated Louise's explosion and sped towards Jaune.

 _ **Other Half!**_

"Not so fast asshole." Grimmjow rushed past Jaune he pulled out his Zanpakutō and cuts his own hand mixing his blood with the Cero as a catalyst he unleashed his Gran Rey Cero with collided with Dragon Twister and even overwhelmed pushing back itself and the Dragon Twister towards Taishō yet he didn't seem phased by it he withdrew his Zanpakutō with his other hand and rose the blade to his mouth biting down on its edge.

"Devour Seishin Kiba (Spirit Fang)" Taishō's Zanpakutō changed in shape nearly mimicking Tensaiga in appearance but with the exception of the fur along the handle being white as snow a spewing out large amounts of reishi. Taishoo pulled his hand back and watched until he saw the opening in Grimmjow's Gran Rey Cero he leaped within the attack he combined his domoic energy with his Reishi and unleased a Windscar the attack engulfed the Grimmjow's variant Cero in a twister and reversed its flow back onto Grimmjow. "Backlash Wave!" the attack rushed to Grimmjow who quickly grabbed Jaune and rushed him away from the blast. the colossal blast decimated the surrounding area. Jaune looked for Louise seeing her and the other four upon Sylphid just out of range of the attack. Grimmjow looked to Jaune and examined him closer. "What the hell you're not Cero… but you feel the same."

"Taimatsu."

"Shit!" Grimmjow quickly grabbed Jaune once more and lifted leaped up narrowly avoiding the torrent of flames Jaune looked up to see another man with long hear a Germanic features in his hand was a flaming sword. Grimmjow locked eyes with Yhwach he was clearly outmatched and outnumbered. "Hey brat… I don't know who you are but run even if it was on accident cause I thought you were someone who could actually help I don't need you go and waste my efforts by dying."

"My it would appear you do have a soft side how surprising." Jaune recognized that voice and yet despite that fact that he shouldn't be scared of its owner he couldn't bear to turn around as his instincts were once more attempting to make him flee. Suddenly his trail of thought was broken as he heard Louise scream.

"Henrietta!" Jaune turned to see the familiar face of his father but his eyes were different the sclera were a deep ebony and his pupils were a molten gold. Besides him was Salem but she looked somehow different as well. But what had truly surprised him was who they held captive in Salem's arm was the resisting Agnes while in his father were Siesta and Henrietta. His arms wrapped around their chest hold them against himself Jaune could hear their ribs cracking and knew his father was using his extra sensitive hearing the warn him not to act rash while he had his hostages. Jacques broke out in a excited smile.

"Well hello my little boy." Jaune glared at the man.

"What are you doing weren't you just feeling guilt over everything you've done?" Jacques looked to Jaune genuinely perplexed.

"Guilt… 'Pfft' hahahaha! Oh that's rich me feeling guilty over you! I mean I regret you being born but other than that I don't feel any guilt… Oh! You mean this worlds me don't you? Oh don't worry about that I'll make sure to beat those pathetic feelings out of him. oh man you really had me going there for a second."

"What the hell are you talki-" Henrietta and Siesta screamed as his grip tightened on them.

"Don't go yelling boy." Jacques eyes radiated hate towards Jaune. Behind him a figure appeared whose masked was broken on the left corner. He seemed unstable his body twitching but what caught jaunes attention was what was on his hand, Runes. The same ones that stained his own. "Now Saito what did I tell you, wait in remnant until your transformation is complete."

 **"L…ou…ise…Lou..ies… Louise."** The figure turned to Jaune's master and he begun to tremble violently. **"Louise… Louise, Louise, Louiselouiselouiselouise, LOUISE!"** Wave of energy surged from his form as she roared out her name Saito lunged at her Louise brought out her wand and casted explosion but it did nothing to halt his advance. **"LOOUUUIIISSE!"** Jaune intercepted the man and swung Derf down upon him. Back Saito surprised him by grabbing Derf out of his hand his runes glowed and he swung Derf at Jaune who brought up Corcea Mors to counter only for the blade to shatter as Deft tore into it and his flesh. "Louise!" From his free hand Saito Fired a barrage of Balas through his body tearing him apart and sending him to the ground. Saito wasn't done yet as he readied his Cero to incinerate Jaune. Just as he readied to fire.

"Stop Saito!" Saito turned to the clearly angry Jacques. "Don't kill him he still hasn't suffered enough take the girl and devour the others if you want." Saito did just that disappearing and reappearing with Louise in his arm his demeanor had seemed much more caring and almost loving he completely ignored the other only focusing on her. Jaune reached up to his master, his love and fel;t nothing but hate for the beast that was holding her as if she was his.

"Good now you have your wife. All that's left is to have my fun." Jacques looked down at his son grinning ear from ear. "Listen up brat don't go thinking you can return to remnant now, you'll be quite disappointed I'm afraid."

"What…"

"By the way I must admit I was rather surprised how easily those teammate's of your died. I never thought you'd have the guts to go out on your own like that." Jacques brought up a video on his scroll and threw it down at his son. Jaune reached for the viseo seeing his father envelope his former friend within a dark void killing them.

"Wh-what the fuck!"

"Hahahahahaha there it is! That's the expression I wanted to see for so long and you hate them! I can't even imagine the face the real Jaune will make when he sees me having my 'fun'." Suddenly an idea popped in his head and he smiled like a sociopath and looked down at his son his expression sending chills thru his spin. "I have a wonderful idea maybe you can show me that expression I can't very well kill the void mage there. I mean I could but… Saito wouldn't like that and despite the fact I could make him listen he's been a good boy. Kind of like the son I always wanted, as opposed to you." His arms begun to tighted around Siesta and Henrietta as if the man was threatening to brake the two in half.. "You care about these people right maybe, If I kill them all in front of you. You might show me the kind of face he'll make." Jacques smiled like a madman.

Jacques squeezed tighter Jaune heard their ribs break and beginning to pierce their organs. Jacques smiled only for a figure coated in lightning appeared before him faster than Jaune and Pecus could process to than man withdrew a sword that was the spitting imagine of Corcea Mors.

He slashed down at his arms sparks flew as the black cut against Jacques's skin. The figure looked to him and opened between the horns of his mask an amber Cero begun to form. **"Cero Amarillo"** the amber blast erupted against Jacques launching him away. Jaune could only stare but was then surprised when the man appeared beside him, in his arms were both Siesta and Henrietta. He let the two down He then looked up to Salem and begun to let loose a series of Bala. Salem dodged each blast with precision but suddenly the figure rose his hands to her. **"Hadō number 90. Kurohitsugi (Black Coffin)"** Salem's eye widened as around her a black prison begun to form she quickly rushed away from the coffin just narrowly escaping it with Agnes. **"Wasn't dying once enough for you? Hadō number 4 Byakurai (Pale Lightning)."**

The man pressed his finger at the center of her back where a streak of lighting emerge tearing through her form without waste The man grabbed Agnes and fired off another Cero that stuck Salem's form. Jaune returned back to the others, he looked to the three girls and rose his hand to them from his body glowing white aura left him and enveloped them the figured then turned to Jaune and lowered himself on a knee before the boy. Jaune could only stare at the man whose body radiated a fierce light.

 _Pecus do have any idea what this man is… Pecus?_

 ** _I can feel myself within him._**

 _What?_

From the man tendril impaled Jaune man pumped not only aura but something else inside him the essence of Grimm. **"That should sustain you."** Jaune didn't waste any time sprout forth Nevermore wings he once more flew to Louise using his shadows he create a replica of Ruby's scythe. Saito turned to Jaune Louise looked to her dark knight overjoyed to see him moving. Saito roared out and sprung forward wasting no time he and Jaune collided. But Jaune's blade could not piece him. Saito released his Reitsu and the force of it slammed Jaune into the earth while also rendering Louise unconscious. just before Jaune hit the ground the sight of rose petals greeted him. Ruby landed beside the figure slowly letting Jaune down. Jaune looked up and realized that Blake was here as well but they wear dressed oddly in Black Kimonos and with sword instead of their favorite weapon.

Jaune begun to raise intent on saving Louise. _**"Bakudō number 4 Hainawa (Crawling Rope)"** _ ropes of lighting ensnared Jaune he looked to the figure filled with hate.

"Get these off of me I have to save Louise!" The man didn't acknowledge him.

 **"Ruby, Blake get these three four alongside those guys on the dragon out of here now use my Garganta. Adam keep an eye on this guy while me and Grimmjow hold them off till the others show up."** Grimmjow landed beside the figure his face expressing a bit of annoyance.

"Don't go giving me orders unless you're willing to fight later."

 **"Do you think you can take the demon?"**

"Yeah, yeah shouldn't be a problem as long as you can keep Yhwach occupied… what about the new kid and spider boy down their?"

 **"I just need to hold them off long enough for our reinforcements to arrive."**

"And the pink haired woman?" The figure looked back to Jaune.

 **"Don't worry I'll get her to."** Before Jaune could speak lightning enveloped the man's form and he leaped towards Saito. The figure and Saito clashed, Jaune could only watch in rage at the exchange. Jaune could hear Deft fracture with every swing as the figure and Saito fought every time the figure reached for Louise Saito would release a barrage of Bala. **"I'll admit your strong but whatever this power is you're still learning how to use it."** The lighting around the figure turned black as night and he vanished reappearing behind Saito with Louise in his arms the hand that held Derf was tore off and Jaune reached for his partner, just as he caught Derf the figure appeared before him and let down the resting Louise. Jaune ran up to her holding her close he then looked up to the man as he turned back Saito. **"You leave now."**

"Like hell I'm leaving. Not until I kill that bastard." The figure turned to Jaune.

 **"There's nothing you can do, save her and get out of here I can only hold them off so long."**

"I refuse their said they were after Louise. I can't leave them alive and don't go assuming I can't win." The figure looked to him and their mask begun to dissipate to reveal a familiar face because it was his own. "What the fuck?"

"We don't really have time to explain all I can tell you is that if you really intend to stay here she will most likely die… the people we're fighting are above any enemy you've ever faced."

"~Aww isn't that sweet~." Jaune turned raising his Zanpakutō just in time to block his father's, Jacques looked to his son a malicious smile plastered on his face. "Hello son." Jaune's mask formed once more and he and his father collided. Grimmjow rushed to his aid only to be blocked by a wall of Flames he turned to see Yhwach and Taishō

"Shit."

Louise's mind flashed through her memories but they were all wrong where Jaune should've been there was a boy with black hair and blues eye. He smiled and teased and laughed alongside her and she remembered feelings of love for this person despite never knowing them and he heart ached at that. She saw him fight for her and suffer greatly he never abandoned her and she remember the first time they kissed and she felt both utter bliss and guilt.

Finally she remembered kissing him as they married. And then she remembered that man who had come and brought all of Halkeginia to ruin, she remembered him standing before her his body pierced and torn Derf destroyed the Academy burning their friends mangled beyond recognition. The man brought out a small object and pushed it into her love. She remembered his roars and cries as his very soul was desecrated by that monster of a man she remember as a hole opened were his heart once was. He begun to devour strange white wisp all while crying. After that man had done… he had killed so many people all while smiling and then he ordered him to kill her.

Slowly he stepped towards her tears of blood running down his face he resisted, begged and pleaded but the man said he would never be loyal to him as long as I was alive. He withdrew the broken Derf and stabbed it into his throat as to stop himself from hurting her even if it would cost him his life. The man exhaled before passing by her love and steeping before Louise it was only a second but she remembered it as if time had stopped. He withdrew his blade and smiled to Louise before the world when black.

 _What was his name…. what was his name?_

 _… Saito!_

Louise's eyes begun to flutter open she looked to see Jaune holder against himself as he looked skyward. She fallowed his gaze and saw a man fighting her captor as well as Jaune father and a strange pale women and from what she could see he wasn't fairing well. Without thinking she rose her wand up to the sky and casted an explosion against Jaune's father.

Jaune capitalize on the opening Louise gave him by quickly letting loose a wave of Reishi that pushed back both Salem and Saito. Jaune placed his hand on the mask. "Kick About, Los Lobos!" Before the flames of his Resurrección could even vanish he unleashed his Cero Metralleta and hundreds of Ceros collided with Salem and Saito's forms exploding into a massive cloud.

"Now that wasn't very nice." Jaune's back exploded as it was struck by a Cero a arm choked him from behind and pulled him back. Jaune looked up to see his father smiling as he struggled to get free. "Bow, now stop being so fussy. Now that we have a chance to catch up, mind explaining why you don't seem that surprised." Jaune glared at his father.

"I had my suspicions and every time I encountered a place you visited it stunk of your sin."

"Oh my such venom in your voice."

D. Jaune looked to his other self and back to Louise. Before an odd feeling entered him.

 _ **Hey brat mind helping my idiot out.**_

"What the hell are you saying Pecus."

 ** _I'm not your Pecus back the idiot's up there. Listen I know this my be a lot to take in for a weak minded whelp like you DJ._**

"DJ?"

 _ **DJ, Dark Jaune. Get it?**_

 _ **I like this guy.**_

 _ **Same to you.**_

"Hello weren't you talking to me and don't call me DJ!?"

 _ **I'll call you what I please. What were we talking about again? Oh right, now listen my partner may be strong but there's no way he can take out those three without killing you and your girl here nor would he.**_

"So what are you saying we're screwed"

 _ **No I'm saying I need you to distract one D. Jaune, he should be able to fight two of them until the others get here.**_

"How could we though that baboon was tough enough but this person is on an entirely different level."

 _ **I have a theory if you assimilate a [part of me into you perhaps you can utilize some of mine and the boy power. But it could be risky.**_

D. Jaune looked up to Jaune seeing Salem and Saito close in on him, he may not have understood much of what was going on but he knew this was wrong and more importantly he knew that if Jacques won he'd take Louise, and that was simply not an option.

"Do it."

Jaune felt as Salem's tendrils pieced his form he looked up to the women who smiled back at him. "It funny is isn't bastard of Arc, last time you saw me I was the helpless one. Salem withdrew her Zanpakutō and charged at him."

"Hadō number 4 Byakurai" A flash of Pale lighting struck her form. Before she realize what was happening another pale streak of lighting tore into her form. She and the others looked down to see the Jaune of this world standing there. "Let go of him." Salem was surprised for him to learn Kido so quickly. DJ vanished from sight reappearing behind Salem he caught her off guard.

 _He knows Shunpo too!_

D. Jaune drew Derf coating him in in shadow and collected Reishi alike he slashed at her Derf actually managing to pierce her hardened skin and draw blood. Salem roared and formed a Cero blasting at the bastard but he was too fast, vanishing from sight once more.

 _Why? Why can't I see him when he uses his Shunpo surely he can't be faster then I can see!_

"Now, now dear don't fret. He isn't too fast for your eyes, He's merely creating portals while preforming the Flash Step to compensate for his lax of experience."

D. Jaune clicked his tongue. "Damn got figured out already."

 _ **Perhaps we should bring out the big guns.**_

D. Jaune smiled and brought his hand to his face. "I have to agree." He pulled his hand away and upon his face a Grimm mask like that of a Creeper appeared.

"I can feel it. I'm stronger?" Salem had had enough she let out a barrage of Bala upon the boy. Jaune merely withdrew Derf. And channeled his new darker aura into the talking blade.

"Whoa! Now that's some good stuff partner!" D. Jaune leaped forward at Salem intending to kill.

* * *

"Oh how exciting, wouldn't you agree son?" Jaune had had enough of this.

"Bankai!" Jacques was suddenly pushed back by the sheer force of Jaune's Bankai. He looked up to see his son in his armor. "Vrai Chevalier Blanc (French for True White Knight)"

"You know considering all you get is some armor and a range attack I can't say I'm very impressed."

"You really didn't study my Bankai to well did you?" The Armor begun to separate from Jaune's form shifting into that of a familiar women Jacques looked to the morphing armor as it begun to change colors till it was a exact replica of Pyrrha Nikos only with much longer hair and in a long strapless scarlet dress the tips glowed a bright transcendent white and were filled with Reishi, she didn't have feet and floated in the air like that of a beautiful phantom, when she opened her eye they glowed with bright amber alongside. "When I killed Cinder I took part of the Fall maidens' power with me, however that power alongside my semblance were too unstable for my current form, but when I use Vrai Chevalier Blanc that changes I chosen to have my Bankai separate from me as to even the playing field."

Jacques looked on to his son genuinely surprised and just as irritated. "Well now… didn't expect that, but no matter all that means is that Saito and me can play a game to see who kills their opponent first!"

"Oh you think Vrai Chevalier is Saito's opponent no she's to go help Ruby and Blake." Jaune nodded and the humanoid Bankai rushed away grabbing Adam around her and the former Wihite Fang member's body the power of the fall maiden enveloped them as they passed through the flames of Ryujin Jakka. "Now then allow me to interduce you to Saito's opponent." Jaune withdrew the Zanpakutō that was originally Yoruichi's he rose Ebonī no yoake (Ebony's Dawn) over his head. "Bankai!"

"What?" Jacques hadn't expected this either.

"While it true that this Zanpakutō was not originally my own." It was a colossal Black feline like creature the size of a horse. "I've fought many battles alongside it." It mane was as white as the moon. And have always strived to be a Shinigami worthy of its trust." It eyes and claws were golden. "And eventually." The beast roared out in anger at Jacques "I earned Todoroku yūgure's (Roaring Twilight) trust."

* * *

Blake and Ruby rushed back to help the Jaunes only for a wall of Flames to block their path while fire scared neither they could feel the pressure of the flames and somehow knew of its threat blake then looked to see Grimmjow as he clashed with the two underlings of Jacques. For every one of his attacks he was parried, countered and greeted with a new wound it was obvious the he was losing. It wasn't even a choice as both rushed to his aid.

"Wind Scar." Grimmjow even with his resurrection was failing miserably. Suddenly he flet his form grabbed he looked to see a unfamiliar Shinigami with black hair and red hair and a scarlet scarf, He vanished alongside her out of the 'Wind Scar's' way. Grimmjow watched as her and another raven haired Shinigami readied to fight. They had to be kidding they Reitsu was far too weak they would die against these guys. Grimmjow exhaled and lifted himself up moving past the two Shinigami. "You brats need to move out of here quick." Before either could retort Grimmjow turned back sneering. "What can either of you even do, you wouldn't even make good cannon fodder." The Espada was surprised when to two's eyes narrowed upon him.

"We're not going." No sooner than when the words left Blake's mouth did Yhwach launch a wave of fire at the three. Without warning a figure dashed before them she rose her hand and from it a bright flash of ivory light emerged. The sight of the silent white explosion filled both Ruby and Blake with the terrible memory of The Fall. It was without a doubt Jaune's semblance, the one they named the Light of Destruction, But how could this women who looked like Pyrrha use it?

The Pyrrha look alike turned to the three. "I'm sure you have many questions all you need to know for now is that I'm Vrai Chevalier Blanc's true form and as Jaune's Zanpakutō I have use of his Semblance as well as some other tricks and finally me and Adam are here to help." The Bankai then focused on the unsurprised Grimmjow

"I can use the Reishi of Ryujin Jakka's flames to trigger the Light of Destruction as such I'll hold Yhwach can you handle the other guy."

"'Exhale' probably not… but what the hell I'm not about to run with my tail between my legs." Adam stepped beside the injured Grimmjow.

"I have your back."

"Finally some actual assist."

Grimmjow turned to Ruby and Blake. "Hey red cover Vrai your plenty fast enough and cat women time to prove you're not useless." The two nodded Ruby maneuvered her Zanpakutō above her shoulder having it run along her back while pointing downward to the ground. "Reap Kuresentorōzu! (Crescent Rose)" A light begun to envelope the blade as it shifted form to that of a black Scythe. Black withdrew her Zanpakutō and channeled her reishi into her spare arm before rushing to Grimmjow.

Ruby and Vrai wasted no time the two rushed Yhwach, Despite how he acted the flames of the former head captains Bankai were too much form him if they were to close. Both capitalized on this striking at Yhwach who despite his clearly superior combat skills was to unfamiliar with the Shikai to fight properly.

Yhwach may have not been able to land any hits but he was able to parry both their blows and Ruby understood how truly weak she was compared to this man she could hear Jaune fighting and memories flooded her mind of all RWBY's struggles she wouldn't go down to someone like this not with what was at stake. She struck forward only for Yhwach to vanish reappearing behind her but being blocked by the Vrai. Ruby used her Flash Step to get the sneak on Yhwach but was surprised when he smiled and swung his arm back knocking her away he then focused completely on Vrai who despite her skill was obviously being pushed back towards the flames.

Ruby rocket forward once more but Yhwach didn't even bother turning instead maintaining his focus on Vrai who Ruby could hear cracking. Suddenly Yhwach turned to her grabbing the Reaper by the neck and squeezing her throat in a attempt to klill her. Ruby's struggled against his gripped but her attempts proved utterly useless. Her vision begun to fade and in a final attempt she swung Kuresentorōzu at him managing to cut into his shoulder. Yet Yhwach showed no signs of pain or even so much as flinch as the life begun to leave Ruby's eyes.

* * *

Taisho looked to the attacking Grimmjow and Blake and merely sighed in regret. "I will not ask for your forgiveness I am a selfish demon but I will ask that you give up as to allow me to make your deaths quick." Grimmjow sneered.

"Not on your life!" Taisho frowned and steeled himself once more by remembering why he fought.

"Very well." He lifted his Zanpakutō. "Windscar!" The mass of energy rushed forward threatening to kill all in its way.

"While that technique is powerful I've fought it before." Adam stepped forward propping himself between the 'Wind Scar' and his comrades he brought out his Zanpakutō before him and let it go, surprisingly the blade didn't fall but floated in the air, levitating before him. Adam lightly hits one end causing it to spin like a fan. "Hadō number 58 Tenran (Orchid Sky)" Adam grabbed the blade and from it a widening tornado-like blast erupted forward colliding with the Windscar. Adam then lifted his hand placing it just behind Tenren, around his palm lighting begun to form. "Hadō number 63 Raikōhō (Thunder Roar Sear)" A huge bolt of lightning emerged from Adam's palm and mixed with Tenren coating it in lighting.

The combined Hadō managed to overwhelm the Windscar breaking through it and towards Taishō. "This Windscar was nowhere near the level of the new 4th seat of 11th division that Kenpachi is so fond of."

"I see, Inuyasha is doing well for himself." Taishō leaped towards the massive Hadō and swung his Shikai. "Backlash wave!" Large streaks of wind left forward at Adam.

"So you can use this technique to." Adam finally drew his Zanpakutō half way out holding the blade with his counter stance. "Counter the unstoppable, Shiro wain (Wilting Blush)" The Zanpakutō took on a sleeker appearance as it transformed to resemble his former weapon from life. Adam knew This wouldn't be enough he had only gone against this technique once and that one time his instincts told him that as well. "Bankai!" A red energy surge enveloped and from it he appeared now sporting a red Kimono instead that was covered in the rose like emblem of his former life. His Zanpakutō had not changed much in appearance except for reversing colors and having red lighting streak over its form. Adam Rose his hand to his face and a Bull shaped skull appeared mask. "I think it time to show this man the power of the Exequias (Funeral Rites), wouldn't you agree Rudbornn now Grow, Árbo (Tree)" Adam's Resurrección gave him a odd appearance from his back 10 branches emerged and from them skull grew to form solider each wielding the Shikai state of Adam's Zanpakutō.

"My Bankai is named Rubor marchito (Wilting Blush) in truth I didn't unlock my Bankai until after I had taken in Rudbornn and as such its full potential is only possible after using my Resurrección without it may Bankai only has the added benefit of an increasing my semblance's capacity of storing energy and firing the energy I absorb from its barrel. But when using , Árbo Its Shikai state becomes available to my minions as well as my semblance."

Adam and his minions launched towards the many streaks of the Backlash Wave absorbing them without warning the minion converted to energy and entered Adam's body with a smile he turned pointed the barrel of Rubor marchito at Taishō and fired a colossal blast of energy the blast. Taishō withdrew Sō'unga and formed another tornado by spinning the blade. "Dragon Twister!"

The purple and Black tornado struck against the blast but proved too weak as both it and Taishō were over taken by the attack. Taisho emerged from the blast his cloths in tatters and his body wounded. "You should surrender now while you have the chance."

"Like hell I'm doing that asshole." Grimmjow appeared before the dog demon and kicked at him only for Taishō to block by lifting his blade. Grimmjow grinned manically pushing his cut palm at Taishō's face . "Eat this asshole!" Gran Rey Cero formed and exploded out creating a colossal cloud from the sheer mass of the blast wave. Blake and Adam looked in awe of the Espada's power. A thought occurred to Blake.

 _If he's the four how powerful is Jaune._

Her train of though was broken when Grimmjow was thrown from the cloud a gigantic gash running down his chest. A unfathomable roar erupted from the cloud and Blake turned to see a colossal shadow form within the dust. From it a dog demon emerged so massive it even surpassed that of a Menos Blake and Adam avoided the beast slashes as much as possible even utilizing her semblance and his Shunpo, but every hair was as hard as steel and sharp as a katana she could find no openings and she lacked the strength of Jaune or Grimmjow nor could she even use Shikai release. Adam once more summoned his minions but they were easily slaughtered by the colossal beast finally the great dog struck the faunus launching him away into the earth The massive dog looked down at Blake and as she looked into its crimson eyes an idea struck.

Blake rushed upward, the transformed Taishō swung down his massive paw yet Blake didn't hesitate opting to leap towards the huge claw she stabbed her Zanpakutō into it and hung upon Taishō's paw. With the blade still impaled she run up the great demon dog's limb cutting open his body long the way and allowing the lighting of her pseudo Shunkō run through her Zanpakutō and into the beast flesh. Blake roared as she ran up its shoulder and into it neck just as she reached its head she withdrew her blade and stabbed into its eye Taishō roared in pain. "Good idea kitty lets blind the asshole!" Grimmjow rocketed forward slamming into the great demon dog's other eye. Taishō's roars increased tenfold and Grimmjow laughed as he fire a cero into his damaged eye. Taisho then opened its maw at Grimmjow and before he could react it snapped close its mouth capturing the lower half of his form it tore him in half.

* * *

D. Jaune nimbly avoided Salem's assault while managing to strike her with his new found speed he could feel himself exhausting though. "Jaune!" He turned to see one of Salem's tendrils and barely avoided it. he looked back to Louise and attempted to give her a reassuring smile but inst6ead saw he pointing her wand at him. "Explosion!" From Salem's form a massive explosion erupted that managed to bypass her steel like Arrancar skin before she could react Derf stabbed down into the wound with a pull her entire arm was severed.

Salem roared in pain but D. Jaune didn't have time as he readied to impale her once more a gigantic pair of Nevermore wings sprouted from her form and knocked away the dark knight, only for another explosion to tear apart one of her wings she sneered at the couple. But Louise and D. Jaune never broke her gave as Louise let loose another Explosion Jaune flew at her. Both completely committed to killing this women.

* * *

Saito struck forward at Todoroku yūgure's but the colossal feline parried the attack with its claws before letting loose a mighty roar pushing the Arrancar back as well as rupturing his eardrums. Todoroku yūgure's power didn't rely in some trivial ability like most Bankai's instead it was that the upon release it would manifest and attack alongside its user being capable of doing all they could. Sadly this very ability was the reason Yoruichi disowned it as its size and inability to properly hide its vast Reiatsu and the noise it made were unfit for use by someone of Yoruichi's style, But with Jaune it made the perfect comrade. Saito formed a Cero letting it loose and to his surprise Todoroku yūgure's did the same but instead of one it loose dozen's as it used Jaune's and Stark's Cero Metralleta.

* * *

"My, my it would seem my little shit of a son isn't so useless anymore now is he? Or at least his the Bankai he uses even if it's not really your! Kinda of like Corcea Mors!" Jaune lifted his hand to his father focusing his Reishi into the air surrounding the bastard he allowed the Light of Destruction to envelope the spot completely. "You think that's enough to kill me."

"No but I hoped so instead of speaking why don't you just shut and die!" Jaune rushed forward into the light knowing his skin was strong enough to survive he triggered his Shunkō and rammed into his father now that he was close he pressed his guns against Jacques's chest and opened fire, barraging the bastard's chest with Cero and point blank range. But Jacques just smiled as he knew his body would endure the strikes while the attack my draw blood it was superficial at best after all the soul he'd consumed this would hardly damage him.

In truth he was more concerned with Saito despite what he might say that Bankai he fought was far to dangerous, Not just that but Salem was in danger as well he hadn't expected that the Jaune from this world could become so powerful so quickly and the assault from the Void mage didn't help either. Jacques Kicked Jaune away but his son wouldn't let up as he continued to fire Cero at him.

Jacques withdrew his Zanpakutō, he swung it horizontally and from it a wave of Reishi emerged and destroyed the incoming Ceros of his son. Jacques looked to Louise and sighed, it was such a pity he had lost this chance to have a Void Mage as well and unlike last time he didn't get to have any fun with her first, at least he'd get to test some of the Hogyoku's powers. From his shoulder a think white tendril emerged adorned with a Hollow-like skulls. It opened its mouth and from it a Blue and Purple Sphere of energy emerged it let loose the blast. Without wasting a second Jaune struck the blast with a series of his Ceros and it erupted into an explosion of epic proportions that left Jaune speechless. Jacques smiled at his son.

"Well you stopped the first Fragor. What about the other three." Jaune's eyes widened as from behind Jacques three more of the skull ended tendrils let loose to identical blast both rushing to Louise's position. Jaune rushed past his father he let loose another series of Cero but none could hit their speedy mark. Left with no other choice Jaune speeded to one hitting it off course and into a nearby mountain chain the Fragor obliterated the range utterly decimating the mountain and tearing apart the earth beneath. Jaune attempted to hit the next Fragor away but Jacques appeared behind his son capturing him in a full Nelson and allowing the second Fragor to pass them both Jaune looked to his alternate dimension counterpart

"Jaune he's aiming for Louise!". The third rammed into Jaune in a colossal explosion.

* * *

D. Jaune turned when he heard Jaune's warning and he saw the blueish-purple energy ball he tried he rushed towards it but was pierced by Salem's tendrils.

"Let go!"

"Why the rush lets what her die together." Derf begun to rattle and the old sword spoke.

"Partner it was nice fighting with you… Do it Pecus!"

 ** _So long._**

Before DJ could react a Beringel emerged from his form and grabbed Derf wings sprouted from its form and it rushed forward before Louise it struck the Fragor and Derf shattered cutting through the blast.

"Not bad for worn out sword like me… huh part…ner."

both half of the energy ball trailed off in different directions before exploding. Louise fell to her knees and gripped the broken blade holding it to her chest as she trembled. DJ starred at the shattered remains of his comrade and a tear ran down his face.

"DERF!" The shadows of his semblance enveloped his form and compacted around him while the Runes of Gandálfr glowed a horrid scarlet. "… Because you stopped me, Because You Stopped Me Derf Is Gone. SALEM!" He wouldn't let them win not now. Not when he lost his partner!

 ** _Other half let try 'That' power. I also feel the need to see her bloodied corpse._**

Jaune clenched his Rune. Jaune's shadow Guardian appeared around him as all the surrounding darkness seemingly entered it. **"QUEMADURA, LARGATO CON ALAS! (Burn, Winged Lizard)"** The Guardian begun to compact unto his form. Salem was pushed back by the force of D. Jaune's shadows as they surged out before her Black Flames erupted around Jaune and burnt apart Salem's tendrils. From his back Large Dragon wings twice his size emerged from his back around his head a Grimm Skull like that of the Dragon formed acting like a mask and helmet he his hand had now gained long deadly talons and from the center of his back a thick jagged bone covered tail emerged across his form were red lines. Jaune examined his body and was glad to see it worked.

 **"I always theorized what would happened if I infused all the darkness of my Semblance as well as Pecus and Shadowplain with myself at once but I could never think of a good method or reason. Thanks to the other Pecus I learned a pretty good method by imitating Resurrección and thanks to you for making us Sacrifice Derf I HAVE MY REASON!"**

D. Jaune vanished from sight reappearing behind Salem and piecing her form with his bare hands fire erupted from her wound and she screamed in a mixture of pain, fear and anger. Jaune opened his mouth and within it he formed a imitation Cero with his shadows and fire firing it out Salem birthed a Goliath from her flesh and the beast was instantly obliterated by the blast as it exploded upon contact. **"Well since my other self Cero is named after yellow I call this my Cero's Sombra (Cero's Shadow)"** Salem appeared from the blast her form heavily injured but was already rapidly healing.

Saito looked to Salem and grew enraged to see the man who held Louise beating her. He hated him, hated him, hated him, hated him! suddenly his form begun to writhe in pain as his body begun to once more shift and morph Jacques had told him the transformation would hurt but still. He became more muscular and grew bigger in size and mass alike his mask begun to shift and reform to a full hollow mask but within in it his blue eyes remained Saito's Zanpakutō split into two blades and he grabbed them both. **"Stop… hurting Salem!"** Todoroku yūgure's rushed forward but the transforming Saito, but he was too fast he grabbed the attacking Bankai buy the top of its skull and grinned opening his mouth to form a Cero, a Fragor formed instead and he fired at the Bankai. Todoroku yūgure's roared in pain as it was blasted it soon retreated to its sealed state and was heavily cracked. As much as he wanted to shatter the Zanpakutō Saito didn't have time as he instead rushed to help Salem.

D. Jaune looked up to see Saito and barely managed to block his attack, the two monstered glared at one another and vanished from sight around the place craters were forming as only after imagines appeared where they clashed creating shock-waves. Finally Jaune let loose another Cero's Sombra only for Saito to counter with a Fragor the blast collided exploding and sending Louise flying before D. Jaune could react Saito once more transformed his body slimming and he vanished from even D. Jaune's sight reappearing holding Louise. D. Jaune gritted his teeth and rushed at the man at full speed he wouldn't loose here.

* * *

Jaune looked top the battle between the Saito and his other self. He wanted to go to them he wanted to help but he had taken the Fragor full on and the damage was severe he could barely move and beside the injuries he was being held in a full Nelson by his father who seemed utterly pleased by his son feelings of powerlessness he had seen Todoroku yūgure's lose but thankfully she wasn't shattered like his other selves sword.

"Well isn't this fun, who do you think will win? I think it'll be Saito. But that's not fair after all I have a bias I mean I really hate the other guy. hahaha" Jaune looked back to his father glaring.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why? Well I think that'd be obvious. Because of you."

"Me?" Jacques faced formed into that of a sneer and he tightened his hold on his son.

"Because you were took everything that was rightfully mine! You the bastard mistake of my past. You received Corcea Mors, Approval from my father who always looked down on me for my alternative to fighting fair, approval from the Clan that I should be the next head of and all of Soul Society and Remnant alike! Why should a mistake like you every be held above me!?" just as soon as he rose to anger he suddenly calmed and smiled. "But it's alright after all thing will be different soon. after I do to the Soul Society what I did to this worlds Remnant"

 _Remnant?_

"Oh I guess you wouldn't understand would you… hehehe come on you can't be that stupid right?" A sly grin spread across Jacques's face as he had a tendril lift his scroll to Jaune's beaten face. Jaune looked and saw the video of his father as he eradicated his team's and RWBY's remaining members like insect all while laughing over the corpses of the staff and headmaster of Beacon. He saw the expression of utter despair plastered on his friends face as they were swallowed bu the Black Coffin. Jacques smiled like a mad man as he broke into laughter "So amazing that's the expression I always wanted to see from the moment you were born! What, nothing to say?"

"…Damn you…" Jacques was suddenly pushed back was a unfathomable amount of Reiatsu surrounded Jaune's body Pecus begun to emerge from Jaune's form as he took on the traits of his Vasto Lorde state.

 **"DAMN YOU FATHER!"** Jacques looked to the Jaune's corrupted state smiling as he withdrew his Zanpakutō.

"That's right son fall into utter despair… it'll make destroying you all the sweeter."

* * *

Memories of that day flooded her mind as she ran through the streets of the falling Vale she rushed to find the others alongside Weiss. She couldn't find them she couldn't find Jaune or Pyrrha! Suddenly her scroll rang she pulled it out to see she was getting a call from Pyrrha! "Pyrrha where are you and Jaune?"

"RUBY! We have to stop him!" Ruby pulled back her ears ringing from the Spartan's yells. But even though she didn't understand what was wrong her heart clenched.

"P-Pyrrha what's wrong?" she could hear the Spartan attempting to hold her composure as she spoke!

"J-Jaune's fighting the woman responsible! Please Help!" Suddenly Ruby heard Weiss fall to her knees and begin to shake as she stared into her scroll. She looked to it and saw what had her partner in tears.

"J-Jaune!" On the screen was her best friend who had lost his arm and was bleeding out. The women she recalled meeting back during their first year stepped up to him promising to kill all he loved. She placed a hand on his cheek as she withdrew her dagger. "JAUNE!" Ruby ran to the scroll pleading to it as if he could hear her through it. despite his injuries and obvious death he grabbed her hand and begun to pump her form with his aura.

"Pawn takes Queen." Cinder pulled away and begun to writhe in pain. Jaune then spoke and told about his semblance and each word tore deeper and deeper into her heart. "My semblance is priming and detonating. By pushing my aura into something I can turn it into an explosive and with the fall maiden's power fueling it the explosion will wipe both us off the map." He was dying and there was nothing she could do. And then he said them the words that forever haunted her mind and soul alike.

"Ruby. I'm sorry we can't go on and be the best leaders ever. You'll just have to be the best by yourself. I still can't believe you, the prodigy, were willing to lend me a hand, me the weakest hunter."

"No! Stop please! We can still be the best don't do it. Jaune!" Tear welled in her eyes as she stared at him. Without a moment to loose she rushed towards the CCT.

 _I won't! I won't loose someone else! Not you to Jaune! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME TOO!_

Her eyes opened as she looked to the CCT but before she could act it was flooded in light but despite its beauty she felt no joy nor happiness only despair. Her legs buckled and as she fell to the ground dropping crescent rose as she looked to his Light of Destruction. "…jaune…" Tear begun to run down her face as she grabbed at her breaking heart. "Jaune!" The petite Reaper curled in on herself as she cried out his name pleading that it wasn't true to whatever god would listen. He felt the Grimm surround her drawn by her despair the beast lunged forward and for a moment she was fine with it fine with seeing her mother and best friend. And a memory flew into her mind.

 _"I want to be a hero like the ones you read about."_

She remembered his smile and the time they spent and realized if she died here those times would die with her and if anyone else fell today his sacrifice meaningless. Her eyes begun to glow and with a yell of sorrow she flooded the area in light!

 _"After going through all that is being choked out all it takes to make you give up?"_

Ruby eyes opened and she saw a girl who looked almost identical to herself standing before her except her colors were reverse her hair was silver and her eye which was black with a slight red hue while the other was covered by an eye patch. The girl then propped her hands on her hips and pouted. _"Seriously, Didn't you promise to fight alongside him as his equal why do you think I told you my name in the first place.?"_ Ruby looked down a bit shamed.

"Sorry."

 _"'Exhale' He's in trouble."_

"What!" Ruby looked up to the girl her eyes wide in panic.

 _"That man he's fighting, he's blinding Jaune in rage so her can kill him at his lowest at this rate Jaune's soul and heart will give before he even dies."_ Ruby rushed forward grabbing the girl's shoulder.

"We have to help!" The girls eyes narrowed.

 _"What can you do?"_ Ruby pulled back surprised. _"The man he's fighting is much stronger than Yhwach and in order to save Jaune you'll need be able to pull him out from his despair. Can you even do that?"_

"I-I don't know."

 _"… pathetic-"_

"But find a way!" The girl looked to the trembling Ruby surprised. "I won't… I won't let his leave us again! So please help me Kuresentorōzu!" The Zanpakutō spirit looked to the determined face of Ruby and grinned.

 _"Okay."_ She then placed a hand oh her wielder's shoulder. _"But I'll tell you a secret."_

"Secret?"

 _"I have a much cooler name then that. its-"_

(Tristain)

Yhwach and Vrai turned to see Jaune being overwhelmed by his Hollowfication. "Jaune!" Vrai rushed to him only for the walls of flames to increase.

"You won't escape I must kill you as well after all." Yhwach smiled and just as he was about to let go of the young reaper Jacques warned him of. Her eyes opened to reveal a silver light that enveloped his eye and surrounded Yhwach's form as it penetrated his form pain surged through him.

"AHHHH!" Yhwach let go of Ruby glaring at her as the silver light tore into his flesh. "Its like still silver, How!?" Ruby starred at the Quincy her eyes filled with a determined rage.

"apparently, this power was lethal to Grimm, So maybe it hurts you because your soulless as well!" Ruby lifted up Kuresentorōzu and held it to her chest. "…Bankai…" a whirlwind of roses flooded the surrounding area but they were no longer red but silver.

Ruby stepped towards the fearful Yhwach her now black eye's filled with determination and her hair long and silver her outfit was a large red cloak that disguised her entire form making her look like a real grim reaper. Her Bankai appeared like a wild black branch like staff, silver roses grew at its top. From its side a single branch limb grew outwards and was laced with thorn giving it the appearance of an Ornate Scythe.

"Gurēsufurumūnbara (Graceful Moon rose)" Ruby vanished from sight separating into millions of silver petals of whick rapidly flew forward at Yhwach's form He swung Ryujin's flames at the petals but upon making contact the petals surrounded the flames smothering it while only destroying a notable few.

"I won't let you stop us." Ruby formed behind Yhwach the thorns of her Bankai burrowed into his shoulder and fluided his system with her silver light.

* * *

"Grimmjow!" Blake rushed to the eviscerated Arrancar grabbing him before he could hit the earth.

"Huh, 'cough, cough' what's with the water works kitty you and me just met don't tell me your that big a puss." Blake begun to shake as tears ran down her face. "Holy crap you're actually crying over a hollow! A Shinigami crying over a mere hollow that's so gunny I could laugh Hahahaha 'cough, cough' awe it hurts to laugh."

"Its not because you're a hollow."

"Huh?"

"Its because your one of Jaune's comrades you've helped him and now because you have to protect me your, your."

"Oh shut up! I do what I want nothing more." Suddenly the two of them felt a wave of energy emerge and turned to it Blake's eyes widened as she looked to the monstrous figure before the man who called himself Jaune's father. It looked hollow but was humanoid its masked shaped like that of a coyote dragon hybrid. From its head long thick and wild hair ran down. Even like that Blake knew it was him, she knew it was Jaune. Taishō begun to advance towards the being his intent clear.

"It's going after Jaune!" Blake begun to rise only to be grabbed by the injured Grimmjow.

"You're just going to get yourself killed I wasn't even any match for that thing so what chance do you have."

"I don't care I won't just stand here and let them kill Jaune!"

"I never said to let them." Blake looked to Grimmjow who rubbed the back of his head.

"There a chance but I can't promise it'll work and even if it does we still might fail… and after it you'll never be the same again."

"Blake didn't hesitate immediately nodding her head."

"Good I guess Cero whole thing wasn't completely wrong huh?" Blake felt something odd as Grimmjow's Reishi flooded into her form. "Names Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez guess were roommates now so don't go and die."

Taisho rushed towards the flames and roared the shock-wave of it separating them. "Not so fast!" a black wisp slammed it the canines form managing to force him back he looked forward to see Blake glaring at him adorned to her face was the fragment of Grimmjow's mask the white of her eyes now black. I won't let you leave. Blake rose her hand and from it a blue Cero formed leaping out it rushed to Taisho who struck it only for it to convert to shadows. "You missed." Taishō looked up and Blake fire out a Gran Rey Cero unto his head the force of which sent him out of his demon dog transformation.

 _Huh I figure Stark was lying when he said my hollow powers would increase._

Blake leaped down at Taishō impaling him with her Zanpakutō. Taishō brought his Zanpakutō and struck at Blake's form only for it to convert to a mere shadow and fade from sight. He looked up to see Blake who starred down at him and placed her hand upon her mask. "Let end this Grimmjow!"

 _Fuck it why not I was getting bore anyways._

"Grind, Pantera (Panther)" Blake's form begun to shift as waves of energy ruptured forth her spiritual pressure became staggering. Blake looked up to Taisho her body transformed by Grimmjow's Resurrección, becoming sleeker more feline and predatory in shape her teeth more jagged he hand turned to black claw and her legs becoming double jointed alongside growing a whip like armored tail longer then the length of her body and her hair now long and flowing with blue ends. Blake roared the shock-wave forcing Taishō back while raising the hairs on his neck he lifted his Zanpakutō.

"Windscar!" from his blade Windscar launched forward yet Blake didn't seem the least bit scared. Her claws begun to glow and she slash forward each of her claws were soon enveloped in Reishi create massive energy blade along each of her claws. "this our strongest attack Desgarrón let's see how it compares." She swung the ten blades into the Windscar but Taishō wasn't done yet as he lifted up So'unga let loose a Dragon Twister alongside his Windscar. Both attacks slammed against the Desgarrón and explode. Just as Taisho begun to calm small dark green, crystalline barbs tore through the clouds and into him. exploding upon contact Blake leaped before the surprised and damaged Taishō A Cero forming in her mouth.

"You lose."

* * *

D. Jaune roared as he and Saito collided both unwilling to submit to the other. **"Louise!"**

 **"Stop…"** In D. Jaune's hand another Cero Sombra formed. **"Stop saying her name damn you!"** D. Jaune let loose the blast Saito rushed towards the attack allowing it to strike him but not caring he took opportunity of D. Jaune's surprise Saito grabbed Jaune's form allowing his dark flames to envelope him. he opened his maws and begun to absorb Jaune aura and by extension his soul. Jaune quickly slashed the Arrancar with his tail. Saito roared out in pain as the horns on his skull grew and his limbs parted to form four. The beast rushed at Jaune intent on ended his life.

Louise ran in front of her love spreading out her arms. Saito enraged rush slowed stopping just before her. **"Lou…ise… MOVE!"** his roar of anger pushed her hair back but she didn't flinch.

"Please stop…Saito." The being's eyes widened at the name as she said it memories flooding his mind Saito fell to his knees and grasped its head, its roars potent with despair and anger. "I-I…. killed th…em all…" Louise stepped towards the agonized Saito who gripped its mask hard enough to start cracking.

"Louise Stop!" D. Jaune grabbed her wrist and his and Saito's runes glowed brightly. Memories that were not the dark knights filled his head. Of being summoned by Louise from a peaceful life of fighting in a plane of sorts of dying to an army content with knowing she'd continue. Jaune looked down to the modified Arrancar "Your… like me."

Salem fired a Cero out at Louise but before she could react Saito stood before his love taking the attack and firing a Fragor at her. Sadly, Saito turned to D. Jaune. **"Kill… me… please... before I lose myself again!"** Jaune begun to tremble as a tear ran down his face he would do anything for Louise, even die. But this man had actually done so and the thought of killing him disturbed him. He looked to his Louise who cried as she covered her mouth he could understand surely these memories were flowing through her as well. A final memory flowed through his mind. he was lying ion the earth his soul in utter agony as he reached out his hand to Jacques who had violated his love but was now stabbing her with his sword.

 **"Your love died to the man who controls you."** D. Jaune bit his lips drawing blood he glared at his father and saw his other self-roar in anger as his being transformed. **"Louise, stay by him, you're the only person in this world that can save him."**

 _Just like you saved me._

D. Jaune flew towards Jacques completely intent on killing him.

* * *

Jacques avoided Jaune's attacks knowing that getting hit would be dangerous. He let loose a series of Fragor on the boy. But Jaune merely let his massive Reiatsu out the force of it sending the Fragor into the earth beneath. While roaring, he charged Jacques piercing his form earning actual roar of pain from him. Jacques stabbed down his Zanpakutō piecing Jaune's back his tendrils let loose a barrage of Fragor each exploding upon the boy. He laughed as he looked to his son no reverted to his natural state. Jaune hadn't even notice he had slowly been absorbing his aura and Reishi. "I change my mind." He once more readied his blade. "I've seen enough despair from you… time to die!"

Just as slashed down he was blocked by D. Jaune who gripped his father's blade despite it cutting into his palm. "What the hell are you doing here, you should be dead!" Jaune opened his mouth and within it a Cero Sombra formed Jacques covered the boys mouth letting loose a Fragor upon him. D. Jaune didn't flinch as the blast exploded using his wings as a shield he struck forward only to be countered and hit away. Jacques body glowed with red lighting as he activated his own variant of Shunkō. He struck him away and vanished assaulting Jaune multiple times. "Enough of this." Jacques pointed his Zanpakutō upwards to the sky. "Destroy, Saidai n-"

"Getsuga Tenshō!" a Black wave of energy lurched towards Jacques who barely avoided the attack wave. HE looked up in surprise as Ichigo Kurosaki stepped forwards just as Jacques readied to attack the new arrival dozens of pink fragments like blades enveloped his form tearing into his flesh he jumped back only to see Byakuya directing his Bankai towards him.

Jaune's eyes begun to opened and he was greeted by the sight of his lieutenant and lover Cinder as she held him close pouring her aura into him. a smile broke across her face as she saw his eyes open. Jaune could make out the forms of Nel and Harribel as well. "Thank god I was scared we got her too late." Jaune then noticed the sight of Cinder's Saiko the colossal flame bird begun to devour the surrounding flame of Ryujin Jakka. She let go of her love giving him to Tier and begun to make her way to her bastard father in law alongside Yoruichi.

* * *

Yhwach roared in pain as the silver petals engulfed his form ripping him apart. "I will not lose." Vrai eyes widened as she realized what he was going to do.

"RUBY RUN!"

"Bankai!" Yhwachs form was engulf in flames as the old katana shifted into it Bankai state. Ruby's petals begun to burn to cinders and she screamed as her body was being burnt to ash.

"Drink, Nozarashi." From above Kenpachi slashed at the unaware Yhwach, severing the arm that held Zanka no Tachi. Kenpachi smiled at the old enemy. "Never thought I'd get to fight you again." Kenpachi smiled as he struck at Yhwach who summoned his Reishi sword. But the weapon proved futile against Kenpachi as his War Clever like Zanpakutō severed Yhwach's remaining hand.

"Thing aren't going to be as easy for you as last time."

* * *

Black fell back and fell to her knee panting as her body strained.

God dammit were not use to this state I can't hold it much longer. Blake felt her Resurrección begin to fade and her mask soon fallowed. The injured Taishō stepped forward his face showing sorrow he lifted So'unga and let loose another Dragon Twister. "Forgive me… Dragon Twister!"

"Jaune… I'm sorry."

From behind her a glowing arrow pieced the demonic tornado dissipating it. "Seriously weren't you recruited by Jaune?" Blake turned to see a women… in a school uniform and a white haired dog faunus with amber eyes. The man stepped past her glaring at Taishō. "What gives old man you working with Naraku now?" Taisho looked to his son a smile appearing on his visage.

"Forgive me, but I must."

"Like hell you do." Inuyasha withdrew his Zanpakutō. "Tear, Kazaana (Windfang)" He blade resembled Tessaiga. "If you insist on being a bad guy go ahead all that mean is that I need to strike you down right."

"Wind Scar" Inuyasha didn't run from the destructive wave but stepped towards it.

"Is that the best you got old man." Kazaana's blade converted to that of diamonds. "Take this! Adament Barrage!" from the blade colossal sliver of diamonds lurched out and tore apart the Windscar with ease before striking Taishō. Inuyasha ran towards his father lifting Kazaana ."Let me show you how to do it right! WINDSCAR!" From his blade a Windscar of massive proportion launched out overwhelming Taishō once more.

* * *

Jacques looked to the five opponents before he clicked his tongue in frustration he was confident ghe could beat any two of them together without fail but Byakuya, Ichigo, Yoruichi, this world Jaune and Cinder all at once was a bit much. He clicked his tongue he really shouldn't have sent Saito after the brat. What more they had actually managed to hurt his precious Salem. Well while he couldn't win entirely he'd at least complete his theory.

"All retreat!" Cinder sneered and rocketed towards him. Saiko roared before opening its mouth to consume Jacques whole. Jacques merely sighed in response letting loose several Fragor at one another within the Bankai's mouth creating a colossal explosion. Cinder looked to the calm Jacques who opened a Garganta but was soon enveloped by the pink petal like blades of Byakuya's Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. "Really is this supposed to scare me." Jacques let loose an unimaginable volume of Bala each striking and destroying petals of the Bankai. Yoruichi leaped forward but was surprised when Jacques kept at pace with her easily counter every hit. With a grin he jabbed her stomach forcing blood out. "My your pretty when you're in pain I can see why my brat keeps you around." Jacques wrapped his arms around the women holding her to his chest.

"I have a great idea why not come with us." From above him Ichigo slashed down into his face but Jacques who saw the attack fired out a Fragor hitting away Zangetsu and sending Ichigo flying what he hadn't expected was D. Jaune punching him from behind shocking him to let go of the women Yoruichi immediately backed away much more wary of her opponent.

Yhwach who was desperately attempt to hold of the excited Kenpachi with his Reishi spears rushed to Jacques side along with Salem. The two stepped into the void as Jacques held off the opponents with a far to small amount of concern.

"Come on Taishō!"

"Sorry to say but he isn't yours to command." Long tendril bore into Jacques chest ripping out the Hogyoku from him the tendrils retracted into Naraku who stood up smiling at his betrayed master. Naraku turned to Taishō. "Come now Taisho let us leave our former master to his fate."

"Oh poor sweet STUPID Naraku." Naraku felt a hand piece his back he turned to see Jacques smiling. Jacques in Jacques hand laid a small pink wisp. He looked to Taishō. "There now that I've kept my end of the bargain and saved your wife you'll serve me faithfully right Taishō? After all that was the deal." Naraku's eyes widened.

"Y-you knew, how?"

"What are you talking about that you kept Taishō's woman hostage or that you intended to betray me? Well doesn't really matter since both answers are yes. But you were far too clever to throw away despite the risk so I decided to play a game and see when you'd betray me, and I got to say I'm very disappointed." Taisho rushed to the void the Shinigami tried to close ion on it but where blocked as dozens of Menos tore out from the void.

"I had thought you wouldn't be so stupid as to think I wouldn't notice you playing dead. 'exhale' well it doesn't matter after all because of your stupidity I don't have to feel bad anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Jacques smiled at the question.

"Why ascending Vasto Lorde of course." Naraku looked to him scared and confused.

"I don't understand you research said that to achieve such all that was required was the consumption of and entire worlds reishi and 99 percent of the soul within."

Jacques's smile widened. "Well I wasn't lying per say it just I only told you one of the requirements but there are more three to be exact." Naraku felt his form fading only being maintained by Jacques's Reishi.

"One. As a Vasto Lorde to consume over 99.9 percent of the Reishi and souls of a world." Jacques and Naraku vanished from fight reappearing behind Louise and before Saito.

"Two. After doing soul one's body will morph into a form capable of withholding the new power so you are to wait till they reach their peak like so." Jacques lifted his hand and Saito roared his eyes glowing bright red.

"Louise Run!" D. Jaune quickly appeared grabbing his love and rushing her away. Jacques smiled and retracted his hand, he leaned in close to Naraku from behind. "Now think Naraku what the one thing in common with the transformations between Gillian, Adjuchas and Vasto Lorde.

"W-What?" Jacques pushed Naraku towards Saito.

"All forms require the cannibalization of other hollow. Step three is to devour another Vasto Lorde. Now Saito Feed!" Saito roared in feral delight before rushing to Naraku who struggled against the monstrosity as it opened its jaw and devoured him ripping off large chunks of flesh with each bite its Reiatsu magnifying. Until the earth beneath begun to catch and the sky darken, a Garganta formed behind Jacques. "Upon reaching the next stage the entire world the transformation occurs in will be obliterated by the initial spiritual pressure. Don't worry once you've calmed I will retrieve you Saito."

Jacques vanished within the void. Nel and Tier were the first to act opening Garganta and pleading for everyone to escape within them. The world begun to visibly distort with each bite from Saito. Reluctantly D. Jaune grabbed Louise and threw her in he then opened a rift he entered the it appear at Roman and Fouquet hideout without wasting a second he summoned dozen of Beowulves that eagerly grabbed the surrounding children while he rushed the panicked Tiffania and quickly carried her within the void. D. jaune left them in the Shadow plains as he passed through the world on the brink of destruction the sheer force of Saito's Spiritual Pressure begun to tear his body apart.

(Hueco Mundo)

Just as Blake and Ruby passed through the void they turned to see the other Jaune rush too the exit but he was too far and they were to injured. Suddenly a figure lurched outside. Cinder felt her body being torn apart by the Saito's Reiatsu but she didn't care whether he was her Jaune or not she was not going to watch him die. She grabbed Saito and used her Shunpo to return to the void.

"Hehe… never though, you'd save me now I feel a bit bad for killing you." Cinder smiled to the boy.

"Well you and my love have something in common besides your good looks." She brought the injured Arc to Louise who held him close while crying her eyes out.

(Tristan)

The world collapsed in on itself and begun to pull inwards entering Saito who roared out as a golden light enveloped him the spot where a hole once was now filled with a deep black jewel, his mask shattered to reveal his normal face but the white of his eyes were black as night upon his head a white crown emerged. From his back a long even tail his height emerged, along his body small holes emerged leaking out vast amounts of excess Reishi. His Zanpakutō had transformed now forever in its Bankai state and on his other side a new Zanpakutō emerged. Saito yelled out and the vase void shook.

Jacques sat a smile over his face. He could feel it's Reiatsu even from across the worlds. The greatest stage of hollow.

"Último rey (Last King)"

* * *

 **Well there we go hope you enjoyed reading this chapter half as much as I did writing it. I hope you liked my super twist of the Jaune from Jauneforever's other Fanfic Dark Knight of Zero becoming apart of this world. Once more I would like to truly thank you for all your support and let me say I look forward to any and all reviews Also I recently started a** **deviantart account called Danielanthony1994 I have some older pics alongside some for a few of my fanfics but not many yet since I just got back into drawling feel free to check it out. Once more thank you. Well there I modified the chapter out of respect for the original writer Jauneforever.**


	9. Chapter 9 Valentines Day Special

**A Dragon Returns to Fight (Adopted)**

 **Chapter 09 (Valentine's Day Special)**

* * *

 **someone pleaded for me to do a Valentines day special hope you like it. Also modified the previous chapter since a few people were put off.**

* * *

(Arc House)

The members of team RWBY got out of bed and walked around looking for Jaune but knew they wouldn't find him. "Do you think he's alright?"

"Yeah sis he's just… feeling guilty."

"But he didn't do it! if not for him nobody from there would've survived!" Blake put a hand on Ruby's shoulder and nodded

"We know that Ruby but he refuses to and the fact that's it's his father who killed so many doesn't help." Weiss held her son up Alden against her chest.

"He always carries so much so others won't have to. He can't bare it, he can't bare that he couldn't protect us like he did in our world."

The four looked to the calendar and felt their chest tighten it had been two weeks yet things hadn't changed at all Jaune had hardly ever come home spending all his time who knows where. Yang tried to change topics. "Hey so what about DJ any of you know how he's doing."

Ruby pouted at Yang. "Yang you know he hates that name… I think he's fine last time I checked he was anyways"

Blake smiled at the thought despite everything she was glad they could save a few people they even had their own home in one of the Arc's other homes all the members of that world resided there and Jaeger was more than happy to see the boy as another Grandson.

Yang fell back and looked to the ceiling. "It's Valentines today… I wish we could see Ladykiller he could probably use a hug right now." The four sighed and Blake feel back on the floor.

"If only we knew where he was."

 _I know where he is?_

"What!" Blake practically yelled at Grimmjow who now resided with her.

Yeah number Ceros in Hueco Mundo been there this whole time.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

 _… you never asked._

Blake swore to herself before standing up and looking to the other members of RWBY who starred back at her as if already understanding.

"Lets go get (J)NPR."

(Arc's Branch House)

Louise fidgeted with her gift finally gaining her resolve she stepped into hers and D. Jaune's room. She looked and saw her love starring into the sky. He then noticed her. "Louise?" Slowly she walked beside him. "What is it and why do you look so nervous?"

"Um… I-I actually was talking to the girl with the arrows who came with that dog man."

"Oh I know who your talking about I think her name was Kogome or something."

"Y-yeah well we were talking and we ran it those girls…" Louise looked to the ground.

"You mean Team RWBY?" Louise nodded and Jaune understood her discomfort after all they were like ghost to them but he didn't hate them or anything after all these girl visited their Jaune and even suffered after he sacrificed himself hell they even came to the afterlife before their time for him. How could he hate them, after all he didn't even hate the ones from his universe, the thought of them filled him with sorrow. They had done wrong but still knowing that Jacques killed them was to much.

Jaune clenched his fist and trembled. "Um, Jaune?" D. Jaune snapped out of his stupor and turned back to Louise who lifted a wrapped gift before him. "Well, we talked and they told me about this thing called Valentine's Day, but I'm no good at making Chocolate so we figure this would be better." D. Jaune took the present and looked to the blushing Louise. He opened the present and was surprised.

"Corcea Mor!" He grabbed the bold worn blade and noticed it was different as it blade was just as familiar to him and he ran his hand along it. "D-Derf"

"I-I know you miss him…so we talked and Kagome has something called a Asauchi but she said because he uses arrows she didn't need it… so she said it would be good for you to take it because your swords… broke. Her husband showed up asking why we didn't just fix them. After begging him he took me to some old man from his world named Totosai and he combined them together using one of his fangs… But he said their wasn't enough metal to reforge them so I asked if could combine them."

D. Jaune stood up and gripped the blade tightly he felt its weight and smiled though it was a somber one. The blade suddenly became enveloped in a bright light and shifted from becoming a new blade entirely that took on traits of both Derf and Corcea Mors alike at its pommel a black ribbon hung.

"Oh it became a true Zanpakutō with but a touch just like with Jaune's other friends." D. Jaune turned to see Jaeger smiling at him D. Jaune examined the blade. Jaeger stepped by his grandson and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Louise told me everything, I believe this blade will be a good partner to you."

"Yeah."

"You know, every Zanpakutō has a name of its own."

"Really?" D. Jaune looked to the sword. "I wonder what yours is."

"Come on partner you already know the answer to that." Jaune and Louise froze and looked to the blade as the metal along the hilt shifted up and down. "What not happy to see me?" Louise fell to her knees and covered her mouth as tears of joy ran down her face.

(Hueco Mundo)

Jaune let out a roar of anger as he once more fired off his Cero Metralleta he looked to the attack he was getting to exhausted… but he couldn't tap out yet. Jaune lifted himself up for two week he had been training like this… he wouldn't let what happened there repeat itself again next time he'd stop them, he'd stop him. Jaune fell to his knees exhausted.

"Jaune!" He turned to see RWBY and (J)NPR. The seven surrounded him. "Why haven't you come home?"

Jaune couldn't look them in the eyes, every time he did he saw how they died in that scroll and it only sharpened his resolve. He begun to lift himself and Ruby slammed into him toppling him over. "Don't leave!" Tears fell on the downed knight and he looked up to see them all crying.

"You think we like letting you suffer like this Jaune!" Jaune looked to the angry Yang he stepped up to him but instead of hitting him like he thought she would Yang embraced him her grip threatening to never let go. "Don't become obsessed with your own despair." Blake joined the embrace.

"We know there was nothing you could've done… so please stop bearing all the guilt." Weiss stepped up to Jaune holding Alden.

"After all you've done to protect use I'm angry that you'd blame yourself for anything that happened there." Pyrrha quickly stepped up joining the hug.

"You mustn't fall to despair that just what Jacques wants and your stronger then that."

"Come on Fearless leader we all know you would've saved everyone if you had gotten there earlier, so stop hating yourself for something you couldn't have known about."

"We can't bear to see you like this and we won't just stand by and watch." Jaune looked to the seven and tears ran down his face.

"Your right."

"Damn straight they are." Jaune turned to see a familiar face as he looked to his alternative self who Louise was just behind. "Seriously what kind of moron are you blaming yourself for what that bastard did." D. Jaune withdrew his new blade to Jaune. "Aren't you supposed to be the strongest out of the eight of you guys so why are you sitting there moping around instead of doing what you really need to do."

Jaune exhaled before standing and facing his other self. "Your right all of you." He then looked back to his friends… no his family. "Will you all help me I-I want to stop him and I'm nowhere near strong enough."

not one of his team or RWBY turned away from him. Ruby was the first to speak up. "Of course but first you need to rest."

"She right after you kept us so worried the least you could do is rest dunce."

Pyrrha and Blake grabbed either side of the exhausted Knight before guiding him away. Yang then looked to d. Jaune and Louise. "you two coming?"

"Us?" Yang's eyes flattened.

"No duh after all you want to get back at him to right and I'm sure when he comes here you'll want to protect you little waifu there right DJ?" D. Jaune turned away from the Buxom Brawler.

"S-shut up. and don't call me DJ!" despite his protest he fallowed holding Louise's hand, they may have lost their world, but they didn't lose each other and he had no intention of letting harm ever come to Louise. No matter what would come he would die before he let anyone damage so much as a strand of her hair.


End file.
